Life Choices 2: Forming Bonds
by JessieMundaiFan
Summary: Curly Shepard was cheated out making Ponyboy his twice. This time he is determined to make the young Curtis brother his. However, dangerous gangsters and shocking revelations are on the horizen. Can they get through it unscathed? Curly/Ponyboy Slash AU
1. My Time Is Now

Hello everyone its JessieMundaiFan.

If you're reading this you've either, read my first story Life Choices, curious as to FINALLY having a new CurlyxPonyboy story on this website, or a combination of both. Either way I'm happy to have you here.

I usually don't post chapters until Thursday but I was so excited to be starting this story that I had to post it now!

For those of you that haven't read Life Choices this story may get a little confusing because a lot of things from the previous story will carry on to this story. However, I will try right now to sum up Life Choices without giving away any spoilers.

Life Choices Summarization: Johnny moved away from Tulsa when he got a new family for himself. When he comes back he develops a crush on Ponyboy who is now dating Dallas Winston. Not only does Johnny have Dallas to compete with but he also has Curly Shepard who also has strong feelings for Ponyboy. Dallas does a pretty messed up thing and leaves Tulsa giving Johnny plenty of time to swoop in a take Ponyboy as his. However, a little while after they declare their love for each other Johnny has to leave Tulsa causing him and Ponyboy to break up for good ( it's not as sad as it sounds).

That wasn't too good of a summary but I just didn't want to give away anything in it. I would say that you need to read the previous story to understand this one but I don't think that will be necessarily true.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Curly's POV)

Inwardly I let out a sigh of relief.

After driving for thirty miles, we were finally reaching our first stop of this trip.

I bet some of you are asking "who is the we I'm talking about?" Well I can bet that the ones who are asking that are dumb as hell because it's pretty obvious who I'm talking about.

Me and Ponyboy (no shit).

Said green eyed beauty had his head on my shoulder as I drove the two of us to the next town over. He was smiling peacefully in his sleep.

*Bark Bark*

I growled in annoyance.

Oh yeah, and I guess you can add Tosh as part of the 'we' to.

"Are we there yet," I heard that annoying little bastard in the back seat whined loudly.

"Shut up," I hissed not trying to wake up Ponyboy.

Don't count him as a part of the 'we'. I don't even know how he got on this trip.

"But I'm hungry," Justin complained folding his arms like the brat he was.

As I tried to block out this annoying little cockroach behind me, my mind brought me back to how I got here in the first place.

(Two Years Earlier)

"Curly, Curly."

Grunting in my sleep, I buried my face deeper into my pillows. I pushed away the hand that was rubbing my shoulder irritatingly.

"Go away," I muffled.

I heard the person sigh incredulously.

Without warning, my covers were ripped off of me. I hissed as the bright sunlight shined out of my window and on onto my face.

"What the fuck is your problem," I snapped at my sister.

She was looking down at me with a glare that could almost rival my own.

"I need to ask you a question," she barked folding her arms at me.

"This better be good," I grumbled warningly.

I was having a damn good dream. Ponyboy and I had just finished round six and were about to go to round seven.

"Have you seen my light blue skirt," she asked me.

I must have stared at her for a good minute.

"What," I demanded quietly staring at her in disbelief.

"I need it for my date tonight," she told me as if that would make me care.

"You woke me up at," I looked over at my clock, "six o'clock in the morning to ask me where you put your skirt at?"

"Uh, yeah," Angela looked at me like I was stupid.

That's when I lost it. I felt fire rise within me as I snarled at my sister furiously. I sat up on the bed looking down at her.

"Are you fucking crazy," I shouted angrily, "why the fuck would I know where your skirt is. No scratch that, why would Icare where your skirt is!"

"So you haven't seen it," Angela questioned not all affected by my mood.

I had to restrain myself from jumping off of my bed and slamming her head against my door frame.

"No I haven't," I grinded out, "now get out of my god damn room."

"Thanks for all your help," Angela rolled her eyes at me.

As she started to walk out of my room, I had to smirk as I saw her trip over all the junk I had lying on the floor.

"Thanks for waking me up and disturbing my sleep," I responded smartly.

"Like I care whether you get sleep or not," Angela replied letting out a very unladylike snort.

I grunted and lay down on my bed with a loud flop.

"Stupid bitch," I mumbled, "she didn't even close my door."

Letting out a big yawn, I let myself fall back into dreamland where I know Ponyboy will be waiting for me.

"What was with all the yelling in here," I heard a familiar deep voice of my brother ask.

I sighed to myself tiredly.

I was never gonna get back to that dream was I?

"Angela was acting like a dumbass," I answered knowing that if I didn't say anything to him he would beat the hell out of me.

The only response I got was a grunt.

"We're stepping out tonight," Tim told me (not asked mind you), "some Socs are having some kind of big party."

I opened my eyes to see Tim grinning at me nastily.

"We're going to crash it," Tim smirked, "and scare the shit out of them."

Normally I would be completely up for this kind of thing, but I was tired as hell. I did not feel like doing anything tonight.

"You're gonna have the whole gang with you aren't you," I asked him, "you don't need me there."

I resisted the urge to flinch as the smirk fell from his face and he stared at me with his smoldering blue eyes.

"So what you're gonna bail on me," he chuckled with no humor in his voice, "what else do you have to do tonight? Walk that stupid ass dog around? Rob a store and get caught like you always do? Pine over that Curtis kid that you'll never get?

Every word that came out of his mouth felt like a vicious stab in the stomach. I, of course, didn't reveal any pain on my face. I couldn't afford to.

"You are coming with my tonight," Tim ordered pointing his finger at me, "I'm tired of you embarrassing me and running my name in dirt."

I guess that sort of makes sense. I don't really have name in Tulsa, I'm just know as Tim's kid brother.

"Be ready to go at six," Tim glared at me warningly, "or you'll regret it."

With that he walked away from my room. I could hear him slam the front door of the house as he left.

Sighing lowly, I sat up off of my bed and rubbed my forehead wearily.

"Harsh, unforgiving, and threatening," I smirked to myself in amusement, "yeah that's Tim for you."

*Bark Bark*

I looked over at my door to see Tosh staring at me, his tail wagging back and forth excitedly.

Tosh always sleeps outside. When we had a dog a long time ago my old man put in a doggie door for it to go through at the backdoor of the house that lead to the backyard.

"You're hungry aren't you," I stood up and looked down at him blankly.

A couple yips were my only answer.

"Yeah I know you are," I rolled my eyes at him playfully, "that's the only reason you come to me after all."

I walked to the kitchen to find the little dog something to eat. I didn't have to order him to follow me. He knows to walk when I walk.

Opening the refrigerator, I wasn't surprised to find it pretty empty. Luckily, I have Tosh's food stashed in a little drawer down at the bottom of the fridge.

For some reason nobody bothers to check there for food. I've been using that as a hiding spot for things for years.

Taking out a couple pieces of raw meat, I tossed to Tosh who easily caught every single on in his mouth.

I looked at the little puppy eat in bemusement.

I never really liked dogs before I met Tosh. I always thought they were nothing but senseless freaks that walk on four legs. Tosh proved me wrong though. He is a very obedient dog, which is a very good thing considering that he lives in this house.

He knows not to approach anyone in the house except me. He always does his business outside. Tosh even knows to run outside when there's a fight going on in the house.

I don't think my parents even know that he lives here. Tim and Angela have seen him a couple times but like always they don't care.

I don't care.

One the main phrases in this house. It's used almost as much as the word 'hate'.

Sitting up on the kitchen counter, I lost myself in my own thoughts.

I wonder what I should do today. I guess I could try something new and actually go to school. God knows I haven't been there much (or at all really).

I immediately strayed away from that idea. I was not in the mood to deal with any teachers and there annoying ass attitudes.

I watched as Tosh finished the last of his food.

"Wanna go for a ride," I asked him.

He did nothing but hold his tongue out and wag his tail at me again.

"I'll take that as a yes," I mumbled walking back to my room to find some clothes to wear.

After finding something decent to wear, I use that term loosely, I left my room and went to leave my house.

On the way out I saw Angela walk past me with some kind of chocolate bar in her hand. Before she could do anything I yanked it out of her hand.

"Hey," she protested sharply.

"Thanks for breakfast," I told her. I took off the rapper and took a bit of the chocolate bar.

"Asshole," I heard her mumbled before me and Tosh walked out of the door.

Walking a little way down the street, I started to inspect all the cars around me.

"I really don't care right now," I looked down at my little Dalmatian puppy, "which do you want Tosh the blue, the red, or the yellow car?"

Tosh ran over to the blue car and started pawing at the door.

I shrugged and approached the car. Quiet easily, I picked the lock of the car, hotwired and set Tosh next to me in the passenger's seat.

"That took me about five minutes," I thought a loud looking down at Tosh, "I really am getting sloppy."

Tosh barked in response.

"Oh shut up," I told him taking off in my new car.

I really didn't go anywhere in particular. I just drove around Tulsa deep in my own mind. Tosh had his head out of the window the entire time.

The strange thing is, I don't even know what I'm thinking about right now. It's like my brain is telling it's thinking but it won't let me see what I'm thinking about.

"We're running out of gas already," I voiced as I looked at fuel meter, "I'm a cuss out whoever car this is."

Luckily the gas station DX was nearby.

DX? Where have I heard that before?

As pulled up to the station I saw Ponyboy's brother appear at the counter. As soon as he saw my face his easy grin immediately turned into a scowl.

Oh, this was going to be fun. I grinned in anticipation.

Calmly, he walked over to my car window and leaned on it to talk to me.

"What are you doing here Shepard," he asked eyeing me suspiciously, "aren't you supposed to be in a classroom or something."

"I could say the same for you Sodabottle," I responded back at him with a smirk.

"It's Sodapop," he grinded out glaring at me somewhat.

"Whatever," I replied waving off his actual name.

I resisted the urge to chuckle at the annoyed expression on his face.

"Look why are you…"

He stopped midsentence as his gaze turned the passenger seat of the car.

"Tosh," he proclaimed loudly making my eardrums vibrate.

The Dalmatian puppy barked in response to his name. Outstretching his hand, Sodacan let Tosh lick all over his hand, all the while sporting a shit eating grin.

Having had enough of having Sodajar's hand in my face, I shove it back to him. I couldn't help but notice the slight pout on his lips and how much it reminded me of Ponyboy.

Of course his doesn't come anywhere close to my babes pout.

"Less playing with the dog more gas pumping Sodajar," I ordered pointing my thumb at the cars gas tank.

"It's Sodapop," he corrected instantly, "and where did you get this car from anyway? I know it ain't yours."

"Less talky more gas pumpy," I reiterated slowly looking at him like he was an idiot.

With a huff, walked over to the gas tank, popped it open, and finally started pouring the gas into my car.

This was taking forever. Might as well talk to good old Sodacan to pass the time.

"Is my babe in class today," I asked him.

Looking in the rearview mirror, I saw his eye twitch at the nickname.

"It's a school day isn't it? Of course Ponyboy," Sodaglass told me with emphasis on the name, "is in school today."

Hearing Ponyboy's name, Tosh started to bark excitedly. He always does this whenever I or someone else says my babe's name.

He's so loyal to the young greaser. Tosh almost loves Ponyboy as much as I love him.

Almost.

"Hm," I rubbed my chin in thought, "we haven't hung out in while. I might drop by the school and pick him up."

"You leave him alone," I heard Sodacan snapped at me shocking me somewhat.

I don't know why I was so shocked. The two oldest Curtis brothers are notorious for being overprotective and overbearing whenever my babe's mentioned.

I looked over to see he had finished pumping the gas and was making his way back to my window again.

"Look Shepard just back off okay," he told me warningly, "Ponyboy's has enough to deal with now that Johnny's moved away."

"Cade moved away," I repeated not bothering to hide the grin on my face.

I saw Sodajar's eyes widen slightly and my words and back up slightly from the car.

"Thanks for the info Sodajar," I thanked him with a smirk, "now I think I'll definitely pay him a visit."

"Don't you even think about…"

"Later loser."

Without another word I put my foot on the gas and sped off.

As I left I could vaguely hear the words.

"Hey, you didn't pay me you jackass!"

I couldn't hold in my large grin as I sped down the street.

My babe is finally single again!

I hated that I missed my chance with him twice and had to stay in the friend's zone in order to stay close to him.

How could I have missed that my babe broke up with Cade? Then again I haven't really been in his life all that much. I don't even know why he and Winston broke up.

That's not important right now. What's important is that I finally have a shot to get him after all this waiting I've been doing.

Pulling up to the school, I saw that I made it just in time to see everybody getting of class for the day.

I noticed some of my boys in the crowd, but I didn't pay much attention to them right now. I was busy looking for my babe.

I was getting frustrated as I didn't see him for a little bit. And then he finally made his way through the crowd.

My babe.

It was unbelievable how stunning he was. Hell, even right now I find him attractive even though all he's doing is walking. He was walking out of school alone, as he usually does with somewhat of a sad look on his face.

I growled lowly.

That better not be because of Cade, because if it is I'll rip him a new one.

Letting out a loud series of car honks, I was able to get his attention (that and everybody else's but who gave a crap about them).

With a smile he ran over to me.

"Curly," he greeted affectionately.

Looking down at the passenger's seat he spotted someone familiar.

"Tosh," Ponyboy's eyes lit up in excitement.

I looked at the puppy in resentment.

Why does he get all my babes attention?

"Hop in," I told him opening the passenger's seat for him. Once the door was open Tosh practically jumped into Ponyboy's arms.

Ponyboy giggled as Tosh started to lick all over his face.

"Okay," Ponyboy replied through his giggling hopping into the car with Tosh on his lap and throwing his book bag in the back seat.

"Can you take me home," Ponyboy asked me sweetly.

He's the only one that talks to me like that.

"Sure I can," I reassured him slyly.

Starting up the car, I took off away from the school.

"Um, Curly," Ponyboy asked looking at the road behind.

"What," I responded amusedly.

"My house is other way," Ponyboy told me in confusion.

"I know that," I told cockily.

"But you said…"

"That I could take you home. I never said I was going to take you home," I gave my babe a triumphant smirk.

"Curly," he whined bouncing in his seat somewhat, "where are you taking me? I really have to get home?"

"Just a little drive around Tulsa," I reassured, "it's been a while since we've done anything together. We should hang out more."

Instantly he calmed down and looked at me in agreement.

I love how much he trusts me. Any normal person would be worried about where a greaser in an obvious stolen car was taking them.

Luckily, my babe isn't anything like that.

"Your right," he nodded, "we never hang out like we use to."

Tenderly, he reached over and rubbed my shoulder.

"I missed being around you," he breathed softly.

His hand sent shudder right through my body. He couldn't possibly understand what his touch does to me.

"So," I started carefully, "I heard that you and Cade broke up."

A look of sorrow washed through his eyes.

For a minute he didn't say anything. My babe just lowered his eyes sadly.

So many scenarios ran through my mind at the moment, and every single one of them of how I would kill Cade for hurting my babe.

"Babe, if he hurt you…" 

"He moved to Oregon," the younger greaser told me quietly, "neither of us wanted a long distance relationship so we broke up."

Thank god, I mumbled to myself.

"Don't worry babe," I reassured him off handedly, "I'm sure you'll find somebody new." 

My babe chuckled humorlessly.

"It will be a while before I get back into dating again," he told me simply.

I resisted the urge to groan in annoyance.

That's really not what I wanted you to say babe.

"And besides, there aren't that many great guys out there for me," he added sounding hopeless.

"Of course there are," I interjected a little bit angrily, "just you wait and see there's someone out there who is perfect for you."

"You think so," Babe asked me innocently.

"Sure," I nodded, "there's plenty of fish in sea. You just got to look in the right places."

My babe chuckled at my words.

"Thanks Curly," he thanked me, "but promise me one thing."

"Anything," I replied instantly.

"Promise me you'll return this car from wherever you 'borrowed it from'," he smiled at me teasingly.

I smirked back at him.

"We'll see."

Mark my words.

Ponyboy Michael Curtis will be mine.

…

That's it for this chapter.

**QUESTION: **Was it ever said that Curly is actually Curly Shepard's real name or is it a nickname? I have never been able to find that out. Personally I think it would be a little strange for that to be his real name seeing as the Shepard names are Timothy ( really common name), Angela ( another common name), and Curly (?). It just doesn't seem fit with the other names of his siblings. I looked in the books and online and I still couldn't find out whether Curly is his actual name. Would anyone mind if I actually gave him a real name (he would still go by Curly though)?

**Teaser for next chapter**: I have something special for Darry…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	2. Making Plans

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with the second chapter of Life Choices 2.

So, how has everything been going for everyone? Things have been going pretty good for the most part for me and I hope things have been going good for you. Nothing much happened to me this week unfortunately. I finally got around to cleaning my room for the first time in months (I am so lazy). I got to say, cleaning can actually be fun once you're fully into it. I've found so many things that could have sworn I lost forever.

Enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **MadisonIsABeliever, deldara, cassy1994, A., ( ), **and** ILovePepsi2** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing. If you aren't familiar with my stories just know that I thank my reviewers every chapter because you I can't tell you how much I appreciate you guys. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Ponyboy dinner's ready," Sodapop called out from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a second," Ponyboy replied finishing up the last of his homework.

Damn math, Ponyboy thought to himself in frustration. The young greaser had been working on the same problems for the past thirty minutes and still couldn't figure anything out.

Sighing in defeat, Ponyboy opted to just stop, eat dinner, and finish when he comes back in his room.

When putting away all his books in a neatly fashion on his desk, Ponyboy noticed one particular book that was askew on its stand.

'The Listener by Taylor Caldwell'

The book Johnny gave to him when he moved to Oregon. Ponyboy kept the book on the right side of his desk. This book was the only reminder of Johnny the young greaser had left and as long as he had feelings for him Ponyboy was going to keep the book on its stand.

Ponyboy didn't know why but Johnny's move wasn't affecting him in the way he thought it would. The young greaser thought he was going to be a mess after Johnny move but he was surprised to see that he wasn't. Sure he gets sad whenever thinks of Johnny and what they had, but it doesn't completely ruin his day or stop him from doing the things he has to do.

I guess I am growing up a little bit, Ponyboy thought to himself happily.

"Ponyboy," Sodapop called again.

"I'm coming," Ponyboy told him running out of his room and into the kitchen.

Ponyboy came in the room to see Soda setting everything onto the table. To his slight chagrin he noticed Steve at the table as well.

"Your still here," Ponyboy asked sitting next to him at the table.

"Got a problem with that kid," Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

Ponyboy gave him a shrug.

"I just think it's weird is all. You shower here, hang out, and eat here," Ponyboy smirked at the older greaser, "why don't you pay rent again?"

"Screw you," Steve responded with narrowed eyes though not looking particularly angry.

"I'm afraid that's not an answer Steve," Ponyboy told him sweetly, "you gonna have to try again."

"How about I give you my fist as an answer," Steve shook his fist at him warningly.

Neither Steve nor Ponyboy knew when their banter turned from angry to playful. Ever since they've know each other they have never been too fond of one another. Now it seems like they are fully able to tolerate one another. The likely answer is that all those times Steve spent helping Ponyboy train himself, therefore having the two of them spend time alone together, must have eased the tension between the two of them.

"Children please break it up," Sodapop reprimanded rolling his eyes at the two of them.

"Yes mom," both of them said in unison.

The two greasers froze and looked at each other hesitantly before shrugging off what had just happened.

Just then Darry walked into the room, grabbing his keys of kitchen counter.

"You're going out tonight," Sodapop asked him in shock.

Darry gave him a somewhat offended looked as he went and fished out a jacket from the closet.

"What's that supposed to mean," Darry asked his brother, "am I not allowed to go out on a Thursday night."

"Sure you can," Sodapop told him as if his older brother as actually asked for permission, "but you're gonna miss Taco day."

Darry looked at the table where he could see the green and red Tacos.

"Tempting," Darry said sarcastically, "but I'll think I'm gonna pass on them."

"Your loss," Sodapop shrugged taking a seat at the table.

Without any other words, Darry left the house slamming the door behind him.

"It's good that Darry finally has some time to himself," Ponyboy proclaimed, "these last couple days of work have been killing him."

"I know," Sodapop nodded in agreement taking a bit of his taco, "his been stiffer than usual lately because all he could really do is go to work and come home."

"He needs to get laid," Steve declared chomping on his food, "that would clear up any of that stiffness he has."

"Yeah," Ponyboy agreed carefully placing his food on his plate. He looked up as he felt the looks Sodapop and Steve were giving him.

"What," Ponyboy asked, "I'm sexually active now. I can talk about these things."

"See? Even Ponyboy gets more than he does," Steve gestured to the young greaser dramatically getting a glared in return.

Sodapop rolled his eyes at his best friend in amusement.

…...

"Come on Darry drink some more with us," Patrick urged his friend.

Darry and his three friends Patrick, Kevin, Gary, were all at a bar having a few beers and just messing around with each other.

"No thanks man," Darry waved his friend off, "I cannot afford to get drunk. I have to be up earlier for work in the morning."

"Oh come on," Kevin slurred looked thoroughly intoxicated, "what's one more drink gonna hurt."

"One more drink will definitely hurt you," Darry replied with smirk.

In confusion Kevin looked to his drink to Darry and then back to his drink again.

"No it won't," Kevin proclaimed loudly getting them a couple stares from the people around them, "and you need to drink more. It will loosen you up a little up."

"Yeah man," Gary agreed, "you not at work now. You just need to kick back and relax and not think about anything."

Darry rolled his eyes to himself.

How can I do that when I have bills to pay and little money to pay them, Darry thought to himself angrily.

"I'm gonna go to the bar and see if they have any nonalcoholic drinks," Darry announced standing up and walking to the bar.

"You have any Pepsi's," Darry asked the bartender.

"Sure hold on," the bartender told him stepping away for a moment.

"Darrel Curtis?"

Said greaser looked over to see a familiar face.

"Danny Jones," A small smile made it onto Darry's face.

"It's been a while old buddy," Danny returned the smile and clasped Darry's hand in his shaking it firmly.

"Yeah it has how have you been," Darry asked, "last I heard you had a football scholarship to some big school."

"I did," Danny nodded sadly, "but life fucked me over and I lost the scholarship."

Darry looked down at Danny's feet and saw that he had a cast on his leg.

"Whoa, what happened," Darry asked in shock.

"Training accident," Danny sighed, "I lost my scholarship because of his damn thing," he gestured to the cast.

"So you're back in town," Darry questioned.

Danny gave him a nod.

"Couldn't pay for college myself so I had to come home," Darry told the other greaser.

"I'm sorry to hear that man," Darry apologized knowing good and well what it feels like to lose your chance at going to college.

"Don't sweat," Darry told him, "I'm sure as hell not."

"We should hang out some time," Darry offered.

"Like the old days," Danny wondered slyly his eyes staring deep into Darry's.

"We'll see," Darry smirked at him.

Danny took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Call me," Danny wrote down his number and handed to his old friend, "and you better not make me wait."

"When have I ever made you wait," Darry responded suggestively taking the drink that the bartender just now handed to him and standing up from the bar.

Once again Darry's eye fell to Danny's leg.

"Do you need any help," Darry asked.

"No I'm okay," Danny denied taking a sip of his drink and grabbing his stilts from beside him, "my friends are at the table at the far left."

"Alright," Darry nodded. Giving Danny one last look, Darry sat back down with his friends.

As soon as he sat down Darry saw his friends giving different degrees of strange looks.

"What was that all about," Gary asked.

"What do you mean," Darry replied aloofly.

"We saw you smiling over there," Patrick narrowed his eyes at his friend, "you never smile when you meet strangers."

"Who said he was a stranger," Darry raised an eyebrow at him.

Gary's eyebrows raised in shock.

"So what is that guy a friend from high school or something," Gary questioned taking a sip of his beer.

"Friend," Darry chuckled, "yeah he was a friend alright, a very special friend."

The guys looked at each other in confusion.

"What," Kevin slurred.

…

It was the middle of the night and Ponyboy Curtis just could not sleep.

"I hate nights like this," Ponyboy whispered to himself.

He felt Sodapop from behind him on the bed snuggle closer to him.

Suddenly, Ponyboy heard the faint sound of the front door closing.

It's probably Steve again, Ponyboy said to himself. This is about the time Steve would come here after getting into a fight with his dad.

I should probably show him where the sheets are, Ponyboy sighed to himself seeing as Darry moved them from where they were last time and he didn't want to Steve to make a racket looking for them.

Carefully, Ponyboy took his brothers hand off of his waist. Slowly, he slide off of the bed replacing himself with a pillow as to not to disturb his brothers sleep.

With an incoherent mumble Sodapop grabbed the pillow tightly.

After smiling down at his brother, Ponyboy tipped toed out the room and into the living room.

Vaguely in the dark he made out someone lying down on the couch.

"Steve," Ponyboy gently nudged him on the shoulder.

Flicking the light on Ponyboy jumped in shock at who was on the couch.

"Curly," Ponyboy shrieked slightly.

"What's happening babe," the hood smirked at him.

"What are you doing here," Ponyboy asked.

The young greaser gasped as he took in his friends form.

"And what happened to you," Ponyboy asked frantically.

Curly's body was covered with bruises and scars. His clothes were terribly torn and filthy.

"Rumble," Curly shrugged carelessly, "I wasn't on the top of my game tonight."

"Apparently," Ponyboy nodded in shock. Quickly, he went into the closet and pulled out the first aid kit.

Cautiously, Ponyboy began wrapping up all the injuries he could find.

"How did this happen," Ponyboy wondered, "you never get his messed up after a rumble."

Curly sighed tiredly.

"Me and Tim's gang fuck up a party for some Socs," Curly grinned as he remembered the outraged looks on their faces, "there were a lot of them ready for a fight. I already didn't feel like fighting tonight but Tim kind of made me."

"You couldn't say no," Ponyboy asked gently.

"You never say know to Tim," Curly snorted.

A looked of sadness washed over Ponyboy's face. One of the ways that the two greasers first related to each other was their overbearing older brothers. However, when Darry tells Ponyboy him to do something it's usually because he feels it will benefit his younger brother in the long run. Tim does the same for Curly, but his reasoning can sometimes move to benefiting his own self instead of his younger brother.

"I'm glad you came to me for help," Ponyboy declared.

"It's not like I could go home looking to get patched up," Curly told him blankly, "and besides you're the only person I'd trust with this shit anyway."

"You're sure you wouldn't want a doctor," Ponyboy joked putting a Band-Aid on his friends left cheek.

"You the only doctor I want," Curly expressed seriously.

Ponyboy blushed with a happy smile on his face. The young greaser looked down and saw that every visible injury he could see was patched up.

"Um, I need you to," Ponyboy trailed off in embarrassment.

"I need to what," Curly raised an eyebrow at him.

"T-Take off your shirt," Ponyboy said lowly with a blush, "I need to wrap up those injuries to."

With a look that Ponyboy couldn't identify, Curly stripped himself of his shirt revealing his lean muscled upper body to him.

Ponyboy blushed fiercely when he saw Curly's growing four pack of abs. Curly always covers up so much of his body it was a shock to Ponyboy to see that he actually had some muscle to him. The young greaser had to force himself to look away from his friend.

Stop it Ponyboy he's your friend, Ponyboy thought to himself as he reached into the first aid kit to get more supplies.

Seeing a bloody wound on his friends chest, Ponyboy took out some hydrogen peroxide to clean it. Putting a couple dabs of the disinfectant on a cloth Ponyboy gently started to rub the wound carefully.

Determinedly, Ponyboy focused on his friends wound refusing to look up into Curly's eyes at the moment.

Just as Ponyboy finished cleaning the wound the started to pull his hand away only to have it grabbed tightly.

The young greaser looked up to see Curly staring at him intensely. Those deep blue eyes seemed to draw him in.

"Curly," Ponyboy breathed softly.

"Pony," Curly whispered back to him.

Slowly, Curly started to pull Ponyboy closer to him by the hand. He stopped as their chests met one another's. Their faces were mere inches away from one another's.

"What are doing Curly," Ponyboy asked lowly gripping his friend's bare shoulder. The young greaser was confused as to what was going on but didn't move away from Curly.

"Nothing," Curly replied inching his face even closer to Ponyboy's.

Their lips were merely a breath away from each other's.

"I'm just…"

"Ponyboy," both boys heard Sodapop cry out from his room.

Curly growled angrily.

"What are you doing," Sodapop asked sound tired, "come back to bed."

"In a second," Ponyboy responded, "I was just getting a drink of water."

Hearing no answer from his brother, Ponyboy moved away from his friend to pack up the first aid kit.

"Playing," Curly said lying down on the couch.

"What," Ponyboy asked.

"I was just messing with you just now," Curly clarified, "that's was just a stupid little game I play with my boys."

"Oh, okay," Ponyboy smiled at his friend not sounding completely convince a but giving him the benefit of the doubt regardless.

"You scared me for a second," Ponyboy sighed, "you should sleep here for the night. It's too dark to go out now."

"I ain't afraid of the dark," Curly snorted.

"Yeah you're a real tough guy," Ponyboy smirked sarcastically at his friend who gave him a warning look, "just stay here for the night so I don't have to worry about you."

"Fine," Curly rolled his eyes at him, "I'll crash on the couch then."

"Actually you should probably sleep in my room," Ponyboy suggested, "don't want one of my brothers freaking out because you're here." 

"Yes, because we wouldn't want to upset the big brothers," Curly smirked deviously but stood up of the couch regardless.

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes at him playfully before putting the first aid kit back in the closet making his way to Sodapop's room.

"Goodnight Curly," Ponyboy said lowly as to not alert his brothers of the hoods presence in the house.

"Night," Curly walking to his friends room before suddenly stopping, "Pony?"

"Yes," Ponyboy stopped just as his was on his brother's door handle.

"You and me, Saturday were spending the together," Curly ordered, "be ready or I'll force you out of this house and make you have fun."

"Yes sir," Ponyboy saluted mockingly, "such a charming man you are Curly."

"Charm is for losers," Curly snorted and without another word stepped into Ponyboy's room.

With a small chuckle, Ponyboy joined his brother back in his bed and snuggled up to him.

Almost instantly Ponyboy fell asleep dreaming peacefully.

…

I told you I had a surprise for Darry last chapter. What did you think?

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	3. Surprise Visitor

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

Slightly early update because tomorrow, Tuesday August 16th, is my birthday!

Hope you guys have been doing well this past weekend. I have been feeling a little so-so since it's now August. It's getting closer to the end of the month and that mean it will be time for school again (for me a least). Back to school time have always been hectic and crazy for me and I don't care for them much. But on the bright side my birthday is next Tuesday! I'm so happy to get a little bit older. I know that may sound silly to some but it doesn't to me.

Thank you everyone for telling me about Curly's real name and that you don't mind me establishing that it's a nickname in my story.

Also I have to say, wow! I didn't really expect to get to many reviews seeing as this story hasn't been up that long. Thank you so much **deldara,****MadisonIsABeliever, rinswan, writerchick0214, cassy1994, A., **and** ILovePepsi2** and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I greatly appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

_Ponyboy was lying underneath Curly, his whole body thrashing frantically as he was thrust into vigorously._

_Ponyboy's moans became louder and louder with each snap of his hips. Desperately, Ponyboy reached up to grab any part of Curly he could. He need to touch his lover, he need the two of them to be even closer than they were now_

"_Curly please give me more," Ponyboy whimpered lowly, "I need more."_

_Curly grinned down at him._

_The hoods thrusts grew deeper as he merciless pounded into the now incoherent greaser below him. Curly's hand slide down Ponyboy's thighs, caressing his long sweaty flesh._

_Forcefully, Curly spread his lover's legs wider giving him more room. Neither paid any attention to the headboard which was furiously banging against the wall, nor the alarm clock which had long since fallen and broken on the floor.  
><em>

_All they focused on was each other._

"_Curly," Ponyboy called out desperately._

_Leaning downwards, Curly crushed his lips to Ponyboy's. Their tongues dance against another as they invaded each other's mouths._

"_Curly, Curly, Curly…"_

_Ponyboy chanted his lovers name frantically as he was reaching his peak. Feeling himself getting closer as well, Curly started to ram into him harder._

_Theirs moans bounced off the walls as they held onto each other for dear life. _

"_Oh Curly, I'm I'm gonna…"_

"Curly! Curly," a loud voice shouted pulling said out of the passionate and alluring dream he was having.

"Curly! Wake up!"

Startled by the yelling, Curly flung up from his bed, eyes snapping open in shock. Growling in annoyance, Curly moved to his window where the voice came from.

The young Shepard was thoroughly pissed off. He was about to finished one of the best wet dreams he ever had in his entire life, but it got ruined by someone annoying person outside his window.

"Who the fuck is it," Curly growled looking down his window at the perpetrator hatefully.

Not effected in the least by his mood, Curly was greeted with a smirk.

"It's me Justin," the kid pointed at himself for emphasis, "remember Thursday."

Justin, Curly thought to himself for a brief trying to see if the name rang any bells.

Looking back, Curly did remember a kid at the rumble on Thursday. How did Curly remember him? He wouldn't shut up! Every other minute he was talking about some meaningless thing that nobody cared about. It's a miracle that kid didn't get killed, and just by the Socs.

"What do you want," Curly demanded.

"Come down," Justin told him confidently, "I got something I want to run by you."

Curly thought about telling the kid to fuck off but decided against it. If this plays out the way he thinks it will, with the kid telling him something stupid, then Curly can get a free morning ass kicking out of this.

"Fine," Curly grinned down at him before closing his window. He thought of just throwing any old thing until he remembered that he was going to meet Ponyboy today.

Curly, for such a rare occasion, pulled out some very clean clothes he put in his closet the other day.

Opening his closest, Curly quickly slipped on his clothes, got himself situated and then headed downstairs.

"What the hell was all that yelling about," Curly's father Craig Shepard shouted from his room angrily.

Curly silently groaned to himself.

Oh great, Curly shook his head tiredly. He could he his old man's big footsteps approaching him closer.

"Well," Craig demanded of his son expectantly.

"It's just some stupid kid, don't worry about it," Curly told him nonchalantly, "I'll handle it."

"What do you mean don't worry about," Craig glared at his youngest son, "you got some kid yelling outside my house first thing in the morning and you say don't worry about? Fucking kid woke me up."

"Didn't I just say I'm going to handle it," Curly retorted smartly, "damn just calm down old man, it's not that serous."

With a snarl, Craig grabbed his son by his shirt collar and held him up, staring down at Curly menacingly.

Curly, not intimidated in the least, stared up at his father blankly.

"Look here," Craig hissed shaking his son slightly, "I'm tired of you three brats talking back to me whatever way you want to. Either you three learn some fucking respect or I'll beat it into you."

Just then, Craig's arms were ripped off of Curly as Tim moved in front of his father.

"Is that a promise," Tim stared his father down, "because I've been waiting for this for the longest time Craig."

Tim cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Both Shepard men looked into each other's eyes, daring one another to make the first move.

Finally, Craig broke contact and started walking back to his room.

"This discussion isn't over," Craig reassured his son threateningly.

"I'll bet," Tim scoffed before turning his gaze to his brother.

"What did tell you? Whenever he starts getting in your face or starts shouting just leave," Tim stressed, "and I'll take care of him."

"Yeah, yeah," Curly grumbled putting his hands in his pockets in frustration.

Tim eyed his brother critically.

"You can't take him on," Tim said voicing what the young hood already knew, "so don't even try."

"I got it," Curly snapped without having any actually bite to his words. Seeing Tim walk back to his room, Curly felt he should thank him for having his back.

"And Tim, um…"

"Whatever," Tim told him without looking back.

Curly stared at his brother for a brief second before snorting in amusement.

That was as close to a 'thank you' and a 'you're welcome' as the two of them were going to get.

Walking outside, Curly saw Justin pacing around the side of his house impatiently. Hearing footsteps, Justin turned to him.

"Where have you been," Justin pouted folding his arms childishly, "I've been waiting out here for like an hour."

Curly could feel his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Kid, you got two seconds to explain to me why you are outside my house before I pound you," Curly warned punching his own fist.

"A brief look of fear shined in the young boys eyes before put on a sly look.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Justin Victor Brooks, greaser extraordinaire."

Curly just blinked down at him.

"I see you're intrigued," Justin nodded with a grin, "I am here to offer you my services as your assistant."

"…what," Curly raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's right buddy. I am here to help you," Justin pointed at him dramatically, "with all your greaser and non-greaser needs."

Is this kid crazy or stupid, Curly asked himself.

"My card," Justin reached in his pocket and gave the older greaser a small little piece of paper.

Curly saw that it said:

_Justin Victor Brooks_

_Greaser for Hire_

_For more information feel free to contact me at the number on the bottom of the card_

"This is fucking lame," Curly grumbled throwing the paper away and walking off, "go home kid. I don't have time for your games."

Curly had to go meet Ponyboy at his house. Luckily, he told the young greaser beforehand he might be a little late due to him sleeping in.

"You're going to need me someday just wait," Justin called out.

"I doubt hell is going to freeze over anytime soon kid," Curly called out to him over his shoulder. He felt satisfied as he saw the kid's shoulders slump in defeat.

It's Ponyboy time, Curly said to himself in anticipation.

…

"Where you off to kid," Two-Bit wondered from his position on the couch. He was witnessing Ponyboy rushed around the house to get himself situated.

"Nowhere special," Ponyboy told him slipping on his shoes.

"Really," Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," Ponyboy nodded, "I'm just going to hang around town a bit. Maybe catch a movie or something."

"By yourself," Sodapop asked in concern looking away from his poker game with Steve for a brief moment.

"I can come with you if you want," Sodapop suggested gently.

Sodapop noticed that Ponyboy had been feeling kind of lonely since Johnny left and he didn't want him to feel isolated from everyone.

"No thanks," Ponyboy denied, "I'm going out with a friend."

"You have friends," Steve questioned smartly. He receive a light tap on his arm from his best friend for that

Before Ponyboy could come up with his own smart retort, Curly walked into house.

Casually, Curly leaned on the door not all bothered by the looks he was getting.

"You know, there's this wonderful thing called knocking that people do when they want to enter someone's home," Sodapop said sarcastically, "you ever heard Shepard?"

Curly's eyes widen in shocking.

"Why yes I have Sodabottle," Curly admitted mockingly, "but I also heard only polite do it, wouldn't want people to think manners."

"Or respect for anyone else," Sodapop grinded with his teeth.

"That to," Curly smirked.

Sodapop looked to his brother sternly. Ponyboy looked back at him innocently.

"This better not be the friend you were talking about," Sodapop warned.

Ponyboy chuckled weakly.

Sodapop looked to Curly then Ponyboy.

"No Ponyboy," Sodapop shook his head at him.

"Soda, please don't be like this," Ponyboy pleaded walking up to his brother, "Curly just wants to show me a good time."

"Yeah I bet he does," Sodapop muttered.

He looked back at the hood who was scowling at him.

"Does Darry know you're hanging out with him today," Sodapop questioned.

Darry had just gone out to the store to get some groceries and a couple of necessities.

"No," Ponyboy denied, "but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Sodapop gave him a dry look.

Desperate, Ponyboy got down on his knees and hugged his brother's middle.

"Please Sodapop," Ponyboy looked up at his older brother with big eyes, "I promise not to get in any trouble. I just want to have a little fun with my friend."

Sodapop tried to resist but he eventually fell prey to his brother's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Sodapop groaned, "just stop looking at me like that."

Happily, Ponyboy hugged his brother fiercely. Unlatching himself from him, Ponyboy grabbed his wallet from off of the couch and made his way to the door.

"Just be back by curfew," even though Soda said this to Ponyboy he gave Curly the warning look.

"Don't worry about that Sodabottle I won't have him out late," Curly put a suggestive hand on Ponyboy's side as they walked out the door, "there's plenty of _fun_ thing we can do during the day."

Before closing the door, Curly could see Steve holding Sodapop back. With an amused chuckle, he slammed the door shut.

"You know you shouldn't be so mean to my brothers," Ponyboy told his friend.

"Aw, you know I'm just playing with them," Curly reassured him, lying somewhat.

"Of course I know you're playing," Ponyboy replied gently as they started to walk into town, "but my brothers don't. They take everything when it comes to me critically."

"So," Curly shrugged.

"So," Ponyboy responded pushing him slightly, "if you want to continue to be friends you have to be nicer to them."

As much as Curly hated to admit it, Ponyboy had a point. If he wanted to get in good with Ponyboy he would have to get in good with his brothers to.

"I like being mean," Curly groaned, "it's so much funnier than being nice because you don't have to give damn about what you say."

Ponyboy chuckled in amusement.

"Just try," Ponyboy looped his arm around Curly's cuddling up to him, "for me?"

Curly looked down at his friend a rare softly look developing onto his face.

"Fine," Curly told him, "for you I'll try."

"Thank you Curly," Ponyboy said softly.

Aimlessly walking around together, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey," I voice called out.

Both of them jumped in shock. Whipping themselves around, they saw a familiar, to one of them, young boy behind them.

"You," Curly hissed, "what the hell do you want?"

"I already said what I want," Justin huffed, "I want to be your assistant."

"I told you before to go away," Curly stepped closer to him menacingly, "I won't tell you again kid."

Fearfully, Justin slowly started to back up.

"Curly wait," Ponyboy put hand in front of him to stop his friend. Giving the boy a friendly smile, Ponyboy approached him.

"Who are you," Ponyboy asked him.

At those words, Justin regained his composure and he was able to introduce himself.

"The name is Justin Victor Brooks, greaser extraordinaire."

Curly rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"My card sir," Justin hand a folded up piece of paper.

"How many of those do you have," Curly couldn't help but ask.

"Curly," Ponyboy said warningly before his face morphed into a grin, "did you do this yourself?"

Justin nodded eagerly.

"You're quite the young entrepreneur," Ponyboy nodded, "making cards like this."

"Entrapranear," Justin furrowed his brow in confusion as he tried to repeat the big word spoken to him, "is that a good thing?"

"That is a very good thing," Ponyboy chuckled, "so Justin what exactly do you do?"

"Nothing," Curly interrupted before Justin could say anything, "the boy doesn't do a damn thing besides get in the middle of rumbles and talk his mouth off."

"You got in the middle of a rumble," Ponyboy asked him in shock, "just how old are you Justin?"

"Thirteen," Justin answered simply, "I wanted to help Tim's gang in the rumble."

Ponyboy gave him a concerned look. Rumbles were no place a thirteen year old should be. Especially for a young boy that didn't look like he got into fights that often.

"Don't you have any friends your age," Curly snapped at him.

Justin flinched and lowered his eyes downward.

"Not really," Justin replied lowly, "can I please just hang out with you and your gang Curly. I'll do anything you guys want me to."

"How about you go away," Curly retorted sharply, "and don't want to hang out with an annoying little kid like you. Nobody hangs out with people younger than them."

Ponyboy was getting a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

_(Flashback)_

"_Why do you keep following us everywhere," a fifteen year old Steve hissed to Ponyboy._

_Steve had come over to see if Sodapop was ready to go out until he found Ponyboy waiting for him along with his brother._

_Needless to say Steve was pissed. This was the third time this week Ponyboy had come along with him and Sodapop and he was sick of it._

"_Sodapop said I could so leave me alone," the thirteen year old Ponyboy replied back to him._

"_Yeah Steve I invited him," Sodapop added on putting a hand on his brothers shoulder._

_Steve, however, ignored his best friend and continued to glare at Ponyboy._

"_Don't you have any little friends your age," Steve demanded angrily._

"_Yes but…"_

"_So why don't you hang out with them," Steve questioned._

"_I don't…"_

"_Nobody wants to hang out with someone younger than them," Steve raged, "nobody."_

_(End Flashback)_

Looking down at the young boy, Ponyboy was filled with curiosity. The reason why Ponyboy wanted to hang out with Sodapop was because he adored his brother, and vice versa. This kid however, had no connections to Tim's gang yet he wanted to be around people in it.

Why? Ponyboy was determined to find out.

"How about you work your way up to Tim's gang," Ponyboy asked him.

Both Curly and Justin looked to him in confusion.

"You're not use to greaser life are you," Ponyboy questioned.

"No, not really," Justin blushed in embarrassment.

"So why don't you hang out with me and see for yourself what greasers do," Ponyboy suggested.

"Really," Justin's eye lit up in excitement.

"Really," Curly groaned.

"Sure, why not," Ponyboy told him kindly.

"Pony, come here for a minute," Curly dragged Ponyboy a little ways away from Justin.

"What are you doing," Curly demanded.

"What," Ponyboy shrugged.

"Why are you humoring that little bastard," Curly growled grabbing Ponyboy by the shoulders.

"He reminds me a little bit of me," Ponyboy smiled sweetly, "besides, what could it hurt to be nice to him."

"What about us," Curly asked in frustration.

"Us," Ponyboy blinked innocently before he grinned at his friend, "oh don't worry Curly, he'll probably get bored with me eventually."

Curly looked over his shoulder to see Justin staring at Ponyboy with deep interest.

"I somehow doubt that," Curly told him dryly.

"It's just one day," Ponyboy emphasized gently, "how bad can it be?"

Curly mumbled to himself. Wrapping his arms around his friend, Ponyboy gave him the puppy dog stare.

"Don't even go there," Curly warned.

*Stare*

"Pony," Curly warned again.

*Stare*

"Ponyboy."

*Stare*

"Oh fine," Curly threw up his hands in defeat.

Ponyboy cheered and kissed Curly on the cheek as thanks. Before Curly could say anything else, his friend was already walking back to Justin.

"I didn't tell you my name yet," Ponyboy held out his hand for him to shake, "I'm Ponyboy."

Justin smiled and shook his hand eagerly.

"Thanks for letting me hand out with you," Justin's eyes shined happily.

"No problem Justin, no problem."

Curly sighed to himself tiredly.

Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this, Curly said to himself.

…

I'm sorry if the pace is a little slow. I'm just trying not to rush anything and have you guy's miss important plot points.

I have to ask everyone to please give Justin a chance. I know that most of the time OC's enter a story they usually slow down it's pace, but I promise it won't be like that with Justin. Justin is going to be part of the development I have in mind for Ponyboy and Curly so just don't write him off as a hindrance to quickly.

Next chapter we are going to see more Darry and Danny so I hope you all are looking forward to it.

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	4. Taking Chances

Hello everyone its JessieMundaiFan again.

So I have to ask, how have you guys been this past week? Why do I ask, because I care whether or not you guys are doing alright or not. My week has been pretty okay for the most part. I got to see my grandmother one last time before my new school semester started. She's still recovering from the heart attack she had in July, but she's doing much better than she did then. She cheered up and is finally making jokes now, which is great to see.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers** MadisonIsABeliever, Lostboysfan123, ILovePepsi2, cassy1994, Pixie Twix, **and** deldara**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr., a lot can be said about this man.

The first thing that comes to mind is his psychical strength. Since the age of fourteen Darrel has been fighting to defend himself and everyone he cares about (it was mostly his brothers though). Darrel could take on any man his size in a fair and unfair fight. His psychical strength was known wide in his community.

The second thing, which also happens to be thing most people don't see at first glance, is Darrel's mental strength. Like his late father, Darrel was an extremely intelligent man being at the top of his graduating class. Not to mention that Darrel was also smarter than some of the Socs in his region, despite them having somewhat of a better education.

Another thing that can be said about him is that he was a good brother. Darrel loved and cared for his two younger siblings more than anyone else in the entire world. He always strived to make an example for them to show that they didn't have to be like every greaser around them to survive. They were his inspiration and motivation for a better life.

However, like everyone else on the planet Earth he has flaws. One of the biggest flaws of Darrel is emotions. Due to the rough community he grew up in, Darrel cut himself off from his emotions in order to be tough and survive. Because of this development, he doesn't often know how to express his emotions in practical ways. This causes a lot of problems with his relationship with his brother Ponyboy, but more so on his love life.

And that is where Danny Jones comes in.

…

Darry silently stood in front door to the Jones residence.

Though he would never say it aloud, he was nervous about being here. Sure he was glad to have the chance to be around his friend again, but Darry didn't exactly know what this meeting would entail.

Slowly, Darry knocked on the door.

"It's open," Darry heard his friend call out to him.

Darry opened the door to find Danny siting on the couch watching some television program, his leg that was in a cast was propped up on a leg rest.

"Make yourself at home," Danny gestured to the house around him, "we got some beers in the kitchen if you want one."

"Sure," Darry nodded throwing his coat down on the couch and moving to the kitchen.

"Get me one to will you," Danny called out.

In no time, Darry came back with a couple beers in his hands. Handing one to his friend, Darry sat down next to him on the couch.

"Glad to see you finally made it over here," Danny patted his friend's leg roughly.

Darry flinched slightly.

"Yeah, I've just been so busy with work and everything," Darry rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "it's hard to find some free time."

"Hm," Danny nodded taking a sip of his beer.

"You're probably the toughest guy I know Dare," Darry exclaimed looking at his friend in admiration, "I couldn't imagine doing what you're doing now."

"Meaning," Darry replied blankly although could assume what Danny was talking about. There aren't that many secrets in their community, everyone keeps up with everybody and what they are doing. That goes double for deaths.

"You know," Danny gestured with his hand, "supporting yourself and your brothers the way you do by working so hard. It's a good thing you're doing Dare."

Darry grunted took a big sip of his beer staring intently at the television. Feeling eyes on him, he turned around to see Danny giving him an amused look.

"What," Darry asked.

"Oh nothing," Danny chuckled before collecting himself, "so how is the work you're doing Darry?"

Excruciating, tiring, overbearing, Darry said to himself.

"Its fine," Darry said aloud with a shrug, "it gets a little rough sometimes but that's expected with a job."

Danny let out another chuckle.

"Wow, you have not changed a bit," Danny shook his head in amusement.

"What do you mean," Darry asked suspiciously.

"You still hide how you really feel and how things get to you," Danny replied seriously, "you can't keep everything bottle up Darry."

Darry closed his eyes tiredly. He's heard this dozens of times from his friend.

"It's tough," Darry admitted after a while, "but I'm getting through it. Giving my brothers a better life is why I keep going."

Danny nodded reaching over to rub Darry's shoulder comfortably. He looked deep in thought about something.

"I'm not trying to be intrusive," Danny told his friend assuming Darry was thinking he was being nosy, "I just want you to talk more about yourself, because you rarely do."

"I know," Darry nodded understanding, but not exactly liking, where his friend was coming from.

Darry didn't really like talking about himself

"And thanks for the advice Truth," Darry smirked back at him.

Danny leaned his head back and let out a big laugh.

"I haven't been called that in ages," Danny grinned.

"Remember how you got that name," Darry teased.

Danny nodded. "Whenever someone asked me for advice I was always as blunt as possible, regardless of whether what I was saying was nice or not."

"Since then we were called Truth and Dare," Darry chuckled.

"Because we were always together and always blunt," Danny finished.

Both of them had a good laugh at that.

Slowly, Danny collected himself and looked toward Darry solemnly.

"Of course, no one knew about the other reason why we were always together," Danny said softly.

Darry gave his friend a serious look. Careful of his friend's leg, Darry slide closer to Danny. Their faces were mere inches away from each other.

"I miss those days," Darry replied looking deep into his friends eyes.

"I do to," Danny breathed.

Without hesitation, Darry leaned and kissed Danny on the lips.

Bringing his hands into Danny's smooth locks, Darry's pulled his friend's head closer into a more demanding kiss. Their tongues met each other's slowly, coming together again for what felt like ages for them. Darry hands slowly started wandering down his friend's body exploring it gently.

Darry broke them apart to rain kisses down Danny's neck. Danny's breaths were coming out in small pants.

"You're shivering," Darry pointed in amusement between his kisses, "you still get nervous with psychical contact."

"It's a habit," Danny moaned leaning into Darry's touches.

Sadly, as Darry's hand went under his shirt, Danny felt it was time to stop. Grabbing his friend's hand, Danny intertwined their fingers together and gave Darry a knowing look.

"Don't start," Darry groaned in annoyance.

"You know what I want," Danny told him softly.

"A relationship," Darry sighed heavily.

Danny gave him a firm nod.

"Why can't just mess around like we use to," Darry demanded tiredly, "we had so much fun when it was just casual."

"And no one knew about us," Danny finished pointedly.

"That's was yours and my decision," Darry pointed out.

Danny flinched and looked down at his lap.

"I-I I know it's just that, well, I," Danny was struggling to find the right words to say, "I want something more now."

"Why," Darry raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just do," Danny insisted looking at the greaser beside him pleadingly, "and I now you need something more as well."

"Need," Darry repeated anger building up inside of him.

Danny inwardly groaned at his bad word choice. One thing he learned quick about his friend is that you should never assume he wants nor needs anything.

"I don't need anything Jones," Darry seethed.

"That's not what I meant Dare," Danny protested before this got out of hand, "I just mean that you deserve something more than just sex."

"All I have time for is just sex," Darry replied with emphasis, "nowadays I barely have time for myself let alone someone else."

"If you just sex then why the hell did you come to me," Danny shot back, "I obviously can't be of much help to you."

He gestured to his injured leg.

Darry looked at Danny's leg, then back to his face with a grunt.

"That's not the only reason I came here," Darry argued, "I came over to see about you. I thought we were friends."

"We've been friends since freshman year," Danny agreed, "and now I just think that we could move to the next level. We could be good together."

"What makes you think you'd be good for me," Darry asked with narrowed eyes.

Danny, quiet use to how Darry words things, was completely unaffected by what he just said and continued on.

"I get you, maybe not as much as your brothers do but I understand you," Danny told him thinking of the last time he met Darry's two young brothers who he simply could not get enough of.

"I know when your being an ass and when you being Darry," Danny said with smile.

Despite his serious expression, Darry's mouth started to twitch up a little.

"And I know how to get you talk about all of your bottled up feelings," Danny finished softly.

Darry flinched at the word 'feelings'. He didn't want to talk about his feelings, he's a greaser! Showing feeling is a sign of weakness, and he can't afford to be weak at a time like this. He needed to support his brothers!

But still…

Darry looked over at his friend who was giving him a comforting look. Danny had been many firsts for him and Darry cared about him greatly. He always wondered what would happen if the two of them went further in their relationship but never pushed to more than it already was.

"Relationships with me never last long," Darry told him, "I always get bored to easily and end up separating with whomever I'm with."

Danny smiled in amusement and held his hand tighter.

"How do you know it won't work if you don't try," Danny asked with a grin, "come on, Darry take a chance. I know you don't like doing it but I promise you won't."

Darry sighed tiredly, he didn't what to do right now. All of this was so sudden.

"Give me some time to think," Darry suggested, "and I'll get back to you."

"Okay," Danny nodded happy that Darry was at least going to think about. That was better than nothing.

"I better go," Darry stretched and slowly started to stand up.

Before he left, Danny reached up and kissed Darry softly on the lips.

"Catch you later Dare," Danny breathed softly.

"Of course Truth," Darry replied back in the same manner, "and don't wear your leg out to much."

"Oh, you know me Dare," Danny flexed his muscles, "I'm a fighter."

Darry smirked and smacked him on the arm.

"Whatever you say tough guy," Darry said teasingly.

With one last look Darry left out of the house shutting the door behind him.

With a sigh, Danny strained himself to focus to look away from the door and onto the television show he had neglected recently.

"I love him too much," Danny whispered to himself sadly.

…

"Pony," Sodapop called out from the kitchen, "time for lunch."

Walking into the kitchen, Ponyboy peered over his brother's shoulder to see what he was cooking.

"Ahh," Sodapop protested pushing his brother to the table slightly, "wait until it's done."

Gruntingly, Ponyboy sat down and waited his meal.

"Here we go," Sodapop came out of the kitchen with two plates behind his back.

Wary of the grin his brother was sporting, Ponyboy gave him a doubtful look.

"What do you have," Ponyboy asked cautiously.

"Okay, just play along," Sodapop waved at him before clearing his throat.

"Do you like green eggs and ham?" (1)

Ponyboy blinked up at him.

"Say the next line," Sodapop urged, "I know you know this."

"No," Ponyboy replied dryly.

"Aw," Sodapop pouted and laid the plates down on the table, "ruin my fun why don't you?"

Indeed, Sodapop did make some green eggs and ham. Ponyboy shook his head at his brother as he grabbed some utensils.

Both of them sat at the dinner table eating their meal in comfortable silence.

"So, um, those nightmares are getting better," Sodapop announced somewhat awkwardly. He was still ashamed to be having them.

"They are," Ponyboy beamed at this brother happily, "that's great!"

Sodapop blushed into his plate.

"Are you sure though," Ponyboy asked in concern. He didn't want his brother rushing himself to get rid of them. It has to be a gradual process.

"Yeah," Sodapop nodded, "I stopped sweating as much and I stopped waking up in a panic. I'm getting better."

"Good," Ponyboy nodded enthusiastically.

Sodapop gave his brother a skeptical look.

"You look a little too happy about this," Sodapop poked his brother with his fork, "are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No," Ponyboy denied adamantly smacking the fork away from him, "I'm just happy for you is all. And besides, we are getting a little too old to be still sharing a bed."

Sodapop couldn't dispute that, he knew it was true.

Just then, Darry walked in the door looking deep in thought.

"Hm, lunch," Sodapop muffled through his bits.

"Maybe later," was all Darry said before he went off into his room.

Sodapop looked concerned for his brother.

"What's wrong with him," Sodapop asked.

"His date probably didn't go to well," Ponyboy answered with a shrug.

"How do you know he went on a date," Sodapop turned to his younger brother clueless.

"He wore his 'date shoes'," Ponyboy replied taking another bit of his eggs, "which are those really fancy ones with the straps on them."

Sodapop 'hmed' and looked toward his brothers room.

"I wonder if she said something wrong to him," Sodapop asked aloud.

"It's a guy," Ponyboy told him undoubtedly.

Sodapop looked at his brother in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl Ponyboy. I've never seen with any guys."

"It's a guy," Ponyboy said with emphasis.

"How do you know," Sodapop wondered.

Ponyboy gave his brother a smirk.

"I know a lot of things about you and Darry that you don't want me to know, a _whole _lot of things."

With that, Ponyboy cleared his plate and went back into his room leaving Sodapop alone with his thoughts.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something," Sodapop asked to no one in particular.

…

"Tim, what are we doing," Curly asked as he followed his brother into a dark alley.

"I got to talk to this drug dealer about something," Tim grunted not looking too happy about this meeting.

"We're buying drugs," Curly asked in surprise. He knew his brothers smoked a lot of stuff, but he never let Curly in on it.

"No," Tim snapped angrily, "he wants to ask me a favor."

As Tim stopped walking, he made to lean on an alley wall. Curly, copying his brother, lit up a cigarette.

"What do you him some money," Curly asked letting out a puff of smoke.

"No," Tim snorted folding his arms, "but some of my boys buy shit from him. I guess he thinks that means I owe him something.

Hearing footsteps, both Shepard brothers looked over to their left see a man in black approaching them. He had dirty looking tanned skin that made him look unclean and gritty. His hair was so untamed it almost seemed like someone just ran their hand all over it. His eyes we're pitch black that displayed nothing but anger and vengeance within them.

"Wild Dog (2)," Tim called out quietly.

Said drug dealer gave him an ugly grin and shook the elder Shepard brother's hand.

"Good to see you came here Shepard," Wild Dog chuckled.

"What do you want," Tim asked bluntly.

"Quick to the point, I like that," Wild Dog said in amusement before he face turned dark.

"Have you seen that son of a bitch Winston anywhere," Wild Dog snarled.

Curly raised an eyebrow at him.

Tim stared at him for a moment. "Why?"

"Because he owes me an ass load of money that's why," Wild Dog growled.

"He was one of your handlers," Tim assumed.

Wild Dog nodded. "The cops always got there eye on me. So every time I got a stash I use give to him to hide for me."

"So what happened," Tim wondered.

"He ran off taking all my shit with him," Wild Dog replied angrily.

Curly kept silent during this whole exchange taking in all this new information.

I wonder if Ponyboy knew about this, Curly asked himself before shaking his head in disagreement.

Naw, Curly smirked to himself, my babe is too innocent for this kind of mess.

Tim, noticing his brother's change in facial expression, gave him a weird look before turning back to the enraged hood in front of him.

"So what do this have to do with me," Tim asked looking incredibly bored, "I don't where Dallas is."

"Aren't y'all friends," Wild Dog raised an eyebrow at him.

Curly snorted at those words.

Tim brief smirked at his brother in amusement.

"No," Tim denied quickly.

Hoods don't have friends, at least not in the sense he's taking about anyway.

"Shit. I was hoping you could keep an eye out for me,"

Tim rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I'll see what I can do. Just don't expect much from me."

Wild Dog grinned and shook his hand gratitude.

"Thanks man I owe," Wild Dog nodded before his face turned fierce again, "I need my drugs back. Somebody is going to pay if I don't get them back."

…

(1) Yes, _Green Eggs and Ham_ was published in the early 60's believe it or not. I actually had to look it up and find out.

(2) For more information on Wild Dog just look at chapter fourteen and twenty three of Life Choices.

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	5. Getting to Know You

Hello everyone. Welcome to another chapter from JessieMundaiFan.

*Sigh* I'm feeling a little bit down right now, this week I have to go back to my school to study some more. Although school has never been particularly tough for me, I still get back to school anxiety when it gets to be that time. Ever since I was a kid classrooms have made me nervous (maybe that's because I'm kind of a shy person). Anyway, for all of you going back to school I hope you have a good semester and an even better year.

Enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **MadisonIsABeliever, ILovePepsi2, cassy1994, and deldara** for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Tosh get back here," Ponyboy laughed chasing his puppy around the house.

Right now it was Tosh's bath time and he was putting up a really good fight. The little Dalmatian puppy had ran even before Ponyboy got the water ready.

"Tosh, where did you go," Ponyboy called out looking around the house.

Nobody but Ponyboy was home today. Curly had dropped Tosh off earlier claiming that he had a 'business meeting' to with Tim to.

"Tosh," Ponyboy called out again more sternly.

Vaguely, Ponyboy heard some whimpering coming from Sodapop's room. Walking into the room he heard a meek sound coming from a pile of clothes near his brother's closet.

"I wonder where Tosh could be," Ponyboy asked aloud casually walking to the pile of clothes.

"Maybe he's on the bed," he reached for the clothes, "or maybe…"

"He's under here," Ponyboy threw off the clothes off the top of the pile revealing his wayward puppy.

Panicking, Tosh tried to make a break for it but was stopped by Ponyboy.

"Oh no, you're not getting away this time," Ponyboy told him holding the puppy tightly in his arms.

Tosh was whimpering and looking around frantically as if trying to avoid his bath.

"Come on Tosh it's not that bad," Ponyboy sighed in exasperation as he walked them into the kitchen.

Putting Tosh on his leash which was wrapped around the backyard door handle, Ponyboy started to run the water in the sink until it turned hot.

"Here we go Tosh," Ponyboy told the puppy taking him off his leash and putting him into the sink and over the faucet.

As soon as the water hit his body, Tosh's body he seemed to jump slightly but he didn't show signs of being hurt or anything of that nature.

"I'm sorry Tosh," Ponyboy apologized sincerely gently rubbing the water into the puppy's skin, "but you have to keep clean."

Taking his baby shampoo bottle off of the counter beside him, Ponyboy started to gently rub the suds over Tosh's body being careful not to get the puppy in the eyes.

"Roll over for me," Ponyboy softly prodded Tosh's underside signifying he wanted him to move.

Obediently, Tosh turned over on his back allowing Ponyboy to wash the rest of him.

"That's a good boy Tosh," Ponyboy smiled down at the puppy as he added a little more shampoo into the cascading water, "we're almost done."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Ponyboy called out not taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

As Ponyboy heard the front door open and close he was just putting the finishing touch on Tosh's bath by rinsing off the shampoo.

"Okay, we're done," Ponyboy smiled taking Tosh out of the tub and setting him on the kitchen floor.

By his natural instincts, Tosh shook himself clean getting water all over the kitchen.

Ponyboy smiled down at him fondly as he grabbed the towel he set on the table and proceeded to dry Tosh some more.

"I'm very proud of you,' Ponyboy praised him, "you were a very good boy Tosh."

Tosh let out a couple barks in response and started to lick Ponyboy's hand.

Ponyboy, feeling eyes on him, looked up to see Justin staring at him in what could be perceived as fascination.

"Hey Justin," Ponyboy greeted setting the towel on a chair, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again," Justin grinned and walked up to him, "and enjoy this moment while I can."

"What moment," Ponyboy furrowed his brow in confusion.

Justin seemed to silently curse himself before looking down urgently at Tosh.

"Um, uh, is that your puppy," Justin smiled forcibly at the dog.

"Um, yes," Ponyboy gestured to the puppy, "this is Tosh. Tosh, meet my friend Justin."

Leaning down, Justin tried to get at Tosh's height.

"Hi Tosh," Justin cried out loudly waving at him.

Tosh, being the shy little puppy he is, whimpered and moved over to Ponyboy and leaned his head on his leg.

"Oh, Tosh," Ponyboy groaned and shook his head in amusement, "don't mind him Justin. He's just a scaredy puppy."

"I'm sorry to say that hanging out with me today is going to be a bit boring Justin," Ponyboy shot the younger boy an apologetic look, "I really don't feel like going out right now and Tosh isn't in the mood to go outside either."

"We don't have to go out," Justin shook his head adamantly, "we can just stay here and talk about you."

"Talk about me," Ponyboy blinked, "there's not much to say Justin. I'm just one guy."

Justin seemed dead set on Ponyboy being wrong. The young boy didn't show any signs of giving up on his point.

"Fine," Ponyboy sighed sitting down at the kitchen table with Tosh in his lap.

Happily, Justin sat down across from him.

"Just ask me some questions," Ponyboy told him feeling lost on what to do, "maybe that will let you see how boring I am."

Justin pouted at the boring part but proceeded to ask questions nonetheless.

"What kind of grades to you get," Justin asked.

"Mostly A's and B's," Ponyboy answered.

"You get all A's and B's on your report cards," Justin repeated in awe, "most of the time I'm lucky to get straight C's."

Ponyboy just shrugged. "It's really not that hard, it's just a matter of buckling down and put time into studying really hard."

"Do you play any sports," Justin questioned with a smile.

Ponyboy stretched tiredly. "Just football and track. I play football for fun but I'm on the track team at my school."

"So you're smart and athletic," Justin was practically banging his hands on the table in excitement, "that is so awesome."

"Not really," Ponyboy told him, "a lot of people do it."

"Huh," Justin looked at him in confusion, "but I always thought that smart people don't like to do sports and that jocks don't like studying that much."

Ponyboy grunted at those words and began to aimlessly rub Tosh's head.

"Those are two very ridiculous generalizations. In order to be on a sports team you have to maintain a certain grade point average so you have to have some level of intelligence. Sure, some people cheat but most don't and work hard for their grades."

Justin was silent as he took in all this information.

"And most smart kids, at least in my area, have to join some type of club or sport in order to have a better shot at a scholarship for college."

Ponyboy looked at the boy across from him sternly.

"You shouldn't generalize people Justin," Ponyboy advised, "everyone's different and goes through different experiences. It isn't right to assume everyone in a single group are exactly the same because it isn't true."

Ashamed of himself, Justin looked down at his lap.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Justin stammered quietly, "I didn't mean to make you angry or anything. I just think your something special."

"Special," Ponyboy blushed in embarrassment, "I wouldn't say that. Sure I'm different but I'm not necessarily special."

Justin looked up and gave Ponyboy a shocked look.

"And I'm not angry," Ponyboy added as an afterthought, "I just don't like generalization. I've been generalized my whole life."

Justin nodded in agreement.

"Any other questions," Ponyboy asked.

Ponyboy saw Justin furrow his brow and look up at the ceiling, his arms were folded together tightly. That seemed to be his thinking position.

Ponyboy smiled to himself at how young Justin looked right now.

"Because you're so pretty," Justin asked after a while, "do you have a lot of people gunning for you?"

"Pretty," Ponyboy's eyes widened in shock.

Justin nodded eagerly.

"Justin, I'm not pretty," Ponyboy said trying to laugh off his shock, "I'm a guy, guys are not pretty."

"Obviously they can because you're clearly are," Justin grinned at him.

"I think the word you're looking for is handsome," Ponyboy replied trying to correct the younger boy.

"Nope," Justin shook his, "you're definitely pretty."

"Handsome."

"Pretty."

"Handsome."

"Pretty."

"Pretty handsome."

"Handsomely pretty."

Ponyboy grunted as Justin started to snicker to himself.

"You're hardheaded," Ponyboy commented with a pout.

"Yep," Justin smirked proudly.

Just then, Sodapop and Steve came into the house looking exhausted.

"Rough day at work," Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at them.

"What do you think," Steve grunted flopping down on the couch.

"Hmm," Ponyboy took in the entirety of his fatigue.

"Maybe," Ponyboy replied cheekily.

Steve growled at him lowly.

"Who's this," Sodapop asked just now noticing Justin as he came into the kitchen.

Eagerly, Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his cards.

"Justin Victor Brooks, Greaser for Hire," Sodapop read the card with an ever-growing smile on his face.

"Yep," Justin nodded, "and currently employed by a mister Ponyboy Curtis."

"Really," Sodapop looked to his brother who just shrugged his shoulders in amusement.

"And what exactly are you doing for my little brother kid," Sodapop asked.

"Brother," Justin repeated happily, "you're related to Ponyboy."

"Last time I checked," Sodapop chuckled moving to the fridge and setting some leftover ham on a skillet and frying it up on the stove.

"You are so lucky," Justin was practically bouncing on his feet, "Ponyboy is so awesome. Ponyboy's smart, he plays sports, nice, and pretty!"

Steve made a gagging gesture.

"I told you handsome," Ponyboy grinded out.

"And I told you pretty, pretty boy," Justin shot back with a grin.

"If I'm pretty so is Sodapop," Ponyboy gestured to his older brother, "do you think that he's pretty?"

Justin looked from Sodapop to Ponyboy and back again.

"Is that a question," Justin raised an eyebrow at Ponyboy.

Steve snorted.

"He's just an older version of you," Justin responded as if it was obvious.

"Hey, I'm not pretty," Sodapop ran a hand through his hair, "I'm devilishly handsome."

"Yeah kid, what the hell are you talking about," Steve smirked, "all the Curtis' guys are rugged and handsome. All the greasers are afraid of them."

"Really," Justin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steve snickered. "Fuck no! Those two are the resident pretty boys of this town. Only their older brother Darry got their fathers manly looks. Those two over their look like their mother."

Justin started cracking up as Sodapop and Ponyboy glared at Steve.

"You're just jealous Stevey," Sodapop said with a pout while folding his arms childishly.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Why would I be jealous of you? You're so much of a pretty boy that you can't never stand having your hair look mess up."

"I can so," Sodapop protested.

"Your hairs slanted in the front," Steve commented.

Sodapop froze for a brief moment before returning back to normal.

"So," Sodapop shrugged, "I don't care."

"Right," Steve nodded not looking convinced in the slightest.

Casually, Sodapop started to move towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going," Steve asked not taking his eyes off of his friend.

"I'm gonna take a piss," Sodapop snapped, "is that illegal now?"

Steve chuckled in amusement and Sodapop ran in the bathroom.

"Pretty boy," Steve mumbled.

"Hm," Ponyboy looked over at the stove and saw that Soda's ham was ready.

"Justin could you turn the stove off," Ponyboy asked the younger boy seeing as he was the only one up at the moment.

"Sure," Justin nodded walking over to the stove.

When turning off the stove, Justin unconsciously tried to pick up the pan. Unfortunately, Justin absentmindedly grabbed the hot part of the skillet.

"Ah," Justin cried out in pain as he was burned.

"Airheaded idiot," Steve hissed seeing what he did.

"Justin," Ponyboy's eyes widened in alarm. Gently setting Tosh down on the floor, Ponyboy went over to inspect the younger boy's hand.

"Let me see," Ponyboy told him looking over his hand, "it's not that bad."

"I-It won't l-leave any s-scars or anything," Justin winced holding his burnt hand as it shook in pain. He looked as if he was desperately trying to hold in his tears.

"Nope, it just needs some cool water," Ponyboy reassured him moving the younger boy to the sink.

Turning the sink faucet on Ponyboy immersed Justin's hand in cool water. Holding his hand tenderly, Ponyboy made sure every part of his hand got soaked.

Once again, Justin found himself looking up at Ponyboy in awe. He couldn't believe how nice the young greaser was being to him.

Nobody has ever been this nice to me, Justin said to himself sadly.

"Now we just need some medical tape," Ponyboy commented. Reaching into the top kitchen drawer, Ponyboy pulled out a half used roll of medical tape.

"Soda has a lot of cooking related accidents," Ponyboy said answered Justin silent question.

Quickly, Ponyboy wrapped up the boys hand in a nice tight seal.

"What were you think when you tried grab the skillet from the stove," Ponyboy asked in confused amusement.

"I don't know," Justin shook his head pitifully, "sometimes I do things without actually knowing I'm doing it. It gets really annoying.

Ponyboy chuckled and ruffled Justin's hair.

Everyone stayed at the house for a couple more hours just making conversation and messing around. Finally, it started to get late as the sun started to set.

"Don't you have to be home by now Justin," Ponyboy asked the boy beside him on the couch, "it's pretty late."

"I guess," Justin mumbled to himself not making a move to get off of the couch.

"Come on," Ponyboy urged up, "I can walk you home."

Steve snorted in amusement. "And who's going to walk you home?"

"I don't need to be walked home," Ponyboy snapped.

"Yes you do," Sodapop told him, "because you tend to wander when you're alone."

Ponyboy huffed at his brother, even though he knew Sodapop was sort of telling the truth.

"Just call his parents and tell them to pick him up or something," Sodapop told him walking to the door, "Steve and I are going out for bit."

"Okay," Ponyboy sighed.

As they went out the door Sodapop sent his brother one last look.

"Don't take him out by yourself," Sodapop ordered.

"Fine," Ponyboy grumbled.

Satisfied, Sodapop left slamming the door behind himself.

"Well, well, well," a smug voice called out from behind the two of them, "looks like I arrived just in time to save the day."

Both teens looked over to see Curly leaning on the doorway to the hallway. A smirk was present on his face.

"Curly," Ponyboy looked at his friend in alarm, "what are you doing here?"

"What I can't stop by and visit my babe now," Curly feigned a hurt look.

"How did you get back there," Justin demanded.

"Climbed in a through a window," Curly replied as if it was obvious, "dumbass."

"Why didn't you just use the door," Justin asked smartly, "you know, like people with manners do?"

"I don't need nor do I want manners," Curly responded roughly.

Justin snorted and wrapped his arms around Ponyboy staring directly at the hood that was across the room.

"Ponyboy likes people with manners," Justin grinned cheekily.

Curly narrowed his eyes at the younger boy dangerously.

"Anyway, Justin," Ponyboy proclaimed loudly trying to ease the tension in the air, "I think it's time we get you home."

"I thought your brother said you couldn't do that alone," Justin blinked up at him in question.

Ponyboy chuckled in amusement. "I know that's what Curly is for, and Tosh to."

Walking over to Tosh's little bed Ponyboy gently woke up the napping puppy and placed him on his leash.

"Come on, Tosh we're going for a little walk," Ponyboy told him easing Tosh out of his sleep.

"Let's go boys," Ponyboy declared walking out of the house with everyone else in toe.

Most of the walk was made in silence. Everyone was busy either enjoying the night sky, observing Tulsa, or deep in his thoughts.

"Curly," Ponyboy called out to the boy beside him.

"Hm," Curly said acknowledging him.

"Do you think I'm a pretty boy," Ponyboy asked.

Hearing Justin groan in frustration caused Ponyboy to develop a sheepish look on his face.

He couldn't help it if he was self-conscious about his looks.

Curly raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Is that question," Curly asked.

This caused Justin to start snickering in front of them.

"I guess that's a yes," Ponyboy pouted.

With a grunt, Curly wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's waist holding him close.

"Sure you maybe a little pretty boy," Curly grinned at the annoyed look he got, "but that don't mean you're not tough. It's like you always say, looks can be uh…"

"Deceiving," Ponyboy finished for him.

"Yeah that," Curly nodded, "looks can be deceiving."

Ponyboy smiled and laid his head on Curly's shoulder. In doing so he missed he the angry look Justin shot Curly and the smug look the hood gave to him.

After a couple more minutes they finally arrived at a small house a couple blocks down from the Curtis'.

"This is my house," Justin said pointing at it.

Looking at the house, Ponyboy couldn't help but notice that all the lights were off.

"Is someone in there," Ponyboy asked in concern.

Justin swiftly looked at the house and then at him. "Uh yeah, we just go to sleep really early in my house."

"Okay," Ponyboy smiled taking Justin's word for it, "see ya Justin."

"Night night," Curly said mockingly.

Ignoring Curly, Justin gave Ponyboy a big smile.

"Bye Ponyboy," he looked down at the puppy Dalmatian, "bye Tosh."

Tosh gave a bark in response.

They watched as Justin hurriedly ran into his house closing the door behind him.

"I like that kid," Ponyboy chuckled, "he funs to be with."

Curly looked to be deep in thought.

"What's wrong," Ponyboy asked in concern.

"It's probably nothing," Curly answered dryly.

"Well, what is," Ponyboy questioned his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Do you know a guy named Wild Dog?"

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

Any complaints? Let me know in a review as well and I'll do my best to rectify my mistakes.

See you guys next time.


	6. Reassurance

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter! Earlier update because I have classes on Tuesday and I want to make sure I get a good sleep on Monday nights

**Earthquake! **

Huh? Oh no, not right now. I'm just talking about what happened about a week ago. For those of you who don't know, the region that I live in had an earthquake a little while ago. This scared the hell out of me because we never have earthquakes where I live (my parents never heard of one happening where we live either). Thankfully, the earthquake was only a 5.9 so it didn't do much damage. A 5.9 earthquake is moderate meaning it's unlikely to do any unfixable damage. Thankfully, I didn't hear of any one getting hurt (except my brother who I punched myself for laughing at me for freaking out).

Hope all of you weren't hurt by the earthquake. Luckily, I didn't about to much damage being done so it wasn't too bad I guess. I love you all. Be safe.

**WARNING NOTICE**: Just to give you guys a fair warning that because I am back at school there might be a week or two where I might have to miss an update. Don't worry though, I will always let you guys know at least a week in advance if that might happen. I don't think it will happen any time soon because it's so early in the semester but there's no telling how things will go this term. Sorry about this guys.

(Sigh) This was a long author's note. I promise that they will never get this long again.

Before we start the chapter I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **MadisonIsABeliever, deldara, cassy1994, ponyboy07, minato4ever, Lostboysfan123, **and** ILovePepsi2** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Brief Recap)

"_It's probably nothing," Curly answered dryly._

"_Well, what is," Ponyboy questioned his curiosity getting the better of him. _

"_Do you know a guy named Wild Dog?"_

(End Recap)

(General POV)

"W-What," Ponyboy stammered in shock.

That was the last name he ever expected to hear again.

(Flashback)

_Wild Dog twisted Ponyboy's head from side to side, much to his chagrin, looking into his eyes. He smirked widely seemingly find something in the young boy's eyes._

_"This kids still a virgin Winston," he observed turning back to Dally, "you ain't take this bitch yet."_

"_Ah, fire," he exclaimed excitedly, "it's been a while since a bitch had the nerve to hit me."_

_"Brave little thing aren't you," he taunted, "just the kind of bitch I'm looking for."_

(End Flashback)

Fear gripped at Ponyboy's heart as he tried to repress the intimating images of his last encounter with that hood.

Wild Dog is without a doubt one of the scariest people Ponyboy has ever had the misfortune to meet.

Sure, Ponyboy has met rough hoods before, it's kind of hard not to when you live where he does, but none of them really get to him like Wild Dog does. The simple reason for this is because he is a dangerous unknown. Ponyboy not only has no idea what he's capable of, but also he also this look in his eye that seems to display a lack of sanity.

Wild Dog leaves Ponyboy with a doubt that not even his brothers could protect him from that hoods wrath should he come for him. That alone terrifies him the most.

"I said do you know a guy name Wild Dog," Curly repeated slowly.

"N-No, n-never heard of him," Ponyboy stammered trying to lie tightening his grip on Tosh's leash.

Tosh looked up at his owner quietly. As if knowing that he needed comfort, Tosh laid his head on Ponyboy's leg rubbing on it slightly.

Curly raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Curly replied after a while.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ponyboy shook his head and tried to walk back to his house with Tosh in toe.

Unfortunately, Curly stood in front of him blocking his path. Ripping Tosh's leash away from Ponyboy, Curly secured the line of rope on a street light. Once that was done, Curly turned back to Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, answer my question," Curly ordered with narrowed eyes.

A little known fact about Curly, just like Ponyboy, is a very curious person. However, unlike Ponyboy, Curly is very demanding about the things he wants to know and is always determined to have his questions answered (regardless if people want to answer them or not).

"How do you even know about him," Ponyboy asked attempting to distract his friend.

"My brother and I met up with him today," Curly answered simply.

"Your brother wanted some drugs," Ponyboy questioned before he could stop himself.

"So you know he's a drug dealer," Curly eyes pierced into Ponyboy's.

Dammit Ponyboy, now he'll never leave you alone, Ponyboy berated himself.

"It's late," Ponyboy pointed out moving past his friend to get his little Dalmatian puppy, "and I'm going home. Come on Tosh."

He was stopped once again by Curly grabbing his wrist and pulling him close.

"Curly please," Ponyboy pleaded not wanting this escalate more than it already has, "I promise I'll tell you tomorrow."

Curly snorted and tighten his grip on Ponyboy's wrist.

"You'll tell me right now."

Before Ponyboy could say anything else, Curly threw him onto grass behind them. Climbing on top of Ponyboy, Curly held the young greasers wrists above his head.

Curly stared down at his friends face blankly. Their bodies were mere inches away from each other. If either of them were to move in the slightest they would connect with one another.

"You're not getting up until you tell me how you know Wild Dog," Curly said dryly.

Tosh was watching this display in what can be thought of as bemusement. He didn't look shocked or frighten by this development in the slightest. In fact, he opted to just ignore them and play with grass.

Ponyboy blushed and looked up at his friend. Even though this situation wasn't exactly playing in his favor, Ponyboy couldn't help but think of fond memories right now. This was the position Curly always use to hold him in whenever they played games like hide'n'seek or tag.

As a matter of fact, Ponyboy remember Curly putting him in this position whenever they played any game together, even when playing board games.

Weird, Ponyboy thought to himself. He'll have to ask Curly about that later.

He was brought of his thoughts by Curly fully putting his weight on Ponyboy almost crushing him.

Ponyboy moaned, his facing reddening even more in embarrassment.

"Please," Ponyboy gasped softly looking up at his friend with half lidded eyes.

As if not hearing him, Curly reached down and brought his mouth to Ponyboy's ear.

"Just answer my question," Curly whispered to him, his voice sending shivers down Ponyboy's spine.

Before I violate you on this lawn, Curly said to himself thinking of every unsexy thought imaginable in order to keep his erection down.

Sadly, he wasn't having that great of luck.

"He was just some hood Dally use to hang out with," Ponyboy answered.

"I know that," Curly told him.

Ponyboy looked flabbergasted.

"You knew that Wild Dog and Dallas knew each other? Then why did you pin me down and demanded an answer from me," Ponyboy asked angrily.

"Why not," Curly shrugged.

"What," Ponyboy blinked looking clueless.

"I wasn't asking how Winston and Wild Dog knew each other," Curly replied ignoring what Ponyboy just said, "I was asking how you know him."

Ponyboy sighed worried how his friend was going to take this.

Even though there was the obvious question floating around in Curly's head but he simply refused to believe that it could be true.

"Did…you and Winston…"

"I didn't take any drugs," Ponyboy quickly voiced.

Curly inwardly let out the bated breath he was holding in. At least he doesn't have to go out on a murderous rampage trying to find Winston.

Yet.

"But I did find out that Dally was helping Wild Dog with them," Ponyboy added.

"Found out," Curly raised an eyebrow down at him, "how did that happen?"

"I really don't want to say," Ponyboy replied quietly looking away from him.

Curly growled and roughly thrust the lower part of his body onto Ponyboy's.

Ponyboy squealed in shock and looked up at his friend in mortification.

"Didn't I say you're not getting up until you answer my questions," Curly scowled down at him getting annoyed.

Ponyboy huffed and glared up at his friend.

"You're lucky that my arms are pinned," Ponyboy grunted, "otherwise I could easily fight you off."

Curly's scowl turned into a smirk at those words. He didn't have to say anything, his words where in his expression.

"I could," Ponyboy proclaimed.

Curly continued to smirk at him.

"Jerk," Ponyboy said pouting a little bit.

"Just answer the damn question," Curly replied chuckling slightly.

"Well, one day Johnny…"

Curly unconsciously let out a growl at Cade's name. In his world, Cade didn't exist and he like it that way. Him being brought up sends anger all through his body.

…and I were hanging out and town and saw Dally go into an alley with someone. We followed him and found him talking to Wild Dog."

"And that's how you found out about the drugs," Curly finished for him nodded his head.

No, Ponyboy said to himself but wouldn't dare say out loud. He didn't want to think what would happen if Curly found out how he really found out about the drugs.

"How did he act around you," Curly questioned suspiciously as if sensing that Wild Dog treated his friend less than politely.

"He, um, kept calling me a bitch," Ponyboy said cautiously, "and trying to 'convince' me to consider, um, 'dating' him."

"He what," Curly snarled lowly. Nobody treats Ponyboy like some common street whore and gets away with it!

Ponyboy nodded reluctantly.

"Why that ugly, backwards cu…"

"Why did he want to meet up with you and your brother," Ponyboy asked trying to distract his friend from going on a tirade of angry swear words.

"Huh," Curly had to shake himself out of his anger.

"He wanted to find Winston and get back all the drugs he stole," Curly answered.

Curly raised an eyebrow at the fearful look on Ponyboy's face.

"What's wrong," Curly asked allowing some concern to seep out of his voice.

Ponyboy whimpered to himself.

Curly, noticing the frightened look on his friends face, furrowed his brow and looked down at Ponyboy in confusion.

"Uh babe, you wouldn't happen to know where Winston…"

"He scares me," Ponyboy blurted out.

The tone of Ponyboy's voice caused Tosh to jump up from where he was laying on the grass in alarm.

Curly blinked down at him.

"Who Wild Dog? Why,' Curly asked with a shrug, "it's not like that he's any different from any other drug dealer from around here."

I don't know much about any of the other drug dealers around here, but he's the only that could be after me, is what Ponyboy thought to himself snidely.

"I just got a bad feeling when I met him," Ponyboy admitted, "I felt like he could just change my life for the worst, that worries me."

After hearing those words, Curly instantly felt his protective side rise up.

With a heavy sigh, Curly got off of Ponyboy and made for him to lie on his side. Without complaint, Ponyboy leaned his head on Curly's shoulder snuggling up to him.

"That hood ain't gonna do nothing to you,' Curly reassured his friend staring aimlessly down the street.

"How do you know that," Ponyboy asked quietly.

"I won't let him," Curly told as if it was obvious, "if he even tried to touch so much as a hair on your head he's as good as dead."

Even though Ponyboy did trust Curly greatly, he was still a little doubtful of him taking on some like Wild Dog.

"You don't think I can take him can you," Curly accused looking down at his friend with narrowed eyes.

"No Curly," Ponyboy protested leaning his head up, "it's not that I don't think you can fight Wild Dog it's just that…"

"You don't think I can take Wild Dog," Curly finished for him.

Ponyboy blushed apologetically in response.

"Ya know babe, size and age aren't everything," Curly informed him, "if I got the right drive I can beat anybody's ass."

"Even if it's an unfair fight," Ponyboy questioned.

Curly grinned enthusiastically.

"Those are my favorite type of fights," Curly snickered, "it just makes winning all that sweeter when all I have is my fists and the other guy pulls out a knife."

"How many times has that happened to you," Ponyboy asked eagerly his fear of Wild Dog leaving him for the time being.

Ponyboy always remembered that this was one of the many things Curly was able to do for him, distract him from his worries.

Curly looked away and pretended to count in his head.

"I don't know maybe four or five times," Curly bragged, "a year. It's not that big of deal once you get used to it."

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes playfully in suspicion.

"Are you lying to me," Ponyboy accused lowly.

Curly gasped and feigned a hurt look.

"I'm hurt Ponyboy," Curly shook his head in shame, "honestly, when have I ever lied to you about something I did?"

Ponyboy snorted and began to count on his fingers.

"Well, there was that time you lied and said you took on an rabid dog; the time you said you took on a twenty Socs at once; the time you told me that you jumped off of top of the highest building in Tulsa, and lived; the time you told me you took on the Blob…"

"Hey, now that last one was true," Curly protested.

"Curly that wasn't the Blob that was your aunt," Ponyboy sighed.

"That thing is way too fat to be human," Curly denied, "and it tried to strangle me."

"She was trying to hug you," Ponyboy argued chuckling a little bit.

"I still say it was trying to absorb me in its fat," Curly mumbled bitterly.

Ponyboy hold in his laughter any more. He clutched his sides snugly letting out his happy laughter.

"Feeling better," Curly asked him.

After collecting himself, Ponyboy nodded and looked up at his friend gratefully. Now he had a chance to relax his fears had lessened slightly.

"I knew you would," Curly looked smugly satisfied with himself, "you just worry about yourself and I'll watch out for Wild Dog."

"Alright," Ponyboy nodded, "but just don't tell him that we know each other okay?"

"Don't worry," Curly waved off his friend's concerns, "I know when to keep my mouth shut. He'll never know you exist in Shepard world."

Ponyboy nodded putting his trust in Curly. Just then, the young greaser eyes widened in fear once again.

"Oh crap," Ponyboy groaned.

"What is now," Curly asked in alarm.

"How long have we been out here," Ponyboy hurriedly stood up, "my brothers are going to kill me for being out so late."

"Calm down," Curly rolled his eyes at him, "I'm sure they won't go crazy for you being out a little late."

"Yes they will," Ponyboy nodded enthusiastically running over to the tree Tosh was tied to and taking him off it.

"Come on, we have to go," Ponyboy urged Curly almost jogging in place. He would have tried to run but Tosh would not have been able to keep up.

"I don't run unless I think it's necessary to," Curly told him smartly, "so if you don't mind I'm gonna talk my time."

"Jerk," Ponyboy huffed before proceeding to speed walk home.

"Hey Ponyboy," Curly called out to his friend as he starting to get a ways away.

"Not now Curly," Ponyboy cried out not even turning around to look at him.

"I got a caramel chocolate bar for you," Curly shouted to him taking out the bar from his pants pocket.

"Curly I told you…chocolate?"

Picking up Tosh in his arms, Ponyboy raced back to Curly and snatched the chocolate bar away from him.

"Thank you," Ponyboy smiled at him sweetly and tore open the bars wrapper.

Curly couldn't hold in his smirk of satisfaction as Ponyboy started walking at his pace once again.

"Oh, so this is what I felt in your pants when we were on the ground," Ponyboy said happily chomping on his chocolate bar.

Curly had to retrain himself at guffawing at his naïve friend.

"Yes Ponyboy that is what you were feeling," Curly told him with his mouth steadily twitching, "the chocolate bar."

"Hm," Ponyboy took a moment to inspect it, "it looks smaller than what I felt though."

"Fuck yeah it does," Curly snapped angrily as if Ponyboy fully understood the entirety of what he was saying.

"Huh," Ponyboy looked at his friend innocently.

"Uh, never mind we're here," Curly pointed to Ponyboy's house.

Ponyboy whimpered and held onto Tosh harder.

"Don't worry babe," Curly rubbed his shoulder comfortably, "you'll be fine."

Walking up to the door, Ponyboy cautiously opened it to see both of his brother sitting on the couch looking worried.

"Good luck," was all Curly said before he took off snatching Tosh up with him.

"Curly," Ponyboy called out to him.

"I'll call you later," Curly gave him a teasing smirk as he walked off with Tosh tucked underneath his arm.

"Ponyboy."

Said greaser winced at the stern tone in his oldest brother's voice.

"You just missed Curly," Ponyboy pointed out the door, "seriously he just ran away from the house. He took Tosh with him to."

"We heard him," Darry told him, "but that's not the point. Ponyboy, you know you're not supposed go out alone without telling somebody."

"But you weren't here and Soda was gone," Ponyboy protested pointing to his brother how had just dropped his concern look to staring at the item in Ponyboy's hand.

"Somebody had to take Justin home," Ponyboy argued, "and I figured that since he's my friend it might as well be me."

Darry knew that Ponyboy had a point, but that didn't excuse the fact that he broke a rule and should be punished for it.

"You're grounded for a week," Darry ordered.

Ponyboy withheld himself for letting out a groaned arguing to himself that a one week grounding is better than what it could have been.

"Fine," Ponyboy nodded.

"Yep," Sodapop nodded standing up and walking toward his brother, "your grounded starting right now. You know what that means right?"

Both Ponyboy and Darry had clueless looks on their faces.

Sodapop held out his hand expectantly.

"No more sweets," Sodapop ordered, "so hand over that chocolate bar."

Ponyboy gave his brother a blank look. Slowly, he started to bring the chocolate bar to his mouth.

"Oh Darry he wants another week," Sodapop said accusingly.

"Soda leave your little brother alone before you get grounded," Darry told him sternly, "now both of you get ready to go to bed."

And with that Darry left the living and went into his own room.

Soda pouted and folded his arms childishly.

"I want some chocolate," Sodapop gave his younger brother a puppy dog stare.

Ponyboy snorted and took a huge bite of his snack.

"Hey," Sodapop protested.

"You can't use my own weapon against me," Ponyboy shook his head at his brother in mock shame.

"Boys," the two of them heard Darry cry out.

"Sorry Darry," they both said in unison making their way to Soda's room.

"Next time I have some chocolate I'm not sharing with you," Sodapop glared at his younger brother.

Ponyboy snorted at him.

"Sure you will, one stare and I'll have the whole thing," Ponyboy smirked, "it's the privilege of being the youngest sibling."

"That's not fair," Sodapop complained.

"Such is life," Ponyboy snickered.

"Boys!"

"Sorry Darry."

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	7. Making A Change

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan again.

How are you guys doing? I'm feeling alright mostly thinking about school and family.

I think I'm going okay this semester. Even though it does seem like it's going to be a lot of work, I got two written assignments right off the bat, I think I'm going to learn a lot (as opposed to last semester where I had horrible teachers and I didn't really learn anything). How is you guys semester going (for those of you in school that is).

I've been thinking a lot about family because I went to a memorial for my great grandfather Sunday. I've to tell you, that was one of the most awkward moments of my life. You see, I had never met my great grandfather before, I'm the youngest in my family, and because of this I couldn't say anything about him. This was opposed to pretty much everyone else around who had tons of stories and great memories about him I just felt so out of place. However, I did get to know about him from my relatives so that's okay.

Enough about me though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **MadisonIsABeliever, deldara, cassy1994, ponyboy07, minato4ever, **and** ILovePepsi2. **It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. I really don't deserve all the attention I'm getting right now. I love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Ponyboy groaned in frustration.

"Why does this book keep falling over," Ponyboy growled.

Once again, the book Johnny gave him had fallen off its stand.

"Cheap piece of crap," Ponyboy mumbled noticing that the stand was slanted slightly.

With a sigh, Ponyboy exited his room in search of a new book stand. Unfortunately, this proved to be a difficult task seeing as there weren't that many books in the living room.

"Darry," Ponyboy called out to his brother.

A minute later Darry popped out of his room with a look of question on his face.

"Do we have anymore book stands?" Ponyboy asked waving the book in his hand in front of his brother for emphasis.

"I don't think so," Darry answered shrugging carelessly, "just put one on the shopping list for next time I go to the store."

Ponyboy nodded in agreement and went go back into his room. As he went to pass his brother a hand came onto his shoulder.

Ponyboy looked up at his older brother in curiosity.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Darry asked looking more hesitant than Ponyboy had ever seen him.

With a shrug, Ponyboy went and sat down on the couch across from his brother who had pulled up a chair so they could talk face to face.

"Uh, I don't know where to start," Darry rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

"I knew this talk was coming," Ponyboy sighed sadly.

"Huh?" Darry just blinked at his brother.

"It's about Soda," Ponyboy nodded assuredly, "and that half bowl of paper clips he ate the other day isn't it."

"He did what?" Darry eyebrows rose incredulously.

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me," Ponyboy claimed helplessly, "but I will say in his defense that he was reading a mechanic magazine and wasn't paying attention to what he was eating. He thought they were potato chips."

This left Darry completely speechless.

"Don't worry about him too much Darry," Ponyboy sent his brother a reassuring smile, "you know that he's accidently eaten worse over the years. If he could survive all that glue his classmates dared him to eat in kindergarten then I'm sure he'll get through this."

The kindergarten glue incident?

Darry rubbed his forehead tiredly. That was not something he wanted to be reminded. He spent the last couple of years blocking out that horrendous moment in his life.

"Ponyboy that is not what I wanted to talk to you about," Darry expressed in exasperation.

"Oh," Ponyboy blinked at his brother before chuckling at him in amusement, "so that was the wrong talk huh?"

Darry just gave him a blank look.

"So you must want to talk about Danny then," Ponyboy stated innocently stroking the hardback cover of the book in his hands.

"Yes and…."

It took Darry a minute to realize what Ponyboy just said.

"How the hell do you know about Danny?" Darry demanded more out of shock than anger.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I keep telling you and Sodapop that I know y'all secrets," Ponyboy grinned mischievously, "why do you think I'm quiet all the time? I'm listening and watching both of you and observing your mistakes, privileges of a little brother."

"You mean spying," Darry replied dryly.

"Details," Ponyboy waved carelessly, "so what is this talk about?"

Even though Ponyboy currently didn't have any real outward expression on his face, he was practically kicking his feet anxiously. He had been waiting for his talk ever since he figured out who specifically Darry was seeing currently.

"Uh," Darry tried to think of way to word this correctly. He wasn't exactly at his best when he was put on the spot like this.

"Let me guess," Ponyboy began casually, "you need advice on emotions."

"I…guess you could put it that way," Darry sighed lowly, "Danny just wants me to open up more and express myself to him. I just don't know how."

"Not that I'm complaining but I can't help but wonder why you didn't go to Soda for this?" Ponyboy thought aloud tilting his head slightly.

"It didn't really matter to me which one of you I talked to," Darry shrugged, "you just happened to be here right now."

"Gee thanks, way to make me feel special," Ponyboy grumbled sarcastically but still with a playful glint in his eye.

Darry gave his brother a look and ruffled his hair playfully.

"So what do you want to know?" Ponyboy asked as he fixed his hair.

"Just how to handle my emotions better," Darry said struggling slightly with how difficult it was to say these words.

"Well," Ponyboy tapped his head in thought, "you just have to find a healthy outlet for your anger."

"Meaning," Darry asked wanting him to elaborate more.

"Take me for example. Whenever I'm angry or upset I tend to just write out my frustrations until I feel better," Ponyboy answered.

"And that helps," Darry questioned looking unsure.

"Absolutely," Ponyboy nodded determinedly, "and because I put my anger in writing I get to see how angry I can get which could get scary sometimes."

Ponyboy chuckled to himself hollowly. There were a ton of times where he wrote something down and then immediately threw it away due to its horrible content. He's written things that he would never want to say aloud because they could extremely hurt those he cares about.

"I want to be with Danny but I just can't get my feelings in check," Darry said, "Danny says that he can help me with all my bottled up emotions but I'm not too sure on that."

From the look on Ponyboy's face he didn't seem too sure of it either. He didn't like the idea of someone having control of his older brother's emotions, which would be putting Darry's emotions and happiness completely on Danny's shoulders. And on the off chance that they break up could cause Darry to completely shut himself off from life.

Ponyboy felt a sense of protectiveness flow through him. Even though he does like Danny from the time he was around the house, he doesn't want to give him than much power of his big brother.

"That's great," Ponyboy replied with false happiness, "but I think you should do something for yourself before starting an actual relationship."

"What," Darry asked in a rare bout of obliviousness.

"Um, do you like the way you are now?" Ponyboy asked hesitantly.

Darry had to stop and think about this for a minute. On the one hand yes, he did like who he was. He was proud himself and all the strides he made in his young life. On the other hand, Darry was sick of not having control of his own mouth when his anger came out. It's almost like a different person surfaces inside. It almost cost him the relationship with his youngest brother and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Darry," Ponyboy sighed looked up at his brother pleadingly, "this kind of change that should be for yourself and not anyone else."

"Yeah?" Darry nodded thinking to himself for a minute.

"So what do you think I should do," Darry questioned.

"Get a hobby," Ponyboy answered simply, "find something that you like doing that can help you channel you're bottled up emotions."

"Like working out," Darry suggested seeing as that was the only thing he could come up for himself.

"No," Ponyboy stressed adamantly, "I've seen you when you work out. It doesn't help you because you're focused on keeping in shape. And fighting isn't a good way to help you with your emotions because that will just entice the anger."

"You sure know your stuff about this," Darry pointed out offhandedly.

"I'm an emotional guy," Ponyboy shrugged, "and I wouldn't be much of one if I didn't understand a thing about feelings and how they work."

Seeing something catch his eye, Ponyboy reached to the counter next to the couch and grabbed the book that was lying there.

Looking at it, Ponyboy saw it was one of his old murder mystery books.

"Here," Ponyboy handed the book to his brother.

"A Neighborhood Made in Hell?" Darry said reading the title of the book.

"You should give reading a try," Ponyboy recommended, "it really helps take you away from life for a while."

"I can't afford to get away from life," Darry narrowed eyes, "I'm too old for that and I have too many responsibilities on my shoulders."

"You're too old to read?" Ponyboy retorted dryly, "I'm not saying shut yourself off from life completely. Just think of books as a sort of mini vacation that you can get away from at any moment."

Darry still looked a little skeptical remembering the dreamy looks Ponyboy used to get after be well into a book. It was okay for his youngest brother to get like that because he's young but not for the one that was paying the bills.

"Just give it a try," Ponyboy urged, "it's not like you won't be able to stop if you really wanted to. It's just something for you to do in your spare time."

Sighing to himself, Darry opted to just follow his brothers advice and see where readings Ponyboy's kind of books gets him.

Furrowing his brow, Darry looked down at the title of the book again.

"I bought you this kind of book," Darry asked his brother just now realizing that it was a murder mystery novel, something he wouldn't dream of getting Ponyboy especially with the nightmares he use to have."

"Two-Bit gave it to me," Ponyboy shrugged.

"Let me guess, he used his five finger discount," Darry replied rolling his eyes.

Ponyboy did nothing but smirk in return.

"Alright Ponyboy," Darry exclaimed getting up from his chair, "I'll give your novels a shot but I can't say how much good they'll do just yet."

"Can't hurt to try right," Ponyboy smiled encouragingly.

Darry nodded and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks little brother," Darry said smiling wholeheartedly, "you really helped me out a bit here. You're going to really wise when you get older."

"What can I say? I take after my older brother," Ponyboy responded giving Darry a pointed look.

Darry rolled his eyes and ruffled his brother's hair again before moving back to his room.

Ponyboy chuckled while shaking his head to himself.

"Oh that brother of mine," Ponyboy said to no one in particular.

Just then, the front door slammed open revealing a wide grinning Two-Bit.

"Hello Curtis'," Two-Bit shouted ecstatically.

"Two-Bit," Ponyboy groaned playfully, "long time no see."

Two-Bit sat down next to Ponyboy dramatically stretching himself out.

"It has been a while hasn't it," Two-Bit nodded, "I've just been so busy lately."

"Doing what," Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," Two-Bit snickered, "I haven't been doing anything and it's been really tiring me out. Doing nothing is twice as hard as working at a job."

"You don't say," Ponyboy replied halfheartedly carelessly flipping through the pages of the book Johnny gave him.

"Yep," Two-Bit nodded firmly, "let me tell what did yesterday. First I had to get out of bed, which by the way was the hardest part of the day. Second I had to go the fridge to get some food and then lay on the couch for god knows how long, because I sure as wasn't keeping track of time."

Ponyboy gave his friend a look of disbelief.

"Third I took a nap which confused the hell out of me because when I woke up I didn't know what day it was. So after a whole ten minutes of that I went out with some buddies for some drinks until I finally came home and went to bed."

"So as you can see Ponyboy my life takes me through many conundrums and hardships," Two-Bit told the young greaser.

Despite everything Two-Bit had just said there was only one question on his mind at the moment.

"Where did you learn the word conundrum?" Ponyboy asked.

"Word of the day calendar," Two-Bit answered with a grin, "I used the word in the right sentence didn't I?"

"Not really," Ponyboy shook his head, "but I guess it doesn't matter."

Two-Bit shrugged reaching over to turn on the television.

"So, do you have it?" Ponyboy questioned after a while.

"What? Oh yeah I got it," Two-Bit said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the novel in his pocket "The Dark Forest."

Ponyboy gasped excitedly and reached for the novel only to have it pulled away from him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Two-Bit waved his finger at him teasingly, "what are the magic words."

"I won't tell Darry that you took our case of beer like we agreed," Ponyboy replied smirking at him.

With a pout, Two-Bit tossed the novel over the young greaser.

"I should tell Darry you blackmailing me into stealing for you," Two-Bit grumbled, "I know my rights!"

"You were going to steal from the place I was going to get this book from anyway," Ponyboy rationalized, "might as well getting something useful."

"I steal plenty of useful things," Two-Bit protested.

"Like letters from restaurant signs," Ponyboy brought up bitterly.

"I still have it," Two-Bit shot him a grin, "it's above my bed as we speak."

"I don't doubt it is," Ponyboy skimming through the pages of his new novel.

"Hey, did you even find out I stole your case of beer anyway," Two-Bit asked as some kind of afterthought.

Ponyboy threw him a teasing look.

"Just like it's my business to be in Soda and Darry's business, it's my business to be in yours and Steve's to," Ponyboy told him with a grin, "I'm always watching you."

Two-Bit huffed while wondering if he should feel honored or scared that the kid watching his every move.

Two-Bit opted for the former.

"So you know all our dirty little secrets huh," Two-Bit asked putting his arm around Ponyboy's shoulder.

"Yep," Ponyboy nodded with a smile, "I'm so nosy when it comes to you guys, well except Curly though."

Almost immediately Two-Bit's mood flattened.

"Ah yes, Curly's boy," Two-Bit stated his voice losing the good natured charm in it.

Ponyboy, noticing a change in Two-Bit's disposition furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You don't like him do you," Ponyboy questioned with narrowed eyes.

Two-Bit, being caught by surprise by the question, was without an answer for once.

"Well, it's like I don't like him, it's just that, uh, he's very…"

"Why don't any of you like him," Ponyboy demanded in frustration, "I don't get it. He's never done anything bad to us."

"It's not what he did," Two-Bit corrected with emphasis, "it's more of what he can do and what he wants to do."

"Huh," Ponyboy blinked up at the older boy innocently.

Two-Bit sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Most people, including Ponyboy apparently, tend to forget how protective gang members tend to be with each other. Being the only people they can really rely on, a gang is for all intents purposes your family. This applies double for younger members of the gang who haven't been through as much as everyone else. It's second nature for greasers not to trust any other greaser that's outside of their gang, especially when dating is involved.

In this sense, greasers could be related to wolf packs in that are being protective of their young cubs. The difference is that greasers tend to be more vicious than wolves when one of their young is hurt, contrary to popular belief.

"Why are you acting so cautious around Curly?" Ponyboy wondered, "I mean I can see Soda and Darry doing it, because that's the kind of brothers they are, but not you. You're always so relaxed about these kinds of things."

"Okay one, you're not around guys like Curly much so it's hard to say how relaxed I'd be at a moment like this," Two-Bit pointed out, "and two, Steve doesn't like Curly boy either."

"Steve?" Ponyboy's eyebrows rose in alarm, "he doesn't care who I hang out with. He never says anything about Curly."

"Trust me kid he cares," Two-Bit smirked, "whether he wants to or not. I won't tell you what he said but believe me cares."

"I want to know what he said," Ponyboy protested whining a little.

"No," Two-Bit's smirked suddenly got bigger, "and what about all that you were saying about knowing all our little secrets huh? Guess you dropped the ball for Steve."

"…Shut up," was all Ponyboy said in response before he folded his arms childishly.

Two-Bit just laughed to himself.

"And what do you think Curly wants to do," Ponyboy asked remember what was said to him a minute ago, "hurt me? He'll never do that, he's always saying how he'll do me right."

"He said just like that huh," Two-Bit grumbled lowly his good mood decreasing again.

"Ponyboy, do you like him," Two-Bit asked carefully not trying to start any problems.

"Do I like him?" Ponyboy repeated to himself while thinking about the question at the same time.

"Oh, I know what you're saying," Ponyboy's lit up brilliantly.

"Really," Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at him.

Ponyboy nodded assuredly.

"Your saying that Curly, given how close Curly and I are becoming, shouldn't just be my friend," Ponyboy started to say slowly.

Two-Bit nodded encouraging him to continue.

"You're saying we should be best friends," Ponyboy squealed excitedly.

"…What?"

"That's a great idea Two-Bit," Ponyboy said, impulsively giving said greaser a brief hug before running off to his room.

"Can't wait to tell Curly," was what Two-Bit briefly heard the young greaser say before the doom slammed to his room.

Now all alone, Two-Bit was left but nothing but his thoughts and himself.

"That Curly is going to wreck him," Two-Bit sighed to himself, "in more ways than one."

…...

That night Ponyboy snuggled up comfortably in his covers.

He and Sodapop were having a trail run tonight to see how Sodapop reacts to sleeping alone so Ponyboy was able to go back to his old bed again.

Just as he was about to doze off, he heard a tapping at his window. Curiously, Ponyboy went over to find a familiar face.

"Curly?" Ponyboy said seeing his smirking face.

Sighing in amusement, Ponyboy opened the window for him to come in.

"Good thing you slept here tonight," Curly stated, "I did feel like picking the lock of your front door."

"What are you doing here," Ponyboy asked.

Curly shrugged and tossed him the bag he was holding.

Confused, Ponyboy opened the bag to find two books in it.

"It's volume two and three of 'The Dark Forest'," Ponyboy gasped in awe, "how did you know I had the first one?"

"I saw your friend One-Bit steal it from the store today," Curly smirked, "knowing that he sure as hell wasn't going to read it I assumed it was for you."

Ponyboy looked at him in disbelief.

"You're not the only one that can listen and watch babe," Curly told him his smirk growing slightly, "I have a brain to you know."

Ponyboy smiled and went over to hug Curly. Slight shock by the touch Curly decided just to put a hand around the young greaser's waist.

"You're my best friend Curly," Ponyboy said into his shoulder, "you know that right?"

Curly looked down at him trying to contain himself for grabbing Ponyboy in glee. Sure a best friend is still a friend, but at least he's making progress

"Sure I am babe," Curly rubbed his waist slowly.

…for now anyway."

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	8. Simply Curly

Hey guys it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of my stories.

So, how have you guys been this past week? I've been doing great and I sincerely hope you have been as well.

The highlight of this week is that I got to go to my big brother's wedding! It was so exciting being there. I had so many emotions go through me at the moment. I was happy, joyful, a little nervous, kind of tearful, and filled with pride. Believe me when I say that I had little control over my emotions this weekend. Now that my brother is happily married I just don't know what to say to him. It feels like he's a different person now (although it is a good kind of different).

Enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to **MadisonIsABeliever, deldara, rinswan, ponyboy07, minato4ever, and ILovePepsi2 **for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing. I can't tell you guys how much I value and appreciate your supports. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"_Please stay away," Claire whimpered. _

_Hurriedly, she ran into her house locking the door behind her. Using a nearby desk and chair, she barricaded the door further._

"Curtis, Curtis…"

_With bated breath Claire stared at the door shivering in fear. She prayed to herself that he hadn't went to pursue her after she caught him bury that body._

_All seemed quiet outside. Not a single sound could be heard on this dark night._

_Suddenly the door literally flew open throwing Claire to ground. With a look of sheer terror on her face she saw…_

"Curtis!" Someone yelled.

Darry looked up to see his boss staring in his direction sternly.

"The break will be over in five minutes," Darry's boss told, "so get yourself situated."

Silently Darry gave him a nod slipping his book back into his pocket and putting away his lunch box.

"Hey Darry," someone called out from behind them.

The oldest Curtis brother turned himself around to see Danny waving him over from the sidewalk.

Looking over hesitantly to see if his boss wasn't looking at him, Darry quickly went over to where Danny was.

"Hey," Danny greeted happily clutching his stilts tightly.

Judging by the car a few blocks away, Darry assumes that Danny got a ride here.

"Hey," Darry greeted back nodding with something of a smile on his face, "I've been trying to call you."

"I know," Danny had an apologetic look on his face, "I've just been so busy helping my parents figure out what to do with the bills I've just been out of the loop lately. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry it's understandable," Darry nodded knowing where he was coming from. Luckily, Darry gave Danny his work schedule early on in case Danny wanted to visit him at work for some reason.

"What were you reading," Danny gestured to the book that he saw Darry put away a little while ago.

"Huh," Darry gave a brief glance at the book in his pocket before giving his friend a sheepish look.

"It's a mystery novel. I'm just…trying out some new things," Darry informed his friend.

"Really," Danny raised an eyebrow at him knowing that Darry never had any interest in those kind of books before.

"I'm taking up a hobby," Darry let out a deep breath, "Ponyboy said it might make my emotions tamer."

"Really," Danny gained a blush on his cheeks and shuffled himself with his stilts, "and what brought this one?"

"You," Darry answered honestly, "but mostly I want to do this for myself."

"Great," Danny cried before composing himself, "so do you want to…go out on a date with me?"

Darry gave Danny a small smile and walked over to him. Taking his chin in his hand, Darry briefly kissed Danny on the lips.

"I'd like that," Darry whispered to him, "but we'll have to take our time before going to the next step."

"Agreed," Danny whispered back at him before sealing their lips in another kiss.

"Curtis'!"

Both men broke apart to see Darry's boss with an aggravated look on his face. He seemed to be trying to burn holes into them with his eyes.

"I got to go back to work," Darry told Danny turning back to him briefly.

"Sure," Danny nodded in reluctant understanding.

"I'll call you later?" Darry asked.

"You better Dare," Danny told him teasing.

After slowly rubbing Danny's cheek Darry gave him one last kiss before heading off back to work.

Maybe this can work out, Darry thought to himself.

…

Curly yawned to himself as he laid in bed thinking about nothing in particular. He couldn't think of a thing he could to today.

He had already fed Tosh this morning and led him back into his dog house, which Curly stole from one of his neighbors. So now he really had nothing to do.

As Curly was about to drift back to sleep, he heard a loud crashing noise and some other distinct noises downstairs. Quickly he jumped off of his bed to see what the ruckus was all about.

Unfortunately just as Curly was about to open his door, Tim came barging in.

"Whoa. What the hell?" Curly demanded seeing his brother packing up his school supplies and books into his book bag.

"You're going to school," Tim ordered simply as he tossed his brother his book bag before moving out of the room as fast as he came in.

Confused by this sudden action, Curly followed his brother out of his room to see him walking to Angela's room next.

"Hey man what," Curly froze as he saw that his brother had a big scar on his right arm. The blood from the scar was dripping slowly on his arm.

Now that he was out of his room, and able to hear more clearly, Curly could now tell that the noise he was hearing before was yelling.

Great, Curly thought to himself bitterly.

"Get up," Curly heard his brother say to his sister, "you're going to school."

The two them had a brief argument before Angela came out of room looking frustrated and irritable. However, as she heard the ongoing arguing downstairs she quickly calmed herself down.

"Go somewhere else after school," Tim ordered to them.

Not like I would come here after school anyway, Curly thought to himself silently. That Wild Dog guy had been over their house a lot lately hanging out with Tim.

It's a good thing Ponyboy never comes over here, Curly thought in relief.

There's no telling what could happen if Ponyboy came over here when Wild Dog was sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going to go?" Angela asked trying to sound unconcerned but ultimately failing due to the worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about me," Tim snapped at her, "just worry about yourselves. Speaking of which, you two got to find some place to eat because we're out of food here again."

"Do you have any money?" Angela asked him before she could stop herself.

Curly rolled his eyes waiting for Tim's eventual explosion.

"What the fuck Angela!" Tim glared at her fiercely causing her to flinch under his gaze, "What the hell happened to the twenty bucks I gave you three days ago?"

"I needed some beauty supplies," Angela protested weakly, "I haven't had a decent comb to fix up my hair with in weeks. And we're out of any usable fabric so I couldn't even sew any new clothes."

Tim said nothing back to her, but just decided to rub his face in frustration.

"What the hell is going on up there?" They heard their father yell loudly hearing there argument from downstairs.

Tim looked from his siblings to downstairs before pushing them both downstairs and to the front door.

"Here's ten bucks," Tim handed his sister the bill as he pushed them out the door, "don't spend it on stupid shit."

Angela gave him a nod as thanks.

"Didn't y'all here me?" Craig stomped over to his children angrily, "I asked what the fuck you were doing?"

Silently, Tim shut the door behind his siblings leaving them only to hear more loud yelling coming from the house.

"I did not want to go to school today," Angela sighed to herself mostly trying to keep her worrying down.

"Hm," was all Curly said back as they started walking to school.

"Do you even now what classes you're in this semester?" Angela gave her brother a doubtful look.

Curly's dry look was the only answer she got in response.

"You're going to ignore me this whole walk aren't you?" Angela asked knowingly.

Once again Curly gave her a dry look.

I know how to get a reaction out of you, Angela thought to herself deviously.

"You know it's a good thing you are coming to school," Angela said sweetly.

Curly raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now you can keep that pesky football player away from poor innocent Ponyboy," Angela told him dramatically.

In an instant, Curly's head snapped up as he made to stare at his sister intimidatingly.

"What?" Curly asked quietly with a dangerous tone.

"Oh nothing," Angela waved him off innocently, "it's just that new guy on the football team Thomas has been trying to get awfully friendly with your 'babe'."

"Trying to," Curly repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Angels sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Of course seeing as its Ponyboy, the most oblivious person in the world, he doesn't notice when he's getting hit on," Angela rolled her eyes.

"Don't being so overdramatic," Curly gave her a scowl, "he's not _that_ oblivious."

Angela gave her brother a look to ask if he was really as stupid as he looked.

"You're joking right?" Angela asked incredulously, "that boy is so damn oblivious that when Thomas asked him to spend the night with him he said 'No thank you I don't really like sleep overs'."

Curly didn't know whether to be amused or angry about that conversation. One the one hand Ponyboy's comments never ceased to entertain him, on the other hand he has a bone to pick with that Thomas guy.

Angela, seeing her brother's expression, looked at him in exasperation.

"Honestly Curly I don't know how you deal with him," Angela shook her head, "I mean is he really worth all the work you have to put in getting with him?"

The look Curly gave her in response told Angela her answer.

"Okay yes, I'm aware of your obsession," Angela replied dryly, "but really what is really to Ponyboy. Sure he's got a good personality, nice eyes, pretty boy face, fine set of legs, great ass and..."

In the corner of her eye, Angela could see the smug smirk Curly was giving her as she stopped midsentence.

"Okay fine, you win," Angela held up her hands defeat.

…

"It's so strange," Ponyboy scratched his head in confusion, "I could have sworn that my old middle school was farther away from my high school."

Justin smiled from beside him.

Ponyboy and Justin were walking to their schools with each other. When Ponyboy was walking his way to school, because Two-Bit for some inexplicable reason couldn't give him a ride, he unintentionally bumped into Justin on the way. Justin nervously claimed that even though his father usually gives him a ride to school, he was too busy to do it today.

Thus, that is the reason why the two of them are together at the moment.

Justin groaned to himself as they approached his school.

"I hate school," Justin sighed tiredly, "it's just so boring and dull."

"I know the feel," Ponyboy nodded sympathetically, "but just remember that it will be over in a couple of hours."

"And I have to deal with all the jerks at my school," Justin grumbled not paying attention to what Ponyboy said.

Ponyboy put a hand on Justin's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"You get bullied?" Ponyboy asked in concern.

Justin looked hesitant to answer at first, but after Ponyboy stared at him for a little while longer he finally caved in.

"Sometimes," Justin mumbled looking away, "a lot of people don't like me because I'm so small and don't really talk to anybody."

"You don't talk to anybody?" Ponyboy repeated tilting his head at him, "why not? You're usually so talkative."

Justin just gave him a shrug.

"Do you get nervous?" Ponyboy asked trying to keep the younger boy talking in order to find out what's wrong with him.

"A little bit," Justin said briefly.

"Just try to find some people that have the same interests in you," Ponyboy suggested, "once you comfortable with them I'm sure your nervousness will clear up."

"You think?" Justin questioned.

"Sure," Ponyboy nodded with a smile.

"Okay," Justin grinned enthusiastically before going to run up to his school.

"Wait," Ponyboy protested.

"What?" Justin asked stopping in his tracks.

Ponyboy pointed to the brown bag in his hand.

"Where's your lunch?" Ponyboy asked the young boy with a stern look on his face.

Panicking for some reason, Justin looked around him as if the answer to Ponyboy's question would appear beside him.

"I, um, forgot it?" Justin said not looking too sure of his answer.

In a very feminine way, Ponyboy put his hands on his hips tapped his foot impatiently. Justin squirmed as Ponyboy's gaze got fiercer.

"I don't have one," Justin admitted after a while sheepish.

Ceasing his stare, Ponyboy sighed and offered Justin own lunch.

"Take mine," Ponyboy practically shoved the brown bag into the younger boy's hands.

"You sure?" Justin gave him a reluctant look as if he was stealing from him.

Ponyboy, choosing not to answer his question, opted to just fix up Justin's wrinkly collar and push him toward his school.

"Try and have fun," Ponyboy told him encouragingly starting to walk to his own school, "and wait for me after school, I'll walk you home."

"Okay," Justin nodded before running off into his school.

Smiling fondly, Ponyboy did the same.

Luckily, Ponyboy was able to get into the school before the warning bells started ringing. Not wasting any time, he quickly deposited all his unnecessary books and got all the ones he needed for now.

"Ponyboy!"

The young greaser looked over his shoulder to see his friend Thomas running up to him.

"Hey Thomas," Ponyboy greeted happily.

Thomas Brooks was in the same year as Ponyboy and an aspiring linebacker on the school's football team. He had brown hair, brown eyes, a pretty average build, and some nice height on him (he was at least a foot taller than Ponyboy).

Thomas…was a weird guy (at least to Ponyboy). The young greaser just could not figure the guy out. Sure he's nice to Ponyboy, but other times Thomas is trying to be really touchy and trying to get extra close to him. Not to mention that he's always saying weird things that Ponyboy can't decipher for the life of him.

With a smug smile, Thomas leaned on the locker next to Ponyboy's.

"What have you been up to lately?" Thomas asked him with a leer, checking out the young greaser's legs.

Ponyboy shrugged, not paying any attention to the look he was getting.

"Nothing much," Ponyboy answered casually, "just been hanging out with some friends."

"You haven't been hanging out with me," Thomas pouted, "aren't I your friend?"

"Sure," Ponyboy chuckled shutting his locker on moving to his first class, "but I've just been getting closer to an old friend."

Roughly pulling Ponyboy closer to him by the waist, Thomas moved his face so their cheeks were almost touching. Thomas' hand was so low on Ponyboy's waist that it was practically on his butt, which he was groping slightly.

"Why don't you try to get closer to me?" Thomas whispered to him.

There he goes saying weird things again, Ponyboy sighed to himself internally. He tried to get out of Thomas' grip but found it to be too tight.

"Oh come on," Thomas urged with a smirk, "you and me can have a lot of fun together. Just give me a chance babe."

"Don't call me that," Ponyboy answered without even thinking about it.

"Why not?" Thomas raised an eyebrow at him.

Before Ponyboy could answer a familiar irritated voice answered for him

"Because that's my name for him."

In pure shock, Ponyboy turned around to see Curly standing a little ways behind them. He was glaring menacingly at the boy holding Ponyboy.

"Curly," Ponyboy cried out in excitement.

Slipping out of Thomas' hold, he walked over to Curly's side. Instantly, Curly pulled Ponyboy to his side, which Ponyboy took no notice to.

"Didn't expect to see you hear any time soon," Ponyboy joked.

"I pretty much had no choice," Curly answered not taking his eyes off of the jackass that dared to touch his babe.

"Who are you," Thomas asked rudely.

"Someone you should not fuck with," Curly shot back smirking darkly.

Thomas met Curly's gaze with a look dripping in anger and jealousy. He wanted so badly to rip that hand off of Ponyboy's slim waist, but sadly that wouldn't make him look good in front of the young greaser.

"So what class do you have first Curly?" Ponyboy asked not noticing the tension in the air (even though everyone else in the hallway could).

"I don't know," Curly shrugged finally looking away from the football player, "math?"

"You don't even know your own schedule?" Thomas sneered at him.

Curly snapped his head back to the linebacker.

"That's the second time you irritated me," Curly growled, "you got one more time before its lights out."

"Oh, I'm scared," Thomas mocked.

Ponyboy, who finally got there was a problem between the two of them, stepped in between them.

"Hey guys come on," Ponyboy protested, "let's just calm down and just go to class so we can get this over with."

Both boys, not wanting to get on Ponyboy's bad side agreed reluctantly and started walking to class.

"Hey," Thomas pointed to Curly who he noticed was walking with the both of them, "the math hall is on the other side of the school."

Curly shrugged and walked a little closer to Ponyboy.

"I think I'll stick with my babe," Curly told him confidently, "besides I don't have my book."

"Let me guess, you lost it in your room," Ponyboy asked dryly already knowing the answer.

Seeing the obvious look on Curly's face caused Ponyboy to sigh to himself.

Ponyboy didn't know why he was surprised Curly was never good at keeping his room clean. Speaking of rooms, is has been a while since Ponyboy has visited Curly's house (almost two years). Ponyboy was entertaining the idea of going over to Curly's house.

Ponyboy looked to Curly and wondered if he should tell him. The young greaser decided against it thinking it would be better to just surprise him in the next day or so.

"Our teacher's not going to let you do that," Thomas protested bring them back to the conversation at hand.

Curly, completely ignoring Thomas turned to Ponyboy interest.

"Didn't you say you had Mrs. Turntree first period?" Curly asked remembering that from when Ponyboy told him about his schedule.

"Yeah," Ponyboy nodded, "our old teacher is finally having her baby so we got her."

"Then I'm good," Curly snickered not paying attention to the focused looks he got.

The three of them walked into class together slowly. Seeing some empty desks in the back of the room they immediately moved to them.

Thomas tried to get a seat next to Ponyboy but was shoved aside by Curly who pushed their desks closer to each other.

The linebacker growled at the smug look Curly gave him before angrily sitting next to Curly.

About two minutes later the classes' teacher Mrs. Turntree walked into the room.

"I've never had her before, what's she like?" Ponyboy leaned over and whispered to Curly.

"Fun," Curly replied simply.

"Hello class,' Mrs. Turntree greeted sweetly seeming to be a nice kind woman.

"Hello Mrs. Tu-"

"Okay shut up," Mrs. Turntree snapped her demeanor changing completely, "as most of you may know I am Mrs. Turntree. I'm filling in for Mrs. Adiba because of her pregnancy. Are there any questions?"

Thomas raised his hand immediately.

"No questions?" Mrs. Turntree completely ignored Thomas' hand and turning to the chalkboard, "good because the sooner we get started the sooner I can leave."

"Excuse me maim," Thomas shouted out.

Mrs. Turntree turned herself around to glare at the class causing them to squirm in their seats.

"Alright look you little brats," Mrs. Turntree scowled, "when I asked do you have any question I didn't say I was going to answer them. I am not answering your stupid questions. Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. Do you understand?"

Everyone in the class nodded mutely.

"Good," Mrs. Turntree gave them a dark smile, "now…"

"But Mrs. Turntree," Thomas protested again.

In sheer frustration, Mrs. Turntree slammed her hand on the desk loudly.

"Boy if you interrupt me one more time I'm gonna go back there and smack the stupid out of you," Mrs. Turntree barked, "I'm trying to teach you meaningless a lesson that you won't ever use in real life dammit!" 

"But there's a student in here that's not supposed to be in this class," Thomas pointed to Curly who just sneered at him.

Mrs. Turntree looked from Curly to Thomas and back again.

"So," she shrugged not caring in the slightest.

Curly grinned in satisfaction.

"So?" Thomas repeated utterly flabbergasted, "he's not supposed to be here!"

"And you think I care?" Mrs. Turntree snorted, "I don't give a damn whose in this class as long as you shut the hell up and leave me alone."

"W-What," Thomas stuttered standing up in outrage, "what kind of teacher are you?"

"Hey," Mrs. Turntree protested loudly with narrowed eyes, "Don't you talk about me like that. I'm a damn teacher, you little gopher face freak."

Thomas could do nothing but gap in shock.

"Now sit down before I jump up and beat the ever-loving sweet crap out you," Mrs. Turntree threatened smacking the ruler in her on her desk for emphasis.

Fear written all over his face, Thomas quickly sat down in his seat.

By this point Curly was struggling to hold in his laughter.

Ponyboy, just recovering from that onslaught of insanity, leaned over to talk to Curly again.

"How is this woman able to teach?" Ponyboy asked him curiously.

"I don't," Curly shrugged once he collected himself, "some said that it's because all her classes give the school great grades, others say it was because she threaten the principal for her job. Either way she's awesome."

Ponyboy had a feeling that this was going to be a weird class.

Class ended fairly quickly. Mrs. Turntree quickly taught what she wanted teach and then let them go early saying that she was sick of seeing of their faces.

"Ponyboy what's your friend's name," Thomas asked as they started to leave, Curly having stepped away for a moment to get a drink of water from the faucet.

"Curly," Ponyboy answered as he waited for his friend to finish drinking.

"What his real name?" Thomas questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Charles," Ponyboy told slowly, "but don't _ever_ call him that. He'll do unspeakable things to you."

Thomas, not hearing the fear in Ponyboy's voice walked over to Thomas at the fountain.

"Thomas don't," Ponyboy protested in concern.

"Hey Charles," Thomas shouted deeply, "I got a bone to pick with you."

Time seemed to freeze in the hallway. Curly didn't move a muscle while Ponyboy was staring at the both of them with wide eyes.

Very slowly, Curly raised himself up and turned around to face the foolish boy behind him.

"What did you call me?" Curly asked blankly.

"What your name?" Thomas snorted, "geez don't be so sensitive _Charles." _

The attack happened in a flash. No one in the hallway could tell exactly what happened. All they could see was Curly jumping and pouncing on Thomas like a wild animal. By the time Curly stood back up Thomas was on the floor unconscious and bloody."

"Oh poor Thomas," Ponyboy sighed and shook his head sadly. He looked over at Curly who was now walking away as if nothing happened. People practically threw themselves out of his way as to not invoke his wrath.

Quiet easily, Ponyboy was able to catch up with him and walk beside him.

Curly turned and gave Ponyboy a satisfied smirk while the younger greaser returned the look blank stare.

Snorting, Curly wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Ponyboy leaned his head on his friends shoulder.

"I sure now how to make school fun don't I babe?"

"Oh Curly."

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Ponyboy is thinking about visiting Curly. With Wild Dog hanging out over there hopefully everything will turn out okay…

I don't know if you can tell but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The comedy was nice but I also liked writing for Darry and Danny and writing more about Curly's home life. Both of them are such open fields that I just love expanding on (plus I don't write them as much as I write Curly/Ponyboy scenes so they were nice to do).

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	9. Dangerous Dogs

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan!

How have you guys been doing lately? I'm afraid that I have some really bad news. My grandmother has recently passed away in her sleep. She was eighty years old and lying in a hospital bed when it happened.

This is a hard time for me. No one knows when specifically she died. All I know is that when I came home from school I found my father and mother sitting on the couch waiting to talk to me. I got that eerie feeling like I did something wrong only to find out that my grandmother had died. I really wish I had did something wrong.

I'm devastated. I feel absolutely horrible right now and I simply don't know what to do with myself. The pain I feel right now is just indescribable. As you get older you come to accept death as a part of life, you know it exists and you know it could happen to anyone, but I never thought it would happen to my grandmother. Call me childish but I always thought she would live forever. She been in my life so much it was just impossible for me to even picture her leaving me. It's crazy to think that I'll never see her face again. The mere thought just brings me to tears.

I'm really glad it took up writing fanfiction. When I'm alone this is the only time when I can take myself away from the harsh realities of life and stop my constant stressing out, one of the many reason why I love you all so much for your support.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **MadisonIsABeliever, Must Write Tart, ILovePepsi2, ponyboy07, minato4ever, **and** deldara**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Ponyboy allowed himself a small smile as he sat his desk, in his hand a letter from someone very special.

_Dear Ponyboy_

_How have you been doing? My parents and I have settled_

_into our new house just fine. Though I have to admit, fitting in_

_at my new school is pretty tough, new students are NOT welcomed_

_warmly, but I'm getting through. What's new with you? I hope you haven't_

_moved onto someone new to quickly. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Sincerely, Johnny_

"Oh, Johnny," Ponyboy sighed shaking his head in amusement.

Ponyboy gently placed the letter on his desk, eyeing it silently.

It felt so good to hear from him in such a long while. It had already been a pretty long while since Johnny moved and this was the first letter Ponyboy got from him. The young greaser was starting to get a little worried that maybe he had been forgotten.

Ponyboy chastised himself for ever thinking that about his friend. Johnny was, and had always been, a loyal friend.

_I hope you haven't moved onto someone new to quickly._

That part of the letter stood out the most to him.

What made Johnny think that Ponyboy could get over him so fast? Ponyboy hasn't even been thinking about getting another boyfriend yet.

Maybe I should give it some thought though, Ponyboy questioned to himself.

As much as it pains him to admit to himself, he and Johnny are over and they will probably never get back together again. The young greaser was wondering if he should test the waters for a bit, just to see what's there.

"It's too early in the morning to be thinking about these things," Ponyboy groaned to himself yawning for emphasis.

"Ponyboy!" He heard his oldest brother called out to him, "hurry up or you're going to be late for school!"

Hurriedly, Ponyboy folded up his letter and tucked it under the book Johnny gave him while it was on its book stand.

Grabbing his book bag, Ponyboy left his room and moved to kitchen to get his lunches. Hearing the front door close, Ponyboy assumed that was Darry on his way to work.

On the way to the kitchen Ponyboy noticed Sodapop with his head on the table looking extremely depressed. This was somewhat disturbing seeing as Sodapop and depressed are rarely used in the same sentence.

"What wrong with you?" Ponyboy asked snatching the two lunches he prepared off of the kitchen counter.

"DX is closed for the entire day," Sodapop replied tiredly not raising his head up, "and I already don't know what to do."

"It's still pretty early, why don't you go back to bed," Ponyboy suggested lightly.

Sodapop moaned lowly.

"I don't feel like being in bed anymore," Sodapop grumbled, "I am so bored!"

Oh boy, Ponyboy sighed to himself gloomily.

A bored Sodapop Curtis is never a good thing to be around.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do," Ponyboy moved and patted his brothers shoulder comfortably, "you always do."

Sodapop just waved him off grumbling into the table.

Rolling his eyes, Ponyboy walked over to the phone and dialed Steve's house.

"Hey Steve…its Ponyboy, don't hang up."

"…."

"Sodapop wants you to come over real quick."

"…."

"No he's not bored."

"…!"

"I swear is he isn't…okay…okay bye."

Ponyboy looked over at his brother smiling at him easily.

"Don't worry Soda, you'll have Steve to mess with," Ponyboy chuckled to his brother who didn't seem to paying attention to anything at the moment.

Feeling satisfied, Ponyboy walked out of his house feeling happy that he was able to not only keep his brother occupied but mess with Steve at the same time.

Like killing two birds with one stone, Ponyboy said to himself mischievously.

…

"Why must school be five days a week?" Justin complained loudly in annoyance, "it's like there trying to torture us."

Ponyboy just looked at him in amusement as they both walked up to their schools.

Looking over at his friend, Justin noticed Ponyboy was carry two lunch bags in his hands.

"Why do you have two lunches," Justin asked curiously, "are you going to eat both of them?"

"Yes, Justin," Ponyboy rolled his eyes at him good naturedly, "I'm going to eat both of these lunches by myself."

Justin blinked up at him innocently.

"Ponyboy," Justin said slowly, "are you depressed?"

"Huh?" Ponyboy looked at him in confusion.

"I read somewhere that people usually eat to fight off depression," Justin looked genuinely concerned at this point.

Justin moved over and hugged Ponyboy by his middle.

"You have postpartum depression don't you," Justin gazed up at him with big vulnerable eyes, "I think that's what it's called."

For the longest time Ponyboy did nothing but stare down at Justin blankly, he just couldn't figure out what to say at the moment.

Finally, Ponyboy dissolved into a fit of giggles (he probably would have been rolling on the floor if Justin wasn't holding him).

"What," Justin asked obliviously titling his head at the young greaser.

"Nothing, nothing," Ponyboy waved him off still giggling and handed Justin one of his lunches, "this is for you."

"Oh," Justin's eyes widened before he blushed in embarrassment. Releasing Ponyboy from his grip, Justin took the lunch from his friend.

"I knew that," Justin grumbled trying to save face as he started walking to school again.

"Sure," Ponyboy nodded smiling down at the younger boy.

For a while neither of them said anything, as Ponyboy was still laughing in his head and Justin was still recovering from his embarrassment.

"So, um," Justin started to say slowly, "was I close when I talked about what postpartum depression was?"

"No," Ponyboy proclaimed starting to giggle again, "trust me Justin postpartum depression has nothing to do with me in the slightest."

At the return of Ponyboy's giggles, Justin felt himself chuckling along with Ponyboy. Even though Ponyboy was laughing at him, it didn't make him feel like it was in a mean spirited way like so many times in the past. It made Justin feel like he had a friend.

It made Justin feel as good as his normally wide smile made him seem, and that felt nice for a change.

"Oh and I'm taking you home again after class," Ponyboy informed Justin after a while.

"Why?" Justin asked more out of curiosity than anything.

"Didn't you hear? There's this crazy hood going around slicing up people," Ponyboy told Justin concerned that he didn't know about this, "he's completely nuts."

"Oh," Justin gasped in shock, "that's horrible!"

Ponyboy nodded feeling the same way.

Ponyboy made it to his first class relatively early for once. As he entered the class, Ponyboy noticed a considerable amount of people freeze. They stared at him at what looked to be fear and caution.

They must still be scared after that whole thing with Curly and Thomas, Ponyboy theorized to himself as he walked to sit down at the back of the class.

Even though Curly was suspended, luckily since this was his first offense in a long while that was all he got, and Thomas is recovering at home they must be afraid to mess with the young greaser as well since he was friends with Curly.

It always ends up like that, Ponyboy thought to himself in amusement.

Mrs. Turntree chose at that moment to walk into class looking just as annoyed as she did yesterday.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Turntree greeted.

All she got was mumbles in response.

Angrily, she slammed her books down the sound echoing throughout the class.

"I said good morning dammit!" Mrs. Turntree shouted.

"Good morning Mrs. Turntree," The class said in unison fearful of her wrath.

"Didn't anyone teach you little brats any manners," Mrs. Turntree demanded glaring at the entire class.

Reaching into her bag, Mrs. Turntree pulled out a stack of papers.

"I have your practice tests Mrs. Adiba graded," Mrs. Turntree an almost sinister smile on her face, "and I have good news and bad news."

The class waited in anticipation looking both scared and anxious at the same time.

"The bad news is you're all stupid and failed the test miserably," Mrs. Turntree told them in a gleeful voice, "the good news I'm counting this test as twenty percent of your final grade."

The entire class looked at her in total and complete shock.

"But why is that good news," A girl in the front of the class asked in utter confusion.

"Because it will motivate you to try harder and actually earn your grade instead of it just being handed to you," Mrs. Turntree answered with a grin.

"But that's not fair," A boy in the middle of the class protested, "that test was just to see what we knew about the subject, there was only so good we could have done."

Mrs. Turntree just looked at the boy blankly before finally giving him a careless shrug.

"No I agree it's completely unfair," Mrs. Turntree admitted before turning to the board, "so on to today's lesson."

"But you can't do that," a girl stood up and protested loudly.

"Uh, yes I can," Mrs. Turntree snorted not even turning around to face her.

"You gave you that right," the girl demanded.

"I did," Mrs. Turntree stated turning around to look at the girl like she was an idiot, "I'm the teacher bitch!"

No one knew what else to say to that.

Despite all of the craziness, Ponyboy couldn't help but find the humor in this.

Class went by relatively quickly for Ponyboy, mostly because all the classes after Mrs. Turntree's were a breeze, and he found himself walking out of class and out of school before he knew it.

Ponyboy stopped as he heard a familiar barking in his ear. Looking over at the sidewalk, Ponyboy saw his favorite little Dalmatian running toward him.

"Tosh," Ponyboy's eyes lit up as his little puppy ran through the mass of people and into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked as he rubbed Tosh's fur.

As if know what he was asking, Tosh turned and gave Ponyboy the note in his mouth.

"He wanted to see you so have fun with him," Ponyboy read knowing from the hand writing that it was Curly.

Ponyboy smiled down at his puppy.

"Come on, let's go get Justin so we can go play," Ponyboy urged his puppy.

Tosh barked in response.

…

"Oh my god," Sodapop groaned loudly banging his head on table.

Steve rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him by focusing on his television show.

I am going to kill that little brat, Steve thought to himself menacingly.

Right now it was around three o'clock, the students at school have already been released from classes and were relaxing at home. The day seemed pretty average as nothing exciting seemed to be going on at the moment.

As proven by one particular greaser.

"I am so bored," Sodapop proclaimed loudly.

Slowly, Sodapop turned his gaze to his best friend.

"Steve, aren't you bored," Sodapop drew out slowly.

Closing his eyes, Steve tried to do everything possible to control his sheer amount annoyance at his best friend. Although he does care for him like a brother, Sodapop can be next to impossible to be around when he's bored because he's such an active and bright person every other day of the week.

"Hey Steve, hey Steve, hey Steve, hey Steve, hey Steve, hey Steve, hey Steve…"

"What?" Steve snapped turning to glare at his friend fiercely.

"…I'm bored."

"I am so sick of this," Steve groaned in annoyance.

"No you're not," Sodapop refuted, "if you're so sick of this then why don't you just leave?"

"You won't let me leave," Steve snapped, "you even stopped me from going to school!"

Sodapop pouted and looked at his friend pleadingly.

"Because I have nothing to do," Sodapop whined, "being home alone sucks."

"Whatever," Steve rolled his eyes at him and went to his television show.

Just then the door slammed open to the house.

"Hello greasers," Two-Bit greeted loudly as he always does.

"Why me?" Steve rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"What's going on people?" Two-Bit asked not lowering his voice in the slightest as he slouched down on the couch.

"Boredom."

"Hell."

Two-Bit stopped and looked around the house.

"Where are littlest Curtis and biggest Curtis?" Two-Bit asked not finding any trace of them.

"I don't know where Ponyboy is," Sodapop answered.

"Probably avoiding this house," Steve mumbled to himself.

"And Darry is still at work," Sodapop narrowed his eyes bitterly, "but he'll probably stop and visit his boyfriend later."

"Boyfriend?" Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at him.

Steve couldn't help but looked at his friend curiously as well seeing as he didn't hear about this from him.

"Darry's dating some guy he knew from high school," Sodapop told them, "Ponyboy guessed it but I didn't believe him until he told me that Darry asked him for advice on Danny."

"Danny? Are you serious?" Two-Bit asked in shock, "you mean to tell me that out of the three of you Curtis brothers _you're_ the one that's straight."

"Yeah that's…wait a minute," Sodapop protested as he realized what Two-Bit was implying, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think pretty boy?" Two-Bit retorted with a smirk.

As Steve saw Soda's face turn red with anger, he knew that this was going to be a long and drawn out argument.

Oh well, Steve said to himself, as least he isn't bothering me anymore.

…

"Okay Tosh, I'm gonna throw this one really far this time," Justin told the puppy in front of him excitedly.

Tosh barked and held his tongue out in anticipation.

Justin winded up his arm and threw the ball as hard as he could.

Immediately, Tosh went running for the ball where he saw it fall.

Ponyboy observed them both calmly. Since Tosh was so full of energy today both Ponyboy and Justin decided to take him to the park and play around with him bit.

Tosh seemed to have gotten over his wariness around Justin thankfully. That's just how it is with dogs that are shy, be around them enough and show them that you're not a threat and eventually they'll warm up to you.

Ponyboy furrowed his brow in confusion as he noticed Justin rubbing the arm he threw the ball with, his face construed in pain.

He has been doing that a lot lately, Ponyboy thought to himself. He noticed Justin doing the same thing yesterday after school as well.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Ponyboy asked.

Justin's eyes snapped up to the young greaser in shock, obviously not expecting Ponyboy to ask that question.

"I just hit it on something," Justin answered weakly.

The look on Ponyboy's face said that he didn't believe him in the slightest. Ponyboy was giving the same demanding look he gave Justin yesterday, it was intense and stern.

It made Justin gulp under the pressure of the gaze.

Thankfully for Justin, Tosh decided to run back to them with the ball in his mouth.

"Good boy Tosh," Justin praised taking the ball from the puppy's mouth and rubbing his fur.

Seeing as it was starting to get a little late Ponyboy decided it was time for everyone to go home, reminding himself to find out what Justin was hiding later.

"Time to go guys," Ponyboy ordered packing up his stuff.

"Aw," Justin whined along with Tosh's whimpering.

"It's getting late," Ponyboy reminded them, "it's time to take everyone home."

"Just a little while longer," Justin pleaded.

Wrapping his arms around Tosh, Justin moved so his head was just above the puppies. Both of them were giving Ponyboy there best puppy dog look.

Ponyboy just raised an eyebrow at them as he allowed himself to smirk at their futile pouting attempt.

Amateurs.

"Sorry boys, you still have to get better at it," Ponyboy snickered.

Justin rolled his eyes and started to pack up his things as well, Tosh fumbling around behind him.

Ponyboy was thinking about just dropping Justin off at his house, until a thought struck him.

Maybe we should go visit Curly at his house, Ponyboy asked himself. He did promise himself that he would do it pretty soon.

"Let's go visit Curly," Ponyboy suggested.

Justin gave the young greaser an upset look.

"Why?" Justin demanded as he still didn't like Curly all that much.

"Just to surprise him," Ponyboy shrugged easily, "it's has been a while since I've been over there."

Tosh started whimpering and lied down on the grass.

"I don't think Tosh likes that idea," Justin stated looking down at the saddened puppy.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and picked Tosh up in his arms, ignoring the increase of his whimpering.

"Come on Tosh, it's just one house visit," Ponyboy said in exasperation, "how bad can it be?"

Justin had the distinct feeling that Ponyboy was going to regret those words soon.

…

When they got to the Shepard house it was pretty late in the day, the sun was already starting to set.

As Ponyboy went to knock on the door, Justin and Tosh stayed a little ways behind him looking a little hesitant.

"No answer," Ponyboy titled his head in confusion.

"Oh well," Justin chuckled nervously looking all to relived, "looks like we should just try and go home then."

Twisting the doorknob, Ponyboy unsurprisingly found the door to be open.

"Why don't people lock their doors in this neighborhood?" Ponyboy mumbled to himself stepping inside the house.

"Ponyboy wait," Justin whimpered hanging onto the young greaser by the back of his shirt sleeve, Tosh right behind the both of them.

There wasn't a single light on in the house, if Ponyboy didn't know any better he would have sworn that this place was abandoned.

"Hello?" Ponyboy voiced slowly walking into the pitch black living room, "Curly are you here?"

They all heard someone grunt in reply.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a set of hands latched onto Ponyboy's shoulders causing both Justin and Tosh to jump back in shock.

"Well, well, look what we have here," a deep amused voice said in the dark.

Ponyboy froze at the familiarity of the voice, the nightmares it brings to mind.

Fearfully, Ponyboy raised his head up to confirm his guess.

It was Wild Dog.

His pitch black eyes almost seemed to blend in with the darkness of the house, but Ponyboy could still see the fierce gaze that was on him at the moment.

"Long time no see little bitch," Wild Dog grinned in interest, "it's been a while hasn't it?"

"My name is Ponyboy," the young greaser replied bravely.

Wild Dog smirked down at him moving his arms down Ponyboy's body.

"Still have that fire huh?" Wild Dog chuckled darkly, "just what I like to see."

Ponyboy looked over to Justin to see him overcome with shock, freezing in sheer vicinity of this man.

"What are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked lowly hoping to keep this conversation as short as possible.

Wild Dog shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hanging out, fucking around with my gun," Wild Dog gestured to the rifle in his pocket causing Justin to gasp in fear, "waiting for Tim to come back."

"Oh okay," Ponyboy nodded slowly moving away from Wild Dog, "then I'll just leave you to it then."

Ponyboy let out a squeal as the hands on his hips tightened even more. Wild Dog looked down at him with something akin to lust and frustration.

"What's your hurry?" Wild Dog asked lowly, "don't you want to spend some time with me and catch up? I saw you eyeing me when we first met."

"No I wasn't," Ponyboy replied doing his best to try and stay polite, "now please let me go."

"Hey come on," Wild Dog urged pulling Ponyboy close to his body, "stay and have some fun with me."

"Stop," Ponyboy insisted struggling in his grip even more.

Justin, who seemed to have recovered from his shock, moved over to help Ponyboy.

"Get off him," Justin glared trying to pry Wild Dog's hands off of the young greaser.

Barely even looking at him, Wild Dog delivered a swift punch to Justin's stomach instantly causing him to go rolling on the floor in pain.

Ponyboy gasped his eyes widen in concern. He turned too glared at Wild Dog furiously. As hard as Ponyboy tried to get out of Wild Dog's grip, the young greaser just found himself overpowered by the man that was just as big as the eldest brother.

Tosh started barking frantically, moving closer to the main staircase.

"Shut up," Wild Dog growled angrily at the little Dalmatian.

Thoroughly silenced, Tosh quickly ran up the stairs.

"Hey," Ponyboy snapped pushing Wild Dog back, "knock it off you jerk."

Snarling in annoyance, Wild Dog pushed Ponyboy against the closet next to the staircase. One of Wild Dog's arms was on the young greaser's neck while the other was just above his pants zipper.

"You really light my fire bitch," Wild Dog whispered in Ponyboy's ear, "I can't wait to have you put it out."

Ponyboy started whimpering in fear as he felt Wild Dog's hand move to the back of his pants. The hand slid past his underwear to his bare ass. He slowly starting moving his handed near Ponyboy's entrance.

"Please no," Ponyboy pleaded.

"Get the fuck off him."

Wild Dog turned around to see both Curly and Tosh behind him.

Curly, who has was red with rage, faced the hood looking determined…

…and ready to fire the gun in his hand.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

You'll have to forgive me for this cliffhanger. I originally didn't intend to have this chapter end in a cliffhanger, but unfortunately due to my style of writing it just ended up this way.

I also have to apologize for how I'm using Steve, Sodapop and Two-Bit as just comedic figures. It's just that at this point in the story they really don't have much to do. It's not like I can write them out, nor would I want to write them out seeing as their awesome characters, but so I just decided to have them do shtick for now.

**POLL**: I have a new poll for all Outsider slash fans who are wondering what I'm doing after Life Choices 2. I'm letting you help me decided what I'll do next. Hope you vote!

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	10. Feeling Something New

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How have you guys been doing? I've been doing really well and I hope you guys have doing the same.

Been looking at the poll and I have noticed that the votes for another Curly/Ponyboy story seems the most voted for choice right now. That kind surprises me because I didn't think anyone would want me to do another Curly/Ponyboy story directly after Life Choices. Whatever the case, I'm glad that people are voting and giving me their opinions.

I already post the summaries for all the pairings I have listed on my poll at my page ( except of the M rated story because it just be all one-shot lemons). Think of it as me giving you a preview for potiential stories to come. The summaries for the Curly, Tim, Dallas, and Randy stories I'm pretty content with but the Johnny one I'm not so sure I'll keep the same. Please let me know what you think of them either in a review or a private message.

That's enough about future stories, let's get on with this story

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **MadisonIsABeliever, minato4ever, rinswan, ILovePepsi2, ponyboy07, Must Write Tart, **and** deldara**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

I also want to give another special thank you to everyone for your comments and good wishes about my grandmother. Believe it or not your guys have been helping me get through this and giving me strength.

I simply can't thank you all enough.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Brief Recap)

"_Get the fuck off him."_

_Wild Dog turned around to see both Curly and Tosh behind him. _

_Curly, who has was red with rage, faced the hood looking determined…_

…_and ready to fire the gun in his hand._

(End Recap)

(General POV)

The room was absolutely silent.

Upon seeing his friend standing in front of him Ponyboy's eyes widened in both fear and relief.

He was relieved because obviously Curly was here to help, but was also afraid of the weapon he was holding.

"Curly," Ponyboy whispered.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Curly hissed aiming the gun at Wild Dog's head.

Wild Dog raised an eyebrow at him looking half annoyed and half frustrated.

"Look little Shepard this ain't what it looks like alright?" Wild Dog said trying to reason with the young hood.

Curly just stayed silent staring at the hood unblinkingly. Tosh was still standing beside him wagging his tail anxiously.

"Me and the little bitch over here were just having a little fun is all," Wild Dog told Curly smiling at him nastily.

"Ain't that right little bitch," Wild Dog hissed tightening his hand on Ponyboy's neck, "he likes it like this."

Ponyboy whimpered and struggled to move remove the hoods hand.

A loud bang resonated through the house. There was now a hole in the wall where Curly had fired a shot next to Wild Dog's head.

Both Ponyboy and Justin jumped at the sound. Justin, who had been observing this scene from the floor where he had previously been laying, smartly decided to stay silent and on the ground. No sense in him getting in this, even more than he already has anyway.

Wild Dog froze and slowly turned back to Curly, his eyes blank.

"I don't fire two warning shots," Curly growled threateningly, "either let him go or the next one is going in your head."

Very slowly, Wild Dog released Ponyboy from his hold causing him to fall into the wall behind him.

Eyeing Wild Dog carefully, Ponyboy moved from behind the hood doing his best not to draw any attention to himself. He moved so he was standing near Justin where he was sitting on the floor.

Wild Dog stared at Curly with his pitch black eyes. They promised pain and suffering to all under this gaze.

"Kid, I don't think you know how stupid that was," Wild Dog told him lowly.

Curly raised an eyebrow at him, not a trace of fear on his face.

"There are only two people that would shot a gun at me," Wild Dog said informatively, "stupid people and people that want to die."

"Well I've never been known to be all that smart," Curly shrugged carelessly, "but then again I guess that same could be said to you."

Wild Dog chuckled at that remark humorlessly.

"You're really trying to push my buttons aren't you?" Wild Dog nodded smirking darkly, "doesn't take much to set me off kid."

"So I've heard," Curly replied mockingly.

"Just like I've heard about you," Wild Dog sneered, "always needing your big brother to bail you out of problems."

Curly narrowed his eyes at him.

"One day you're gonna find yourself all alone,' Wild Dog taunted, "and not having your big brother to fix your fuck ups."

Ponyboy, who had been watching the two hood's exchange attentively, tensed as he saw Curly clench his gun tighter, a snarl on his face.

The young greaser shrewdly moved a little closer to his friend, feeling that he was brave enough to intervene if necessary.

Staring intently at Curly, Wild Dog reached down into his pants pocket, not even trying to be sly with his actions, gripping onto something.

"Fuck ups like this one," Wild Dog grunted.

Almost instantly, Curly moved his finger on the trigger of his gun getting ready to fire.

Unfortunately, everyone could see Wild Dog doing the same thing with what was obviously a gun in his pocket.

"Curly," Ponyboy cried impulsively moving so his body was in front of his friend.

Curly's eye widened in shock as he saw Ponyboy move in front of his body clinging onto his chest.

"Ponyboy…"

"I'm home," Tim announced casually as he walked into the house slamming the door behind him.

"What have y'all been…"

Tim froze as took in the scene before him. His young brother holding a gun out in front of Wild Dog, said younger brother being held protectively by his crush, some kid he doesn't lying on the floor, and that stupid dog beside his brother.

God dammit, Tim groaned to himself. He did not want to go through any drama today.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tim snarled.

Wild Dog shrugged and tucked his gun back into his pocket, moving his shirt over it.

"Just fucking around," Wild Dog shrugged as if nothing just happened.

"Really?" Tim shook his head unconvinced, "then what's with the heaters?"

Curly, seeing that his brother brought attention to his weapon, quickly put it away stashing in his pocket.

"Ask your little brother," Wild Dog gestured to the young greaser in question forcibly, "he's the one going crazy over a piece of ass."

Tim looked from his brother to Ponyboy before rolling his eyes at the both of them.

"He tends to do that," Tim replied dryly.

Curly scowled and flipped his brother the bird.

"Look if you two want to fight out your problems that's fine with me cause I really don't give fuck," Tim shrugged his eyes turning hard, "just don't do it in this fucking house. This place is already banged up enough without a rumble happening in it."

"Fair enough," Wild Dog agreed gazing over at Curly.

Curly returned the look fiercely.

"But not today," Wild Dog smirked, "I'm a busy man with far too many things to do. I don't have time to play with the kiddies."

Curly sneered at him hatefully.

"Beside, guns aren't really my style anyway," Wild Dog shrugged.

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes at the hood.

What the hell did that mean?

"It was about time I got out of here anyway," Wild Dog announced moving toward the door.

Everyone except Tim and Curly, moved as far as possible out of his way.

Roughly he bumped shoulders with Curly who was doing everything in his power not to turn around and deliver a swift punch in his face.

"Don't worry little Shepard we'll settle this," Wild Dog promised eyeing Ponyboy intently, "I still have some questions I need answered."

Ponyboy trembled under his gaze doing his best to look away from the dangerous hood.

"In fact, I think I'll be keeping an eye out for you all," Wild Dog stated not taking his eyes off of Ponyboy for a second, "just for safe measure."

Wild Dog let out one last smirk at Ponyboy's uncomfortable stance before he walked out of the house.

For a minute or two, no one said anything before Tim walked over to his brother and smacked him across the head.

"Hey dammit," Curly hissed rubbing his head.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" Tim snarled grabbing his shoulder and shaking it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Curly demanded.

"Picking fights with people bigger and stronger than you," Tim barked, "that wasn't no school bully. That's a grown ass man that won't hesitate to kill you."

Curly huffed and threw Tim's hand off of his shoulder.

"Oh and we're not done though," Tim chuckled humorlessly, "not only did you pick a fight with him but you pulled a gun out on him."

"But Tim, Curly didn't…"

"Shut it Curtis," Tim snapped silencing Ponyboy as he tried to come to Curly's defense.

"You always do this," Tim continued ranting, "you always start shit and then leave me to pick it up. You think I like taking up for you? Do you?"

Curly wisely decided not to answer, instead he chose to stare back at his brother.

"Look I told you before and I'm going to tell you again," Tim pointed at his brother forcefully, "you start something you're going to finish it. Don't call me when you got over your head again you hear me?"

Ponyboy furrowed his brow at the eldest Shepard brother.

Why would he say that?

Tim always covers for his siblings no matter what happens to them. It's pretty much the only things Ponyboy knows about Tim Shepard, other than the fact that he is a rough and tough hood of course.

"Yeah I hear you," Curly answered.

"Good," Tim nodded looking over at Ponyboy, Justin, and Tosh.

"Take your little kiddie friends upstairs or something," Tim mumbled moving to sit on the couch in the living room, "I'm tired of seeing them."

Wordlessly, Curly ushered everyone upstairs falling in behind them up to his room with Tim watching them leave.

Stupid kids, Tim said to himself not looking as angry as he sounded previously.

Opening the door, Curly walked into his room and flopped down onto the bed, Tosh lying on the floor beside him.

For a moment no one knew exactly what to say or do, Ponyboy and Justin just stood near the door stoically.

Luckily, they had Justin there.

"This room is messy," Justin blurted out eyeing every section of the room. There were papers and wrappers all over the floor, clothes spread out on the desk and drawers, and unusual messes on the walls.

Curly snorted and threw an old dirty shirt at him.

"The doors right behind you kid," Curly grumbled.

"Really? I'm surprised how anyone could see it over this mess," Justin replied sticking his tongue at the hood.

Ponyboy sighed and took a seat on Curly's desk chair.

"I really wish you two wouldn't fight," Ponyboy pleaded, "especially at a time like this."

At Ponyboy's words, Justin snapped himself out of the fight he was having with Curly to try and tend to Ponyboy.

"Are you alright Ponyboy?" Justin walked over to said greaser to inspect him for injuries, "that guy roughed you up pretty badly."

Though he didn't say anything, Curly silently asked the same question inspecting Ponyboy from affair. Even Tosh got up and started sniffing around Ponyboy's leg.

Well I did just get molested by a man that I'm absolutely terrified of, Ponyboy thought to himself but he would dare say that aloud. He didn't want to upset either of his friends.

"I'm fine you guys," Ponyboy told then in reassurance.

Neither boys, nor puppy, looked that convinced, especially Curly who was all to use to Ponyboy's acts of silence.

"Really," Ponyboy said with emphasis, "it's not like this is the first time something like that has happened to me."

Ponyboy realized too late that that was the wrong thing to say.

"What?" Justin demanded in shock.

Even Curly stood up slightly narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"T-That's not what I meant," Ponyboy held his hands out in front of himself chuckling nervously.

"I just meant that I'm used to fighting and defending myself is all," Ponyboy nodded comfortingly.

"You get in fights Ponyboy?" Justin asked blinking at his older friend obliviously. The young greaser looked like the type to hate fights, not join them.

Ponyboy chuckled at Justin's naivety while Curly just rolled his eyes.

"Well I am a greaser Justin," Ponyboy wiggled his eyebrows at his young friend.

The door opened revealing Angela peaked her head in looking somewhat nervous.

"Is the fight over now?" Angela asked looking around the corner as if something was going to get her.

"No," Curly denied with an intimidating looking on his face, "it's still happening down stairs. Everyone's just taking a coffee break."

"Hardy har har," Angela rolled her eyes at her brother.

As her eyes caught sight of Ponyboy she threw a smirk at her brother.

"So you finally got him in your room huh?" Angela asked suggestively looking pointedly in Ponyboy's direction.

A hint of a blush developed onto Curly's face before he stood up to push his sister out of his room.

"Get out," Curly ordered.

"Fine, fine, I understand," Angela told him mockingly, "you need some extra time for preparation."

Curly growled slamming the door in front of her cackling face.

"Stupid bitch," Curly mumbled hoping with all his might that Ponyboy didn't get what she was blatantly hinting at.

Thankfully, this is Ponyboy we're talking about.

"Who was she talking about?" Ponyboy asked as he picked up Tosh and put the tired puppy in his lap, "Tosh? What would he need preparation for?"

"It's getting late," Curly proclaimed trying to distinguish this conversation while it's just starting, "you guys need to get home."

Ponyboy then looked outside and noticed that the sun had fully set outside and it was practically pitch black dark outside.

"Oh wow," Ponyboy eye brows rose as he rocked Tosh up and down on his lap like a baby, "I didn't realize it was that late."

"Maybe we should spend the night here," Ponyboy suggested excitedly.

"What? No," Curly furrowed his brow at his friend wondering what was going through his mind right now.

Curly's reaction was more for Ponyboy's brother than his own parents. He knew that the Curtis brothers would go on a bitch fit if they knew that Ponyboy spent the night here. Curly didn't feel like hearing that right now if they knew their precious little brother was over here.

Curly's parents were a little different story however. His father works really late shifts at work and when he gets off he usually goes to a bar or something. There is absolutely no telling where Curly's mother even is right now. She just leaves in the mornings and doesn't come back until late at night. Honestly, it would be a surprise if they came home at all tonight.

"Why not?" Ponyboy smiled at everyone around the room, "it's too dark for us to go outside, unless you want us to meet up with that crazy cutting hood."

Curly snorted and pumped his chest out.

"Like I'm afraid of some dumbass with a butter knife," Curly smirked smugly.

"His specialty is cutting people's throats," Ponyboy said with emphasis.

"That's it?" Curly grunted still looking pretty full of himself, "I could still take him out."

Justin rolled his eyes at the hood while Ponyboy just laughed at him.

Sometime later Ponyboy, Curly, and Justin were in Curly's room getting ready for bed. Ponyboy, knowing his brothers were probably stressing out about his whereabouts, had called them to reassure those two that he was fine and at Curly's house. They didn't seem too keen on him staying there, but with a psycho murderer on the loose they couldn't chance him coming home that late at night.

Justin didn't even bother to call his parents to tell them where he was. He claimed that they won't be too worried about him.

Tosh, of course, was safely in his dog house in the backyard.

"There is no way Ponyboy is sleeping in your bed," Justin proclaimed glaring at Curly as he fixed his sleeping bag.

Ponyboy had just recently gone to the bathroom to change his clothes for bed, his shy nature taking him over.

"What makes you say that," Curly shot the young boy a grin as stripped down to his undershirt and boxers.

"Don't play with me," Justin narrowed his eyes at him.

Whatever smart response that Curly was going to say was put on hold as Ponyboy walked into the room.

The young greaser had on a small muscle shirt that came up slightly above his stomach accompanied by a very small set of boxers that looked a little tight on him. Ponyboy was shuffling his feet back and forth looking very uncomfortable being this undressed with the two of them in the room.

Curly thanking every god he could think of that his sleeping pants were as loose as they could possibly get, otherwise he would have a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm ready," Ponyboy announced with a blush setting down his clothes neatly on the desk.

"Yes you are," Curly mumbled eyeing him up and down lustfully.

"Where's my sleeping bag?" Ponyboy asked only seeing one present on the floor.

"We only have one," Curly answered, "your sleeping with me."

Of course Curly was lying. They knew they had a least one more in the basement, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"No Pony sleep with me," Justin insisted pouting a little and pulling on his arm, "I get really cold at nights."

Fortunately for Justin, due to fatigue, Ponyboy succumbed to his pouting and went to move into the sleeping bag with him.

"Alright," Ponyboy yawn noticing the heated exchange between Curly and Justin behind his back.

Damn brat, Curly growled to himself turning off the light and angrily throwing himself into his bed.

Gently, Ponyboy spooned Justin so that the young boy was comfortably in his arms so now he was warm and snug. He learned this technique from it being used on him for so many years.

Without any further complaints, Justin was quickly able to fall asleep in Ponyboy's arms.

"You're not asleep are you," Curly asked after a while into the darkness, "I know you're not."

"Thank you Curly," Ponyboy said lowly as to not wake Justin up, "I don't know what I would have done without you today."

"It's not a big deal," Curly put out there, "anybody could have done it."

"Yes it is a big deal," Ponyboy retorted passionately, "who knows what would have happened to me if it wasn't for you."

"Nothing," Curly replied instantly, "I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"…Really?" Ponyboy asked hesitantly.

"You're the only thing I want to protect," Curly told him seriously, "I honestly don't care about anything other than you."

A blush made it onto Ponyboy's face.

No one's ever said anything like that to me before, Ponyboy thought to himself. No has ever defended him like that before either.

Sure, his brothers were overprotective, but Ponyboy's always assumed that all big brothers were like that. Curly on the other hand, has no relation to him nor does he have to protect Ponyboy, he just does it on his own.

"Don't sweat it babe," Curly reassured Ponyboy as his eyes slid closed, sleep taking him over.

Babe? For some reason Ponyboy's blush increased a little more. This was a strange development seeing as this never happened before, it was very reminiscent to the feelings he had for Dally and Johnny.

Ponyboy felt like something new was growing inside him, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to find out what it was.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	11. Tough Choices

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How are you guys doing this week? I have to confess that I'm a little more than pissed off right now.

(Warning! Upcoming rant ahead!)

So I'm taking this online psychology class for school. In any typical online course you do assignments and work at home and email it to your teacher. Over the last couple of weeks I completed a couple of assignments for my course. Each of the assignments I was given came straight out of the book we are using for the course, they are pretty much like every question you find in a book meaning that you are expected to use the book to answer the question. Tell me why I got a zero on two of my assignments, and was accused of plagiarizing my work, just because I used my book to answer the questions. Those questions were looking for specific answers from the book and I couldn't answer them without using my book, or otherwise my answer could have been wrong.

Now, I have been in college for about four years now, and have gone through my previous forms of education, so I know what plagiarism is and what I turned in wasn't plagiarism. Sure, it was obvious that I used my book as a reference, but the words I used in my assignment were completely my own. It really doesn't help that she accused several other people in the class of doing the same thing I did and labeled it plagiarism as well.

This really upset me because plagiarism is a huge allegation and I don't like being accused of it. I put a lot of work into my assignments and it irritated me to see that it all went to waste. Has anyone had this happen to them before? Ever been accused of doing something by your teacher when you absolutely didn't do anything wrong?

Sorry about the rant guys, I just had to get that off of my chest.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **MadisonIsABeliever, ILovePepsi2,****writerchick0214,****rinswan, Remse, minato4ever,****ponyboy07, Must Write Tart, cassy1994, **and** deldara** for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Hey," Darry heard someone call out to him as he was walking over to go meet up with Danny.

The eldest Curtis brother turned around to the oldest Shepard sibling walking over to him.

"Oh, hey Shepard," Darry greeted casually.

"Shepard?" Tim repeated with a smirk, "didn't know we were off first name basis _Curtis._ Warn me next time will you?"

Darry rolled his eyes and shook Tim's hand firmly.

While the two of them were not friends by any stretch of the word, they understood each other a lot better than other hoods in their neighborhood and developed a sort of mutual relationship from that.

With both of them being gang leaders and big brothers, they were able to see through each others reasoning's and actions as they had similar ideals making them both opposites yet very similar at the same time.

"How are your siblings doing _Tim_?" Darry asked putting emphasis on the hoods name.

"As good as they can be," Tim shrugged, "Curly's actually starting to use his brain more often. I guess that's because of your younger brother."

"Ponyboy," Darry nodded, "yeah, he has a habit of making people smarter, mostly because they're trying to look after him."

"Does he still not know Curly has a thing for him?" Tim asked with a raised eyebrow.

The two of them have been observing their kid brother's sort-but-not-really romance in the shadows for years. They never did anything to push the relationship further because they felt it was none of their business.

"It's Ponyboy," Darry replied dryly, "did your brother try to confess yet?"

"It's Curly," Tim replied in an equally dry voice, "he's too busy trying to put on act and be your brothers 'hero'.

Both of them sighed simultaneously.

Little brother, they groaned to themselves.

"I got to go," Darry announced looked down at his watch.

"You have a hot date?" Tim questioned in a somewhat teasing voice.

"Maybe," Darry smirked.

…

"Ow Dare!"

"Calm down Danny, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Yes it does. You're being too rough."

"It's not my fault your so fault tight."

"I can't help it. It's been too long since you've done this for me."

"Just relax."

"Oh…oh yes Dare."

"Feels good now?"

"It feels great now. This is amazing."

"Calm down you act as if we're having sex," Darry rolled his eyes at how dramatic Danny was being.

Darry smoothly moved his hands up and down Danny's injured leg messaging it even softer than before. They were both sitting in Danny room with said man's leg propped up on a chair with Darry messaging all the kinks out of it as he was sitting across from Danny in a chair.

"Shut up," Danny grumbled playfully with a smile, "it's been so long since I've had this done to me."

"Oh really?" Darry raised an eyebrow at his friend, "You let other people message you like this?"

"Why, jealous?" Danny smirked at Darry teasingly.

"Seeing that it was you, I probably don't have anything to be jealous of," Darry replied with a grin.

Danny gazed over at Darry giving him a weird look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked chuckled slightly.

"Just the fact that you could never tell when someone is hitting on you," Darry answered teasingly, "as blatant as it could be."

"What?" Danny gave his friend as scandalized look.

"Yeah," Darry nodded smugly, "Remember when you agreed to mess around with me? That was the fifth time I asked you. I was wondering if you actually got it or not." 

"I can notice when someone's hitting on me," Danny blushed with a pout, "I just choose not to look for the signs of if someone is interested or not."

"Sure you don't," Darry smirked patronizingly.

Danny smacked Darry on the shoulder due to his embarrassment.

"Shut up."

Darry just chuckled in response and continued his ministrations on Danny's leg.

Both men were drawn into a comfortable silence, neither really thinking about anything but just enjoying each other's company.

"This is one hell of date isn't it," Danny said after a while.

Darry lifted his head signaling for his friend to continue.

"We met up at this great place to eat when my leg starts acting up on me. You practically had to carry me home and fix me up. And if that's not enough, you offered to message my leg after it was still hurting me."

Danny slumped down in his chair feeling melancholy.

"I'm sorry, I guess," Darry shrugged helplessly, "I didn't realize that my messaging skills were that bad."

Danny let out a small chuckle.

"Not the point Dare," Danny denied, "I just wanted to give us a good first date and I blew it. It's not fair." 

Darry leaned over and smacked Danny over the head.

"Hey," Danny protested rubbing his head.

"Why must you be so overdramatic?" Darry sighed sitting back down in his seat.

"Look who's talking," Danny shot back with narrowed eyes.

"It shouldn't matter where the date is," Darry replied ignoring Danny's response entirely, "just as long we spend time together. I mean I hear that's what's important when you're dating someone right?"

"I guess," Danny answered after a while, "I just really wanted to impress you, get you to see something different in me than you see in other people."

"Like what? If I didn't see something different in you that I didn't see in other people I wouldn't be interested in you in the first place," Darry answered bluntly.

Danny shut himself up at that indisputable logic. Darry was never the type of guy that liked wasting his time on someone or something.

"Just try and relax will you?" Darry asked making his hand movements a little smoother.

"Fine," Danny sighed getting into the message even more, "I can't wait until I get this stupid cast off of me."

"How long do you have to wait?" Darry questioned.

"One more week," Danny smiled joyfully, "then I'll finally be free."

Darry hm'd to himself in reply. Feeling all the knots gone in his friend's leg, Darry eased his hands off of Danny and lay back on his chair tiredly.

As Darry moved his fingers further down his friends leg, a thought suddenly struck the oldest Curtis brother.

What if Danny goes back to college? Sure, it would be great if Danny did go on to further his education, but what about the two of them. The thought of Danny leaving left Darry with a dull ache in his chest, the kind of ache he feels whenever he worries about his young brothers.

It scared him, but at the same time left Darry feeling secure.

"Do you think you'll be ready to go back to college once your cast is off," Darry asked keeping all trails of emotion out of his voice. He didn't want it to seem like he would be affected by Danny's choice out of fear of influencing his friends decisions.

"Not really," Danny answered honestly with a shrug, "to be honest, this injury was a blessing in disguise. I didn't really have any real purpose their other than to play football. I didn't have a solid major that I could stick with and I wasn't that great in my classes."

"I just really need some more time to think about what I want to do with my life," Danny added stretching slightly, "until then I'll probably get a job somewhere close."

"That's good," Darry nodded encouragingly trying his happiness out of his voice, "you at least have a plan for what you're going to do next."

"It's about time." Danny joked with a grin, "You know I was never one for making plans."

"You were always the type that liked to live in the moment," Darry agreed rolling his eyes, "which bugged me to know end."

"And yet you still liked me," Danny chuckled putting his head on Darry's shoulder.

Darry snorted but didn't deny the claim.

In the corner of his eye, Danny spotted a familiar book in Darry's pocket. Casually, Danny reached over and took the book out of Darry's pocket and observed it.

"Of course Danny, you can see my book," Darry said sarcastically.

"'Mystery on Terror Street'," Danny voiced saying the title of the book aloud ignoring Darry's sarcasm.

"I still can't believe you read mystery novels," Danny looking a Darry with deep interest.

"I just got into it," Darry shrugged, "Ponyboy gave me one of his and I picked up a couple more just for the hell of it."

"Which reminds me, I have to talk to him about reading these kinds of books," Darry mumbled lowly thinking about all the blood and disturbing plot points that were in those novels.

Danny rolled his eyes at his friend.

He's always being a big brother, Danny thought to himself fondly.

"What?" Darry asked exasperated, "I have to watch all of the more adult things he reads. I don't want him to start up with those nightmares again."

"Sure, sure," Danny waved him off teasingly.

"How do you like the genre from the books you read so far?" Danny asked looking back at the novel in his hands, "mystery novels have always been able to catch my interest."

"Really?" Darry raised his eyebrows at him, "I never knew that you read mystery novels. In fact, I've known you to read many novels at all."

Danny gave him a shrug.

"When you're handicapped you don't have that many options for activities. These books are kind of new to me."

"Um, have you read that one?" Darry asked gesturing to his novel as a new idea popped into his head.

"Hm," Danny aimlessly flipped through the novels pages before finally closing it shut and shaking his head.

"Nope," Danny denied, "this is a new one to me."

"How about we read it together?" Darry suggested mildly, "it will give us something to do without having to something gushy and romantic to pass the time."

"Hey, what's wrong with romantic?" Danny protested lightly.

"Not really my thing," Darry replied dryly, "so what do you say?"

Danny looked from the book to Darry and back again until finally he carefully moved himself even closer to his friend.

"Why not?" Danny smiled flipping the book open.

Both Danny and Darry read that book for an entire hour debating with each other about all the plot points of the novel every step of the way.

While Darry was being accusatory to every person he thought was a suspicious character, Danny waited until he got an existential amount of facts before making his decisions.

They were at the point in pretty much every mystery novel where the main characters are trying to find out who committed the crimes. Right now there were only two suspects and not a lot of options to choose from.

"It has to be that Shawn guy," Darry declared, "he's the only one that was acting shady at the time of the murder."

"I don't think so," Danny shook his head in disagreement, "all the book has told us so far is that he's a potential suspect not the only suspect. It could be his younger brother Adam for all we know."

"Why would it be him?" Darry questioned in confusion, "he's way too much of a wimp to off somebody. He can't even talk in full sentences. All he does is stutter and trip over his own words."

"We'll see," Danny replied knowingly.

An hour later both men had finished the entire novel. With a smug expression on his face, Danny closed the novel and set it on his lap peacefully. Beside him, Darry a sitting in his chair with a completely confused look on his face.

"It doesn't make any sense," Darry stated shaking his head.

"I told you," Danny replied in a sing-song voice.

"How could it have been Adam?" Darry asked in exasperation, "that guy couldn't do anything right."

"I told you it could have been him and it was," Danny lectured, "that shy act was just a ruse to get people off his back."

Darry huffed lowly.

"This is ridiculous," Darry claimed lowly.

"Darry you have to learn to think outside the box," Danny advised, "that's what most of these novels are about. They force you to look at things differently so you can figure out the puzzle, it's fun."

"How is that fun?" Darry wondered grumbling not use to his use of logic being challenged like this.

Darry wasn't the type of man that liked to think outside of his own norms. Seeing as he's worked so hard to build up his own beliefs and morals, it's a strange experience for him to try and think outside them.

Danny chuckled and casually rubbed his hand over Darry's arm.

"That's what these mystery novels are for," and probably why your brother got you into them, Danny thought to himself, "so you can challenges your own set of thoughts and learn a new way of thinking about things. It lets you discover a new part of yourself."

Darry sighed to himself internally. Even though he had to admit that picking up this hobby of reading mystery novels was for him to relax himself, he didn't know if he was ready for 'discovering new things' yet.

Darry wanted to change himself for the better but he was uncomfortable with change.

This is quiet the dilemma, Darry rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You are too much like Ponyboy," Darry pointed out after a while.

"I knew there was a reason he was my favorite Curtis brother," Danny joked.

"Shut up," Darry playfully hit Danny on the arm.

"Want to try another novel," Danny picked up the nearest novel on his desk and wriggled his eyebrows at his friend suggestively.

Darry sighed before snatching the book out of Danny's hands and reading the title of the novel aloud.

"Death Row," Darry furrowed his brow at the title and gave his friend a look.

"The only novels I own are mystery novels," Danny shrugged.

"Alright," Darry agreed opening up the book for them to read.

Relaxingly, Danny leaned his head on Darry's shoulder so he could see the book clearer.

"I feel like I should give you something for spending time with me like this," Danny whispered into Darry's ear.

Darry felt a shiver run all through his spine.

"No you don't," Darry denied, "I chose to do this remember?" 

"But still," Danny argued stilling whispering, "I want to show you how much I appreciate you giving us a chance, to show how much I care." 

"And…how are you going to do that," Darry asked somewhat tensely.

Danny chuckled and licked Darry's ear slowly.

"Don't worry you'll see…just one more week."

…

"Hey Tim," Wild Dog called out as he saw said hood enter the bar he was in.

With two other gang members behind him, Tim stoically walked over to where Wild Dog was sitting with his friends.

"Didn't think you'd come," Wild Dog clasped a hand on Tim shoulder and urged him to sit down next to him.

"You said you were paying right? A free drink is a free drink," Tim shrugged sliding into his seat and not so politely moving Wild Dog's hand of his shoulder.

Wild Dog chuckled and handed the hood a beer.

"That's what I like," Wild Dog nodded in approval, "you're a hood after my own heart."

"Hm," Tim didn't bother to respond verbally just choosing to take a sip of his beer.

Seeing that everyone beside them had left the table to go do different things, Wild Dog scooted closer to Tim to talk to him privately.

"I didn't think you'd show up," Wild Dog reiterated, "and what happened?"

"Why is that?" Tim asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Because of the whole thing with your brother the other day," Wild Dog shrugged either not noticing or not caring about the sarcasm in Tim's question.

"I said before, what my brother and who he picks fights with are up to him," Tim replied blankly, "I am not his keeper."

Wild Dog shrugged and nodded in agreement as he rubbed his hand in what looked like anticipation.

"So, why did you call me here?" Tim asked.

"I'm looking for where that Ponyboy kid lives," Wild Dog informed the hood beside him, "I just know he knows more about my stash than anybody else does."

"…What makes you say that?" Tim asked looking away from him.

"I don't know," Wild Dog shrugged, "I'm starting to rethink my guess that he was just Winton's bitch, the kid doesn't really look like the type."

Tim eyed the hood beside him critically. He silently wondered to himself if he should snitch about the youngest Curtis brother.

On the one hand he would be turning his back on the Curtis', who he did like somewhat, on the other hand this hood had a crazy look in his eye one that he didn't like seeing in his own enemies let alone his brothers.

Tim didn't think he could have his brothers back against a hood like him, and while he may never say it aloud, that frightened him.

"I know how close he was to Winston," Tim responded.

He may not know where Dally hid all his drugs but Tim was cool with him while he was still in Tulsa. Tim could defiantly tell the dangerous hood in front of him all he needed to know.

Just to keep him away from my family, Tim thought to himself as he saw Wild Dog's eyebrow raise in interest.

Sorry Darry.

…

Response to Remse: Hello! First I would like to say that I am not offended in the least by your review. You gave me your honest opinion on my story and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Now, you mentioned that the characters were getting badly out of character. I would appreciate it if you could give me than one example next time, but since you only gave me one I'll address that one. The conversation between Darry and Ponyboy talking about feelings and emotions, while it is definitely out of character, I do not see this as a bad thing. Why? Because they are brothers, and in my opinion, that means they should be able to talk to each other about these kinds of things. Also, you have to remember that all of Darry's friends are hardened greasers, people that refuse to acknowledge that they even have emotions, and since he doesn't have any female friends that just leaves him with either Sodapop or Ponyboy to talk to ( since they are pretty much the most emotional people he knows). Darry was just opening up, and given how much that poor man keeps inside, I'd say he deserves to. Sure, I could have had Darry have the conversation with Sodapop, but don't really like that. I don't really like that authors have Sodapop as the only person Darry, Ponyboy, Steve, or even Two-Bit can talk to at a time of crisis. I wanted to establish that despite their relationship of guardian and child, Darry and Ponyboy also have a good brotherly relationship. Because honestly, if you can't turn to family when you having problems who can you turn to?

Anyway Remse, I thank you once again for giving me your honest opinion. Next time though, could you sign in next time you review so I sent you a private message of my thoughts? I feel as if I'm calling you out when I address comments in an author's note where other viewers can see.

I apologize for everyone that wanted a Curly/Ponyboy chapter this time around, but just felt that I had to give Darry and Danny some love. Don't worry, next chapter it will be all Curly/Ponyboy and we'll have some some **major** changes in their relationship. And the chapter after that…let's just say you all will be pleased.

See you guys next time!


	12. Carnival Love

Hello everyone it's JessieMundaiFan again.

How are you guys been doing lately? I have just been feeling so wiped out all of a sudden and I have no idea why, sometimes I just feel like I want to sleep the whole day away. Although, this feeling usually comes to me after I have a full day of classes. This is weird because my classes aren't really that stressful this semester, and even if they were that still doesn't make sense because it's still the beginning of the year, nothing has happened yet. I don't know, maybe I'm just getting sick.

What about you guys? For those of you in school, how is it going for you? I hope you guys are doing great in your classes!

Before we start the chapter I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **MadisonIsABeliever, rinswan, cassy1994, ponyboy07, minato4ever, Must Write Tart, **and** ILovePepsi2** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE MESSAGE**: During the week of the 24th to the 30th, I unfortunately might not be able to update during that time due to me being busy with my midterms. I don't know for sure, but I'll be able to let you know in my update next week if I have to skip an update. Don't worry, if I do have to skip an update the week I mentioned we will go right back our scheduled updates that following week because my midterms will be over.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much deldara, MadisonIsABeliever, rinswan, writerchick0214, cassy1994, A., and ILovePepsi2 and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I greatly appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"He's struck again," Sodapop declared while holding the newspaper reading off the main headline.

"Who?" Ponyboy asked with a yawn swirling his spoon through his cereal tiredly.

Sodapop walked over from his place on the couch and sat down in a chair at the table next to his brothers. He threw the paper down for them to see it for themselves

"That murderer," Sodapop stated pointing at the front page of the paper for emphasis, "say's that he's attacked four other people again."

The tired look in Ponyboy's eye left him as he read over the main title of the newspaper.

"The Knife Murdered Strikes Again." 

While chewing his toast, Darry moved the newspaper over so he could actually read the article.

"Attacked in their own home was the Dawson family around 10'oclock last night," Darry read, "luckily the youngest son, Corey age ten, managed to survive the attack, although he was not left unscathed."

Sodapop rubbed his own face frustration as he thought of this heartless person. Not only did he attack and kill an innocent family, he also left some poor little boy all by himself in the world without anyone to turn to.

"How are they sure that it's the same guy?" Ponyboy asked fear gripping at his throat. The fear that comes from knowing that this person could make anyone he knows at target, including his friends and family.

"They technically don't know it's the same person," Darry admitted truthfully, "but it's unlikely that there are two made men killing people at the same time in the same way."

"By cutting them up," Ponyboy finished with a wince.

"By cutting them up," Darry nodded grimly.

Seeing the uncomfortable gazes of his younger brothers, Darry folded up the paper and put it aside.

The Dawson family didn't live to far from here, Darry thought to himself. The last couple of attacks weren't that far from this neighborhood either.

It can easily be assumed that this murderer was a greaser but that was somewhat doubtfully. This person is leaving little to no trace of himself at the scene of the crime and virtually no evidence to go by.

Tulsa was getting dangerous now and this was no time to be taking any kind of chances at this point.

"Alright, we're gonna have some new house rules starting today," Darry announced pushing his breakfast away slightly, his appetite gone.

Both of his brothers nodded in compliance. Darry, seeing that he had both of his brother's full attention, starting listing the new house rules.

"The new curfew is at eight, no exceptions. If I don't see you to here at _precisely_ eight p.m. there will be hell to pay. No more late night parties, no going out with people you don't know that well, no more picking fights just for the heck of it ( Darry gave Sodapop a look at this one), and no more absentmindedness ( Darry gave Ponyboy a look at this rule)."

"This guy is insane and we don't know what he's after," Darry informed the two of them, "we can't take any chances right now. You hear me?"

Again, both brothers nodded obediently.

"Good," Darry nodded but still not drop his stern look.

Both Sodapop and Ponyboy took what Darry said seriously, but it stuck with Ponyboy the most.

While being a trouble maker in his own right, Sodapop was known for being able to take care of himself, Ponyboy however was known for the opposite. This was why Ponyboy took what his brother said to heart, we was determined to prove to his brothers, and himself, and that he was mature enough to make smart decisions and take care of himself.

"But we're still allowed to do regular activities right?" Sodapop asked taking a fork of the table and stealing of bit off of Darry's eggs.

"As long as you obey my rules," Darry reminded him sliding his eggs away from Sodapop, "why?"

"You don't know?" A bright smile made onto Sodapop face.

"About what?" Darry raised an eyebrow at him.

Silently, Sodapop directed his brother's gazes at a smaller part of the newspaper just below the main headline.

"The carnivals in town," Sodapop cried throwing up his hands dramatically, "I am so excited about today."

While Darry shook his head at his brothers mood, Ponyboy smiled along with his brothers (he probably loved carnivals just as much as Sodapop did).

"I haven't been to a carnival in forever," Sodapop stated stretching himself, "there is so much I have to do. When I first get there the first thing I'm doing is getting some candy apples and some funnel cake, and then I have to see the clowns and then I have to..."

"Okay, okay, we get it," Darry interrupted knowing that this could go on for a long time.

"Steve and me are going to be heading over there in a little bit," Sodapop announced, "you guys want to ride with us?" 

"Sure," Ponyboy nodded eagerly more than happy to go.

Sodapop grinned at his little brother, happy to see he was up spending some quality time together.

"Count me out," Darry declined digging back into his breakfast.

"Ah, why not?" Sodapop frowned hoping that they could make this family outing.

"You two know good and well that I hate carnivals with a passion," Darry grumbled.

"Because of all the kids," Ponyboy nodded remembering Darry's reasoning for skipping out on carnivals in previous years.

Darry shuddered to himself at the thought of all the yelling, and screaming, and all the crazy kids hyped up on sugar that will be running around the place like they don't have any parents.

The oldest Curtis brother remembered the last, and final, time he went to a carnival. He got trampled by an army of kids that were running over to the petting zoo. Those kids had dropped so much food and sweets on him that he had to bath himself for weeks to get all the smells off of his body.

"Yeah," Darry agreed, "it's because of the kids."

"Oh fine," Sodapop pouted, "don't be mad when I come home with a big pile of food and a bunch of prizes."

"I'll manage somehow," Darry replied rolling his eyes playfully.

Sodapop moved and tapped his younger brother on the shoulder.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Sodapop urged, "Steve called earlier and said he would be over here in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Ponyboy shrugged going to his room to do what his brother said.

In the span of a couple minutes, Ponyboy and Sodapop had got themselves situated and ready to leave the house.

"See ya Darry," Sodapop called out as he heard Steve honking in outside.

"Just remember what I told you," Darry responded, "and be back by curfew, no excuses."

"Don't worry, we will," Sodapop reassured his older brother Grabbing Ponyboy by the shoulder, he moved the both of them outside.

"Give me one second," Ponyboy pleaded hastily rushing to the mailbox. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a single letter and deposited it for delivery.

Smiling contently after doing this deed, Ponyboy slowly walked to Steve's car and got into the back seat.

"Took you long enough," Steve grunted the wheel of the car. Roughly, said greaser started the car and zoomed off.

"Sorry I kept you waiting for five seconds," Ponyboy replied sarcastically, "next time I'm doing something I'll be sure to put into account your small attention span."

"Don't get smart with me kid, I will throw your ass out of this car," Steve threaten glaring back at the young greaser through his rearview mirror.

"I'm so scared," Ponyboy taunted with a smirk.

"Boys," Sodapop sighed with a lecturing voice, "let's try and get along now. I don't you two fighting this whole trip."

"Sorry mom," they both replied in unison.

The ride to the carnival was short and sweet. They were able to get there in no time flat and get a pretty decent parking spot. Once they paid for entrance, which was surprising cheap, they saw all the carnival had to offer.

There was life and excitement in every section of this event. In the middle were carnival games (water gun race, target shooting etc.), different types of concession stands scattered around, to the right was the animal display and the petting zoo, and by the very back surrounding the carnival were the rides ( mainly the huge Ferris Wheel).

"I'm so excited," Sodapop grinned from ear to ear pulling Steve and Ponyboy along with him.

Sodapop insisted that they do everything and everything, claiming that there carnival experience would be incomplete if they didn't.

The three greasers had just gotten off their third time a roller coaster and were looking for something else to do when all of a sudden Sodapop stopped.

"What is it?" Steve asked coming up beside his best friend.

"Look there," Sodapop pointed to a concession stand a couple steps away from where they were standing. They seemed to broadcasting some kind of contest they were having.

"There having a hot dog eating contest," Sodapop beamed rubbing his hands together, "and the winner gets two tons of chocolate."

"What?" Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What the hell do hot dogs have to do with chocolate?"

"It's a hot dog and chocolate stand Steve," Sodapop answered rolling his eyes as if his friend was stupid.

"That didn't answer my question," Steve denied shaking his head.

"No time for question," Sodapop exclaimed, "it is time for eating."

"I'm gonna over there and play some more games," Ponyboy pointed to his left where the stand games were.

Almost instantly, Sodapop's giddy childlike mood fell from his face as he expressed concern over his brother.

"I don't know about that Ponyboy," Sodapop stated worriedly, "I think it would be better if you stuck with me. You remember what Darry said don't you?"

Ponyboy silently huffed to himself. He should have known that his brother would get concerned over him going off on his own, if only for the briefest second.

"Come on now Soda," Steve started to argue much to Ponyboy's surprised, "the brats just going to be a couple steps away."

"But…"

"He's going to leaving the place and besides it's only a carnival," Steve interjected before Sodapop could say anything else, "have you ever known anything to go wrong at these kinds of things?"

Sodapop thought about this for a brief minute before sighed to himself heavily.

"Alright," Sodapop relented looking to his little brother, "just be careful, alright?"

Ponyboy nodded in compliance. Giving his brother and Steve one last look, the young greaser ran off on his own.

The first thing Ponyboy tried to do was the shooting game. The game in which you shoot goals, the more accurate your aim is the more you win.

Ponyboy was at this for about five minutes and he didn't win anything.

"Boo," Someone suddenly shrieked behind.

Ponyboy jumped in shock, turning around to see a snickering Curly behind him.

"Curly," Ponyboy gasped trying to catch his breath, "you scared me half to death."

"I couldn't tell," Curly replied mockingly with a smirk.

"What are you doing here," Ponyboy asked curiously.

"What, can't a guy have some fun?" Curly shot back playfully, "Aren't you happy you to see me?"

"W-What s-sure I am," Ponyboy stuttered with a slight blush on his face.

Apparently the feeling Ponyboy had the other night was still hadn't faded away. The young greaser is still feeling flushed and warm around his friend giving him an uncomfortable yet stable feeling at the moment.

At the confused look his friend gave him, Ponyboy looked away and back to his game. He was still missing every shot, given that Curly was watching him didn't make the young greaser play any better.

"Your aim is a little off," Curly said from behind him.

"Yeah I know," Ponyboy chuckled somewhat nervously, "I think I might be blind in one eye or something."

Curly snorted in response. Before Ponyboy could turn back to him, the hood moved directly behind him there bodies lined together perfectly.

"Let me help you with that," Curly proposed taking Ponyboy's hands in his.

Ponyboy resisted the urge to shudder as he felt his friend's warm breath on his neck. The feeling made his hair stand on end.

"Move your hand up a little more," Curly was guiding his friends hand movements as he talked, "a little more to the left…that's it, now shot."

Three times in a row, Ponyboy hit the three targets at the booth earning him his prize.

Ponyboy smiled held out the stuffed animal he got in satisfaction.

"Not bad shooting babe," Curly nodded taking note of the small blush on Ponyboy's cheeks at his nickname for him.

Curly had an idea as to why Ponyboy was embarrassed by the name, but he didn't want to jinx it yet. He still wanted to get more evidence before making any assumptions.

"Tosh is going to love this stuffed animal," Ponyboy stated eyeing the toy in his hands, "he's been teething a lot lately."

"Sure," Curly nodded. Casually walking over to his friend, the hood wrapped his arm around his shoulder bringing them closer together.

"What do you say you and me have a little more fun," Curly whispered into the young greaser's ear.

"J-Just t-the two of us," Ponyboy replied silently berating himself for stuttering again.

"Sure, why not?" Curly answered with a shrug, "you'll have fun. I'll take care of you babe."

Ponyboy didn't doubt that he would.

"Ahh," Ponyboy must have jumped a feet in the air as he and Curly ran into something scary once again.

The two of them, or rather Curly, decided that it would be fun to go and explore the carnival's spook house. Of course Ponyboy, who did not like being scared in the slightest, was against this idea but was dragged along with Curly anyway.

"I can't believe you dragged me in here," Ponyboy complained as they continued to walk within the spook house.

"I can't believe you're so scared," Curly retorted with a snicker, "I mean it was just a door opening by itself. I thought you like scary shit anyway. You always want to go see scary movies."

"I like the idea of scary things, I don't actually like being scared," Ponyboy argued weakly.

Curly his rolled eyes at his friend in amusement while continuing to walk ahead. It was pretty much silent now, not a thing could be heard or seen in this pitch black house.

Then, out of the blue, a white sheeted ghost flew out of the closet. The shock caused Ponyboy to practically jump out of his own skin. He clung to Curly's arm tightly, not showing signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Come on Pony," Curly told him encouragingly, "I know you're tougher than this. You gonna let some fake ghost on a sheet scare you?"

"No," Ponyboy replied fighting out his shock induced fright.

"Man up babe," Curly heartily punched his friends chest, "you're a greaser, you can't let any bullshit get to you."

Ponyboy smiled at Curly's words. He remembered when they were younger when Curly use to say these things to him, glorifying the life of a greaser and what they stood for.

"I guess you're right," Ponyboy admitted fully snapping out of his fright.

"Of course I am," Curly retorted smugly, "now let's get out of this lame ass place."

Still holding onto his friends arm, Ponyboy walked with Curly out of the spook house not getting scared not once by all the tricks that they met.

Ponyboy shyly looked over at Curly in admiration. The young greaser couldn't describe how much he appreciates him. The bravery the hood shows on matter what the situation. It's something that Ponyboy wants so desperately, and if he can't have it personally he'd rather have it in the form it's in now.

Curly couldn't fight off the smug look of satisfaction off of his face as he felt Ponyboy staring at him. The evidence for Ponyboy having an attraction for him was piling up minute by minute. All he had to do is keep pushing some more buttons before he made his move.

"See?" Curly gestured to the clear day in front of them seeing as they just walked out of the spook house.

"Okay," Ponyboy consented, "maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought it was."

"Maybe," Curly raised an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"Fine, fine, I'm a wimp," Ponyboy grunted, "can we just get something to eat?"

"Sure, sure," Curly replied leading them the nearest concession stand.

"Oh, funnel cake," Ponyboy exclaimed turning to his friend, "you want some?"

"Naw," Curly denied, "I'm not really that much of a sweets type of guy."

Ponyboy gave him an affronted look but respond verbally. Seeing as there was no line, Ponyboy was quickly able to buy his food and immediately dig into it.

The look on Curly's face was in both amusement and astonishment at how fast Ponyboy tore into his funnel cake. The powdered sugar surrounded every region of the young greaser's mouth making him look as innocent as he could possibly get.

"What?" Ponyboy asked utterly clueless as to how he looked at the moment.

"You got some sugar on your face," Curly pointed out.

"Where?" Ponyboy took his sleeve and rubbed it on his face. He got some of the sugar but there was still a little left on the side of his lips.

"No," Curly shook his head moving toward his friend, "let me help you."

Feeling slightly nervous due to Curly coming closer into his personal space, Ponyboy started to back up a little.

Chuckling at Ponyboy's futile escape attempt, Curly easily pulled them together by wrapping his arm around his friend's waist.

"Relax," Curly told him easily.

Ponyboy froze as Curly stuck out his tongue and licked around Ponyboy's lips. Eyes never leaving his friends, Curly slowly flicked his tongue above Ponyboy's lips getting each section of powdered sugar.

Then, with one last lick over the roof of Ponyboy's mouth, Curly separated the two of them licking his lips in satisfaction.

Ponyboy was utterly speechless. His previously miniscule blush had spread all over his body making almost look like a ripe tomato.

"I thought…you didn't like sweets that much," Ponyboy asked lowly seeing as his voice didn't seem to be able to go any higher.

"I suddenly gained a sweet tooth," Curly replied huskily squeezing Ponyboy's hips tighter causing Ponyboy to gasp in shock.

"Curly…"

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel," Curly suddenly suggested.

"But…but…!"

Without waiting for an answer, Ponyboy was dragged to the ride in question.

Luckily the line was short and they didn't have to do much waiting.

"Can we get on now?" Curly asked the employee controlling the ride impatiently who looked extremely bored.

"Yeah, but you'll have to ride with someone else," The employee gestured to boy around their age standing in front of them in the line.

"What?" Curly snapped in annoyance.

Frustrated, Curly covered Ponyboy ears, who looked extremely disturbed by this, and moved a little closer to the employee.

"Look man, can't you do a greaser a favor," Curly grinded out trying to ensure Ponyboy didn't hear him, "I'm trying to get laid here."

"Okay, let me think about it," the employee went silent for a brief second before answering, "nope."

Curly growled before letting go of Ponyboy's ears and moved to ride with his friend and the boy. Ponyboy didn't ask what they were talking about because he felt it was something he really didn't want to know about.

"You need to get some," Curly said to the employee as he sat down next to Ponyboy.

"Don't I know it," the employee grunted closing the door for them on the ride.

Typical for a Ferris Wheel, the start of it was slow and carefully moved them higher into the ground.

Curly, noticing that they weren't far from the ground, decided to get rid of the little twerp sitting across from him and Ponyboy.

"Hey kid you dropped something," Curly said pointing to the floor.

Obediently, the boy started checking on the floor for whatever he dropped. Once he got in a particular position Curly raised up his boot.

Ponyboy, who was previously staring out the window aimlessly, looked over and saw what Curly was about to do.

"Curly no!"

Once the boy was at the perfect angle, Curly kicked him causing the boy to go flying out of the ride and on the ground.

Luckily there weren't at a dangerous height, so the boy wasn't harmed but just in shocked from the fall.

"Oh my god that boy fell out of the ride," A woman gasped.

"Yeah, he sure did," the carnival employee nodded.

"Aren't you going to stop the ride?" The woman demanded.

"No," The employee looked at her like she was crazy.

"You don't like your job do you?" The woman asked.

"No maim I do not," The employee sighed.

Snickering to himself, Curly closed the door of the ride back shut. He looked over to see the sour face Ponyboy was giving him only to burst into laughter.

"That wasn't funny," Ponyboy grunted, "that boy could have been hurt."

"Oh whatever," Curly waved his friend off, "that was funny and you know it."

Ponyboy just gave him a blank look.

Rolling his eyes, Curly wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's shoulder.

"Fine, babe," Curly sighed mockingly, "I'm sorry. Is that better?"

Ponyboy's sour mood left him as he started to chuckle.

"That will have to do," Ponyboy nodded.

"Good," Curly breathed.

At this point in the ride they were at the highest place on the Ferris Wheel observing everyone in the carnival.

"The view is so beautiful," Ponyboy stated.

Curly choose to stay silent.

"You don't agree," Ponyboy asked.

"I only think one thing is beautiful," Curly announced shooting a look in Ponyboy's direction, "and isn't a view of some people."

Ponyboy felt his heart increase as he took in Curly's gaze. It was the look that he always loved seeing on his friend, something that was only ever given to him.

"You know babe," Curly started, "I like to think of myself as a growing man."

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm always looking for change and accepting change when it comes. Sometimes it sucks and sometimes it doesn't, but in the end if something's don't change you won't grow."

"What are you saying Curly?" Ponyboy asked quietly.

Curlymoved his head and put it on Ponyboy's side to side.

"That whatever change happens with us," Curly replied, "I'm ready for it and I'm hope you ready for it to."

Ponyboy knew exactly what Curly was talking about. He wanted the change Curly was hinting at, it was like a burning need inside of him urged to have that change.

"I'm ready if you are Curly," Ponyboy said back to his friend softly moving his head onto his friend shoulder.

Smiling internally to himself gleefully, Curly wrapped both of his arms around Ponyboy engulfing him in his heat.

Sighing contently, Ponyboy was left with only his thoughts now.

Curly…I think I'm in love with you.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I got more Curly/Ponyboy in the next chapter for you guys, a lot more actually, and I can guarantee that even if I have to skip an update, that I will leave you all thoroughly satisfied.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	13. A Moment Like This

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of my story.

How are you guys doing? Right now I think my family and I are doing pretty good. I think my mother is pretty much coming to terms with my grandmothers death. That's making me feel good because it hurts to see her still mourning my sweet grandmothers passing. She's starting to be more cautious about what she and my dad eat now, which is good because they are getting pretty up there in age themselves, and becoming more family orientated than she used to be. It warms my heart to see her doing better.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE MESSAGE**: I'm sorry to say that I do indeed have to skip an update next week for my midterms. I know that some of you might be angry at me for this but I really do need the time next week for my studies. However, since I'm not updating next week I'm going to leave us on a good note with this chapter right here. I hope this chapter leaves you satisfied for a week. Don't think that I'm gonna stop writing though. There will definitely be an update November 5th (that's the Saturday after next week). I'll even update the story early that morning instead of at night like I usually do.

Enough about my life though, let's get on with the chapter.

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much **MadisonIsABeliever, rinswan, cassy1994, ponyboy07, minato4ever, Must Write Tart, **and** ILovePepsi2** and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I greatly appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Are you and Curly dating?" Justin asked as he licked his ice cream.

Ponyboy stopped his consumption of his ice cream to look over at his young friend with wide eyes.

"W-What?" Ponyboy stuttered.

The two boys, and Tosh, were currently sitting on a bench basking in the warm weather they had at the moment. They had stopped to get some ice cream and immediately sat down to devour the scrumptious treat (Tosh was sitting in the middle of them eating his bag of dog biscuits they had gotten for him).

"You two have been acting really different lately," Justin commented not deterred by Ponyboy's disturbed look.

"No we haven't," Ponyboy denied shaking his head with a blush.

"Sure you have," Justin argued, "like right now you're blushing. You have blushing a whole lot lately."

"It hasn't been a whole lot," Ponyboy cried blushing even more.

Tosh lifted his head from his bag of dog biscuits to look up at his owner and started barking in

his direction.

"Tosh says no," Justin smirked.

Ponyboy grumbled under his breath, leaning roughly on the bench, and went back to eating his ice cream.

Both teens stayed silent for a while, just keeping their thoughts to themselves.

As much as Ponyboy would like to disagree, Justin was right. Things with himself and Curly have become a lot different, but it in a good way. Ever since the carnival a couple days ago, tension began to rise between the two of them. Curly started to get a lot more forceful when touching Ponyboy, mostly by grabbing him more often. Let's not forget to mention that Curly was getting a little more possessive of Ponyboy, glaring at anyone who so much as glanced his way.

Ponyboy, in response to these actions, started becoming shyer and blushing more around the hood, even more so than at the carnival.

"It isn't really that much of a surprise," Justin said after a while.

"It isn't?" Ponyboy questioned looked over at his young friend in shock.

Justin discreetly rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the question.

"Of course," Justin sighed, "it was obvious that you two were going to get together."

Ponyboy, for the life of him, couldn't understand where that notion came from but didn't question it.

"We are not really together yet," Ponyboy pointed out.

"What?" Justin raised an eyebrow at the young greaser, "why?"

Ponyboy shrugged unable to come up with an answer. Sure, both he and Curly knew what the next step was in their relationship, but neither knew how to go about carrying it out. It was the price they paid for being friends for so long, it makes it difficult for either to evolve their relationship given how it used to be.

Justin gave his older friend a look of exasperation while Tosh just titled his head curiously at his owner.

"I hope when I get older I'm not as clueless as you two," Justin mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Ponyboy blinked at his friend obliviously, "did you say something?"

Snorting to himself, Justin just shook his head as an answer.

"Well, well, look who it is."

Justin froze upon hearing that nasally voice.

Ponyboy turned to his right to see a group of three boys around Justin age standing near them. They seemed to be standing in an intimidating stance (or as intimidating as a couple of middle school kids could get anyway).

"What's up Justina?" the apparent leader of the group asked, "We missed you yesterday in school."

The boys behind him started snickering immaturely.

"Oh, hey Bob," Justin greeted quietly lowering his head, "Tommy, Earl."

Ponyboy, noticing this action, furrowed his brow suspiciously as he looked back and forth at his friend and the other boys.

"Say, did you do the math homework?" Bob asked lightly an innocent look on his face, "Can you help me out with some problems?"

"I don't know the math homework," Justin answered keeping his eyes to the ground, "I wasn't there."

"Then why didn't you get some of those hundreds friends you said you had to give it to you?" Bob asked mockingly.

Justin chose not to answer.

"Oh wait a minute," Bob's gasped his eyes lighting up, "that's right. Nobody wants to be friends with a loser like you."

Justin's hands clenched at his sides, Tosh moved over and licked his fist comfortably.

"Yeah," one of the boy's behind Bob, Tommy, said tauntingly, "you're such a loser no one at school sits next to you at lunch."

"They'd probably get sick being around you," the other boy Earl taunted.

"I think I'm getting a little sick myself," Bob stated looking back at his friends holding his own throat.

The three boys started coughing loudly, holding their sides on what looked like pain.

"Help," Earl coughed lowly.

"Somebody help," Bob coughed laugh through his breath, "we're catching loseritis."

Through their coughing, the boys started snickering again.

Justin tried desperately to stifle his sniffling as he tried to block out the taunting of his classmates.

"Let's just go somewhere else," Justin pleaded softly to his friend trying to keep the tears out of his eyes.

Ponyboy looked from Justin to the other boys before shaking his head. Tosh, who saw that Justin was in a bad mood, moved over to his side and cuddled up to him.

"Nope," Ponyboy denied, "we're not going anywhere, we don't have to."

The three boys, noticing that Justin wasn't paying attention to any of them, frowned collectively. They moved so that they were surrounding his head, directly by his ears so avoidance was impossible.

"Are you ignoring us you little freak?" Bob hissed, "What, do you think that you're too good to talk to us now?"

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" Tommy cried his voice booming in Justin's ear.

"You little freak," Earl growled.

As one of the boys went to grab Justin's shoulder, Ponyboy effortlessly snatched the boys hand and pushed him off.

"Hey," Tommy proclaimed in protest.

"What's your problem?" Bob demanded, "We're just showing this freak" he gestured to Justin "his place."

Patiently, Ponyboy sighed and looked over the three boys calmly.

"Look little boys, you need to stop," Ponyboy told them, "it isn't right to bully somebody just because there are more of you than there areof him. Justin is my friend and I'm not going to let you mess with him like this."

Justin gazed over at Ponyboy with a half-smile, overjoyed to know that the younger greaser would help him.

"Who asked you?" Bob asked glaring at him, "we can talk to this freak whatever way we want to."

Ponyboy snorted to himself in amusement.

"Sooner or later you're going to come across someone who's bigger and stronger than you," Ponyboy lectured, "someone who could take you down regardless of your numbers."

"And who's gonna do that," Bob taunted grinning nastily, "you?"

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes at the boy warning him to stop.

"Yeah," Tommy taunted joining with his friend, "you look like just as much as a wimp as the freak over here."

"I think I've heard of you actually," Earl claimed thinking to himself aloud, "you have a really weird name."

Ponyboy raised a shocked eyebrow at them.

"Yeah I think I heard of him. I think his name is Ponygirl or something like that," Tommy snickered.

"Pony…girl," Ponyboy whispered slowly in disbelief.

It was at that moment that time seemed to freeze. The air in Ponyboy's general area seemed to get cold and darker. Justin had a fearful look on his face as he saw the blank expression on his friends face.

If you knew Ponyboy, you were aware that is was absolutely forbidden to address him as "Ponygirl". Anyone that had stupidly tried to defy this forbidden law…well, let's just say that they got to know the doctors of Tulsa General Hospital really well with the amount of weeks they spent with them.

With stony chilling eyes, Ponyboy stared up at the foolish young men who were having a really good time with themselves.

"Ponygirl," Bob repeated loudly through his laughter, "that is the stupidest thing I've ever…"

The poor boy didn't get to finish as he was on the ground, rubbing his bruised jaw.

"Hey, what the…"

Tommy was silenced as he was grabbed by the collar and held up off the ground by an enraged Ponyboy. The young greaser looked so frightening that even Tosh had to curl up beside Justin in comfort.

"Listen up you little bastards," Ponyboy hissed, "Do you like living? If so, you will never **ever** address me as that other name again."

"What Ponygirl?" Earl asked in confusion, "What's going to happen if we do?"

Without even looking at him, Ponyboy backhanded the boy across the face causing him to fall beside his friend.

"That happens bitch," Ponyboy snarled eyes not leaving the boy he's holding up.

Tommy started whimpering in the heat of the stare.

"Alright you little mutated freaks," Ponyboy started out slowly, "you all are going to apologize for bullying Justin, now!"

Giving each other intimated looks, the boys turned to Justin and started mumbling some half-hearted apologizes.

"Speak up," Ponyboy ordered sternly.

"Sorry Justin," the boys said in unison clearer.

Ponyboy nodded and set Tommy down on his feet. As the boy tried to run away, the young greaser grabbed him and his two friends so they were all facing him.

"I'm gonna leave you all alone now, but if I ever catch you three bullying my friend again I will take you by your underwear and stretch them up so far that you'll have to walk on all fours to get around," Ponyboy threatened with a smirk.

The boys gulped unconsciously.

"You got that?" Ponyboy asked pointedly.

"Yes sir," the boy's nodded.

"Sir?" Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yes…Ponyboy," the boy's said nervously.

"That's my name," Ponyboy smiled at them pleasantly before pushing them away, "now get out of here."

Without another word, the boys ran as fast as they could down the street.

Ponyboy sighed and in an instant his face shifted from intimidatingly scary to its normal innocent form.

"Well that was fun," Ponyboy chuckled starting to walk home himself, "let's go, I have to meet Curly."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Justin protested jumping off the bench, with Tosh in tow, to catch up to his friend, "What was all that?"

"You mean what I just did?" Ponyboy asked in amusement, "that was the way my brothers taught me to get rid bullies."

"Huh?" This time both Justin and Tosh looked confused.

"Bullies are secretly cowards," Ponyboy informed his friend, "and the best way to scare them off is to go really bat crap crazy and frighten them off."

"Oh," Justin nodded as he understood what had happened, "so you were just acting back there."

"Somewhat," Ponyboy told him, "I do get annoyed when people call me Ponygirl but not to the extent I showed. What I did is just dramatize my annoyance to make myself look scary."

"Well it worked," Justin acknowledged with a laugh, "you scared those jerks off good."

"Do they bother you often?" Ponyboy asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Justin replied rubbing his side of his shoulder where they usually punch them.

Comfortably, Ponyboy hugged Justin by his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Ponyboy reassured him, "they won't mess with you anymore, I promise."

Blinking in shock for a brief moment, Justin smiled and buried his head in Ponyboy's side.

"Thank you, big brother," Justin whispered into his friend's shirt.

Now, at that very moment, the both of them could feel their bond growing stronger.

…

"They called you _that_ name," Curly snickered practically rolling in the grass he was lying in as Ponyboy told him what happened earlier today.

Curly wished he could have been there. It's a total turn on for him to see his babe all enraged and rough looking, it's one of the reason he fell for him.

Ponyboy smiled in amusement beside him.

"Yeah, but I only did it to stop them from bullying Justin," Ponyboy commented, "I wasn't all that mad at them."

Curly snorted folding his arms behind his head.

"If that had been me I would have beat the hell out them," Curly grunted.

"I know, you've proved that already," Ponyboy replied dryly with a grin.

Curly gave the young greaser a playful once over before looking around aimlessly.

"Why are we out here?" Curly asked not having a clue what they were doing out so late at night lying in the grass.

"We've been out here for the last three hours and you're just now asking what we're doing?" Ponyboy chuckled giving his friend an exasperated look.

"We've been out here for three hours?" Curly repeated incredulously, "What the hell have we been doing?"

"Talking," Ponyboy responded with a shrugged, "and looking up at the clouds."

Even after searching all of his memory banks, Curly couldn't remember a single word of any conversation they had just now (except the one about the bullies of course). They must not have been talking anything all that important…for three hours.

Huffing, the hood gazed up at said masses of water droplets curiously. Curly, for the life of him, couldn't understand Ponyboy's fascination with them. All clouds looked like to him were just puffy things in the sky.

"They're like canvas'," Ponyboy claimed answered his friends unspoken question as looked up at the slowly darkening sky, "all you have to do it use your imagination and they can become anything you want."

"Isn't that something kindergarten teachers say to their kids," Curly joked. He held his hands up in defeat at the mild glare he got.

"Just try it, I'll bet you'll come up with something good," Ponyboy proclaimed in an argumentative voice.

Curly rolled his eyes and looked back up at the sky again.

"I see…two people in those clouds," Curly stated after a while pointing to the two clouds he was staring at.

Ponyboy really didn't understand what his friend was talking about, the two clouds in question were pretty much one and the same seeing as they were blending with each other ( or a at least they looked to be).

"And what are those people doing?" Ponyboy questioned his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Getting closer with each other," Curly answered bluntly.

"Closer?" Ponyboy furrowed his brow and looked over at his friend.

Curly made some suggestive movements with his hands.

"Oh," Ponyboy exclaimed his face heating up, "that kind of closer."

The hood smirked in response.

"And who do those people look like," Ponyboy wondered.

"It's two boys. The one on top has really curly hair and a roughed up face," Curly stated, "and one on bottom has green eyes and a pretty face."

Ponyboy's eyes widened as he got the implication. It filled the young greaser with happiness and anticipation.

Very slowly, Ponyboy moved his body closer to his friends, their faces mere inches away from one another's.

"Curly…"

"The curly one has been wanting this for God knows who long," Curly continued on, "he always dreamed of it happening."

"Of the two of them just having sex?" Ponyboy asked lowly as sadness crawled up from his throat. He didn't want a relationship between the two of them to just be about sex.

"Of the two being with each other," Curly corrected, "in any way the curly boy could get. He didn't think the green eyed boy went for his type."

Impulsively, Ponyboy leaned over and kissed Curly on the cheek.

"The green eyed boy loves rough boys," Ponyboy whispered, "he just can't get enough of them."

"Yeah?" Curly asked his lips hovering in front of the young greasers.

"Yeah."

Their lips crushed together, roughly. Barely even asking permission, Curly plunged his tongue past Ponyboy's lips and into his mouth. Gripping Ponyboy's hips, Curly pushed him even closer, his lips moving harshly over his crushes. The young greaser moaned at the passionate assault he was receiving, his hands coming over and wrapping themselves around Curly's neck to receive more pleasure.

This felt amazing. Ponyboy's brain was reeling from all the stimulation it was receiving, it had been quite a while since he has felt like this. Given this train of thought, and his lack of experience in this field, Ponyboy couldn't help but compare this kiss to the ones he got from Dallas and Johnny. Dally's kisses felt similar to this one, but it was much more demanding, almost as if Dally was trying to have sex with him with his mouth. Johnny's however, was the opposite, his kisses were always sweet and gently, always asking him for permission to do things.

Curly's kiss was a combination of the two. The kiss was harsh, seeing how dominant he was being, but it also felt like he was trying to get as many moans of pleasure out of him as he possibly could.

It's blissful, Ponyboy thought to himself as Curly kept exploring his mouth section by section.

"Curly," Ponyboy moaned as the two of them briefly separated before attacking each other mouths again.

Their tongues enter each other caverns again, tangling in a battle of will as they circled each other.

Grabbing Ponyboy's leg, Curly threw it over his own making it so each single part of their bodies was touching. Sliding his hands from Ponyboy's hips to his butt, the hood started grinding their bodies together.

"Oh god," Ponyboy breathed into Curly's mouth.

"Fuck yeah babe," Curly growled back to him fondling the young greasers rounded ass.

As they grinded into each other, Ponyboy's hands moved frantically over Curly's upper body, feeling the heat radiating off his chest.

Curly moves his head away, much to Ponyboy's protest, before descending onto his neck. Ponyboy shuddered as Curly scraped his teeth slowly against his skin before biting down on him.

This is definitely gonna leave a mark, Curly thought pleased with himself. If he could smirk at the moment he would have.

"Curly," Ponyboy said through his heavy breathes.

"Hm," was all Curly said in response licking around his neck.

"We have to stop," Ponyboy moaned as he was bit again, "we're in a public park."

"So what," Curly replied in between the kisses he was showering him with.

"Curly please," Ponyboy pleaded, "I have to get home before curfew. I promise we can do this some other time."

Curly made a point to stop his kisses, but not his grinding, to think about this for a second. It was the most torturous ten seconds of Ponyboy's life.

"Fine," Curly agreed stopping his ministrations, "as long as there is a next time."

"Of course there will be," Ponyboy replied assuredly, "you're my boyfriend after all."

Curly stared at Ponyboy for a brief moment before a genuine smile made it onto his face.

"Yeah, I am aren't I," Curly nodded giving Ponyboy a brief kiss on the lips.

"Just when I say we'll do it again," Ponyboy told him standing up.

"What, why?" Curly asked in confusion.

Ponyboy snorted and started walking off.

" 'The one on top has curly hair and the one on bottom has green eyes and a pretty face. What are trying to say you jerk?" Ponyboy huffed playfully.

Curly gave his new boyfriend a shocked look before running after him.

"Oh come on babe that was the cloud talking not me. Blame the cloud!"

"Oh please."

"Babe!"

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

I'll miss you guys. Don't forget me this next week.


	14. Sweet Moments

Hello again everyone, it's JessieMundaiFan!

I have missed you guys so much you don't even know the half of it. Judging by the fact that you're reading this, I can see that you missed me to, or you missed my story, or are a first time reader and just stumbled upon this fanfic, either way I'm glad to have you here. 

How have you guys been? I am doing surprisingly well and I hope that you all are as well. You guys cannot believe how relieved I am to have my midterms over and done with. Not only was studying for them completely time consuming, I literally was unable to do anything else given how many I had, but it put such strain on my brain. If had to be honest though, my midterms were not as bad as I thought they would be. There really wasn't anything on the tests that I didn't read about beforehand and I was able to get them done pretty quickly. It's too early to say how I did just yet, but I don't think I did horribly.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **MadisonIsABeliever, ILovePepsi2, minato4ever, ponyboy07, Must Write Tart, **and** cassy1994** for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Ponyboy," the young greaser heard his older brother call out to him, "there's a letter here for you."

Excitedly jumping out of his seat, Ponyboy ran out of his room, sprinting into living room, and practically snatching the letter out of his brother's hands.

"You're welcome," Sodapop scoffed rolling his eyes playfully, "honestly, kids these days have no manners."

Ponyboy chuckled and checked the address of the letter. The young greaser was shocked to see that it wasn't from Johnny.

"Dally?" Ponyboy raised an eyebrow in question. He didn't think he'd be hearing anything from that hood again.

"Winston?" Sodapop took the letter out of his brother's hands and went to inspect it himself.

"Come on Soda stop," Ponyboy protested reaching up to grab his letter back but was unsuccessful seeing as he was shorter than Sodapop.

"Why is _he_ sending you mail?" Sodapop demanded to know waving around the letter in his hand dramatically.

"I don't know," Ponyboy answered with a shrug still trying to reach the letter, "maybe he wants to tell me something."

Successfully taking back his letter, Ponyboy ripped open the envelope and took out the letter inside.

"Well, read it," Sodapop urged.

_Dear Ponyboy,_

_I don't usually do this so you better feel special._

_I'm writing just to check up on your dumbass just_

_to see if your still fucking up. Wild Dog ain't been_

_giving you trouble has he? Just call me up and I'll_

_set him straight. I guess this would be the part where_

_I ask you about your brothers but I don't really care._

_Sincer or whatever the fuck that word is_

_Dallas Fucking Winston_

"Aw, that was so sweet," Ponyboy smiled contently at the letter.

It felt good to hear from Dally, even though not much time has passed, the young greaser did worry about his ex-boyfriend and wonder how he was doing.

"It was?" Sodapop looked over the letter as if trying to find the 'sweet' part of it, "I don't see where you got sweet out of this."

"It's the fact that he bothered to check up on me," Ponyboy informed his brother, "guys like Dally never do things unless they really want to, so I'm happy he put in the effort to do something like this."

"Whatever," Sodapop rolled his eyes flopping down on the couch, "as long as you don't get back with him."

Ponyboy waved off his brother's worry.

"Don't be silly Soda, I already…"

The young greaser caught himself before he could finish that sentence, but unfortunately for him, he didn't stop quickly enough.

"What did you say?" Sodapop narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his young brother.

"N-Nothing," Ponyboy responded gulping inaudibly, "don't worry about it."

The greaser tried to discreetly walk past the couch and out of the living room, but was stopped by his older brother grabbing him and making him sit on the couch beside him.

"Of course I'm going to worry about it little brother," Sodapop replied sweetly with an underling of menace in his voice, "now just tell your big brother what you were about to say and I'll promise I'll get mad." 

"Aren't you supposed to promise that you won't get mad?" Ponyboy questioned.

"No, I promise I will get mad," Sodapop corrected his eyes piercing his little brothers face, "because you decided to hide it from me." 

Ponyboy sighed to himself worriedly, wondering what his next move should be.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with an annoying curly haired greaser doesn't it?" Sodapop asked already knowing the answer.

"Maybe," Ponyboy mumbled lowly staring down at his feet.

"Please tell me you're not dating," Sodapop pleading begging with his eyes.

The young greaser really didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to cause any problems, but at the same time he didn't think it would be smart to lie about his relationship with Curly either.

"Um, we're not dating?" Ponyboy shot a grin at his brother trying to make this situation seem playful and fun.

Unfortunately, this didn't happen.

"Good grief Ponyboy," Sodapop groaned looking up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Soda, please don't make a big deal out of this," Ponyboy begged.

"Why him of all people?" Sodapop moaned ignoring his brother's words, "I don't want to keep seeing that little brat."

"He's not that bad," Ponyboy protested quickly starting to get insulted at his brothers attitude toward his boyfriend.

"Uh, yeah he is," Sodapop nodded giving his brother a contradictory look.

"Oh really?" Ponyboy folded his arms in challenge, "then I dare you to name some bad things about him." 

Sodapop snorted and started counting all of Curly's negative qualities with his fingers.

"He's annoying, he's smug, he's impulsive, he's always trying to start fights with people, he lies, he steals, he's rude, he carries weapons, he's mean, he's…"

"Okay, enough," Ponyboy cried in frustration, "see Soda that's your problem, your always looking at the bad parts of people."

"You just told me too…"

"Nobody's perfect Soda," Ponyboy protested talking over his brother, "and you need to realize that."

"Oh believe me, I know he's not perfect," Sodapop grunted.

Ponyboy moved and hugged his brother middle gazing up at him pleadingly.

"Please just give him a chance," Ponyboy asked, "he really is a sweet guy once you get past all the roughness, you just have to catch him at the right moment."

The young greaser, seeing that his brother looked to be letting up slightly, turned his puppy dog pout on full blast. This quickly resulted in Sodapop complying with this little brothers demands, albeit reluctantly.

"Fine," Sodapop sighed, "I'll give him a chance, but that brat better doing something to win me over."

Ponyboy nodded smiling in relief at his brother agreement.

Just then, the door swung open revealing the eldest Curtis brother.

"I'm home," Darry walked in a little slower seeing both of his brothers sitting on the couch together quietly.

"What are you two doing?" Darry demanded never liking it when these have quiet moments (it never was a signal of anything good happening).

Sodapop gazed over at his brother and gave him a smug look.

"Let's see you try and convince Darry," Sodapop grinned in anticipation.

Ponyboy groaned and started to rub his own forehead in frustration.

This was going to take a while.

…

It was pretty normal at the Shepard residence. There was an abundance of messes on the floors upstairs, the kitchen needed cleaning downstairs, and the television was nonexistent because they destroyed it.

"Where the hell is it?" Curly demanded glaring at his sister angrily as he stood in the doorway of her room.

Angela looked up from the magazine she was reading to roll her eyes at her brother.

"I told you a thousand times, I don't know," Angela replied speaking as if Curly was mentally challenged.

"And I told you, that's a bunch of bullshit," Curly retorted sharply, "I saw you in my room the other day, I know you have it."

"Exactly what 'it' are you talking about Curly?" Angela sighed sitting up from her bed to confront her brother, "because there are a lot of 'it's' in your room, some of them are alive which is why I never touch anything in your room."

"You know what I'm talking about," Curly pointed at her, "it was a big white box under my bed next to my football uniform."

"Football uniform?" Angela furrowed her brow in confusion, "Why do have a football uniform under your bed?"

"Because it wouldn't fit in my closet," Curly told her as if it was obvious.

"That's not what I was…"

"Shut up," Curly snapped, "and tell me where my box is!"

"I don't know where your damn box is," Angela huffed. Having had enough of this nonsense, pushed her brother out of her room and locked the door shut.

"Get out here," Curly started banging on the door loudly, "give me back my box."

"You mean that big white box that was in your room?"

Curly turned around to see his mother, Pamela Shepard, standing a little ways behind him. She so tired that she seemed to be able to stay on her feet.

Must be hard not having a job and partying all night, Curly thought to himself bitterly.

"Do you know where it is?" Curly asked looking for a surprise response and not the one he knew was coming.

"I took it," Pamela told her son simply.

Curly had to stop himself from letting out a sigh of frustration.

He was afraid of that.

"What did you do with it?" Curly questioned not trying to sound to upset, mostly because he didn't want his father to hear his yelling and start some type of fight.

"I, uh, well," Pamela started yawning repeatedly through her speech, annoying Curly to no end, "I don't really remember."

"What?" Curly grinded out.

"A couple hours ago I know I needed a big box to hold something up but I didn't have anything so I searched all your rooms and found that box," Pamela explained.

"You went in all our rooms and took things without asking?" Curly reiterated slowly.

"Sure, why not?" Pamela shrugged carelessly.

Fist clenched at his sides, Curly had to psychically stop himself from doing something he might regret.

"Do you at least know what you did with the box afterwards?" Curly asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Threw it out I guess," Pamela told her son walking passed her son and to her room, "it's not like I needed it anymore."

With a mighty growl, Curly punched the wall next to him, leaving a dent, before storming off to his room.

"No privacy, no respect, no trust," Curly started mumbling to himself incoherently. However, since he wasn't paying attention, he didn't notice something go flying at his head hitting him dead on.

"Ow fuck," Curly hissed looking down he saw it and saw it was his white box. Looking over at his door he saw his elder brother staring him blankly.

"It was in the backyard," Tim answered folding his arms looking bored.

"Hm," Curly nodded in thanks. Peaking his head in the box, he was relieved to see that there was nothing wrong with its contents before shutting it and sliding the box back under his bed.

"I wonder whatever that is could be for?" Tim asked sarcastically, "that wouldn't be for the Curtis kid would it?"

Curly rolled his eyes and choose not to answer the question, choose to flop down on his bed tiredly. Curly closed his eyes, assuming that his brother would leave on his own, but snapped his eyes open to see Tim was staring at him blankly.

"What?" Curly raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Why do you always put that kid first?" Tim asked finally.

The young hood gave his older brother a confused looking, silently asking him to clarify.

"You always do and say mushy _romantic_," Tim had sick look on his face at that last word, "things for him for no reason."

"It's not for no reason," Curly retorted, "it's just to show that he's, you know, different than everyone else."

"You have to show your little boyfriend that?" Tim raised an eyebrow in question, "Doesn't all the protecting you do for him enough?"

Curly fought off his feint blush opting to glare at his older brother.

"I'm just having his back," Curly argued, "that's what people close to each other do, have each other's backs. Fight for them, help them out, and not snitching on them."

Tim discreetly flinched at that last one.

"This is a tough neighborhood and we have to look after each other," Curly shrugged before falling back onto his bed, "we're all we've got."

This left Tim to close the door behind himself silently. As he walked the hall of his house, he couldn't help but think of his past actions.

Did I do the wrong thing, Tim question to himself.

…

Right now, it was pretty solemn in the Curtis house. The regular bustle seemed to have toned down to some very small movements within the house.

Today was an unforgettable day for the Curtis brothers.

"Why do I have to work today of all days?" Sodapop groaned to himself as he properly buttoned up his work uniform.

"Because out boss is a dick," Steve answered bluntly sitting next to Two-Bit on the couch, "you know he wouldn't give anyone a day off."

"Yeah, I know," Sodapop nodded going to spruce himself up in the bathroom mirror just as Darry walked into the living room.

"Darry," Two-Bit called out although a little more subdued than normal, "how's it going working man?"

"Got to pay the bills," Darry told his friend with a sigh as he quickly made himself a lunch and stuffed it into his lunch box.

Two-Bit nodded in understanding. The regularly joking greaser looked over at the hall entrance and was unsurprised to not hearing Ponyboy coming around the corner.

"The kids not going to school today?" Steve asked speaking the question that was on Two-Bit's lips.

Darry stopped for a brief second to briefly looked back at the hall before turning his head away, a somewhat sadden look on his face.

"He's staying home today," Darry told them his eyes steeling themselves, "he's not feeling to well right now."

That was an obvious lie but neither Steve nor Two-Bit called the older greaser out on it, they knew exactly why Ponyboy was staying home today.

Sodapop came out of the bathroom and slipped on his hat.

"You ready?" Steve asked standing up off the couch.

"Give me a second," Sodapop urged running to Ponyboy's room.

Two-Bit took the time to stand up to, stretching tiredly.

"Getting tired old man?" Steve smirked hitting the jokester in his chest playfully.

"Tired?" Two-Bit waved him off, "What do you young whipper snappers don't know the meaning of the word tired?"

Darry snorted before walking out of the house and to work.

"Alright," Sodapop announced as he came back from saying goodbye to his brother, "I'm ready."

"Let's head out," Two-Bit announced dramatically, "and explore this wild and crazy plain we call life."

"Shut up," Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance following his friend out the door.

Sodapop let out a small smile, the first one he's had this morning. Taking one last worried glance at the hall, Sodapop shut the door behind himself quietly.

Meanwhile, in Ponyboy's room, was a sad sight to behold. Our young greaser was curled up in a ball under his covers. Not a sound was made inside of the room giving it an eerily, strange feel to it.

Ponyboy was not asleep though, he was wide awake (to his chagrin). Despite his best efforts the young greaser does not want to be up, he just wants to sleep the day away and not be forced to relieve the events of today.

Ponyboy sighed to himself heavily trying to will himself to go back to sleep.

Mom, Dad...

Their faces kept appearing in head over and over again. This always happened to him today, the day of his parent's deaths. He can never shake them from his mind no matter how hard Ponyboy tries.

"I hate this," Ponyboy whispered to himself bitterly as memories of his parents continued to flow through his mind.

Just then, Ponyboy heard the door to his room open.

"Soda, you have to go to work today," Ponyboy groaned through his covers thinking that his brother was checking up with him again.

The young greaser heard nothing in response, which is strange for his older brother.

"Soda," Ponyboy called out pulling the covers from over himself just in time to get pounced on by a certain someone.

"Curly?" Ponyboy shrieked his voice going up higher than it usually does due to the shock.

"What's happening babe?" Curly smirked down at his boyfriend as Ponyboy stared up at him curiously.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Ponyboy questioned as he let Curly know earlier that today was not a good day for him to hangout.

"I'm insulted babe," Curly held his hand to his heart mockingly, "did you really think I would forget about today."

"Huh?" Ponyboy blinked up at his boyfriend in surprise.

Surely he couldn't mean…

"I got you something," Curly announced going into the hallway briefly.

Ponyboy sat up from his bed, the covers pooling around his body.

The young greaser eyebrows furrowed as his boyfriend came back into the room with a large white box. With a sigh, Curly sat down next to Ponyboy and slide the box into his hands.

"Curly what is this?" Ponyboy eyeing the box.

"Open it and see," Curly told him gesturing to the box.

With a shrug, Ponyboy slowly opened up the box revealing its contents.

They were flowers. A particular set of flowers that Ponyboy had memorized in the last couple years.

"Hydrangeas?" Ponyboy looked over at his boyfriend in shock.

"I know you and your brothers usually go up and put down some flowers for your parents around this time," Curly shrugged, "so I thought I'd save you the trouble and steal you some of the good ones. I watered them a little bit, it was hell finding a pot, but I had to keep them under by bed most of the time."

"You remembered the day my parents died," Ponyboy shook his head in delight, "and you even remembered my mom's favorite flowers."

Curly just grunted and looked away trying to avoid any awkward moments.

"Curly," Ponyboy breathed fondly before developing him in a fierce hug, "thank you so much."

"I didn't do this for thanks," Curly mumbled wrapping his arms around his boyfriend nonetheless.

"You deserve it," Ponyboy argued kissing on the lips.

Curly returned the kiss letting theirs mouth move together slowly. Knowing that the young greaser wasn't in the mood for anything more, he didn't push Ponyboy any further than what they were doing.

Breaking the kiss, Ponyboy took this time to examine the flowers give to him. Tears started developing in his eyes at the thought of his mother and all the time she spent with her hydrangeas in her garden.

Wordlessly, Curly developed Ponyboy into a hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I miss them," Ponyboy whispered into his boyfriends shoulder tearfully, "I miss them so much."

"It's gonna be alright," Curly promised, "You're going to be alright."

For the first time today, Ponyboy was able to smile. He felt happy, happy to have someone to hold him right now. Right now, he could think of something other than his parent's death at the moment as he stared at the flowers he was holding.

Wait until I tell Soda about this.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	15. Grownup Time

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan again.

I hope everybody out there? I am doing great and I hope everyone else is as well. Thanksgiving is approaching which is means that it's almost time for Thanksgiving break! You'll have to forgive my excitement over my break rather than Thanksgiving itself, it's just that I can't tell you how happy I am to have some time off from everything because I need it. That isn't to say that I'm not happy to be spending Thanksgiving with my family because I am. Probably the best things for me are stuffing and pumpkin pie. That's a weird combination I know but I just can't help it, I love both of those things so much.

One more thing before we start. I got my midterm grades back and I wasn't surprised at how I did. I got all A's with a single C. I guess it isn't that bad for midterms but I plan to pull that C up come finals. I hope all of you that are in school did well and if not there is plenty of time left so don't stress yourself out over grads.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

We got some **M Rated** material in this chapter. Keep that in mind before you read people (and before you get to excited, no it isn't _that_ couple).

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers MadisonIsABeliever, Must Write Tart, ILovePepsi2, cassy1994, and Anna. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Stop looking at me," Sodapop grumbled from underneath his car which he was currently sprucing up a bit. It was donated to him by his boss because it was just so beat up to the point where it was unable to work and Sodapop volunteered himself to fix it.

"…."

"Stop it," Sodapop said again in a warning voice.

"….!"

Huffing loudly, Sodapop got from under his car and faced his little brother. Ponyboy was leaning on the side of the house giving his older brother a smug expression.

"Do I really have to say it?" Sodapop demanded with a groan.

Once again, the only answer the middle Curtis got was a smug grin.

"Fine, alright, I admit it," Sodapop threw up his hands in surrender, "I, Sodapop Curtis, was slightly wrong about Curly Shepard."

"Slightly?" Ponyboy repeated clearly looking for more than that, "What he did was one of the nicest things a boyfriend could do."

"I know that," Sodapop responded, "and I will put it into my brain, but one good deed isn't going to change my whole look about somebody."

"But the door of acceptance is open even wider now right?" Ponyboy asked eagerly.

"Door of acceptance?" Sodapop raised an eyebrow his brother's metaphor, "Boy, what kind of crazy books have been reading?"

"Just answer the question," Ponyboy said demandingly.

"Okay, yes," Sodapop relented, "the door of acceptance has been cracked slightly but won't be opened fully for a long while."

Happily, Ponyboy clasped his brother shoulder glad that his boyfriend was able to make progress with him.

Darry walked out of the house just then, giving his brothers a strange look. Both of his younger siblings turned to him not looking the least bit surprised at that look, seeing they've had it turned on them plenty of times.

"What are you two talking about?" Darry asked them, "I heard something about doors and acceptance."

"What, you never heard of the door of acceptance before?" Sodapop questioned as if it was obvious.

"Yeah Darry," Ponyboy nodded in agreement snickering lowly, "the door of acceptance is buried within all of us."

Darry just blinked giving his brothers a dry look.

"I have something to confess," Darry stated after a while.

"What's that?" Sodapop asked with a small smiled on his face.

"You're both adopted," Darry answered.

"What?" The two siblings said in unison.

"Yeah," Darry nodded with a smirk, "mom and dad were going to tell you but since their gone I figured is good a time as any."

"Shut up," Sodapop replied with a pout but still knowing that his was just joking around with the two of them.

"You're right," Darry shrugged and moved to his own car, "you two pretty boys look too much alike."

Both of Darry's young siblings growled in response.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" Sodapop demanded of older brother with an elderly voice.

Darry just gave him a blank look before snorting and getting in his car.

"I'll be back in a couple hours," was all Darry said in response before he left.

Just as soon a Darry pulled out of the drive way, Curly showed up bopping his head to some song he was singing to himself.

Without even looking at Sodapop, Curly took Ponyboy out of his hands and held him to his waist.

"What's up babe?" Curly asked while nipping lightly on his boyfriend's neck causing a small smile to appear on Ponyboy's face, "ditch this loser and come be with a winner."

"I can hear you," Sodapop hissed gripping his wrench tightly as if he would like to throw it any minute.

"And?" Curly raised an eyebrow at him not looking frightened in the least.

"Guys," Ponyboy said warningly seeing his brother's fist clenching, "can we try and get along please?"

"Sodacan started it," Curly pointed at Sodapop accusingly.

"I did not," Sodapop growled in response, "and that isn't my name."

"And what exactly is your name," Curly titled his head in mock confusion, "it's just so damn forgettable."

"Guys stop," Ponyboy groaned, "Soda you have to stop getting so defensive, Curly's only playing with you. Curly you have to stop being so mean to my brother."

"But he's so much fun to make fun of," Curly told Ponyboy lowly.

Ponyboy sighed and moved his head to Curly's ear.

"Good boys get good rewards," Ponyboy whispered in his ear doing his best to sound as sensual as possible.

"Oh really," Curly whispered back getting aroused at the sound of his boyfriends voice as he wrapped an arm around the young greasers waist.

"Yes," Ponyboy promised sliding a single hand near the waist band of Curly's jeans arousing him even more.

"Fine," Curly relented loudly with sigh.

Walking over to Ponyboy's older brother, Curly begrudgingly held out his hand in front of the other greaser.

"What do you say we call it truce for the old ball and chain," Curly gestured over to Ponyboy who was annoyed at what he was called.

Sodapop eyed the hand warily, still not fully trusting the hood in front of him. However, seeing the look on his brother's face he finally gave up and shook Curly's hand.

"Just as long as you don't play my brother," Sodapop said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't play with my property," Curly informed him simply thoroughly enjoying the shock look on Sodapop's face.

Ponyboy, having heard clearly what his boyfriend said, buried his head in his hand.

"Well, Rome wasn't built in a day," Ponyboy told himself.

…

"I'm free," Danny shouted as he walked into his house.

"Calm down," Darry chuckled coming in behind him.

The two of them had just come from the hospital after getting Danny's cast off of his leg. His parents had just dropped him off but seeing as they had some important errands to run, Darry agreed to pick Danny up and drive him home.

"I can't calm down," Danny shook his head with a content smile, "I haven't been this relieved in a long time."

"It was really hell for you having to wear a cast wasn't it?" Darry asked him.

Danny turned and gave Darry a half smile as he opened the door to his room lying down on his bed with a sigh.

"You have no idea," Danny told him relaxing himself.

Darry, with an amused look on his face, sat down on a chair next to his friend's bed.

"Of course, I still have to watch what I do," Danny admitted gesturing to his dangling feet, "and do anything to '_strenuous'_."

Darry raised an eyebrow at emphasis on 'strenuous' but didn't question it. Assuming that Danny wanted probably wanted to rest right now Darry grabbed the nearest book, which he assumed was a mystery novel, and popped it open.

The eldest Curtis brother was surprised to find himself grabbed and thrown onto the bed. His widen to see Danny straddling him and his own hands held above his head.

"What are you doing?" Darry asked in shock.

Danny smirked down at him. Slowly leaning towards Darry, Danny kissed all around neck and shoulders.

"Giving you your reward," Danny acknowledged trying to sound casual as he started to grind their hips together.

"What happened to the no sex rule?" Darry wondered through his light breathes.

"What no sex rule?" Danny asked with a grin.

Smoothly, Danny slide his hands down Darry's biceps, past his shoulders, and finally to the buttons of his shirt.

"I never said anything about us never having sex," Danny denied slowly unbuttoning Darry's shirt griping at his muscles all the while, "I just didn't want our entire relationship to be built on sex. Now that I can see that you do care about me, I can feel comfortable being with you this way."

Darry chuckled, moving to unbutton Danny's shirt as well.

"Clever little thing aren't you?" Darry looked up at Danny in admiration, "and it's a good thing you did do that. It's been a while since I cared about anyone new outside my family."

Danny smiled in satisfaction at those words before they attack each other with their lips.

The rest of their clothes were ripped off one at a time, in moments it felt like time was standing still. Danny fingers ran down the ridges of Darry's toned body, cherishing it like he never wanted the feeling to end.

Darry held Danny tightly to his own body. Every kissed they shared, every second their tongues met, excited them further and further.

Digging his hands into Darry's shoulder, Danny lifted him up so he could straddle the greaser. Eyes never leaving each other's, Danny licked his way down Darry's body stopping at his manhood.

Darry moaned loudly as he was sucked with great joy. The greaser ran his fingers through Danny's hair as said man groaned through swallowing Darry's thickness.

Danny came up before Darry's could climax knowing that this wasn't the way either of them wanted to be finished. Reaching into his drawer he pulled out a condom, and slipped it onto Darry all the while locking their lips together. Once finished, Danny gently pushed Darry back onto the bed.

Feeling that he was ready, Danny slowly lifted himself up, using Darry's shoulder and chest as leverage.

Darry hissed as he began to grind his hips into Danny sending him into a barrage of moans and groans. The greaser grabbed Danny's hips rocking into him a force that was powered by the moans of the one he was inside.

Pain had shot into Danny sharply but he didn't care, if anything it was leading him into ecstasy faster. Danny found himself riding his lover faster, the speed of his bouncing causing his bed to squeak loudly.

Both men were glistening in sweat even as they showed no signs of wanting to end this. Out of the blue, Darry turned them over and started to pound into Danny while he was on his back. Danny's groaned euphorically as he wrapped his legs around Darry's waist and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Darry growled in pleasure as he reached down and started to beat Danny off to the movement to their bodies. The combination of the passion and heat was burning in both of them so greatly that it finally caused both of them to climax, screaming out their ecstasy.

Tiredly, Darry laid himself on top of Danny with a sigh of completion. Sweat was dripping off both of their bodies but neither seemed to care. They were just too wrapped up in each other to worry about that.

"Get off," Danny muffled into Darry's shoulder, "you're gonna crush me eventually."

"Eventually," Darry chuckled back into Danny's neck, "but not now."

"Jackass."

"I love you to."

…

"How could you leave my baby all by himself," Ponyboy at glared Curly as Tosh cuddled up to him happily.

"He was right behind me the whole time," Curly protested, "it's wasn't my fault he decided to chase his own tail for five minutes."

Ponyboy pretty much ignored Curly's excuse as he was too busy tending to his little Dalmatian puppy.

"It's okay Tosh, the bad man won't hurt you anymore," Ponyboy said to his puppy as Tosh licked his hands.

Curly rolled his eyes from his place on the couch as he saw Tosh snuggling up on Ponyboy, much to his annoyance.

"Oh come on babe, stop treating him like he's a puppy," Curly demanded seeing as he was training Tosh to take of himself all this time.

"He is a puppy," Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at him in response.

"No he's not, he's a man," Curly punched his own chest with emphasis.

Looking over at Tosh, the hood gave him an intimidating glare.

"Ain't that right Tosh?" Curly questioned at puppy.

The only response he got was Tosh burying his head in Ponyboy's lap. Said greaser gave his boyfriend a smug look.

"See, I told you," Ponyboy snickered.

Curly rolled his eyes before looking around the room as something just hit him.

"Hey, where did Sodabottle go?" Curly asked not really caring but questioning out of sheer curiosity.

"_Sodapop,_" Ponyboy corrected before answering his boyfriends question, "and he left like thirty minutes."

"He did?" Both of Curly's eyebrows rose, "What the hell was I doing?"

Ponyboy shrugged lightly petting Tosh's fur from his seat at the kitchen table.

"You were sitting right there," Ponyboy reminded, "I mean, I was in the kitchen and even I heard him leave."

"Kitchen?" Curly's snapped his fingers as his memories came back to him, "Oh yeah, now I remember. You were bent over trying to get something and I was busy checking out your sweet ass."

"What the hell?" Ponyboy's blurted out in shock.

Curly just gave him a smirk in reply.

"You can't just say that," Ponyboy exclaimed in outrage, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Why not?" Curly raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Because Curly," Ponyboy spluttered, "it's not right to be so blunt. You might, um, hurt somebody?"

"…What the hell are you talking?"

"Shut up," Ponyboy snapped, "and stop being a pervert."

"Aw," Curly whined moving over to his boyfriend, "but I like being a pervert. It's much more fun than being respectful."

Curly sat down in the seat next to Ponyboy pulling their chairs closer to each other. Despite stilling being in a huff, Ponyboy still accepted Curly's kiss as the hood attacked his mouth.

Tosh, not wanting any part of this, moved out of Ponyboy's lap and into his little bed.

Neither of them paid much attention to their puppy as they wrapped their arms around each other. Curly's hands immediately went to his boyfriends round ass, relishing in how nice Ponyboy felt.

Ponyboy moaned as he felt Curly slap him on the butt gripping his boyfriends shoulder even tighter. As Ponyboy opened his mouth Curly started to suck on his tongue, exciting the both of them even further.

"Your awesome," Curly breathed as they broke apart their kiss briefly, "I just can't get enough of you babe."

Ponyboy hmed in response casually running his hands down Curly's toned arms as their mouths met again this time trying to map each other's mouth with their tongues.

"Can't believe your brother left us alone in the house together," Curly stated while still inside Ponyboy's mouth

Curly didn't have any real issue with Ponyboy's brothers but he did think that the two of them could be a little grating every once and a while.

"He didn't," Ponyboy answered simply.

Curly furrowed his brow in confusion breaking apart the kiss. He looked around just waiting for someone to come around a corner.

"Then who the hell…"

"Surprise!"

"Oh no," Curly groaned while Ponyboy just laughed in response.

"Hey Justin," Ponyboy greeted the boy who just entered the house.

Ponyboy was happy to see that Justin's typical smile actually reached his face today. It was good to see that those bullies didn't get to him as badly as they could have.

"Hi Ponyboy," Justin cried out.

Without even so much as acknowledging Curly, Justin pushed him away from the young greaser as he grabbed a chair and sat in between them.

"Fuck off you little brat," Curly snarled raising his fist threateningly.

"Make me," Justin grinned up at the hood placing his head on Ponyboy's knee.

Curly smirked darkly as if Justin had said the magic words. As the hood went to make good on that dare, he was quickly stopped.

"Don't even think about it," Ponyboy told his boyfriend warningly.

"But he's the one who…"

"No," Ponyboy replied sharply, "you two are not going to fight each other. Justin is practically family now and you'll have to adjust to it."

Justin looked at Ponyboy briefly before quickly turning his head downwards. The young boy had a smile on his face, one of happiness and completion at those words. This might be the happiest moment he's had in his life so far.

Curly, catching the smile on Justin's face sighed heavily and leaned back on his chair silently. He may be a rude and a jerk at times, but he wasn't cruel. Plus, he was still trying to score.

"Whatever," Curly responded flippantly, "as long he doesn't barge in when mommy and daddy are having there alone time."

"Eww," Justin's face scrunched up in disgust, "Thanks for the mental picture."

"No problem," Curly smirked back at him.

"Will you stop being so perverted all the time," Ponyboy huffed with a blush on his face at the prospect of having sex with Curly.

"But it's so much fun," Curly moaned with a snicker, "and besides, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't perverted."

"Yeah because the world really needs a Curly," Justin said lowly into Ponyboy's jeans.

Justin was suddenly grabbed from the hair and yanked up from Ponyboy's lap. He hissed in pain as he brought face to face with his self-proclaimed nemesis.

"I heard that you little bastard," Curly glared at the younger boy.

"So," Justin shrugged with an attitude causing Curly to squeeze tighter on his hair.

"Enough," Ponyboy yelled.

Taking Justin out of Curly's hands, Ponyboy made the both of them stand up from their seats.

"You two need to spend more time together," Ponyboy proclaimed determinedly. The young greaser was set on the two of them getting along.

"But…"

"No," Ponyboy interrupted whatever Justin's was going to say, "you two cannot spend all your time arguing if we're going to be hanging out together. So here's what I want you two to do."

Ponyboy snatched a list and some money from the kitchen counter and gave it to Curly.

"You two are going go shopping for me," Ponyboy smiled at them sinisterly.

This was originally a task for the younger Curtis brothers. Darry didn't have time to today to going shopping so Ponyboy and Sodapop agreed to do it themselves, Darry left the money for them to pay for everything.

"What?" they both cried in unison.

"Both of you will be productive and spend time together," Ponyboy told them rushing the both of them out of the house.

"Wait," Justin tried to say but was stopped again.

"Better hurry," Ponyboy urged them, "because I am not speaking to either of you until you come back with the groceries.

"Come now babe," Curly groaned.

Ponyboy kissed Curly on the cheek before slamming the door in their faces. The young greaser sighed hoping everything turned out alright.

Hearing some whimpering behind him, Ponyboy turned around to see Tosh's holding a sheet of paper in his mouth.

"What do you got boy?" Ponyboy took the paper out of the puppy's mouth examining its contents.

"It's Dally's letter, I guess I left it in the living room," Ponyboy stated.

Ponyboy was relieved that Tosh was the one that had found it and not Curly. The young greaser noticed quickly that Curly was the jealous type and telling him that Ponyboy still kept in touch with both of his ex's ( Dallas and Johnny) might not go over well with him.

He doesn't even want to imagine what would happen if Curly found out about Dally and the figurines.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Honestly guys can't you," Ponyboy froze as he saw who was at the door. His eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Hello little bitch."

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter

I'm sorry for everyone that wanted some Curly/Ponyboy lemons in this chapter. Don't worry, in the next couple of chapters they will have their time. I just felt that I had to do a Darry/Danny lemon scene first scene since they technically got together first.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time


	16. Time is Ticking

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter!

How have you guys been lately? I have just been so overwhelmed with papers and projects it's been ridiculous. I have literally been unable to do anything else besides assignment after assignment and this (fanfic's) because that's how busy I have been. I honestly hope you guys are faring better this semester because I am being worked to the bone. Not to mention, one top of my upcoming due assignments, I still have tests to study for which means even more of my time is going have to be eaten up.

I really should stop my complaining though. I really only have one more major paper I have to complete if everything goes as smoothly it should go, I should be able to complete it easily. I can't wait until I'm done with this final assignment. It always makes me feel so proud when I finish a major assignment in its entirety.

Enough about my life though, let's get on with the chapter.

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much **Lostboysfan123, Anna, cassy1994, ponyboy07, PonyboyandDallyLover7,****MadisonIsABeliever, Must Write Tart, **and** ILovePepsi2** and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I greatly appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(Brief Recap)

_Just then, there was a loud knock at the door._

_Ponyboy rolled his eyes in annoyance._

"_Honestly guys can't you," Ponyboy froze as he saw who was at the door. His eyes widen in shock and horror._

"_Hello little bitch."_

(End Recap)

(General POV)

Wild Dog raised an eyebrow at the young boy in front of him.

"Well," Wild Dog snapped with narrowed eyes, "aren't you going to let me in?"

Wild Dog, seeing Ponyboy flinch fearfully under his gaze caused excitement to flow through his veins. He's always loved having this kind of power over people, the power to influence their emotions and tremble beneath him. The excitement within him doubled due it being someone like Ponyboy, a fragile looking kid that he could break easily.

"N-No t-thanks," Ponyboy managed to stuttered through his nervousness.

Tosh, recognizing the voice, immediately sat up attentively. The puppy rushed to the door right by Ponyboy's side.

The young greaser quickly tried to slam the door shut, but unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. After ensuring the door won't fully close with his foot, Wild Dog easily kicked the door all the way open.

Ponyboy stepped back in shock, Tosh following his every movement, as he was forced backwards by the door suddenly being slammed open.

"Come on little bitch boy," Wild Dog smirked inviting himself in the house locking the door shut, "didn't your ma teach you not to slam doors in people's faces."

"Yes, but she also told me to never let freaks like you in the house to," Ponyboy blurted sharply without thinking. The young greaser was silently cursing himself for his lack control over his mouth but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Once again, Wild Dog found himself becoming amused at the antics of the kid in front of him. It's been a while since he's met someone like Ponyboy who had the nerve to talk smack to his face. It made his mind go to the darker, lustful side of himself.

Wild Dog held up his hands in surrender as he casually strolled past the frightened greaser to sit down on the couch.

"Calm down kid, I just have some questions I want to ask you," Wild Dog promised all the while eyeing the young greaser up and down.

Tosh growled lowly from his throat, not taking his eyes off the hood for a second.

"And if you're a good little bitch," Wild Dog's voice suddenly got deeper as it was laced with lust, "I'll give you a little treat."

_Yeah, I bet your treat is real little. _Ponyboy had to bite down on his lip in order to stop himself from blurting out more words.

Thinking over the situation, Ponyboy realized he had no choice but to comply with Wild Dog's wishes. He certainly couldn't take this dangerous weapon carrying greaser by himself, his brothers are god knows where, and Curly and Justin should be gone for quite a while.

"Fine," Ponyboy sighed in defeat, "let's talk."

…

"This is stupid," Justin grumbled as he pushed around his and Curly's shopping cart aimlessly down the aisles.

"You think I don't know that," Curly snapped looking extremely irritated as he glared down at the grocery list in his hands, "now shut up and me find this shit."

"Why are we even doing this?" Justin whined ignoring Curly completely, "I've never been grocery shopping before."

"You think I have?" Curly shot back sharply, "I rob stores, not shop in them!"

"Excuse me."

Both boys turned around to see a meek elderly woman behind them. She had a kind smile on her face as she approached them.

Curly narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.

"It seems like you boys are in need of some help," The elderly woman perceived correctly, "I'm Mrs. Links."

Justin, remembering his manners, introduced himself and Curly (seeing as said hood didn't look he was going to).

"I'm Justin," the young boy stated shaking the Mrs. Links had politely before gesturing to the hood behind him, "and that's Curly."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Mrs. Links chuckled softly, "Can assume that this is your first time at the grocery store?"

"Um, yeah," Justin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I don't know about Curly but my parents never took me to do this kind of stuff."

Curly rolled his eyes at the thought of his parents taking him to any store of any kind let alone a grocery store.

"Really?" Mrs. Links eyebrows rose slightly, "you mother never took you to the store when you were younger?"

At the mention of his mother, Justin's eyes trotted downward.

"My mom, um, died during child birth," Justin said softly.

Mrs. Links gasped loudly while Curly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Links held the young boy's hand comfortably.

"Yeah," Justin sighed sadly, "my dad took it really hard, maybe a little too hard though."

"I see," Mrs. Links nodded sympathetically.

"Okay, enough with the water works," Curly proclaimed not wanting this trip any more annoying than it is already.

"Let's go kid," Curly started to push Justin into another lane.

"Young man…"

"Old lady we don't need your damn help," Curly denied, "so just back the fuck off."

"What filthy words," Mrs. Links gasped holding her hand to her chest, "young men in my day never used such language."

Curly snorted in amusement.

"That's because back in your day they were busy catching the plague."

Mrs. Links gasped in shock.

Roughly, Justin elbowed Curly in his side causing the hood to derive his attention from the elderly woman back to him.

"What is wrong with you?" Justin hissed angrily, "Why are you trying to start a fight with an old woman in a grocery store?"

"That old lady is up to something," Curly swore determinedly, "She is being way too nice for someone her age"

"What the hell does that mean?" Justin shot back.

Without answer Justin's question, Curly moved over to the old lady.

"Look you old hag, you need to just go on and leave us alone," Curly told her sternly.

As Curly went to grab onto her arm and push her away, Mrs. Links aggressively smacked the hoods hand away with her purse.

"Hey, wait a minute bitch," Mrs. Links cried out angrily.

Both Curly and Justin's eyebrows rose to the ceiling.

Mrs. Links mood changed dramatically. Gone was the kind smile and meek gestures, now she was looking vicious and angry.

"Now, I don't care who you are," Mrs. Links snarled, "but you don't put your hands on me, you don't touch me understand!"

Curly, always one to bounce back fast, smirked tauntingly at the older woman his arms folded at his chest.

"Oh yeah? What are you going do about you old bitch," Curly barked loudly.

Justin was silently wondering if it wasn't too late for him to run.

…

Wild Dog grinned at Ponyboy nastily. Grabbing the young greaser by the arm roughly, he made Ponyboy sit next to him on the couch.

Again Tosh started to growl threateningly at the hood at was roughing up his owner. As he started to approach them though, Ponyboy stopped him.

"Tosh sit next to me," Ponyboy urged the puppy patting his leg. He didn't want Tosh to do anything dangerous. If anything happened to his little puppy because of him, Ponyboy would never forgive himself.

Almost reluctantly, Tosh climbed up on the couch and laid his head on his owners lap staring intently at Wild Dog all the while.

Ponyboy had to hold his breath at the horrible order emitting from the hoods body. He smelled of alcohol, fish, and cigarette smoke. If that wasn't enough, Wild Dog had his hand around Ponyboy's waist gripping so hard that almost felt like he was trying to dig his untrimmed nails into his flesh.

"It's been a while since good old Dallas left hasn't kid?" Wild Dog claimed casually staring off at nothing, "I wonder what that bastards been up to."

Wild Dog looked down at Ponyboy. "You wouldn't be keeping in touch with him would you kid?"

"Not really," Ponyboy lied with a shrug. There was no way Wild Dog could tell if he was lying about this or not.

"No?" Wild Dog's eyebrow rose as he gripped Ponyboy's waist tighter slightly, "you sure about that kid? You seemed to be the type to want to follow his master everywhere and do whatever he tells you to."

Ponyboy himself had to fight off a growl this time. He was getting sick of all the derogatory jokes about himself.

"No I didn't do that," Ponyboy told him with false politeness, "and besides he took off without even telling me. I don't even know where Dally is right now."

Wild Dog rubbed his chin in thought. It looked to Ponyboy that he was either putting a lot of thought into his words or actually considering his own words.

"Shame," Wild Dog shrugged carelessly.

"Are we done?" Ponyboy asked hopefully.

Wild Dog snorted at the young greaser's impatience. Slowly, he started to move his hand down the Ponyboy's shirt making said young boy gasp in shock.

"Just a couple more questions," Wild Dog told him.

"Great," Ponyboy replied sarcastically doing his best to avoid that hand grabbing around his body.

"Dallas didn't happen to tell you anything about my little…business did he?" Wild Dog asked staring into Ponyboy's eyes intently.

Ponyboy shook his head in response, his heart rate picking up. He was starting to get nervous that Wild Dog might actually find out something that he might want to know, something that could lead him into trouble.

"Dally never told me anything," Ponyboy answered, "he was always keeping secrets from me all the time."

"Aw," Wild Dog gave him a mocking sympathetic look which annoyed Ponyboy to no end.

"So Dallas didn't buy you anything to make up for lost booty calls," Ponyboy was biting his tongue in restraint of himself, "like flowers, candy, figurines, chocolate or anything else like that."

Figurines?

Ponyboy's eyes shifted away and his hands started to tremble nervously at the reminder to the animal figurines Dally use to give him. The young greaser hoped Wild Dog couldn't tell how nervous he was at the moment.

Unfortunately, the hood could spot gestures of fear in a heartbeat (mostly because he's made people emit them so much).

"Oh really?" Wild Dog narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Yes," Ponyboy nodded assuredly.

Having had enough of this Ponyboy stood up, ripping Wild Dog's arm off him, and faced the hood on the couch with Tosh standing in between his feet.

"Please can you just leave?" Ponyboy pleaded, "I don't know anything about Dally, your 'business', or any animal figurines so can you please just go?"

Wild Dog stared up at his pitch black eyes burning with an emotion Ponyboy could decipher at the moment.

"What?" Ponyboy asked not feeling comfortable being in this stare.

"How did you know they were animal figurines?" Wild Dog asked quietly his stare never wavering.

Ponyboy's eyes widened in shock. He started to berate himself internally for his stupid little slip up.

"I, um, well I…"

"I don't like to be lied to kid," Wild Dog told him standing up to his full height intimidatingly, "so you better tell me what you know. Where are my drugs?"

"I don't have them," Ponyboy tried to tell him.

With a growl worthy of a Doberman, Wild Dog grabbed Ponyboy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

As Ponyboy cried out in pain, Tosh dashed over and bit Wild Dog's leg all the while growling himself.

Almost effortlessly, Wild Dog reached down, grabbed Tosh by his neck and flung him across the room.

Hearing his dogs whimpering as he was thrown, Ponyboy desperately tried to go over and check on his puppy but he was still being held against his will.

"Let me go," Ponyboy grunted struggling with all his might, "I don't have any drugs or know where any drugs are."

Wild Dog smiled at him mockingly.

"Now, why would I listen to you when you've made it clear that I can't trust you?" Wild Dog asked with a shrug.

"You can check my house, look it over from top to bottom and you still won't find any drugs," Ponyboy swore being truthful this time seeing as his brothers and him threw out all of the drugs and figurines.

Wild Dog looked like he was going up said offer.

"No thanks," Wild Dog denied much to Ponyboy's horror.

"What?" Ponyboy shouted.

"You see kid, I'm actually a pretty fair guy," Wild Dog told him, "I actually give people a chance to fix there screw ups before dealing out justice. Besides, business is always slow this time a year so I'm in no hurry."

Ponyboy face had a look of disbelief and dread on it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing at the moment.

"Tell you what kid, today's," Wild Dog looked over at the calendar on the wall, "October 28th. I'm gonna give you until December 1st to give me my drugs."

"But I don't…"

Ponyboy squeaked as Wild Dog moved closer to his face.

"And I don't want to hear any excuses from you," Wild Dog whispered to him, "get me my drugs or you are as good as dead."

Then Wild Dog let Ponyboy go, stepped away from the wall, and walked towards the door.

"December 1st," Wild Dog said one last time before slamming the door shut.

Ponyboy allowed himself to slowly slide from the wall to the floor. Tearfully, he wrapped his arms around himself in comfort.

What am I going to do? Ponyboy wondered helplessly.

…

"Shut the hell up you old hag!"

At this point, you could a large crowd of people circling around them, not having clue as to what all the yelling was about.

Justin, who seemed to be the only person in the store with sense apparently, actually tried to stop this fight from escalating further. Pushing himself and his cart closer to the hood he came here with, Justin tried talking him out of this.

"Curly," Justin hissed, "do you really think this is a smart idea? You're about to fight an old lady in a grocery store."

"Shut up kid," Curly snapped.

"Yeah, piss off," Mrs. Links added.

"Hey, don't you talk to that brat that way," Curly replied defensively for reason unknown to himself.

"Why don't you make," Mrs. Links offered throwing up her hands, "show you how we used to fight back in my day."

"What with rocks and sticks," Curly smirked.

Suddenly, everyone could hear the sound of police cars siren steadily approaching.

"Oh shit," Curly hissed before backing up slowly, "I can't go to jail again."

"Oh shit," Mrs. Links hissed before backing up her cart "I can't go to jail again."

"Come on," Curly urged Justin to run, "we got to get the hell out of here."

"But what about the grocery shopping?" Justin held up the listen for emphasis.

Grunting, Curly grabbed their cart, moved to the nearest shelf, and throwing everything into it.

"Done, now let's go," Curly ordered running in stride to the back door followed by Justin.

"Wait until Ponyboy hears about this," Justin mumbled while trying to keep up with Curly.

…

"Ponyboy…hey, what happened to the little doggie?"

Two-Bit came into the Curtis house to find Ponyboy gently stroking Tosh's fur in comfort. The puppy looked more tired than hurt at the moment.

"He's just had a long day," Ponyboy sighed quietly.

"Oh," Two-Bit took seat beside the two of them on the couch.

"What were you going to say?" Ponyboy asked.

"Huh? Oh, I just heard that two hoods were about to get arrested at the grocery store. It was something about fighting an old lady."

Grocery store?

"Oh god, please don't let it be them," Ponyboy buried his head in hand.

"We're back," Justin proclaimed as he and Curly rolled in their cart.

"Guess what we've been doing," Curly claimed proudly.

Ponyboy sighed and shook his head.

Why me?

…...

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I love you guys, I love you guys a lot. So, as an added bonus (and because I am a tease), I'm going to give you a sneak peak at the next chapter because I know a lot of you have been waiting for this.

Chapter Preview:

"_Found that great ride haven't you?" Curly growled smacking Ponyboy's rippling ass as their bodies collided roughly, "Now tame that horse babe!"_

End Preview

…see ya next week!


	17. A Very Happy Halloween

Howdy guys it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How are you guys doing during this week? I have been doing pretty well actually and I hope you have to. November is coming to a close and it's going to be December. I can't tell you guys how crazy this past semester has been but I am sure glad that it is almost over.

I just can't wait for Christmas! Call me childish if you want, but I just love Christmas. There is just something about the holiday that makes me so happy. I love going out and getting a tree, I love shopping for presents, and I love eating Christmas related food. I just can't wait for it to be here.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE MESSAGE**: I'm sorry to say that it's that time a year guys. In no less than two weeks I will be taking my finals for all of my college courses. As a result I will not have an update for the week of the 5th to the 10th. Not worry though because I will get right back to updating that following week on the 17th early that morning.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Time for my weekly thank you's to my reviewers. Thank you so much and for reviewing **MadisonIsABeliever, Anna, cassy1994, ponyboy07, Must Write Tart, **and** ILovePepsi2** for giving me your opinion on my chapters. You guys are a great inspiration for me and your feedback is really helping this story come along pretty well.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"Come on babe."

"No."

"Say something other than no."

"No."

"Let's not fuck."

"…Shut up."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Curly tried to argue.

Both Ponyboy and Curly were currently at the movies sitting at a film that neither paid much attention to. Both of them had their minds on something else, Ponyboy on ignoring Curly and Curly on getting Ponyboy to pay attention to him.

"I beg to differ," Ponyboy replied quietly.

"In what way?" Curly demanded.

Giving the curly haired boy nothing but a dry look, Ponyboy stood up from his seat and walked out of the movie theater.

"Wait up," Curly protested hot on his trail.

"Not only did you try and fight an old lady in a grocery," Ponyboy pointed out as the both of them walked out of theater, "but you also didn't get anything that was the list I gave you when you left."

"We didn't?" Curly raised an eyebrow.

"No," Ponyboy grunted in irritation. Curly came back with a grocery cart full of soups and nothing else.

"Oops," Curly chuckled shrugging his shoulders carelessly, "I knew I would suck at shopping, but I should get some points for bringing the money back."

"That's not the point," Ponyboy snapped shooting the hood a glare.

Both of Curly's eyebrows rose in mild surprise at the outburst.

Ponyboy gasped lightly as he realized how irrational he was being. He turned his head away from Curly starting to walk off a little faster.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy said softly, "I didn't mean to get so overdramatic. I didn't know what came over me."

Curly grunted before grabbing Ponyboy's waist and walking them into an alley so they can be alone. This act might seem a little shady if this had been with someone else, but because Ponyboy does trust Curly he went along with him.

Once into the alley, both boys leaned on a wall next to each other. Casually, Curly took out a cigarette.

"You've been different lately," Curly acknowledged lighting up his cigarette and taking a few puffs of it.

"Maybe," Ponyboy answered staring at nothing but the wall in front of him.

"No, you have been acting different," Curly corrected the young greaser, "you've been on edge for the last three days. It's kind of getting me on edge to."

Ponyboy couldn't help but smile to himself as Curly was trying to tell him he was concerned without actually saying he's concerned.

"I guess I have been a little on edge lately," Ponyboy admitted taking Curly's cigarette and taking of puff himself, "I just get the feeling that something is going to happen, something really bad."

"Like what?" Curly asked blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

"I couldn't tell you." Ponyboy lied with shrug, "but I just think it's going to be big."

Ponyboy made a pact with himself that he would handle the problem with Wild Dog himself. The young greaser really didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him. He wanted show everyone, but mostly himself, that he was mature enough to handle these kinds of situations without any help.

He just hoped he was making the right choice.

"You worry too much," Curly smirked, "ain't nothing going on right now. This is probably the most controlled this town is going to get all year."

"Besides," Curly wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's shoulder, "if some shit does go down, you know I got you."

"Yeah I know," Ponyboy answered leaning his head on the curly haired boys shoulder.

"So stop moping," Curly proclaimed squeezing his should we got things to do."

"Like what?" Ponyboy eyes snapped up to his boyfriends.

Curly smirked in amusement.

"Babe, you really put a new spin on 'absent minded'," Curly snickered, "it's time to take some treats and give out some tricks."

Ponyboy eyes widen and he smacked his own head.

"How could I forget that it was Halloween today?" Ponyboy shook his head in doubt.

"And we're going to a party," Curly told him.

Party? Curly never said anything to him about a party.

"Since when? What party? Do I have to wear a costume?" Ponyboy asked each question one after the other.

Curly snorted at the questions but answered them in order nonetheless.

"We were invited a while ago, I just forgot tell you. It's a friend of mine and if you want to wear a costume don't let me stop you," Curly had a lecherous grin on his face.

"Pervert," Ponyboy smacked Curly on the arm playfully.

Maybe going to a party is for the best right now, Ponyboy thought to himself. He wanted a chance to clear his mind of the whole Wild Dog thing and this seemed to be the only opportunity available.

"You can wear one of those freaky out fits Angela always wears at Halloween," Curly said optimistically.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. Angela and her group of friends were notorious for their 'unique' outfits during holidays or special days. Last Halloween, Angela dressed up as a 'bunny' which was pretty much a bunny hood and a bikini.

"I still don't know how she gets out of the house dressed like that with you and Tim and her brothers," Ponyboy shook his head, "if I was a girl and I dressed up like that my brothers would never let me out the house."

"If you were girl your brothers wouldn't let you out the house at all," Curly chuckled, "hell, they barely let you out as a boy."

Ponyboy thought about this for a brief second before shrugging his shoulders.

"True, but Curly you would not like it if I showed up at a party in one of those outfits," Ponyboy told him.

"Uh, yeah I would," Curly argued, "I'd even pick something out for you."

"You don't know what you're asking for," Ponyboy warned him.

Rolling his eyes, Curly pressed his lips onto Ponyboy's drawing them both to battle each other with their tongues.

"Babe, I can take anything you can dish out," Curly whispered briefly before attacking the young greaser's lips again.

Moaning breathily, Ponyboy wrapped his arms around Curly's neck as the kiss got more passionate. Unbeknownst to Curly, Ponyboy had a sly little smile on his face through their entire kiss.

Be careful what you wish for, Ponyboy said to himself gleefully.

…

Ponyboy walked into his house and was unsurprised to see Steve sitting on the couch.

"Hey Stevie where's Evie?" Ponyboy asked going into the kitchen to find himself something to drink.

"I thought we agreed not to call me that?" Steve glared at the young male in annoyance.

"What, Evie?" Ponyboy asked taking a big gulp of the last Pepsi in the house.

Steve just sighed and decided to just ignore him. He also decided to ignore the voice in the back of his said that said that ignoring Curtis' doesn't make them go away.

Silently, Ponyboy took his drink and sat down right next to Steve. He was staring at the television blankly, not saying a word.

This scene went on for about ten minutes before Steve couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want from me?" Steve snapped in irritation.

In an instant, Ponyboy shifted his gaze from the television to his brother's best friend.

"I didn't want to ask but since you're offering to help," Ponyboy smiled happily, "I do need something."

"I can't wait to hear it," Steve said sarcastically.

"I need you to ask Evie if she can fix something up for me by tonight," Ponyboy stated, "I already have everything I need, it's just that a few adjustments need to be made."

"What?" Steve furrowed his brow at the vague description of the young greaser request.

"Please," Ponyboy pleaded pouting slightly.

Luckily for Steve, he was somewhat immune to the kid's pouts.

"What's in it for me?" Steve asked.

"The joy of knowing that you helped another human being," Ponyboy answered hopefully.

Steve gave him a dry look.

"I don't have any money," Ponyboy whined, "can't you just do something nice without complaint for a change."

"Why change now," Steve shrugged carelessly, "it's been working out for me so far. Being a jerk is fun."

Ponyboy growled lowly before an idea popped into his head.

"I should have done this in the first place," Ponyboy said to himself.

The younger greaser reached over and grabbed the house phone. Steve couldn't see who he was calling nor did he care at the moment. He did however have to suffer from, what he noticed, was a tendency of Curtis' to talk very very loudly over the phone.

"Hello"

"…?"

It's me Ponyboy! Nice to hear from you, it's been forever."

"…"

"Listen, I need a tiny favor. Can you fix something up for me tonight?"

Steve eyes immediately turned to the young greaser beside. Surely he didn't call…

"Aw, you're so sweet," Ponyboy laughed cutely, "so I'll see you in a little bit?"

"…!"

"Okay, bye," With a satisfied smile, Ponyboy hung up the phone. Slowly, he gazed up at Steve giving him an innocent look.

Steve, in return, narrowed his eyes warningly.

"Kid I swear…"

"Evie said that you have to drive me over to her house or you'll regret it," Ponyboy grinned mischievously.

Steve growled clenching his fists in his hands. How easy would it be for to beat this little smug bastard down?

"How did she even know where I was?" Steve questioned in his frustration.

Ponyboy snorted.

"We'll you're not with her so by process of elimination you'd obviously be here. It's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"…I hate you."

"Good."

…

"Curly!" Someone called out as said hood entered the house.

Curly couldn't help but smirk as he saw the host of the party, Roger or Rog, stumbled toward him. There was a large amount of people here getting drunk, dancing, and have a wild and crazy time. Some people, mostly girls, were dressed up in costumes while others just had on casual wear.

"Glad you could come my greaser brother. Welcome to my shindig," Rog smiled goofily shaking his hand wholeheartedly.

"Shindig?" Curly chuckled, "are you drunk already man?"

"Hell yeah," Rog nodded taking a gulp of whatever was in the cup he was holding, "I didn't have this party to be sober."

"True," Curly nodded. Looking over Rog's side he saw a couple more guys he knew from around town.

"What's up Curly man?" the first guy David greeted before tossing him a drink, "take sip, enjoy yourself."

Curly looked down and saw that it was beer.

"Don't mind if I do ladies," With that Curly downed the entire cup in one sitting.

Rob grinned and guided Curly to the kegs they had in the kitchen.

"Say, where's your main squeeze?" David asked as he sipped some beer all the while leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Ponyboy?" Curly raised an eyebrow turning to the keg.

"Yeah," another hood, Charles said with a grin, "the one with that fine ass."

Curly's swiftly head snapped to him warningly.

Charles held up his hands in apology and started to back up a little ways.

"He's coming a little later," Curly grunted, "something about wanting to make an entrance."

Rog snorted.

"What is going to do? Show up and …"

Curly raised an eyebrow as he heard Rog stopped talking mid-sentence with his jaw hanging open. Turning himself around, Curly almost did the same thing.

Ponyboy had just entered the house in a dramatic fashion. Gone where his normal everyday jeans, the young greaser was now wearing a pair of leather pants that hugged him in all the right places. He was also wearing a matching leather vest with no shirt showing off his well-developed upper body. And the top it all off, Ponyboy was wearing a medium sized black cowboy that fit the outfit perfectly.

Everyone, that is everyone the ones sober enough to pay attention, was staring dead at the young greaser in either shock or awe.

"Hold shit," was all Curly could say visibly looking shocked. Seeing Ponyboy this must have set a record for how fast the hood could get turned on. He could feel the bulge in his pants growing with every second.

Ponyboy, who was staring around the room innocently at everyone, smiled when he saw his boyfriend.

"Hi Curly," Ponyboy waved at the hood walking over to him.

"Dude, if that ass was mine I would not let him out the house like that," Terry leaned over and whispered to the hood.

After casually throwing his beer in Terry eyes, Curly walked over met Ponyboy half way into the house.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Curly hissed gripping Ponyboy by the hips.

The hood noticed that everyone else had gone back to whatever they were doing but made a point to keep an eye on the two of them.

"What, walking?" Ponyboy blinked at him cutely, "I've been able to do this for a while Curly, a long while."

"You know what I'm talking about," Curly demanded.

"Oh, you mean my outfit?" Ponyboy asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yes, I mean your outfit," Curly snapped shaking the young greaser slightly, "did you walk here in that?"

"Yep," Ponyboy chirped.

"Great," Curly grunted sarcastically, "now there are bunch of horny little bastards that were checking out my shit."

"Here he goes," Ponyboy said lowly rolling his eyes. He could feel another 'Ponyboy is my property speech' coming.

Rob walked over to the both of them still smiling goofily.

"Ponyboy right?" Rob pointed at the young greaser, "Thanks for showing up hot stuff, sweet costume."

"Thank you," Ponyboy chuckled at the enraged look on Curly's face. Ignoring his boyfriend for now, he stared dead at Rob with a heated gaze.

"I'm a young cowboy that has a passion for riding horses," Ponyboy breathed, "and still waiting for that great ride to come and just take me to salvation."

Both Rob and Curly stared at him blankly, neither moving an inch. This unconsciously sent Ponyboy into a small fit of laughter. He was shocked out of it when a cup was thrust into his face.

"Drink this," Rob ordered offering him what looked to be a clear liquid.

"Okay," Ponyboy shrugged and took the cup.

"What the hell?"

Angrily, Curly smacked the cup out of Ponyboy's hands angrily. There's no telling what the hell was in that cup.

"Are you insane?" Curly asked his Ponyboy before snapping his head to Rob, "and what do you think you're doing?"

"Chill out man," Rob held his hands out in defeat, "let's just have some fun. He can have a drink without your permission can't he?"

Curly sighed in frustration.

"You people don't get it do you?"

"And here it is," Ponyboy said to himself.

"Ponyboy…is…my…property!"

Surprisingly, Curly turned Ponyboy around and lifted up his vest slightly. He pointed to some vague marks on his body.

"You see that?" Curly questioned. "That is from when I burned him with a lighter when we were kids. It means that he's my property and I own him."

"You told me that was an accident," Ponyboy shouted in outrage.

"I tell you a lot of things," Curly snorted dragging Ponyboy out of the house, "just like right now I'm telling you that we're leaving."

"You can't just make me leave," Ponyboy tried to struggle but Curly was far stronger than he was, "What about your friends?"

"Screw them," they were the last thing on Curly's mind at the moment.

As Curly dragged them outside and to the sidewalk, he slowly let go of Ponyboy who was huffing at his boyfriend.

"You are such a jerk," Ponyboy pouted folding his arms.

"And you're a tease," Curly snorted.

"You're an ass."

"You're a whore."

"Take me," Ponyboy breathed wrapping his arms around Curly's neck.

"Gladly," is all Curly said before he slammed Ponyboy up against a tree and attacked his lips. He ground there cocks into each other's moaning in each other's mouths.

"I want you to make me forget," Ponyboy whispered through their kiss, "about everything Curly."

"I will babe," Curly told him dragging the both of them again, but this time to the Curtis house.

"I will."

…

They arrived at the house in record time. No one else was home, they had the place to themselves.

"I got a horse for you to ride babe," Curly told the boy in arms as he walked them to Ponyboy's room.

"I hope he's feisty," Ponyboy smiled into their kiss, "I like rough rides."

Curly grinned excitedly. Opening the door to the room, he turned the light on and situated himself on the bed.

With a cute smile on his face, Ponyboy maneuvered himself slowly out of his leather pants inch by inch.

In the back of Curly's mind, the hood could hear something calling to him. He wanted to ignore but just couldn't find the strength to.

"Babe, are you sure about this?" Curly couldn't help but ask this. As turned on as he was the last thing he wanted was for Ponyboy to hate himself for having sex with the hood.

Ponyboy chuckled lightly. As he finally got the pants off, he crawled on top of Curly so that their faces were mere inches away.

"I love you Curly," Ponyboy gave the hood a brief peck on the lips.

Curly was stunned silent, before he could say anything back though Ponyboy was unzipping his pants and sliding them off of his body. He couldn't help but moan as Ponyboy gripped his member.

As Ponyboy moved to slip a condom on him, Curly took off his own shirt. The hood was pleased to note that Ponyboy wasn't making a move to take off his hat or vest.

That's my babe, Curly snickered to himself.

Blowing the hood a kiss, Ponyboy slowly started to lower himself onto Curly.

"Fuck," Curly hissed feeling the tightness of his lover's ass. Not wasting any time he immediately started to buck upwards towards Ponyboy.

Moaning in appreciation, Ponyboy held onto Curly's chest, gripping it tightly as he started to grind himself onto Curly hard.

"Oh yeah," Curly sighed with a smile, "ride it cowboy, ride it."

Ponyboy grinned and started move himself up and down over Curly's cock.

"Oh this ride is amazing," Ponyboy cried holding onto his hat with one hand as Curly bucked into his thrusts.

"Found that great ride haven't you?" Curly growled smacking Ponyboy's rippling ass as their bodies collided roughly, "Now tame that horse babe!"

Ponyboy moaned softly in pleasure as he bounced roughly onto Curly. He could feel his ass smacking against Curly's thighs.

Curly couldn't help but admire Ponyboy as he pound up into this beautiful boy's body. The sounds he was making, the gestures he made, and even the sweat dripping down his chest all excited him further into ecstasy.

"That's my boy," Curly breathed gripping Ponyboy's thighs, "got some damn good skill riding this wild horse."

"He's so big and hard," Ponyboy panted, "I don't think I can last against him."

"Fuck yeah, what's that horses name," Curly demanded thrusting harder into him giving his ass another good smack.

"Curly, Curly, Curly!" Ponyboy screamed his lovers name with every hard thrust as it made his whole body to thrash, "I'm so close."

"Me to babe," Curly moved his body upwards, but was smacked back down by his shoulders.

"This is my ride," Ponyboy grinded out riding up and down on Curly's cock loving the feeling of it hitting his prostate. The young greaser didn't know where this knew confidence was coming from but he loved it, he loved being so in control of something for once in his life.

Having no complaints whatsoever, Curly laid himself back down but not without jerking his lover off in time with his thrusts. He wanted him and Ponyboy to cum together.

Curly groaned as he felt Ponyboy's ass tighten around him as they approached their end. Curly slammed himself into Ponyboy's prostate harder getting impatient. He wanted to see the look of completion on his precious boys face now!

"Bring it home babe, bring it home," Curly breathed feeling himself starting to cum.

"Oh yes, this big horse, I love him, I love him so much," Ponyboy moaned tossing his hat off and waving it into the sky.

"Curly!"

"AHH!"

Both had finally come together. Curly thrust up several more times before bringing Ponyboy down to lay onto his chest.

Happily, Ponyboy rained kissed all over Curly's face while said hood got himself together. Curly's opened his eyes to see Ponyboy smiling down at him.

"I love you," Ponyboy told him softly.

Curly stared up at him not saying anything in response.

Ponyboy's smile just got even brighter as he offered Curly one last kiss.

"Happy Halloween Curly."

…...

That's it for this chapter.

Yeah, I know that it's really late for a Halloween chapter but I just to get it out there. I couldn't do this with a Thanksgiving chapter though. I mean the closest I could get to this is if I were to have Ponyboy and Curly do some kind of kinky food play…

I would never do that!

NEVER!

…maybe.

Well anyway, if you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	18. My Love

Hey, hey, hey everyone its JessieMundaiFan welcoming you back to another chapter.

What new with you guys? Are you all okay this week? As much as I want to say that I'm irritated because of something that happened in class, I'm pretty much fine. Why? Well, because my niece's birthday party was this week. I couldn't tell you how happy I was about this party because last year a something happened and she couldn't have a really big one with all her friends. We went to this place called 'Pump It Up' and the kids had a lot of fun playing there.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE MESSAGE**: As I said before, I'll have to skip an update next week I the 5th to the 10th. I know some of you are going to be mad but me but I'm taking my finals and I need all time I need to study. Sorry about this guys. However, I do have a surprise announcement for everyone at end of this chapter. Think some of you are going to be pleased about this.

Enough about me though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Lostboysfan123, elex88, cassy1994, ponyboy07, Kylelover101, Must Write Tart, bella526, SparkSparkyBoomaroo, and ILovePepsi2**. It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. I really don't deserve all the attention I'm getting right now. I love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Today was a pretty average day in the Curtis household. Ponyboy was trying to get as much homework he could get done as possible seeing as there wasn't any school today but he was being distracted.

"Don't look at me like that," Ponyboy groaned not bothering to turn around in his seat at his desk.

All he got was a small whimper in response.

"I told you, I can handle this," Ponyboy cried out with emphasis.

That response got him a sharp bark back at him.

Frustrated, Ponyboy swiftly turned around and leaned down toward his puppy that was looking at him aimlessly on his bed.

"Okay, I know you think this is a bad idea," Ponyboy stated putting his hand gently on Tosh's paw, "but if I ever want to become an independent and strong man, I have to be able to handle any type of situation, including one's like these."

Tosh titled his head in what looked like confusion moving his paw so that it was on top of Ponyboy's hand now.

Ponyboy sighed giving the puppy a small smile.

"You're a real tough nut to crack Tosh," Ponyboy claimed wistfully moving his hand to rub Tosh's left side.

The young greaser quickly pulled his hand back as Tosh let out a squeak like bark, it sounded as if he was in pain.

"Oh Tosh, does your side still hurt?" Ponyboy asked throwing the puppy a pitied look.

Ponyboy couldn't forget how Wild Dog flung the puppy making him land straight on his left side. Because he didn't show any psychical signs of pain Ponyboy didn't take him to a vet, but Tosh has been displaying some soreness near the left area of his stomach.

Standing up and moving back to his desk, Ponyboy decided to put his homework on hold so he could focus on helping Tosh get better (he would be able to focus knowing the puppy was still in pain anyway).

"We're going for a walk Tosh," Ponyboy proclaimed remembering that walking helped his soreness get better last time.

Apparently Tosh was happy about this idea since he practically started jumping up and down waving his tail enthusiastically.

"Go get your leash for me," Ponyboy ordered gently gesturing outside the door.

Ponyboy chuckled as Tosh zoomed out of the room to get his leash. Distracted by his dog's antics, Ponyboy didn't pay that much attention to his actions on his desk and accidently knocked over a certain book off its stand.

Johnny's book.

The young greaser froze and stared down at the book thoughtfully. Picking up the book he went to put it back on its stand but he felt something stop him.

"_I love you Curly."_

Those words kept repeating themselves in his head. Looking down at the book in his hands he remembered the reason why he kept it on his desk, it was to remind him of Johnny and the times they shared. The book was to keep him from feeling lonely at nights. The only memory of Johnny he had

"I don't need you anymore," Ponyboy admitted to himself softly.

The feeling of security the book gave him had been replaced, replaced by Curly. Ponyboy didn't need this book to keep the memory of Johnny here in Tulsa. He didn't need it to make him feel like he's loved.

I've moved on, Ponyboy said to himself.

Promptly, the young greaser took the book and put it in a stack with the rest of his novel books in his dresser drawer.

Tosh had just walked in with his leash in his mouth still waging his tail about.

With a content smile on his face Ponyboy took leash, put it on the puppy, and walked the two of them out of the room.

Before he left though, Ponyboy took on last look at the drawer his book was in.

"Goodbye Johnny," Ponyboy whispered turning off his light and closing his door silently.

…...

"Okay Tosh, we need to come up with a game plan to handle this whole Wild Dog problem," Ponyboy declared as the two of them casually walked the streets of Tulsa.

"Any suggestions?" Ponyboy asked looking down at the puppy.

Tosh just barked in response his tongue hanging out slightly.

"Good point," Ponyboy nodded in praise, "we should use the option that would be the quickest one to handle all of this, but the only one I can come up with is calling in a favor from a certain special _someone_."

Ponyboy mood deflated at the prospect of calling in _him_ but right now he didn't see what else he could do.

Luckily, the young greaser was able to snap himself out of his sour mood as he spotted someone familiar.

"Curly!" Ponyboy grinned gazing down at Tosh, "look Tosh there's daddy."

Tosh started barking excitedly pulling on his leash. Happily letting him go Ponyboy watched as Tosh ran up to his other owner.

Curly, who had his back turned to them talking to some other greasers, jumped in shock as he suddenly felt something on his leg.

"The fuck," Curly shouted instinctively moving to shake off whatever was on his leg. He stopped as he saw it was his very eager looking puppy.

"Curly?"

Curly was able to look up just in time to have his lips crushed by Ponyboy's. The hood was stunned for a brief second before he started to kiss him back.

Ponyboy moaned as he felt Curly's tongue trace around his mouth before opening his mouth to him and going for a deep passionate kiss. Both of them got utterly lost in one another as their tongue wrestled with themselves softly.

It was only until they heard some cat calls did they separate. Ponyboy blushed in embarrassment but still keeping his arms wrapped around Curly's neck.

Inspecting the boys closer, he recognized all of them from the Halloween party.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ponyboy greeted waving at them politely while Tosh sat down beside his owners playing with some bugs on the sidewalk.

"Nothing much," Terry shrugged throwing a smirk in the young greasers direction.

"We were just trying to weasel out of Curly all the good parts of his Halloween party," Rob replied with a snicker.

Ponyboy furrowed his brow in confusion not understanding what that meant. He looked up at his boyfriend silently asking his question. It was then that the young greaser noticed the strained look on his boyfriends face. He looked as if he was fighting himself on something but Ponyboy for the life of him couldn't figure out what.

"They want to know how the sex was," Curly answered bluntly moving so that him and Ponyboy stood side by side with his arm wrapped around his waist possessively.

Ponyboy head swiftly turned back up to Curly. 

"You actually told them what we did?" Ponyboy asked with a blush.

"He didn't have to," David chuckled, "we all knew what you did, even the ones that were drunk."

"Oh no."

Rumor spreading was notorious in Tulsa. While Ponyboy didn't generally care what other's thought of him too much (he just rationalized that people will think what they want to regardless of what he wants) but what he was really worried about was his brothers. There no telling what Darry and Sodapop might do to him if they found out he dressed up like a kinky innocent cowboy.

"I am so dead," Ponyboy murmured.

"Oh come on," David snorted, "you know parents don't care when guys do that kind of stuff, they never do."

"You don't know my brothers," Ponyboy shook his head, "they are far more protective than my parents used to be."

Terry nodded sympathetically while Rob gestured impatiently behind him drawing everyone's attention to the store they were standing by.

"Alright, so are we going to do this or what?" Rob asked the rest of the hoods.

"Of course," David answered as if it was obvious.

Curly looked like he wanted to say yes but clasped his mouth shut as he saw Ponyboy get an inquisitive looked on his face.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Ponyboy asked curiously as Tosh finally looked up from his bug time.

The four boys got quiet as neither of them seemed like they wanted to answer his question. They looked as if they were guilty of a crime.

"Rob that liquor store," David said with a dark grin staring at Ponyboy pointedly, "want to join us?"

Ponyboy's eyes widen slightly. While he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of these guys he couldn't afford to commit any kind of crime on the chance that he could get caught and arrested. The courts said specifically that if Sodapop or him ever go to jail, regardless of the offense, both will be sent to a boy's home.

"Thanks but no thanks," Ponyboy chuckled nervously, "I really can't afford to do be caught stealing."

"Yeah I'm sure you can't," David rolled his eyes at his excuse.

"Hey, fuck off!" Curly growled jerking Ponyboy behind him protectively, "if he don't want to do something then he ain't got to do it. You got a problem with that, take it up with me."

"Curly it's okay," Ponyboy interjected feeling the animosity coming off of his boyfriend, "I am going to help."

"You are?" Curly asked turning back to him in surprise.

"You are?" Terry questioned excitedly.

Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

"I can distract the clerk while you guys get whatever you want to get," Ponyboy informed the three of the shell shocked hoods.

"Seriously?" David eyebrows rose in question knowing that Ponyboy wasn't exactly known for being a trouble maker around town.

"Sure," Ponyboy offered the blond haired boy a smile.

"Alright," Terry threw up his hands in delight taking David and Rob by the shoulders and pushing them closer to the store, "let's do this. Just make sure you keep that guys back turned to us you got it?"

Dutifully, Ponyboy went to follow them but was quickly grabbed by the shoulders by a certain curly haired hood.

"What the hell Ponyboy? Why are you doing this?" Curly hissed shaking the young greasers shoulders slightly.

Ponyboy just smiled at him blissfully, as if he had the answer to every question imaginable.

"You're doing it aren't you?" Ponyboy asked him back.

Curly just gave him a blank stare in return.

"Then that's the only reason I need," Ponyboy said putting on a mischievous grin, "can't have my boyfriend going to jail."

Ponyboy started to laugh slightly at Curly's clueless stare. Giving the hood a peck on the lips, the young picked up his innocent little puppy and made his way into the store without so much as looking back.

"Dammit Ponyboy," was what Curly said after a while before getting himself together and following his friends.

The store, while small, certainty had a lot to offer customers of any age. There was alcohol, snacks, drinks and even cigarettes.

Ponyboy calmly walked up to the counter with Tosh in his arms and a polite smile on his face. Naturally wary of greasers, the clerk greeted him but eyed him like a hawk. The young greaser asked for a pack of cigarettes. While he got those from the back, Ponyboy had Tosh dash to the back room causing quite a ruckus in his wake.

"I am so sorry sir," Ponyboy apologized picking up Tosh from the mess he surrounded himself in, "He just gets so excited when he sees cigarettes."

"You're dog smokes?" The clerk demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh," Ponyboy looked over in the corner of his eye and saw the guys making a pretty clean sweep of the liquor in the store.

"Yes," He nodded enthusiastically petting Tosh's head, "we're trying to get him to stop but it's such a tough habit for him to break."

With a roll of his eyes, the clerk urged Ponyboy out of the store luckily just a few seconds after the rest of the guys. Once out of the store, Ponyboy didn't hesitate to run down the street with Tosh being held tightly in his arms.

Despite the boys having a head start on him, Ponyboy was easily able to catch up to them given his athletic background.

When the group had got a safe distance away from the story near the park, they all flopped down on the grass. Everyone, except Ponyboy, was breathing heavily

Rob started to laugh uncontrollably holding his bag of stolen goods triumphantly.

"Man, I have never stolen this much in my life," The hood turned and gave Ponyboy a grateful look, "thanks man."

Ponyboy blushed scratching the back of his head.

"It wasn't anything special," Ponyboy denied.

"You had our backs," David shrugged looking at Ponyboy with something other than contempt as opposed to before.

"And got us free booze," Terry cheered taking a sip of his beer.

Ponyboy chuckled and turned his head to Curly who once again looked like he was fighting against something. The young greaser wanted to say something to Curly about it but didn't feel like saying it in front of the hoods friends (he didn't think it would pan out well for either of them).

If only we had a distraction, Ponyboy thought to himself.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis."

Said greaser froze in surprise. Slowly he turned around to see his eldest brother standing above him arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Did you rob a liquor store?" Darry shouted demandingly.

Smiling nervously Terry slowly stood up with David and Rob behind him.

"We'll see you guys later," was all Terry said before running off with his two other hood friends in tow.

Groaning in annoyance, Curly help himself and Ponyboy stand up to the angry older greaser (but not before the young greaser set Tosh on the ground being careful to have a tight grip on his leash). Feeling the pressure of being under his brother intimating gaze, Ponyboy started to stammer out an excuse.

"W-Well n-not really y-you see…"

"He saw me and my boys run from the store we robbed," Curly interjected, "Terry's dumbass dropped his bag and Ponyboy picked it up for him."

Darry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not entirely believing the hoods words (with good reason of course).

"Would you two lie to me?" Darry couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," Ponyboy answered honestly.

Curly just snorted not even bothering with a verbal response.

Feeling that they were being watched by someone else, Ponyboy finally looked a little ways behind Darry and cried out in surprise.

"Danny!" Ponyboy waved enthusiastically at the older man.

Happily, but with a tiny bit less enthusiasm than him, Danny waved back.

"Long time no see Ponyboy," Danny greeted politely, "it's been a while hasn't it?"

Ponyboy nodded. "Not since that week before your graduation when you and Darry got arrested for having sex in the back of your truck."

Darry eyes widen in shock while Danny blushed in shame at that embarrassing moment in their lives. Unfortunately for them though Ponyboy wasn't finished. Curly could tell by the faux innocent look on his face that he was going to embarrass the hell out of both of them.

The hood couldn't be more proud.

"I also remember the time when Darry tried to sneak you out the house and you ended up falling down the stairs and breaking your arm. I remember that other time when Darry told you about he somehow got zits all over his lower thigh for absolutely no reason and…"

"How do you know all this?" Darry looking at his young brother flabbergasted.

Ponyboy was fighting off a smirk but still managed to keep his innocent look intact.

"I hear a lot of things," Ponyboy told him with a nod, "_a lot _of things. I know a whole bunch of dirty secrets that wouldn't dare want anyone to know."

Darry paled for a brief second before gaining his composure back.

"Let's just go home," Darry huffed stomping his way down the street. Danny was about to follow him but stopped as he noticed a certain curly haired hood.

"You must be Curly right?" Danny held out his hand to shake politely, "it's nice to meet you Darry told me all about you."

"I'll be he did," Curly mumbled before slapping Danny hand away.

"Curly," Ponyboy exclaimed.

"I don't shake hands with people I haven't known for more than three years," Curly proclaimed with a shrug.

Maturely, Danny nodded in understanding and went to follow Darry.

Once Danny was at a safe distance, Ponyboy elbowed his boyfriend.

"What? He's fucking a food product, there's no telling how many diseases he has," Curly said simply.

"In no way does that make sense," Ponyboy rolled his eyes at the hoods antics.

Grabbing his bag from off the ground, Curly tossed it to Ponyboy. Ponyboy gave him a confused look, thinking that he gave him his alcohol, but opened it to find it full of chocolate and different candies.

"It's not a big deal," Curly quickly stated as he knew Ponyboy would think of this as a really sweet gesture.

Ponyboy moved over and kissed Curly on the cheek as thanks which caused Curly's jaw to tighten once again. Pulling back Ponyboy looked his boyfriend over slightly which unnerved the hood.

"What?" Curly raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think I know what's wrong with you now," Ponyboy claimed, "I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"There isn't anything wrong with me," Curly scoffed in reply. Without another word Curly walked away following Darry and Danny.

Ponyboy shook his head knowing that Curly would not listen to him nor would he stay to listen to him. He would have to find someone else to talk to him.

"You don't have to tell me you love Curly," Ponyboy said to no one else in particular, "I can already tell you do."

"If only you could see that."

…

**Upcoming Stories**: Hey you guys. What would you all say if I were to tell you that either at the end of December or sometime early in January that I'm going to start posting that other Curly/Ponyboy story I was talking about doing on the poll on my page? I have to warn you though that it's not going to be like Life Choices, it's going to have a lot more sex, a lot more depressing times, a lot more anger, and a lot more horses. Yes, I said horses.

Let me know what you think about this news and I will see you all on the 17th which is when I will be updating again.

I love you all! Don't forget me!


	19. Unneeded Words

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan. I guess this is a surprise isn't it? The only reason I was able to update this week is because I lucked out with my finals and two of them ended up being take home exams!

I can't tell you all how glad I am to be done with finals, assignments, papers and everything in between. It makes me feel so much better to know that all of that is over and done with (at least until next semester). I was really relieved at myself for planning ahead and finishing up all my big papers early in the semester so I had more time to study for finals ( as opposed to some of my lazier friends, lol).

In relation to my grades, I can't really say how I fared this semester. This has been a bumpy one for me (it was one of the more challenging semesters I had my whole college career) but I think I did pretty well. I know for a fact that I didn't fail any classes (not with all the work I did anyway) so thankfully I don't have to worry about that. Aside from being one of my more challenging semester, I thought it was also one of the more insightful ones as well. I didn't take any electives, everything was in my major, and I learned a lot of things that really got me thinking about people and how we function( I am a Sociology major).

**Story Announcement**: For all those who enjoy my stories and the Curly/Ponyboy pairing please check for a new story in this pairing the 24th. It's my Christmas present to you all and I hope you enjoy it! Also, **ponyboy07** asked me this, no I will not stop updating this story when I start the new story. They will be updated at the same time.

Enough about me though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewer's **bella526, cassy1994, ponyboy07, Kylelover101, **and** ILovePepsi2**. It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. I really don't deserve all the attention I'm getting right now. I love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Just say it!

"Dammit," Curly roared throwing some random object across his room in frustration.

Tiredly, the curly haired hood laid his head down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling aimlessly as if waiting for something to fall from the sky.

"Why can't I just say the damn words?" Curly asked to himself, "I can say it a million times in my head but I can't say it to him."

Curly was having the hardest time saying those three words, those three words that he's repeated them in his head like a sonata since he was a little kid. Now, more specifically when he's around Ponyboy, whenever he wants to say 'I love you' his jaw just shuts itself up almost as if not wanting him to say those words. It happened every single time and Curly just couldn't wrap his head around why.

This was killing the hood in more ways than one.

The curly haired teen was brought out of his thoughts by a large banging sound, someone was knocking on his door.

"Go away," Curly ordered.

Not paying attention to the hoods words in the slightest, Angela invited herself in her brother's room.

"I said 'go away'!" Curly repeated warningly.

Still ignoring him, Angela took the chair from Curly's desk, carefully whipping all of the mess off it, moved it next to Curly's bed and sat down on it.

"I knew you were dumb but I didn't know you were deaf," Curly hissed, "I told you to get the fuck out!"

Angela snorted folding her hands defiantly.

"You ain't got no power," Angela replied with smirk.

Grunting in irritation, Curly decided to just ignore his annoying sister turning over in his bed broodingly.

"Look, I heard you talking to yourself again," Angela stated casually, "and I just want to help with your obvious problems."

"How do you know what my problem is?" Curly shot back not turning himself around.

"I'm a girl" Angela said as if it was obvious, "we know everything and were born smarter than men."

Furrowing his brow, the curly haired teen turned around to face his sister.

"If your gender is so smart then how come females are always talked down to by men?" Curly asked.

"We all hate each other and we can't come up with clear plan to eliminate men off the face of the earth," Angela answered swiftly, "plus the whole procreation thing."

If possible Curly looked even more confused than before. 

"From what I've heard, from outside your room, you're having problems saying a certain set of words to a certain somebody," Angela snickered at the blush that appeared on his brothers face, "I think I guessed right."

Curly shook off his blush giving his sister an annoyed look.

"I got it covered, alright?" Curly reassured her forcefully.

"You know, you're probably making a big deal out of nothing," Angela informed him, "most girls that date greasers know that they'll never hear the words 'I love you'. It's just something we girls learn in 'Dating Dirt Bags 101'."

Curly gaped at his sister silently

"It's a very nice course, you should check out the book you and Tim are on page 5," Angela added with a nod.

"Ponyboy isn't a girl," Curly interjected ignoring the rest of his sister's words.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Fine, all girls and girl like boys know this information so you need to stop being such a drama queen," Angela said.

"Hey, he's not girly," Curly defense sounded weak even by his own ears.

Angela scoffed haughtily.

"Oh brother please! I'm one hundred percent positive that his parents only named him 'Ponyboy' so everyone would know that he was a boy. If he were to show up to school tomorrow and rip open his shirt to reveal a set of boobs, I would not be in the least bit surprised."

Curly snarled at the girl for insulting his boyfriend silently.

"And you know the answer to why you can't say 'I love you' is," Angela told him.

"Why is that?" Curly asked angrily.

"Because you're not use to saying it," Angela reminded him her eyes blank.

The curly haired hoods mood diminished as he took in those words. It's true he's never had to say those words to anyone his entire life. They were seen as a sign of weakness not only in this house, but outside this house as well.

It was a little different for the Curtis brothers. While they did grow up in the same in neighborhood as everyone else, they lived a pampered life by greaser standards. They had a great set of parents who loved them very much and did everything in their power to see them happy.

"Yeah, but he's used to all that cutesy affectionate shit I'm not," Curly grumbled, "I don't do any of that stuff."

Angela let out a very unlady like snort.

"You two are made for each other because you're both so damn oblivious," Angela commented with a sigh.

Curly gave her a confused look.

"Boy, you may think you're slick but you're not," Angela shook her head in amusement, "I know all about your courting tactics the sweet talking, the gifts, the teasing, and, my personal favorite the flowers.

"How do you know about the flowers?" Curly demanded now fully sitting up.

"I'm a girl," Angela answered with a shrug.

"That's doesn't answer my question," Curly said feeling irritated.

"But it's the only one you're going to get," Angela replied with a smirk.

Curly flopped back on his back shutting his eyes tiredly.

"Look Curly," the hood heard his sister say, "you have to understand that Ponyboy is with you for a reason. One for the life of me I can't figure out because you're not that good looking, you don't have a single talent to speak of, you're broke as hell, you regularly screw up everyday activities like stealing, you're not that smart, and you defiantly-"

"Thank you Angela," Curly snapped.

"…oh right, I'm supposed to be helping you but your just so damn stupid I can't help myself," Angela gave herself a minute before speaking again, "the point is that Ponyboy's is with you for a reason and I doubt it's because you're sensitive and affectionate. I bet he's never even asked you to say it has he?"

Curly's silence was the only answer she got.

"Well there you go," Angela said excitedly, "he probably already knows how you feel but just doesn't want to cause any problems, like you are now."

"Okay, I get I'm a stupid drama queen for making this more than it is," Curly acknowledged finally.

"Glad you see things my way," Angela grinned smugly, "just be happy that the person you've going after for years is in love with you."

As Curly's thoughts were brought back to Ponyboy he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. It was at this time he realized that he was loved, loved by one of the most inspirational people in his life. It made him feel good, no, amazing to know that something like this could happen to him, a know nothing greaser from Tulsa.

He had found happiness in a place where that's almost impossible for a guy like him and that excited him in ways unimaginable.

"At least somebody loves me," Curly said not noticing the surprised look on his sister's face beside him.

"Thanks Angie," Curly said with excited grin, "ya know for a pain in the ass you're not that bad."

The hood expected her to leave but was mildly surprised to see her stilling sitting there eyeing him with a foreign expression on her face.

"What do you want now?" Curly groaned, "if it's another stupid-"

Curly froze as he was suddenly enveloped into a hug.

"I love you Curly," Angela said softly beside his ear.

"Angela, what…"

"Even if you are a useless dumbass," Angela told him obnoxiously hitting on the side of the head as they separated.

As Angela stood up and walked to the door, Curly was left to splutter to himself, confused as to what just happened.

"And Curly," Angela called out as she stood by the door once again, "just so you know Tim loves you to, but he just doesn't say it. Where do you think you got it from?"

And with that Angela left the room leaving Curly to his own devices.

In this moment of pure random moments Curly had only one thing to say.

"I am so glad I'm not banging girls, they are far too complicated."

…

"Justin you look great," Ponyboy chuckled as said young teen stepped out of the bathroom wearing his old clothes.

Justin had come by earlier today meekly asking could if he borrow some clothes since his are all dirty. Of course Ponyboy agreed to give him some of his older clothes he even offered to wash Justin's dirty ones. While the young greaser couldn't help but wonder why the boy's parents couldn't do this for him, or show him how to do it himself, he didn't feel that it was his place to press the matter.

"Thanks for the clothes Ponyboy but I think these are a little big on me," Justin claimed trying to pull the pants up seeing as they riding up on him, "I can hardly get these pants to stop sliding off me."

"My legs were a little bigger than yours when I was your age so I might have stretched them out a bit," Ponyboy explained with shrug, "but you should be able to wear them fine. Just give them a little time."

Tosh barked from his place in the living.

"See, Tosh agrees," Ponyboy claimed with a grin.

Just then Soda came into the hall they were in yawning loudly.

"Y'all are being too loud this early in the morning," Soda claimed tiredly.

"It's six in the afternoon," Ponyboy stated giving his brother a dry look.

"And just got off from work so keep that noise do you young whippersnappers," Sodapop said in an old man's voice.

Justin laughed while Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say old man," Ponyboy responded sarcastically, "just go back and having your nap."

"Kid's these days have no respect," Sodapop grunted taking a seat by Tosh on the couch, "but no, I'm not going back to sleep I'm already up now."

"Oh and, um, thanks for the clothes," Justin said feeling that he had to thank Sodapop as well as since Ponyboy told him that they were his first.

Sodapop at this point finally took note that Justin was wearing some of the old clothes he gave Ponyboy a couple years ago.

"Don't worry about it," Sodapop responded flippantly, "I always do what I can to help the little people."

"You didn't do anything," Ponyboy glared playfully.

"Those are my clothes," Sodapop interjected all the while making funny faces with a bored looking Tosh.

"And you got them from Darry," Ponyboy said folding his arms stubbornly.

Sodapop looked from his brother to the Justin's and back again.

"What your point?"

Ponyboy huffed and took a seat roughly beside his brother. Justin went back into the bathroom trying on some more of Ponyboy's old clothes.

"Hey Soda," Ponyboy said after about a minute of silence between them.

"What?" Sodapop asked somewhat distracted messing with Tosh.

"Do you ever think that maybe we grew up on the wrong side of the tracks?" Ponyboy questioned.

"Huh?" Sodapop looked up raising an eyebrow at his brother.

This question had been on the young greasers mind for a while now, to be fair it had always been on his mind ever since he was young but this is the first time he voiced it. The recent developments in his relationship with Curly, not to mention bringing to light how different they show affection, kept bring this question up in his mind.

He wasn't deaf, he knew that greasers and Socs alike see the Curtis family as kind of abnormal compared to what they're used to seeing in low class families.

"Do you think that we would fit in with the Socs crowd if we were born rich?" Ponyboy said rewording the question.

Sodapop stared at his little brother for a brief moment blankly before shaking his head.

"No," Sodapop denied simple, " a Socs life would not be the one for us."

"Are you sure?" Ponyboy asked pressing for a more detailed answer, "People have always said that Darry could be a Soc if he really wanted to and you, Soda, you can fit in with practically any crowd of people."

"And you are quiet and easy to get along with," Soda finished for his brother with a nod, "but those things wouldn't make us fit in with Socs."

"Why not?" Ponyboy asked curiously.

Sodapop gave his brother a smirk and rubbed his hair affectionately.

"I'm a let you in on a secret dad told me," Sodapop proclaimed, "we could have been rich."

"What?" Ponyboy jumped up from his seat slightly scaring Tosh. Apologetically, Ponyboy scooped the puppy in his arms.

"Yep," Sodapop grinned, "he told me that when I was born he was, by some stroke of luck, offered a promotion with the promise of another one. He was going to be making crazy amounts of money."

"Wow," Ponyboy claimed, "but what was the catch?"

Sodapop at his brother for catching on so fast, but he wasn't really surprised though.

"He would have been working some crazy hours! He would literally be spending no time with us…at all. I think dad said that the hours were something like three o'clock in the morning to ten at night."

"That's what you call a promotion?" Ponyboy demanded feeling appalled on his father's behalf, "that's way worse than when he usually had to work!"

Sodapop nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes that's the price you have to pay to get rich. After he was offered the position, dad being dad, said no to the promotion without any regrets because he said 'I would rather be demoted to the lowest position you had in the company than not see my beautiful family'. He did what he felt was right."

Ponyboy smiled tearfully, proud to have had such a father as dedicated it them as he was.

Comfortingly, Soda reached over and wrapped his arms around Ponyboy bring him to his shoulder.

"Were just like him Ponyboy," Sodapop added softly, "we always do what we feel is right rather than always making the smartest choices like Socs. It's when Darry took us both in giving up his chance to go to college, like when I quit school and pretty much screw up a number of different possibilities for me in the future, and you dating the Anti-Christ."

Ponyboy snickered into his brother's shoulder.

"So yeah, we might look like we would be able to fit in with Socs," Sodapop explained, "but looks can be deceiving."

"Yes they can," someone said from the door.

Both Curtis brothers looked over to see Curly leaning on door with an amused expression on his face.

"You still exist?" Sodapop demanded angrily, "Why do I pray again?"

"Because you're an idiot," Curly answered quickly before moving over and grabbing Ponyboy by his hand pulling his toward the door.

"Where are you going with him?" Sodapop questioned protectively.

"Keep your hair on twinkle toes," Curly snorted not looking back at him, "were just going to have a little talk."

Before they left, Ponyboy gently set Tosh on floor near the door before exiting the house. The two boys walked a few steps away from the house so they could talk privately without being heard.

"I got something to say," Curly announced looking a little nervous.

Ponyboy smiled gently.

"Curly don't worry, I'm not angry or sad or anything. You don't have to say-"

The young greaser was cut off as he was pulled into a kiss. Ponyboy shivered in delight wrapping his arms around Curly's neck.

As their lips gently met one another's Ponyboy realized that wasn't one of their normal kisses. The way Curly's arm moved in a way that made him want to melt in his boyfriend's arms, the soft meetings of their tongues all told him one thing. This kiss was a message, a message that Curly had been trying to verbally say not able to find the words.

It was a message the Ponyboy gladly accepted, even as they separated he could still feel the effects of the kiss.

"I love you to," Ponyboy breathed rubbing his nose against Curly's.

"I'll say it myself someday," Curly promised.

"There's no rush," Ponyboy reassured him pecking the hood on the lips once, "no rush at all."

Someday

…


	20. Family Time

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter!

How are you guys been doing this glorious week? I'm feeling great now that I'm not at school and I hope you guys are just as happy and excited for Christmas as I am.

Even at this happy moment there is one thing that can cause me to roll my eyes, in amusement mind you, my parents. Every year we go through the same thing, I ask them what they want for Christmas and they say just get them anything. That is so frustrating to me because every year I want to get them something extravagant and surprising and they give me nothing to work with. It doesn't help that they never stop shopping for themselves even during the week before Christmas either. However, it wouldn't be Christmas for me if my parents didn't do this and plus it adds to the challenge of gifting giving (which I'm always up to).

**Story Announcement**: Remember that along with an update with this story, next week I will post my new Curly/Ponyboy story. I hope you guys like it!

Before we start the chapter I would like to thank my reviewers first. I would to thank **bella526, cassy1994, ponyboy07, **and** ILovePepsi2 **for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

_Dear Johnny_

_Everything is going relatively fine here._

_I'm sorry if I hadn't been responding to your letters as often as I use to_

_it's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately. I hope everything is going_

_okay for your at your new school. I just know you're doing great there._

_Sincerely, Ponyboy_

Calmly, Ponyboy set his pen down and looked over his letter. He was glad that he had finally put in the time to do this because it had been so long since he wrote a letter back to his friend (or at least it felt like so long).

Relatively fine, Ponyboy replayed these words in his mind bitterly. Fine was the last he would use for his situation.

Wild Dog was still out there waiting for Ponyboy to give him his drugs and Ponyboy still hasn't done anything about it yet.

There was sudden knock at his door.

"Ponyboy, you ready?"

The sound of his eldest brothers voice got the young greasers head reeling. He longed to just drop his tough guy act and just tell him and Sodapop what was happening, that his life was in danger and he needed help. He wished he was a little kid again so he could just run to his older brothers to solve his problems for him.

Darry opened the door and poked his head in the room.

"You hear me?" Darry questioned before he furrowed his brow.

The eldest Curtis brother, noticing the lost and helpless look on his little brother's face, was instantly attentive.

"What's with the long face?" Darry asked stepping into the room fully, "you look you just got mugged?"

Ponyboy bit his lip, a gesture that was supposedly done to stop himself from say anything which was not lost on Darry.

"Ponyboy," The young greaser couldn't help but wince at the familiar stern tone, "What is going on with you?"

For the life of him, Ponyboy didn't want to say anything but had absolutely could not just ignore his older brother.

"Well, um, you see…it's that murder that's been going around?" Ponyboy said as if it was question.

Maybe if Ponyboy had had some more confidence in his voice he might have been able to make that lie believable. That knifing murder had stuck yet again in Tulsa. It was reported in the news yesterday that he assaulted three families on the same block last week.

"Guys come on," They both heard Sodapop yell from the end of the hall, "we're going to be late if y'all don't hurry up."

Saved by the Soda, Ponyboy sighed to himself in relief. Quickly he tried to run past his brother but to no avail. You don't get past Darry that easily.

"We're going to talk about what's really bothering you when we get home," Darry told him sternly signifying that he had no choice.

Ponyboy could do nothing but gulp and nod in response. Darry left the room ahead of him leaving Ponyboy to himself again.

"Hopefully he'll forget," Ponyboy rationalized to himself as he put up all his writing equipment before rolling his eyes.

It's Darry, he never forgets anything.

…

"Are we there yet?"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"…"

"…are we?"

"Soda, I swear to god," Darry groaned gripping on the steering wheel of his car tightly.

"Don't swear to god it's rude," Sodapop replied with a grin.

Ponyboy sighed beside his brother in the backseat. Setting his book down on his lap, he took the time to enjoy the wonderful scenery. The three of them were heading to a creek not far from where they live to relax themselves.

Even though this year hasn't been particularly difficult for them, it has been a really hectic one. Things have been so busy for all them with dating, work/school, and other activities that the Curtis brothers haven't had any real time together except when it's time for meals and during the night. They needed this time alone to reconnect and stay in tune with what was happening in each other lives.

"It's been forever since we've been to 'The Creek?'" Sodapop stated with dramatic quotations as he drummed his hands on his legs.

"Yeah it is," Darry agreed with a nod, "like six or seven years."

"I don't even remember it," Ponyboy admitted seeing as he couldn't even recognize the places they were passing on the way.

Sodapop turned and gave him a shocked look.

"Why don't you…" Sodapop's eyes lit up, "oh that's right! The last time you came here you almost fell in the water. Dad was so scared that you almost drowned that he never took us back there again."

"Yes because somebody," Darry voice rose as he gave Soda a pointed look, "gave there little brother a fishing rod when father specifically told him not to."

"But he kept pouting for one," Sodapop claimed trying to defend himself, "and no one can resist the pout of doom."

Darry rolled his eyes but didn't exactly dispute what he said, much to Ponyboy's utter amusement.

In no less than ten minutes time the three of them had arrived at the old creek their father use to take them to. It was a nice a secluded spot where no was going to bother them and intrude upon them.

Once Darry finally parked, a relieved Sodapop happily got out of the car stretching himself. He looked around fondly at the familiar trees and wild life around him.

The eldest Curtis was having a similar feeling as he stepped out of the driver's seat. It brought back the memory of when he first came here with his dad. He was an impatient little boy with a whole lot of attitude luckily he had a great father who helped him gain the patience he had to today all through fishing.

Being the youngest Ponyboy naturally didn't have too many memories of this place but he was throughly enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. The more he thought about it, the more he could remember being so enthralled with this beautiful environment.

"Everything we need is in the trunk isn't it?" Darry asked moving to the back of his vehicle popping it open.

"Yes Darry," Sodapop replied rolling his eyes and folding his arms, "I took care of everything just like you told me this morning and again before we left."

Poking his head into the trunk Darry saw everything they needed neatly organized. The bait, lunch, fishing rods, everything was there.

"I'm impressed," Darry proclaimed taking everything out and setting on the ground, "you were actually orderly for once Soda."

"Thanks I…hey!"

"What kind of fish are we looking for?" Ponyboy asked curiously walking over to help his brother carry their stuff along with Soda.

"Spotted bass," Darry answered, "they usually tend to school around these parts and since the weather nice for them there should be plenty of them."

"Okay," Ponyboy responded quietly with his head down.

As they approached there fishing spot at the creek Ponyboy started to get a little nervous. He has absolutely no idea what he's doing when it comes to fishing and he would hate to make a complete idiot of himself.

"Hey now," Sodapop wrapped an arm around his little brothers shoulder, "I know that look on your face."

Ponyboy smiled at him nervously.

"Darry's going to teach you how to fish Ponyboy," Sodapop swore, "I would do it but it's all still coming back to me myself."

Ponyboy looked over at his eldest brother hesitantly. Sure, he was happy that Darry was going to be teaching him something like when they were younger, but there was a reason why Darry never taught him anything. One thing the oldest Curtis brother was known for hating was wasting time everything he did had a purpose to it. Top it off with he never seemed like teaching type no one ever went to him for any hands on guidance.

It was something Ponyboy admired and fear at his brother at the same time.

"Ponyboy."

The young greaser was snapped out of his own mind by said older brother who was raising an eyebrow at him. Judging by all their things being set down, Ponyboy saw that they must have arrived at their fishing spot atop a small bridge right above the water.

"You and your daydreams," You could hear Darry say with the briefest hint of amusement in his voice, "are you ready?"

"Ready?" Ponyboy blinked up at his older brother lost before his brain finally caught with him. Running over to one of their bags he grabbed a fishing rod.

"Yep!" The young greaser stated eagerly holding up the rod for emphasis. He missed the amused grin on Sodapop's face as he was already casting out his rod.

Darry grunted going up beside his brother taking a fishing rod as well along with the bait beside them.

"You know you have to use bait right?" Darry gestured to the can of worms they had as emphasis.

Ponyboy's excited face dropped as he looked down at the can of live worms with content.

"Why?" Ponyboy asked curiously looking up at his older brother.

"Because fish aren't stupid," Darry answered simply, "and most of the time they don't fall for the simple disguised hook. You have to affix some bait on hit."

"Affix?" Sodapop repeated under his breath rolling his eyes, "How long have you been waiting to use that word?"

Surprisingly enough, Darry ignored his brother non whispering whisper in order to demonstrate how to put bait on a hook. Darry was secretly pleased to see that he had his youngest brother in rapt attention trying to copying his every movement. Given the young greasers age and intelligence it was rare that you got to see him generally surprised with something him and someone in the gang were doing, this also coming from the fact that Ponyboy stopped coming to him to learn things a long time ago.

It made him feel like Ponyboy's big brother again.

Once Darry confirmed that Ponyboy's fishing rod was set he moved them to the edge of the bridge beside a melancholy Sodapop.

"Patience Soda," Darry told him sternly already knowing what was wrong with him, "you're not going to catch anything in the first five minutes of fishing."

Sodapop grunted in response waving him off.

"So I just throw it in?" Ponyboy asked his brother bringing attention back to the clueless greaser moving around his fishing rod.

Before Ponyboy could actually cast the reel in Darry quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not powerful enough," Darry advised seeing how little effort Ponyboy was going to put into the throw, "you have to draw it behind your back and snap it."

"Like a whip," Sodapop added helpfully.

Taking in this information Ponyboy set his line behind his back, with Darry backing up slightly to give him some room, and putting some force into it he thrust it forward. It looked like it would have work, if only Ponyboy didn't almost throwing the rod into the water to much to the amazement of the young greaser.

Sodapop snickered as Darry jumped and grabbed the rod before it fell into the water.

"Oops," Ponyboy chuckled nervously scratching his hand behind his head, "I don't know how I did that."

"Its fine," Darry replied calmly, "it takes a little bit of practice to do. The first time Soda cast out he hooked the lunch box from behind him throwing our lunch and the rod into the water at the same time."

Now it was Ponyboy turned to laugh as Sodapop huffed in annoyance at his younger self's crazy antics.

After a couple more times Ponyboy was finally able to get the casting right and put his reel into the water. The young greaser looked on impressed as Darry casually cast himself out and got it right perfectly the first time.

"I did that," Sodapop said with a pout.

For the next thirty minutes, since none of the three got any fish, they just started hanging casually on the rail of the bridge sipping Pepsi's.

"I told you Darry," Sodapop said after taking a big gulp of his drink, "I have to meet this Danny person, how else are you going to get my approval?"

Darry snorted into his can of soda.

"I don't need your approval Soda," Darry told him.

"What?" Sodapop shrieked, "you always say you need to approve who I'm going with I was younger."

"Keyword there was 'younger'," Darry pointed out, "and that was only because you had terrible taste in women."

"I did not," Sodapop huffed keeping a sharp eye on his reel after he saw it twitch slightly.

"Remember when you dated that girl one girl and she stole our television," Ponyboy piped in making Soda look nervous.

"Well I…"

"And that girl that stole our radio," Darry added mockingly, "but then how could you because she came before that girl that tried to steal mom's jewelry box. Then there was that other girl that tried t-"

"Okay, I get it," Sodapop interjected loudly much to his brother's amusement, "I use to suck at picking girlfriends, but I'm not like that anymore."

"But really Darry," Sodapop said clearing his throat, "you shouldn't be afraid to bring good old Danny over. We're family we should accept the people we're dating."

Ponyboy cleared his throat giving his brother a sharp look.

"Except when there the spawn of Satan," Sodapop added not even turning in his young brothers direction, "hint, hint Ponyboy."

"You're being overdramatic, Curly is not that bad of a guy," Ponyboy stated into his can of Pepsi.

His response was met with dry looks.

"He's not," Ponyboy argued setting his can down on the bridge rail, "just because he rob stores, steal cars, get in fights with people where ever he may go (regardless of age or gender), acts rude and uncaring from time to time doesn't mean that mean that he's necessarily that bad of a guy. Right?

This time all the young greaser was given was raised eyebrows. Thankfully, Ponyboy was saved from responding by his fishing rod reacting wildly.

"I-I have s-something," Ponyboy stuttered in a panic as he hurriedly grabbed his fishing rod.

"Wow, you must have something big," Sodapop whistled noticing how insanely frantic the rod was about on and about.

Darry, noticing that Ponyboy stilled looked a little panicky and was starting to lose his grip grabbed onto rod to his young brother.

"Don't drag the reel Ponyboy," Darry lectured seeing that the young greaser didn't have a clue how to do this, "you have to reel him in slowly, tire the fish out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ponyboy grunted struggling to hold onto the fishing rod and reel in the fish at the same time (Darry was on the other side of him so he couldn't do it himself).

Sodapop, seeing that they need some extra help, moved and added his expertise and started to reel in the fish for his brother.

The brothers looked down on wonderment as the fish moved in the water majestically swishing the water around itself. Finally, with one big pull, Sodapop was able to reel the fish in for all of them revealing their catch.

"Oh," Sodapop was gushing over their fish, it was a very large Spotted Bass.

Ponyboy looked to be in awe himself. This was the first time he ever caught a fish, actually this was actually the first time had been this close to a live fish before.

"It looks like its 6 lb.'s," Darry stated scanning said Spotted Bass.

"Is that small?" Ponyboy asked concerned that his big catch might not as big as he thought it was.

"No, Ponyboy," Darry chuckled, "that means he's very big for a Spotted Bass."

The young grease smiled happily.

Sodapop and Ponyboy were so excited about this catch that they practically demanded to stay at the creek the rest of the day. Darry was surprisingly calm about this as he agreed without compliant (although secretly it was because he wanted to stay out there a little longer as well).

And so the Curtis brothers did not return home until very late at night with a several fish with them in hand.

"That was fun," Sodapop yawned stretching his tired body as they entered the house, "but I have to get to bed."

"Night Soda," Ponyboy said yawning a little himself.

"Night Pony, Darry," Sodapop replied walking straight to his room without delay.

Ponyboy was about to walk to his own room but seeing Darry with the container of fish made him think that his brother needed help.

"You want me to put them away?" Ponyboy offered.

Darry furrowed his brow before shaking his head moving toward the refrigerator.

"No, but we do have to have a talk," Darry told him sternly.

Ponyboy groaned hoping that his older brother would have forgotten foolishly.

"Darry, I'm okay," Ponyboy lied shifting his eyes, "there's nothing wrong."

Darry just have him a blank stare before putting the fish up.

"You and Soda are terrible liars," Darry responded with a shake of his head, "If you won't talk to me who are you going to talk to?"

"We'll I-"

"Ponyboy," The urgency in his older brother's voice silenced him, "I know that you're getting older and I'm trying to stop being so…intrusive in your life."

"But," Darry said walking over and placing a hand on his brother shoulder giving him a somewhat pleading look, "I don't want you going through things all by yourself you hear me? If you get in trouble I want you to tell somebody, get some help because you're not in invincible and you're sure as hell not immortal."

Ponyboy nodded somewhat understanding where his brother was coming from. Even though he was coming into his own person, he still shouldn't be afraid to ask for help every once and a while. Ponyboy got that, a little.

"I know Darry," Ponyboy replied quietly, "thanks."

Darry just ruffled his brother's hair briefly before going off to his room to get some well-deserved sleep leaving Ponyboy alone.

For about five minutes Ponyboy stood in the middle his living room, just thinking, thinking of what he had to do and why he had to do it. He had to stop Wild Dog from doing something stupid and insane before someone got hurt, like him or his brothers.

Letting out a small breath, Ponyboy moved over to the phone and started to dial a number. You could hear it ring twice before it was picked up.

"Hey it's me Ponyboy."

"…"

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I need a favor."

"…"

"Can you come back? I really need you."

"…"

"You're the best," Ponyboy smiled happily.

Hopefully this can solve the Wild Dog problem, Ponyboy thought to himself hopefully.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though this one was kind of boring.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	21. Guess Who's Back

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

How are you guys doing on this glorious Christmas Eve? I would hope that your feeling as good as I am right now. All the presents are under the tree, I have family visiting, and I'm seeing some friends I didn't get a chance to see all semester due to conflicting schedules. So in conclusion, I'm having a lot of fun.

It's so weird because I don't even care about what presents I got right now. I mean, I care in the sense I'm grateful for the ones I have but I'm just enjoying the spirit of Christmas and all it entails. I think that's what happens when you get older, you start to appreciate Christmas on a deeper level than you did as a child and I am very happy that I can.

**Story Announcement**: For all those who enjoy my stories and the Curly/Ponyboy pairing please check for a new story in this pairing. I have a Christmas present for you all and I hope you enjoy it!

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewer's **bella526, PonyboyandDallyLover7, ILovePepsi2, cassy1994, Kylelover101, **and** rinswan**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_Your leaves are so damn sexy!_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_You're looking better than old betsy!_

_When I see you in the deer_

_I make sure to whip my rear_

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_

_You looking good tonight!_

Two-Bit's shameful rendition of 'O Christmas Tree' was met with a round of applause by the gang.

"That was truly beautiful Two-Bit," Steve giving his friend that was on the Curtis' couch a big thumbs up.

"Thank you, thank you," Two-Bit sighed in smug satisfaction taking a sip of his beer.

"You know what would have made that song better?" Steve asked calmly.

Two-Bit turned to him aghast, as if that comment hurt him.

"It would have better if this wasn't fucking Thanksgiving, not Christmas you idiot!" Steve shouted angrily.

Two-Bit was so shocked he almost spit out his beer.

"It's not Christmas?" Two-Bit questioned loudly looking to the Curtis brothers sitting at the table giving him various degrees of amusement and disbelief.

"What made you think it was Christmas?" Steve raged, "There is nothing in this house that is Christmas like."

"Huh," Two-Bit eyes glanced over the room to see that there was indeed no hint of Christmas, "I wondered why you didn't get your tree. Y'all where just so busy talking about all the food you're going to get I thought it was Christmas."

Steve rolled his eyes and buried his face in his hand. Why do they give Two-Bit drinks this early in the day?

"Okay, now that …special moment is over," Sodapop was smiling brightly, "it's time to get on with the Thanksgiving shopping!"

Ponyboy had a smile on his that almost matched his brothers in gleefulness. This was very unique time of year for the family.

"Remember were on a tight budget boy's," Darry said sternly twisting the apple around in his hand aimlessly, "you two remember what your getting don't you?"

Sodapop's smiled dropped from his face.

"I got the sides," Sodapop mumbled with Steve rolling his eyes at his antics.

"I got the desserts," Ponyboy added smiling smugly.

Not so subtly, Sodapop stuck his tongue out immaturely at his young brother, which was rightfully returned to him.

"Soda," Darry voiced sternly, "you know how we do this. We all pick out of the hat for what we're getting. I got the meats, you got sides, Ponyboy got desserts, Two-Bit got drinks, and Steve got the blank."

Steve smirked in contently. The last thing he wanted was to cook.

Even after being properly chastised Sodapop was still looking down in the dumps making Darry exhausted.

"Look, you know the rules," Darry reminded his brother taking a bit out of his apple, "you can go as crazy as you want just don't go too overboard."

Sodapop's eyes lit up once again.

"You mean I can add as much food coloring as I want?" Sodapop asked eagerly looking like a kid in a candy store.

Ponyboy snorted in amusement.

"Just as long as we can recognize what the food is," Darry told him somewhat hesitantly knowing that food coloring was Soda's best friend.

Laughing to himself rambunctiously, Sodapop stood and zipped out of the house. With a sigh Steve stood up and trailed after his best friend knowing that he might need some help.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ponyboy asked.

"I don't know," Darry shrugged, "do you need a ride to the store?"

"No," Ponyboy denied, "I'm okay."

Just as those words were uttered there was loud honking outside followed by the sound of a car engine.

"That's Curly," Ponyboy acknowledged getting up out of his seat and running toward the door, "I won't be long."

As soon as Ponyboy left Two-Bit gave Darry a doubtful look.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let the kid drive around with Curly," Two-Bit asked apparently sobering himself up enough to be concerned over Ponyboy's wellbeing.

"It'll be fine," Darry said aloud more for himself than Two-Bit. He was trying to stay true to his word about giving Ponyboy more freedom.

The jokester greaser decided to let his worry go seeing as Darry wasn't that concerned.

"So," Two-Bit drew out with a grin on his face, "want to sing Christmas carols with me?"

Darry just stared at him blankly which Two-Bit, for some reason, thought was a positive sign to continue.

_On the first day of Christmas my true hoe gave to me_

_A pocket-_

Darry threw his apple at the jokesters head.

…

"Isn't this fun Curly?" Ponyboy laughed pulling his lover around the store rolling around a shopping cart.

"Yeah," Curly replied perkily with overly excited eyes, "as a guy I love going shopping in my free time!"

"Really?" Ponyboy looked back at the hood with both of his eyebrows raised mockingly.

"No," Curly snapped dropping his happy look, "I hate doing this I hate shopping. Why are we doing this?"

"Because I'm making the desserts this year for Thanksgiving," Ponyboy told him for the third time since coming to the store.

"You mean that whole pick a food thing you Curtis' doing during holidays and crap?" Curly questioned, "What's with that anyway?"

Ponyboy smiled at Curly fondly taking the hand that he was pulling the hood with and wrapping it around his own waist.

"It's a tradition my parents made up when we were kids," Ponyboy said with a faraway look, "around the holidays everybody picks something out of a hat and whatever they pick they have to make."

Curly didn't quite understand this. What was the point of everyone making something different when it's all going to be the same anyway? Why go to all that effort for a meal that's going to be gone in a couple minutes? 

Ponyboy, as if knowing what his boyfriend was thinking, felt the need to answer his silent question.

"It's a way to bring us all together," Ponyboy said, "we all contribute something to the meal and put a little of ourselves in it. It makes the food less about just eating and more about enjoying being around your family and having fun."

When Curly still looked as if he didn't understand this really got Ponyboy thinking. What if Curly and his family didn't celebrate holidays like Thanksgiving or Christmas? He didn't dare ask out of fear of upsetting his boyfriend but this got the young greasers mind reeling.

Are there families that don't celebrate those holidays? It sounds like a really juvenile question but Ponyboy couldn't help ask himself this. Holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas have been such permanent part of his life that he couldn't imagine it not being in anyone else's.

"You're coming to my house for Thanksgiving," Ponyboy proclaimed to Curly as more of an order than a request.

Curly raised an eyebrow but didn't comment what was said opting to just change the subject slightly.

"So, what's my little woman making for dessert?" Curly asked arrogantly, sliding his hand to graze Ponyboy's ass.

Ponyboy snorted wiggling out of reach of his hand.

"Baked cranberry apples and caramel apple pie," Ponyboy said excitedly.

Curly scrunched up his face in disgust which amused Ponyboy greatly.

"Which one sounds nasty?" Ponyboy asked him with a chuckle.

"Both of them," Curly complained, "Why can't you just make a classic pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving like everyone else?"

"We've never had pumpkin pie at my house for Thanksgiving," Ponyboy told him.

"What?"

"No one ever made it," Ponyboy shrugged, "last year Sodapop had desserts and he made this great caramel chocolate cake! It was so good."

Seeing Ponyboy's mouth practically watering caused Curly to shake his head in disbelief.

"Could you Curtis' get any weirder?" Curly commented.

"You haven't seen anything yet Curly," Ponyboy laughed, "wait till we get to Christmas. Our traditions get even crazier."

"Great," Curly said with a sigh.

"But seriously, you're going to love my desserts," Ponyboy said linking his arm with Curly's, "trust me."

"I already had your desserts," Curly replied wiggling his eyes brows suggestively.

Ponyboy chuckled rolling his eyes.

"That was a poorly executed innuendo Curly," Ponyboy shook his head shamefully at his lover, "I expect better from you."

"I'm sorry teacher," Curly responded with a smirk wrapping his arms around Ponyboy while the other was checking out spices, "I promise to try harder."

"Don't even think about it," Ponyboy warned feeling how 'harder' the hood was going to try, "you need to help me with this."

Curly growled in annoyance but didn't take his hands off of Ponyboy's waist.

"And if you do," Ponyboy moved his head back to whisper into Curly's ear, "I'll promise I'll pay you back."

If Ponyboy thought that was going to tame Curly's inner savage beast he's was sorely mistake. However, he did hold it off for a little longer.

"Promise?" Curly asked not trying to be tricked.

The young greaser just kissed Curly's nose in response.

"Alright then," Curly shouted slapping Ponyboy's ass and throwing things in the cart, "let's get this over with."

"Oh no, you are not doing this to me again Curly Shepard," Ponyboy cried sternly.

By the luck of God, or just being plain lucky, the two were able to get all of what Ponyboy wanted for his food without getting kicked out the store. Ponyboy was very satisfied that they got everything he needed in this one store because he really didn't want to go anywhere and risk going over the budget.

As they approached Curly's car of the day, Ponyboy stopped asking where he got them a long time ago, the hood was being very polite opening the trunk for the young greaser to put all the food in it.

"Aren't you polite," Ponyboy grinned closing the trunk behind him, "I guess I'm rubbing off on you."

"Nope," Curly replied getting into the driver's seat, "I'm just feeling the Thanksgiving spirit you can call it."

"Spirits are for Christmas Curly," Ponyboy said climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Whatever," as Curly started to hotwire the car again he was stopped by a hand gripping onto his own.

The hood turned to see Ponyboy just staring at him, his eyes raking over his every piece of his body.

With a flirtatious smile the young greaser moved closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and brought their mouth together. Curly was shocked to say the least, how would was he to know that this reward was going to come this early, not that he was complaining.

Curly cupped his lovers bottom as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth, caressing his cavern roughly. Being so enthralled by the kiss the hood didn't Ponyboy's hands snaking down the front of his body and slip into his jeans. He hissed in pleasure as his member was gripped firmly by Ponyboy's cold hands.

As the kiss was broken, Ponyboy grinned at his boyfriend's pleasured face coyly before unbuttoning his pants freeing the hoods erection from its confines. Leaning down, the young greaser gave a long lick at the head causing Curly to emit a chuckle like moan.

Kissing the cock breathily, Ponyboy quickly took once glance at it before slowly swallowing it whole doing his best not to choke.

"Oh fuck babe," Curly hissed running a hand through Ponyboy's hair.

Ponyboy got into a rhythm as he bopped his head up and down while using his tongue to lick the sides of the erection.

"Just like that babe, just like that," Curly sighed his eyes closed and a happily smile on his face.

The young greaser was pleased to see his ministrations were successful in doing their job. With every moan or sigh Curly let out, it made it easier for him to ignore the sore feeling growing in his jaw.

He cradled Curly's balls in his hand and started to massage them gently along with his cock sucking. As Ponyboy pulled back on the length, his teeth grazing the sides of it, Curly came hard into his waiting mouth. He swallowed as much as he could as Ponyboy continued to stroke Curly through his release.

As he licked his lips dry Ponyboy leaned his head back up and lay back in his seat. Their eyes met and he gave Curly as cute smile.

"Just waited until you see what I get you for Christmas," Ponyboy said jokingly batting his eyelashes.

This caused Curly to burst into laughter

…

"Why did you tell me to come to Randle's place?" Curly asked carry a bag into the house along with Ponyboy.

Thank god this door is never properly locked, Ponyboy thought to himself. Coming up to the door and twisting it a couple times before it opened.

"Because what I make is supposed to be a surprise for the family," Ponyboy replied setting his bags in the kitchen, "Usually the one that's making the meats takes the house kitchen while we use Two-Bit's and/or Steve's house to cook. We're lucky Steve's dad is never home during the day."

"How long is this going take?" Curly questioned setting his bag next to Ponyboy's.

"About an hour," Ponyboy answered while getting the oven ready, "which leaves us plenty of time."

"For what?" Curly replied with an anxious smirk on his face. What could he say he had a lot of stamina.

"To get my babies of course," Ponyboy said smiling eagerly.

"Your babies?" Curly raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend wondering if he's lost it, "boy…you ain't got no damn babies."

"Uh, Tosh and Justin," Ponyboy replied as if it was obvious.

Curly hung his head to the ceiling letting out a loud sigh.

"One, Tosh is not a baby he's a man," Curly grinded out, "and secondly, that little Justin brat should not be included in this thing, whatever it is."

"Don't tell me my baby isn't my baby," Ponyboy argued with a glared, "and Justin is a part of this Justin as much as you are a part of this."

Curly grunted in annoyance

"Now, can you please get them for me?" Ponyboy pleaded putting up his best pout.

Try as he might, Curly was subdued by the pout and went to get the little nuisances, although it was more a chore for Justin than Tosh.

"Thank you Curly," Ponyboy called out as he left.

"Yeah, yeah," Curly mumbled lowly slamming the door behind himself, "you hot little pain in the ass."

"I heard that," Ponyboy shouted from the kitchen.

…

An hour had come and gone like it was nothing. Ponyboy's desserts were ready and he was anxious to get home and get this food out of his hands. Unfortunately for him, Curly had yet to arrive and it was driving him crazy.

Needless to say, that when Curly stepped into the house the young greaser was looking less than pleased.

"Where have you been?" Ponyboy demanded standing in front of the door waiting for him, "I know it doesn't take an hour to get them."

Justin came from behind Curly, along with little Tosh, and ran over to greet Ponyboy.

"Pony," Justin smiled and gave his friend a hug as opposed to Tosh who was standing by his feet barking eagerly.

"Hey you guys," Ponyboy greeted gently while still giving Curly a glare.

"I forgot where he lived?" Curly argued with a shrug.

"You forget where Tosh lived?" Ponyboy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Curly snapped pointing to Justin, "I forgot where that brat lived. He's so damn forgettable, everything about him is."

Justin silently snarled at the older male but didn't dare make a move. If Curly would fight an old lady he'd fight anybody.

"Let's just go," Ponyboy said trying to ease the tension picking Tosh up and hugging him briefly before taking the desserts he prepared.

Both Curly and Justin sniffed the air as the heavenly aroma of the food past their noses. The food smelled great.

"I'm taking a knife from here since were out of any good ones at my house," Ponyboy put out there casually, "so if either of you try and sneak a bitw I'm cutting you."

Curly smirked. "I've taught you well babe."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes but didn't dispute his words as they all piled into the car.

The four of them arrived at the Curtis home only to be bombarded with even more wondrous smelling food.

"Wow, you guys can really cook in this house," Justin said ran into the room with Tosh holding the pie.

"Be careful Justin," Ponyboy pleaded eyes concerned for the pie.

Justin carefully set the aluminum foil covered pie next to the rest of the covered food on the kitchen table. There were five other large trays on the table some better concealed that others.

"When do we take the wrapping off?" Justin asked looking at Ponyboy who had just set the other dessert on the table.

"Right now!" Sodapop proclaimed as he walked into the room with them, "we were waiting for y'all."

"Where are the guys?" Ponyboy asked.

"In the backyard," Sodapop claimed sitting down at his seat comfortably.

Like clockwork Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit were scene entering the house from the backyard.

"Alright, let's get shit going," Two-Bit shouted sitting at his seat accompanied by everyone else.

As Sodapop went to start unwrapping the food his hand smacked away by Two-Bit and his spoon.

"We need to say to say grace, where are you manners?" Two-Bit said in a deep lecturing voice.

"What's the point, any prayer we make is just going to get canceled due to our present prayer breaker," Sodapop stated looking pointedly at Curly who grinned back at him.

"Enough jokes," Two-Bit proclaimed dramatically, "time to get serious. Everyone bow your heads."

Although reluctant, everyone did as they were told as opposed to Tosh who just opted to lie his head down on the floor. Seeing everyone was ready, Two-Bit began his wonderful sermon.

"God it's Two-Bit. Yeah I know, don't hand up on me! I just wanted to say thank you for all things you've done like make me poor. I hope you continue to create more miracles like that. Amen."

Two-Bit looked up to see everyone giving him exasperated looks.

"What?" Two-Bit shrugged innocently.

"Let's just eat," Darry grumbled.

"Ready," Sodapop said with a grin on face.

"Set," Ponyboy added with a similar look on his face.

"Go," They both proclaimed jumping up and ripping off the wrapping of the food.

The revealed the food to see a great set of food before them. Then main dishes (the food Darry prepared) the turkey and the ham, looked wonderfully cooked. The turkey looked succulent and crisp and the ham was perfectly glazed at every corner.

Sodapop's food looked astounding as well. His mashed potatoes, while unnaturally brown, looked very well done. The creamy fried corn looked good as well, although it seemed to be colored a little more yellow than usual. And lastly his sweet potato casserole was looking great however it was more orange than it should normally be.

"Food coloring?" Ponyboy questioned looking over at his brother.

"Of course," Sodapop answered putting a number of things on his plate, "had to go with the Thanksgiving colors."

"Where's the stuffing," Two-Bit complained, "it's not Thanksgiving without stuffing."

"It's not Thanksgiving without a turkey," Sodapop corrected, "and we did stuffing three times in a row the last three years, it was time to mix things up."

"Are we keeping you from having Thanksgiving at your place Justin?" Ponyboy asked concerned that he was ruining someone else's holiday.

"You're just asking that now," Curly snorted taking a slab of ham with his bare hands.

Ponyboy chose to ignore his boyfriend setting down some food for Tosh while waiting for an answer from Justin who had an anxious look on his face.

"Well…you see-"

At the moment the doorbell rang echoing through the house. Ponyboy, seeing as how everyone was into the food decided to get the door. Unseen by everyone except Curly, Justin let out a sigh of relief.

Ponyboy opened the door and was stunned at the man that he saw at the door. The blond haired man looked down at him in amusement.

"Guess whose back bitches," Dally smirked.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story. My new Outsider story is up so feel free to take a look at that if you wish.

See you guys next time. I hope you all enjoy yourself during this wonderful time of the year.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	22. Guess Who's Not Wanted Back

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan yet again with another chapter.

How was everyone's Christmas this year? I hope everyone had a good one. I had very nice Christmas this year. I was happy to get to see some family that I missed seeing Thanksgiving (for whatever reason).

My brother's so hilariously crazy, this year he asked for an Ipad 2 for himself and his wife. I don't mean that they're going to share one they both want one of their own. Did they know how much that would cost when they asked for them? Including tax, that would be one thousand dollars for only two presents! Also keep in mind that they asked for these two weeks before Christmas and they asked for a list worth of other things. Needless that they were both slightly disappointed, but thankfully not surprised, that they didn't get them. Have you guys ever had someone ask you for a ridiculous present like that?

Enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **ponyboy07, Kylelover101, PonyboyandDallyLover7, cassy1994, **and** bella526** for reviewing and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(_Brief Recap_)

_Ponyboy opened the door and was stunned at the man that he saw at the door. The blond haired man looked down at him in amusement._

"_Guess whose back bitches," Dally smirked._

_(End Recap)_

With an excited smile, Ponyboy ran over and hugged his ex-boyfriend tightly.

"Dally," Ponyboy cried burying his head into his chest.

Dally being Dally didn't return the hug, but you could vaguely see something of a smile on the side of his face.

Curly, instantly wary of the older hood, stood up to attention and was staring daggers at him.

While everyone else had questionable looks on their face, Justin was only one that looked curious as he had never seen the blond haired hood before and didn't know his connection with the gang.

Dally couldn't fight off a smirk as he felt everyone else's eyes on him, especially that Shepard kid. He lived for moments like these.

"I can't believe that you're here," Ponyboy looking up from his chest to stare into Dally's cold eyes.

"It's been a while hasn't kid?" Dally commented with a nod, "you still a wimp?"

Ponyboy pouted at that shameless jab.

"Dally," Ponyboy whined smacking the hood on the shoulder.

Dally snorted barely feeling the hit.

"Well, I see that you got a little tougher," Dally nodded with a teasing smirk, "I could actually feel that hit."

Ponyboy glared at his ex-boyfriend playfully, knowing that this was his way of just saying hello to him.

Meanwhile, Curly was seething silently. What the hell was Winston doing here? He hated how close Ponyboy still seemed to be with him, and he especially hated his lover's arms around the dirt bag.

Stomping over to the two of them, Curly yanked Ponyboy away from the blond hood pulling him a little ways behind him. The threat of Dally narrowing his eyes was completely ignored by the curly haired boy.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Sodapop whispered to his eldest brother who looked to just be recovering from the shock of seeing the blond hood.

Darry and Sodapop didn't hate Dally, much. After Ponyboy explained vaguely that Dally wasn't just using him for his own petty reason for the drugs, but rather was using it for a family reason, they lightened up on their opinion of him. However, they still didn't like the blond hood that much.

"Shut up," Two-Bit hissed staring intently at the scene before him like it was a television show, "this is damn good entertainment.

"What the hell are you doing here Winston?" Curly demanded.

Dally simply raised an eyebrow at him wondering when this kid developed the balls to talk to him like that.

"Do I know you kid?" Dally asked feigning an oblivious look.

Ponyboy smacked his head as Curly started spluttering angrily. This was not going to end well for someone.

"Don't you play with me Winston," Curly was practically shaking from anger ignoring his lovers protest to calm down.

Dally stared down at the young hood blankly before it seemed that a moment of recollection hit his face.

"Oh right, your that Tim Shepard clone and that always wanted things that wasn't his," Dally grunted coldly silently referencing to how protect he was being of Ponyboy, still acting like his bodyguard.

Just as looked as if Curly was about to throw a punch he was pushed back by Ponyboy as he pulled Dally further into the house.

"Since you came all this way, why don't you eat with us?" Ponyboy suggested offering him the last seat at the table.

As his brothers giving him warning glances, Ponyboy tried to mend the situation as best as he could.

"He's come all this way from New York to visit us," Ponyboy said in a combination of a pleading and whining voice, "What kind of people would we be to send him off during Thanksgiving?"

"Smart people," Curly snarled walking back to their table, "Why the hell is he here?"

"I have to second Beelzebub Jr.'s question," Sodapop said with narrow suspicious eyes, "Why are you here Winston?"

Dally shrugged carelessly not feeling like giving an answer. With a heavy sigh, and a pointed look from his youngest brother, Darry finally said something.

"Fine he can stay for dinner," Darry agreed much to Ponyboy glee and Curly's anguish, "but he's leaving afterwards."

"Yeah," Dally replied sarcastically siting down at the table, "I don't want to be around you losers for as long as I possibly have to be."

Begrudgingly, Curly sat down in his seat directing a heated look in Dally's direction. He wasn't going to let the hood out of his sight.

"Wait, so who is this guy again?" Justin blurted out when his curiosity finally got the better of him.

Ponyboy's eyes widened in fear, it was at this moment that he realized that he never told Curly why Dally and him broke up and what happened in their relationship. The young greaser eyed his lover, he would have to make sure he never found what happened or he'll have to risk Curly's assured wrath.

Two-Bit, for some reason, felt that he was the one that was inclined to answer Justin's question. Ponyboy just hoped he didn't say secrets.

"Oh he's just an ex-boyfriend of Ponyboy's from New York that used to hold up stores without actually stealing anything."

Justin furrowed his brow in shock. He looked over at a sheepish Ponyboy and a cold Dally in disbelief.

"What?" Justin said when he gained his voice back.

"Yep," Two-Bit nodded with a snicker, "sounds weird when you say it all out loud but that's Dally for you."

Justin raised an eyebrow that the boy he idolized.

"You have weird taste in guys," Justin told him gesturing to Curly for emphasis.

"Tell us about it," Darry and Sodapop said in unison.

…

Despite the shocking new guest that arrived, Thanksgiving went off without a hitch. Everyone had a great time eating and laughing with each other until they finished every piece of food that was cooked.

When the day was almost done, the sun was setting, Steve and Two-Bit took off claiming to have other things to do. Justin had taken off to his own home as well, although his goodbye was a little more quick that the others.

"So where you staying Dally?" Ponyboy asked as he was helping his brother clean up the table and the kitchen. He was letting a still somewhat hungry Tosh lick the plates a little before giving them to Sodapop to wash.

The young greaser didn't have to look up to see the dangerous looks that his brothers were giving him. He rolled his eyes at how overdramatic they were being, but these were his brothers so he wasn't that surprised. He wasn't implying that he wanted the blond hood to stay here he was just asking a question.

Dally shrugged lying down lazily on the chair in the living room ignoring the curly haired teen on the couch staring at him intently.

"I might take back my old room at Bob's," Dally said casually, "I'm pretty sure that no else is living in that hellhole." 

"Why don't you just get a hotel room?" Ponyboy suggested chuckling as Tosh's tongue tickled his fingers as he licked around them. The young greaser knew that Dally wasn't practically fond of Bob's room's.

Dally smirked suggestively at the young greasers offer which caused Ponyboy's to blush. That was the smirk that could make him melt at a moment's notice. It was a good thing his feelings for the hood were in the past.

A snarl from Curly between them in the room snapped the both of them out of this small moment and Dally continued talking.

"Hotels cost money kid," Dally snorted at the pout he got from the young greaser, "Bob owes me a couple bucks so he's letting me stay free for a day or two."

"Great," Ponyboy said enthusiastically as he moved over to whip some very obvious food off of Tosh's fur.

"Great," Curly mumbled sarcastically. He was hoping for everything that he was that the blond hood was going to be leaving sooner than later.

At that moment for some reason Dally claimed that he couldn't stand seeing anyone's face anymore and left.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes affectionately at his antics. That was Dally for you.

Curly, seeing that the other Curtis brothers were busy, Sodapop was doing the dishes in the kitchen and Darry had gone off to his room to turn in early for work, he decided that now was the best time to talk to Ponyboy.

He looked and froze in his actions as he saw Ponyboy bent over cleaning off Tosh. He could stare at that round ass for days.

"Get a hold of yourself Shepard," Curly said to himself lowly. Now was not the time to getting turned on, they can deal with that later.

Grabbing Ponyboy by the waist he pulled him, and ultimately Tosh who was being held by Ponyboy, on the couch beside him.

"What's wrong Curly?" Ponyboy asked smiling at the curly haired teen.

"Why is he here?" Curly asked not beating around the bush, not that he was one to do that in the first place.

"Who?" Ponyboy blinked innocently before looking from Tosh's cute face to Curly, "Tosh? He lives here."

"Not that dog," Curly snapped trying to keep Ponyboy focused on their conversation noting from experience that the later it is in the day the more spacey he became ( if that was even possible), "the other dog, Winston."

"Oh Dally, him showing up was a surprise for me just as much as it was for you," Ponyboy stated truthfully cleverly avoiding that actual question.

"Oh Winston," Ponyboy gasped suddenly as Tosh settled himself comfortably into his lap, "that would be great name for a dog. Winston, Winston…"

Unbeknownst to them, Sodapop had finished the dishes and was walking to his room gagging at the two of them as he past them.

"Focus," Curly started snapping his fingers in his lovers face, "Ponyboy would you lie to me?"

"Oh yeah," Ponyboy nodded happily. At Curly's shocked face he back up his words. "What? People lie to each other all the time, sometimes it's even unconscious, and in certain situations lying is better than telling the truth."

Whether this was a situation that telling the truth wasn't a good thing Ponyboy but didn't know at the moment.

"You were supposed to say no," Curly groaned.

"I'm being honest," Ponyboy batted his eyelashes cutely, "but I wouldn't lie to you about certain situations relating to you."

"A situation like…," Curly trailed off looking away quietly not being able to finish his sentence.

"Still having feelings for an ex," Ponyboy finished softly. He sighed as he saw Curly flinch.

Turning the hoods head to face him, Ponyboy kissed him gently on the lips. Like Curly a couple days ago, Ponyboy let his lips do the talking, letting each meeting of theirs tongues portray his feelings.

"I love you," Ponyboy stated as they separated staring into Curly's eyes, "and no other hood can me away from you."

"You sure about that," Curly whispered holding Ponyboy by his waist their lips still mere inches away from each other's.

"It's a fact," Ponyboy answered before locking their lips together again.

…

"This is so stupid," Dally hissed loudly causing the people around to direct pointed looks at him.

"Dally shh," Ponyboy whispered finding them both a table to sit down at away from everyone else.

"What is this place?" Dally asked looking around and seeing nothing but books and books shelves around him.

"It's called a library Dally," Ponyboy replied with a roll of eyes, "don't tell me you haven't been to one before."

"I don't read books," Dally told him frustratingly. He felt as if he was at some kind of nerd convention or something.

As 'shh' sounds could be heard Dally's head snapped around angrily.

"Who hell said that?" Dally growled standing up from his seat, "Ain't no nerd going to tell me to be quiet."

Panicked, Ponyboy stood up and urged the blond hood back in his seat.

"Dally please don't get us kicked out," Ponyboy begged, "this is pretty much the only place we can meet without someone I know popping up."

Although a little reluctant, Dally sat himself down at his chair folding his arms. Ponyboy sighed gratefully sitting cross from him at the table.

"Were you able to contact Wild Dog?" Ponyboy asked his ex his, hands twitching nervously.

Dally shook his head silently. "He must have moved out of his friends place because I couldn't get a hold on the old bastard."

Ponyboy unconsciously let out a whimper. He had a less than a week to come up with a solution to his Wild Dog problem and he still had nothing to go with.

"He's coming after you isn't' he," Dally guessed taking in Ponyboy frightened face.

Even with that completely blank expression on Dally's face, Ponyboy could still tell what was going on in his head, who he was blaming for all this.

"This isn't your fault," Ponyboy proclaimed gently putting his hand on top of Dally's in a friendly gesture, "this was more my mistake than yours."

Dally raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I could have just found a way to prove to him that I didn't have any drugs in my house none of this would be happening," Ponyboy said guiltily. He felt like such an idiot for letting this drag out as long as it was.

He was startled as Dally grabbed the back of his head and slowly moved him forward. Blushing, the young greaser tried futilely to stop him.

"Dally stop…I'm-"

There was an echo in the building as Dally's hand smacked Ponyboy's head.

"Ow," Ponyboy whined rubbing the place where he was hit.

"Now I know why I dumped you, your dumb as hell," Dally snorted leaning back in his chair.

"But I was the one who-"

"There is a reason that guy is called Wild Dog," Dally told him, "he's fucking nuts. He would have come after you sooner or later whether you said something to him or not so knock it off with the pity party kid."

Ponyboy smiled at Dally despite how annoyed he was with him at the moment.

"Did you tell your brothers about all this?" Dally asked. Ponyboy could tell by the look on his face that the hood already knew the answer.

"Let me guess, you didn't because you don't want to get them involved in all this bullshit," Dally answered for him dryly.

The blond hood snorted at the sheepish look he got from the green eyed greaser.

"You Curtis brothers are more noble than you are smart," Dally told him shaking his head at him.

"We get it from our father," Ponyboy voiced proudly.

"Whatever, just leave good old Wild Dog to me," Dally ordered sternly, "I'll set his ass straight real quick."

Ponyboy nodded obediently.

"Just do me a favor and don't do anything stupid like go out by yourself," Dally told him with the tiniest bit of worry coming into his voice.

"Don't worry airhead Ponyboy will be on a break this next couple of days," Ponyboy promised, "Smart Ponyboy will be on duty 24/7."

"I thought they were the same," Dally smirked.

Ponyboy pouted and fold his arms angrily.

…

"No matter how many times we do this I still don't get the point of it," Curly mumbled helplessly staring up at the sky.

Ponyboy chuckled in amusement. As soon as his little meeting with Dally ended he had met with Curly in the park and they were now cloud watching (much to Curly's chagrin).

"I told you to just think of shape the clouds are in," Ponyboy urged him, "it's fun."

"How?" Curly demanded turning to his lover from his place in the grass.

Ponyboy shrugged. "It lets you use your imagination."

Curly groaned but turned to the sky and did what was asked of him anyway.

"I guess I see animals," Curly said sounding bored, "lots and lots of animals."

As the thought crossed his mind, Curly was brought back to a question he had been meaning to ask for a while.

"What happened to your figurine collection?" Curly questioned.

Ponyboy's gasped silently but tried to keep his cool.

"What do you mean?" Ponyboy asked nonchalantly.

"You know the one you started with you old man," Curly reminded him, "it ain't in your room and I know you don't have room for it anywhere else."

"I just got tired of doing it is all," Ponyboy told him his heart beating ten times its normal rate.

"You mean you got tired of Winston giving you all of them," Curly said as he was aware that Dally had been supplying Ponyboy with them when they were together, "Where the hell did he get those things anyway?"

Ponyboy choose to remain quiet turning his head away from his boyfriend. He could just tell that Curly was going to piece everything together.

"I mean I can only think of one reason why a hood would have a bunch of dolls on hand," Curly chuckled looking over at Ponyboy.

His amused expression dropped as he saw the young greaser biting his lip nervously trying to look away from him.

"And what I'm thinking better not be the reason why he gave you those damn things," Curly swore his voicing laced with anger.

Ponyboy buried his head into the grass beside him wanting all of his problems to go away.

"Did he use you for a drug scheme Ponyboy?"

Sometimes it's better not knowing the truth.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	23. Prequel to Pain

Hey, hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan!

How is everyone's Christmas break going? I hope yours is going great because I am having a great time. The biggest thing for me this week was going to my cousin's birthday party for her child, it was at this place called LOL (Laugh Out Loud). I had never heard about that place before in my life but it had a lot of things for kids to do, but not much for the adults (but that's to be expected for this kind of place).

It also looks like my brother is having his second child! I'm a little concerned about the baby though. About a month or two after she's having the baby I was told that she and my brother were planning on going to Florida. I have to wonder will it be okay to bring a newborn baby out that early. If anyone knows feel free to tell me.

Enough about my life though, let's get on with the chapter.

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much **bella526, cassy1994, ponyboy07, PonyboyandDallyLover7, Derpface, **and** ILovePepsi2** and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I couldn't tell you guys how much I appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

_(Brief Recap)_

_Ponyboy buried his head into the grass beside him wanting all of his problems to go away._

"_Did he use you for a drug scheme Ponyboy?" _

_Sometimes it's better not knowing the truth._

_(End Recap) _

(General POV)

Huffing, Ponyboy stood up and walked away from the grassy field.

"Ponyboy," The young greaser heard his lover shout but he didn't dare turn around and face what was behind him.

Luckily (or rather unluckily) he didn't have to turn himself around because Curly stormed over to him and made him face the hood.

The curly haired boy's face was one with a variety of emotions Ponyboy had never seen on him at once. On his face you could clearly see his anger, his anxiety, his confusion, and even the fear on him.

"Did he use you for a drug scheme?" Curly repeated slowly as if Ponyboy didn't hear him. He was gripping Ponyboy's shoulders tightly not looking like he was going to let him go anytime soon.

"I don't want to say," Ponyboy said quietly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Curly shouted making Ponyboy wince.

"It means that I don't want to make this more than it is," Ponyboy argued shuffling around in Curly's arms showing how uncomfortable he was.

Curly growled but let Ponyboy go all the same turning his back to him trying to collect himself. As mad as he was right now he didn't want to get violent.

Ponyboy eyed his lover cautiously as he was collecting his thoughts. He really didn't want to explain everything that happened with Dally but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice.

With a sigh Ponyboy walked over to Curly, wrapped himself in his arms and begun telling his story.

"I guess I should start with how Dally and I met-"

As Ponyboy told his story he had sure to keep a close eye on Curly's expressions during the whole thing. Even though the anger had stayed throughout the entire story he looked to be more rational than before.

"And that's it," Ponyboy said as he finished with a big sigh of relief. He was shocked though as Curly drew him into a hug.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you," Curly mumbled into his ear holding him tightly, "you didn't deserve that shit."

"I'm fine," Ponyboy reassured him, "its fine. I forgave him for what happened."

"How?" Curly demanded pulling back to stare into Ponyboy's eyes, "How can defend that asshole for what he did?"

"Because I understood why he did it," Ponyboy tried to reason with him calmly, "it was for his family and I could relate to that."

Curly scoffed and started mumbling to himself. "Yeah well, if I ever see that ass again I'm knocking him out."

"Curly," Ponyboy groaned.

"Somebody needs to," Curly argued, "because you sure as hell won't."

"It wasn't big a deal," Ponyboy told him getting a little frustrated himself now, "I already told you that."

"If it wasn't that big of a deal then why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Curly sneered.

"Because I knew you would act like this," Ponyboy said gesturing to the other hood, "crazy and irrational about something that has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" Curly glared at Ponyboy angrily, the first time in a long while he's done that, "What do you mean that it has nothing to do with me? We're dating and he hurt you, and besides you didn't have any problem telling that fucking Johnny kid."

"I told Johnny because one, the thing with Dally was currently happening," Ponyboy reminded him, "and two, I knew he would be able to handle the situation-"

"Better than I could," Curly said with a nod before holding up his hands in defeat, "alright that's fine."

Throwing his hands in his pockets the curly haired hood started walking away from the field like Ponyboy tried to do.

"Where are you going?" Ponyboy yelled after him.

Curly said nothing a he trekked further out of the park.

Making a frustrated sound, Ponyboy kicked the grass in front of him and stormed off to his own house.

"What a great day this has been," Ponyboy grumbled.

…

"What a great day this has been," Sodapop sighed lying on top of his car contently.

With an amused snort Steve opened up a car door and sat down in it popping open a can of Pepsi and taking a sip.

"What's got you so happy?" Steve couldn't help but ask knowing that even if he hadn't asked Sodapop could have told him anyway.

"It's a nice day outside, I don't have work, and nothing bad has happened," Sodapop answered, "yep, it's a great day."

Steve rolled his eyes but didn't knock his answer.

Hearing some incoherent muttering, Sodapop and Steve saw Ponyboy stomping to the house angrily.

"Whoa there partner," Sodapop said reaching for his brother and grabbing his arm as he tried to go past him, "what's got you so mad."

"Curly and I are having a fight," Ponyboy muttered snatching his arm away from his brother, "and I don't want to talk about it."

With those words Ponyboy stormed into the house slamming the door behind him

Blankly, Sodapop stared at the door to his house before slowly turning to his best friend who was a giving him a curious look.

"See I told you," Sodapop said immediately perking up, "best day ever!"

With a flop Ponyboy fell onto his bed burying his head into his pillows thinking over the argument he just had with his with his lover.

"Why did you have to act like that Curly?" Ponyboy asked himself regretful that the conversation even happened. He wished that he had some kind of time machine to take it all back.

…

"God damn it," Curly yelled as he entered his house.

"Don't be so loud when you come into the house honey," the hood heard his mother say from the couch in the living room tiredly.

Curly sneered and flipped her the bird. "Fuck you, you drunk old hag."

Whatever his mother was going to say fell on deaf ears as Curly walked up to his room slamming the door behind himself loudly. Out of pure irritation he started roughing up his own room not caring about what he was messy or how loud he was being, all he knew is that he needed something to hit and now.

"Well isn't this nice," Curly didn't have to turn around to know that his sister was smirking at him as he went on a rampage in his room, "call me crazy but I don't think this is how you spring clean Curly."

"Piss off bitch, I'm busy" Curly snapped throwing a book across his room almost going out of the window.

Angela sighed, calmly taking a seat on the chair by the far side of Curly's room. She watched her brother run around and make a fool out of himself all the while coming up with a plan for women to become the supreme rulers of the planet. Unfortunately, just as she was coming up with a disease that would only affect men, Curly snapped out of what was bothering him leaning on the side of his wall with a sneer on his face.

"Are you quiet done?" Angela asked calmly.

All she got was Curly's sneer directed more toward her now which she took as a positive sign to continue.

"Good," Angela said smiling at her brother mockingly, "now just tell good old Angela what you did wrong so I can help you out."

Curly dropped his sneer to furrow his brow at his sister.

"What do you mean what I did?" Curly demanded, "what do you assumed I'm the one that did something wrong and how do you know what I'm mad about anyway?" 

"Oh please, there is nothing else going in your life right now except Ponyboy," Angela said rolling her eyes, "and it probably is your fault because well….it is you were talking about Curly."

"Not that it's any of your business," Curly told her smartly, "but Pony and I had a fight because he was lying to me about what happened with Winston and didn't trust me because he thought I would go crazy."

Angela's eyebrows rose to the top of her head. Silently, she swiped her hand around the room gesturing to the complete and utter mess he made because of his and Ponyboy's one conversation.

"From the look of this room I can't say that he wasn't wrong about the whole crazy thing," Angela replied tauntingly.

Curly at least had the grace to look sheepish shifting his eyes downward. Angela gave her brother a small fond smile before getting serious.

"Okay so he told you one lie, which was a very wrong of him," Angela admitted, "but it's not like he did it out of spite. I'm sure there are a ton of very very illegal things that you've done that you haven't told him about?"

Curly folded his arms stubbornly but couldn't argue the truth of that statement. He has done a lot of stupid things in the past.

"Sometimes people, mostly stupid men like you and Ponyboy," Angela smirked at the annoyed look Curly shot her, "lie to protect people from the harsh truth. Most of the time it doesn't work but it shows that the person doesn't want to give you anymore grief than what you're going through right now."

"So you're saying that I should just ignore that lie just because 'his intentions were good' or some shit like that?" Curly accused.

Getting thoroughly annoyed, Angela threw at random item on the floor at her brother just barely missing him.

"No stupid," Angela snapped, "I'm just saying don't be such an overdramatic girl and make a big deal out of nothing."

Curly silently thought over what his sister said and came to the conclusion that maybe he should go over this thing with Ponyboy a little more thoroughly. Moving over to his bed the hood flopped down on his back nosily.

"You can leave now," Curly said not even bothering to look back at his sister.

The curly haired hood could hear his sister sigh dramatically as she stood up and made her way out the door.

"Nobody appreciates me," Angela mumbled before declaring, "I'm going to complete my plan for world domination now."

"You do that," Curly told her, "you crazy bitch."

"I heard that."

…

"Darry!"

Darry closed the latest mystery novel he purchased with a long drawn out sigh. He should have known better than to try and read anything in this house.

Not even bothering to knock, Ponyboy ran into his eldest brother's room with an extremely angry look on his face.

"I demand that Soda be spanked," Ponyboy raged pointing into the hall.

"…By who?" Darry finally said after recovering from his shock.

"You," Ponyboy replied as if it was obvious.

"Let me think about that," Darry said thinking for all of one second, "okay I've thought about it, no."

"Why not," Ponyboy whined.

"Off the top of my head, I think about twenty reasons why I wouldn't do that," Darry answered simply, "What is this about?"

"He's acting happy that Curly and I are having a fight!" Ponyboy huffed, "and he needs to be punished for it."

"Why?" Darry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why are Curly and I having a fight or why is Sodapop happy about it?" Ponyboy questioned looking clueless.

"Both," Darry answered.

Ponyboy sat down next to his brother on the bed folding his legs Indian style.

"I didn't tell Curly about that whole drug thing with Dally and now he's mad about that," Ponyboy softly before his voice turned angry, "and Sodapop's happy about it because he a big jerk."

Darry snorted sitting himself up beside his brother.

"Didn't I tell you it's always a bad idea to lie in relationships," Darry lectured playfully, "it never leads to anything good."

Ponyboy pouted up at his brother folding his arm childishly.

"Seriously Ponyboy, it doesn't seem like that big of a deal," Darry reassured him, "lying is something that can be made up if given the time."

"What if Curly doesn't give me the time?" Ponyboy asked insecurely scared for his relationship with the boy he loves."

"If he breaks up with you over one single lie, then you're better off without that idiot," Darry told him sternly.

"You think so?" Ponyboy questioned looking up to his older brother.

"I know so," Darry nodded.

Ponyboy sighed and let out a small smile.

"Thanks Darry," Ponyboy said before leaving the room hurriedly, "oh and I'm going out with Justin and Tosh tonight."

Luckily for Ponyboy, Curly brought Tosh back to the house early that morning so he didn't have to go to the Shepard's residence to get the puppy.

"Just be back by curfew," Darry advised sternly.

With an obedient nod, Ponyboy walked out of the room slamming the door behind. Contently, Darry lay back down on his bed with his book in hand.

"Spank Sodapop," Darry repeated rolling his eyes in amusement, "who on earth would want to do that?"

…

"So did you finally leave Curly?" Justin asked excitedly as him Ponyboy and Tosh walking aimlessly around the streets

Ponyboy sighed gripping tightly on Tosh's leash as the puppy tried to run off and chase some bugs, again.

"I swear you and Soda are too much alike," Ponyboy told the younger boy dryly.

"Great minds think alike," Justin grinned teasingly.

Ponyboy ruffled Justin's hair all the while looking for what they can do this late at night. Not much was available for kids their age.

"Let's see a movie," Ponyboy declared as the familiar thought struck him, "I haven't seen a good movie in so long."

"That sounds great but what about Tosh?" Justin claimed pointing to their perky little Dalmatian puppy.

"What about him?" Ponyboy blinked.

"Are we leaving him?" Justin asked in concern.

The young greasers eyes widened in shock slowing down his walking slightly.

"Why would we leave Tosh?" Ponyboy questioned looking hurt.

"I doubt that puppies are allowed in movie theaters," Justin answered logically.

Ponyboy smiled and waved off Justin's worry.

"Oh don't worry about that Justin," Ponyboy reassured the young boy as he guided them to the movie theater.

As they arrived at the theater Justin started to go through the front door when he was stopped by Ponyboy. Grinning mischievously, Ponyboy guided them to the back entrance where they were able enter the movies much more easily.

"They never watch these back doors," Ponyboy proclaimed with a snort as the three of them made their way inside.

"So what do you guys want to see?" Ponyboy asked eyeing the movie selection list on the wall.

"I wanna see that new action movie," Justin said excitedly.

Tosh started barking, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Fine," Ponyboy shrugged not really caring what they saw.

As they found the room the movie was showing they found that not too many people were here right now. Ponyboy froze as he saw a familiar set of curly hair near the seats in the front, he knew those locks anywhere.

"Let's sit in the front," Justin cried running to the front of the seats.

"Wait," Ponyboy tried to stop him but the boy was running to fast.

Curly, hearing Justin's yelling, turned around and saw the annoying thirteen year old boy accompanied by his lover.

Ponyboy felt himself become immobilized as he saw Curly turn to him. They felt bound together as their eyes couldn't leave one another's.

"Right here Ponyboy," Justin declared pointing to a couple seats at the front.

In an instant it seemed their bond was broken. Looking annoyed, Curly sat down onto his seat seemingly trying to ignore them.

Ponyboy felt heartbroken, the sense of dread that his and Curly's relationship was over was consuming him. He felt sicker than he ever has in his entire life.

"Come on Tosh," Ponyboy said quietly tugging on Tosh's leash ignoring the whimpers the puppy was making in his direction.

Justin looked lost as he saw Ponyboy walking out of the movie theater. As he moved to follow the young greaser, he fixed Curly a pointed look as he past him.

"Jerk," Justin mumbled.

Ponyboy speed walked out of the theater. It was enough that he wasn't going a normal walking speed but not enough that Tosh couldn't keep up with him. The young greaser wasn't really paying attention to where he was going at the moment all he knew is that he wanted to go home.

As him and Tosh past an alleyway though, a familiar voice called out to them.

"On your way home huh?" The person said chuckling darkly.

Justin gasped as he was running toward Ponyboy and saw him grabbed and pulled into an alleyway.

"Sorry little bitch but I just can't wait any longer," Wild Dog snickered holding a knife to Ponyboy's throat.

Ponyboy eyed him fearfully. He didn't expect Wild Dog to show up so soon, he said December 1st, but now he was here and armed once again.

He only hoped he could get out of this alive.

…

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	24. Pain

Hello, hello, hello it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

What's new with you guys this past week? I'm feeling pretty good for my mother because she going to back to her home town again to see some family. That makes me happy because she rarely goes home to visit especially during the holidays when everything is so hectic and there are parties to go to. The most time I actually saw her periodically going over to visit them was when grandma was sick so I'm happy she's just visiting casually. I can tell it makes her happy to do this.

**WARNING**: Things are going to get a little violent in this chapter. Not to worry though, I won't be overly graphic nor will any of this be gory. Just remember that Wild Dog has a knife and he is not afraid to use it.

Enough about me though, let's get on with the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **ponyboy07, Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994**. It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. I love you guys so much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

_(Brief Recap)_

"_Sorry little bitch but I just can't wait any longer," Wild Dog snickered holding a knife to Ponyboy's throat._

_Ponyboy eyed him fearfully. He didn't expect Wild Dog to show up so soon, he said December 1st, but now he was here and armed once again._

_He only hoped he could get out of this alive._

_(End Recap)_

(General POV)

Tosh growled fiercely at Ponyboy's side eyeing Wild Dog with the intent to attack him.

The younger greaser in question was completely tense. He was as frozen as a statue as he stared directly at the knife at his neck. He didn't have a clue what to do, he had so many options but most of them could severely blow up in his face. Ponyboy could try and talk to the knife wielding hood, but that could make him more enraged. He could try and fight off the hood, although that would pretty much guarantee his death. Maybe he could call for help on the off chance someone would be able to get to him in time to actually do something.

Ponyboy had three options, none looking to bright right now, but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

"Please," Ponyboy begged softly sounding as submissive as he possibly could, "I don't have any of the drugs you need, please let me go."

The young greaser had to fight off a whimper as Wild Dog pushed the knife further into his neck cutting into his skin slightly.

"Do you know what I've lost because of you and Winston's little slip up," Wild Dog moved to whisper in Ponyboy's ear, his voice causing the young greaser's skin to crawl, "it will take me years to get back all the money I lost you little bitch."

"I'll pay it back," Ponyboy quickly replied desperately, "anyway I can."

Wild Dog's eyebrows rose as he turned Ponyboy around to him sliding his knife over his throat even more causing blood to drip down his neck.

While all this was happening, Justin was watching all this from afar, observing everything from the entrance of the alleyway. The young teen found himself literally shaking in fear as he was met once again with the frightening face of the man called Wild Dog. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to help his friend and idol but he didn't know how he could. He wasn't a fighter, and he certainly wasn't all that brave. He had to do something though, but he just wasn't quite sure what.

"Anyway?" Wild Dog questioned suggestively looking Ponyboy's fifteen year old body up and down.

Ponyboy resisted the urge to shiver in disgust as he felt Wild Dog's other hand reaching down his body groping him all over.

"I might just take you up on that offer little bitch," Wild Dog grinned nastily, "it's been a while since I had a good fuck."

Finally Tosh could take it no more, he couldn't stand the man touching his master and did the only thing any brave puppy would do in this situation, jump up out of Ponyboy's hold, and bite Wild Dog straight on the arm he was holding his knife with.

"Aw fuck," Wild Dog yelled dropping the knife in pain backing away slowly as he tried to pry Tosh off him.

"Tosh," Ponyboy cried seeing him fighting that dangerous hood by himself. He couldn't let his precious little friend do that.

By pure instinct, Ponyboy went over and tackled Wild Dog causing him to go tumbling to the ground. Wild Dog snarled up at the young greaser on top of him but couldn't hold that look for long as he was punched aggressively by Ponyboy.

The youngest Curtis brother was putting all he had into his assault. Each punch he gave was immediately followed by another one. At last Ponyboy was given a chance to defend himself and he would be damned if he didn't take it.

Justin's eyes widened as he saw Ponyboy beating Wild Dog down, he felt relieved to know that Ponyboy wasn't going to take being threatened lying down. Seeing this substantial amount of strength coming from Ponyboy caused Justin to gain confidence in himself as well. However, just as he was about to run in the alleyway and join them Wild Dog gained his barring's back once again.

With a violent roar only an animal in the wild could make, Wild Dog rose up throwing Ponyboy off him to the ground. With one mighty hand, the hood took Tosh off his arm, not even blinking over the skin the puppy took with him, and threw him angrily to the ground.

"Worthless fucking mutt," Wild Dog snarled.

Raising his foot, Wild Dog brought it down directly on Tosh's ribs causing the puppy to whimper so pitifully it would cause anyone's cold heart to melt, but not Wild Dog's though. He kept repeating the same heinous act of animal abuse over and over again.

"Stop it," Ponyboy shouted pulling himself back up and sprinting toward Wild Dog again, "Stop it!"

As the young greaser went to tackle the hood he was grabbed and thrown into the side of the wall bringing him down directly to a pile of trash, Wild Dog had been expecting that attack. Ponyboy struggled to stand back up again, but his body was already wearing out on him. That blow almost took out his back.

Despite all this however, Ponyboy was able to find relief in seeing that Tosh was still breathing, albeit he was breathing through his mouth and wasn't moving all that much, but at least it was a sigh that he was alive and that was what matter to Ponyboy. He would take his pain over seeing Tosh hurt any day.

"Look at you lying in trash, where you belong," Wild Dog panted lowly as he walked over to Ponyboy kneeling down in front of him, "to think I was actually going to try and be nice to you kid."

The hood reached over and grabbed his knife from the ground and held it above Ponyboy's head threateningly.

"I was going to take you up on you little offer," Wild Dog told him, "and I might just do that, but I might as well have a little fun first."

Ponyboy couldn't help but close his eyes as he saw Wild Dog thrusting the knife down onto him. He braced himself for pain but didn't receive any however, but he could definitely hear Wild Dog yelling once again.

Opening his eyes Ponyboy was once again surprised to see someone helping him again. Justin apparently jumped on Wild Dog's back and was beating on his head.

"Justin," Ponyboy called out weakly.

"I don't want to be coward anymore," Justin proclaimed tearfully looking scared out of his mind to be doing this but he still didn't stop his assault, "I want to be a real friend."

"Shut up you little shit," Wild Dog hissed grabbing Justin from behind his back, bringing him around, and delivering a swift punch into his gut.

Justin chocked on a gasp as the air was knocked out of him. He couldn't even defend himself as Wild Dog took his knife and swiped at him, luckily the young boy was falling at the time so the hood only slashed across his cheek.

With cold haunting eyes, Wild Dog looked over Justin curiously holding the boy up by one his arms.

"Which bone should I break first?" Wild Dog asked himself casually mostly inspecting the arm he held Justin with.

"Please don't," Ponyboy pleaded his eyes tearing up. He tried desperately to get up several times but his legs kept giving up on him. "Please don't hurt him he's just a little kid. He has nothing to do with this."

Wild Dog shrugged not looking like he cared all that much about Justin's involvement in all this. The kid attacked him first and he had to pay.

Still holding just by his wrist, Wild Dog moved his other hand to the boys elbow. Not wasting a single second Wild Dog twisted the boys arm until he heard a crack.

Each pain induced cry Justin made was like daggers shooting through Ponyboy's heart. He couldn't bear to hear this, but at the same time he felt he deserved to hear this, that he needed to hear this. This was all his fault, Justin's and Tosh's pain was all his fault, he's the one that did this to them.

Barely even looking like he cared, Wild Dog dropped Justin down onto the cold hard ground ignoring the shriek Justin made.

Ponyboy didn't even try to move as Wild Dog approached him once again, twirling his blade around in his hand.

"I was thinking about what I should do to you kid," Wild Dog said kneeling down to Ponyboy's level, "but I think I have an idea."

Grabbing Ponyboy and pulling him up, Wild Dog moved himself behind the young greaser holding his blade to his neck.

"Don't worry little bitch boy, I'm not going to kill you," Wild Dog reassured him with a chuckle as he heard Ponyboy's whimpering, "I'm just going to slice you up a little bit just to give people like Winston and yourself a little lesson about how wrong it is to mess with things that don't belong to you."

"I've had plenty of practice," Wild Dog whispered into Ponyboy's ear grinning nastily, "Didn't you hear about me in the papers? I'm a knifing expert kid."

"Please…"

"Shut up," Wild Dog snapped getting fed up with the young greasers pleading and begging, "damn you're whiny."

Ponyboy had to close his eyes as he felt Wild Dog's knife starting to cut into his skin. He could feel his own blood dripping onto the knife and it felt awful, this was the most horrible he's ever felt in his entire life. As he could feel the knife going deeper and deeper into his neck, Ponyboy felt himself losing consciousness he couldn't stand this any longer.

"Get your hands off him!"

Even though Ponyboy heard someone say that from behind them, he couldn't see who that person was. The young greaser doubted he could see the person fully anyway seeing how his vision was fading so fast.

"Oh no it's Winston, I'm so scared," Wild Dog declared sarcastically.

Not even bothering to draw Ponyboy's pain out any longer, the hood just cut his neck completely dropping the boy to the ground.

Ponyboy was finding it increasingly difficult to even breathe through his nose at this point. His body felt far too heavy for him to even attempt to stand up and he could practically feel how much blood was leaving his body.

"You haven't seen anything yet bastard," Dally snarled.

That was the only thing Ponyboy could hear before he felt his eyelids getting to heavy for him. The last thing he saw before he closed them however was Dally slowly approached them with deadly intent.

…

Curly yawned stretched himself tiredly as the movie finally finished. He honestly didn't know why he stayed for the end because he wasn't really paying all that much attention to it.

Jumping out of his seat, Curly started walking out of the theater.

The curly haired hood had Ponyboy on the brain the entire flick and it drove him completely crazy. He didn't know that fighting with the person your with could be so brutal but it was really doing a number on him.

Maybe we should just make up already, Curly thought to himself. It would give them a chance to reconnect, and plus it might make for some good make up sex.

"Oh my god," A girl cried as she came into the theater running toward what Curly assumed was her friends.

"What's wrong Claire?" Her other friend asked looking concern.

Claire gulped before speaking she seemed to be very frightened by something.

"A group of people just got knifed near the movie theater," Claire blurted out.

Curly froze, all with some other noisy people, looking over at the frantic girl curiously. He wondered what poor shmucks got fucked up this time.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?" The girls' friend said urging Claire to calm down and explain things a little more.

Claire took a deep breath calming herself down slightly.

"I just came from outside and the road is blocked. Apparently these three people were attacked by this crazy mad man. I heard one of police man say that it he thought it was the same guy that was killing all those families."

Whispering could be heard as those words were uttered, everyone in the theater looked worried about what was happening right now.

"It was probably some stupid greaser shit," One of Claire's man friends declared with angrily with a sneer.

"Don't say that," Claire proclaimed hitting him on his arm, "all but one of those guys was severely injured. That guy is a mad man, he even attack their little Dalmatian puppy that was with them."

Curly's ears twitched and his body snapped to attention. He couldn't have possibly heard that right. A Dalmatian puppy? There was only one person he knew had a Dalmatian puppy with him near the movie theater.

Tosh…Ponyboy…

Running on impulses, Curly ran over to Claire practically ramming her into a wall as he approached her.

"Who were the people that were with the puppy?" Curly questioned his voice deep as he stared daggers into the shocked girl's eyes.

"I-I don't k-know," Claire stammered not entirely knowing what was going on right now.

"Was it a boy with green eyes and greased up hair?" Curly demanded the volume of his voice getting louder by the second.

A couple of Claire's friends thought this was getting out of hand and were trying to get Curly off of her.

"Hey greaser, get the fuck off her," One guy ordered but not having much lucking trying to pry off Curly.

"I-I was-s only j-just there I-I don't know anything else," Claire reiterated meekly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Curly yelled panic coming into his voice as he shook Claire by her shoulders, "You come in here saying all this shit about a fucking attack and you don't know anything?"

"I was walking and saw what had happened, I don't anything more than anyone else that was at the scene," Claire pleaded as tears ran down her face, "Please let me go sir, your starting to hurt me."

Seeing her tears, Curly gained a little more control over himself. He allowed himself to be pulled off her as he noticed all the various degrees of shock and fear of the people around him in the movie theater.

Right outside of the movie theater, Curly thought to himself. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he thought of all the possibilities of what had happened.

Running the fastest he's ever ran in his entire life, Curly hauled out of the movie theater pushing out of his way anyone he saw fit. Briefly the hood wondered which way he should go find the crime scene but there was no need. As soon as he stepped foot out of the theater he could see the blinding lights of police cars to his right. Not hesitating, Curly ran toward where all the commotion was going on.

The curly haired hood could see people crowding around a clearly police barricaded part of the road, there was even yellow tape surrounding an alleyway.

"Move, move damn it," Curly shouted as he came into contact with the crowd of people blocking his away. Ignoring each and every single of their protests and complaints, Curly was able to get to the front of the crowd and see what was happening.

He could see people being moved into an ambulance, while he couldn't see the first person that was being moved into the rescue vehicle he could clearly see an unconscious Justin being moved in behind that other person.

"Justin," Curly cried hopping over the barricade and trying to run over to the ambulance.

"Hold it kid," A policeman stopped him pulling on his shoulder, "you can't go over the line, this is a crime scene."

"You don't think I fucking know that," Curly hissed shaking off the policeman's hand and pointing in the direction of the ambulance, "I know the people that were attacked so get out of the way."

The police officer gave him a look of disbelief but didn't outright call him a liar.

"Even still, I can't let you over line unless you are a family member," The officer told him, "so unless you are I'm afraid you're going to have to step back."

Curly growled at the elder man, he went to give him a piece of his mind but the honor was taken away from him.

"He's that Justin's kid's older brother," Curly turned and saw Dallas walking over to them from his place beside another police man.

With a look of confirmation from the police officer, Curly nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, Justin's my kid brother," Curly answered shooting a look to Dallas.

"Alright well," The police officer turned his gaze to the ambulance workers who were getting ready to drive off, "I don't think they have any more room for in their kid." 

"I'll drive him to the hospital," Dallas said volunteered himself, "I know how much he wants to see his little brother."

The police officer looked from Curly to Dallas before nodding.

"Alright," The police officer agreed, "and you can answer our questions there then."

Dallas just shrugged looking like he was tired of all this talking.

As soon as the police officer left Curly walked over beside Dallas watching as the ambulance drove off.

"It was Justin, Tosh, and Ponyboy wasn't it?" Curly asked quietly his leg twitching anxiously.

"…Yeah," Was all Dallas said in response with not with the slightest bit of emotion on his face.

For the first in about twelve years, Curly Shepard felt like crying.

…...

Thank you so much reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	25. A Little Bonding

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan again with yet another chapter.

How are all you folks doing out there? I certainly hope that this week's been good for you, and for those of you back at school you have my condolences and I hope you have a great semester.

So my brother finally got the test results back for the gender of his child. Much to his shock, but not anyone else's, it was a girl. Call us strange, but everyone pretty much guessed it was going to be a girl and it was. My brother was surprised, he wanted a boy so badly, he's always wanted his very own little basketball star. My mother said that was the problem though, my brother wanted a boy so bad that he pretty much jinxed himself. Oh well, it's not that he was upset that it was a girl, I know he's going to love his new daughter regardless.

Enough about my life though, let's get on with the chapter.

Now, on to the thank you's. Thank you so much **ponyboy07, Iliketoripthroats, Kylelover101, ILovePepsi2, elex88, bella526, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994 **and for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter. I greatly appreciate the support.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

_(Brief Recap)_

_As soon as the police officer left Curly walked over beside Dallas watching as the ambulance drove off._

"_It was Justin, Tosh, and Ponyboy wasn't it?" Curly asked quietly his leg twitching anxiously._

"…_Yeah," Was all Dallas said in response with not with the slightest bit of emotion on his face._

_For the first in about twelve years, Curly Shepard felt like crying._

_(End Recap)_

(General POV)

Curly hated hospitals, everything about the place annoyed him. The government paid people, the patients, and the air of place just seemed completely off to him. He didn't even think they were that useful to be honest, all the injuries he's ever sustained he always just walked off. He never appreciated hospitals at all.

Until today that is.

"How long do these things take?" Curly grunted pacing in the waiting room impatiently, "It feels like we've been here for hours."

There were a couple of other people there, who he was somewhat disturbing, but Curly really didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was one, more like two people, right now.

"Keep your panties on," Dally snorted sitting down in a chair and surprisingly being patient, "it shouldn't take the doc too much longer."

"He should have been out here already," Curly stated pretty much ignoring what Dally said, "it doesn't take this long to find out if someone is dead."

Dally reached up from his seat to smack to the curly haired hood on the head.

"What the hell?" Curly hissed.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Dally snapped flopping back down in his seat, "let the men in white coats do their job, you want them speed up whatever there doing and fuck everything up."

Curly huffed, not stopping his pacing, but did shut his mouth.

"Did you call there folks?" Dally asked after a while digging in his pockets for a cigarette, not that it would make any difference in this place.

Curly looked over at him briefly while continuing to pace.

"I called Ponyboy's brothers, but I don't know Justin's number," Curly confessed. Despite everything, this managed to bring a grin onto his face as he thought of the overprotective Curtis brothers.

"You think I'm being overdramatic, just wait until the Curtis brothers show up," Curly told him eagerly.

Dally rolled his eyes knowing pretty much how this was going to go, all of it pointing to him getting attacked.

"And speak of the pain in the asses," Curly said looking pointedly at the entrance of the waiting room.

Darry and Sodapop had just torn into the hospital like they were both being chased by a mass murderer. Behind them you could see Steve and Two-Bit running up behind, although at a less panicked pace.

"Where is Ponyboy?" Sodapop asked frantically shaking Curly shoulders, "Where's my little brother?"

"Cool your jets Sodacan-"

"Don't tell me to cool my jets Shepard," Sodapop yelled his eyes looking slightly unfocused, "you're the one that called us and said he was hurt and in the hospital."

"Soda stop," Darry ordered beside him, panicking was not going to get them anywhere.

Sodapop turned and looked like he wanted to argue but knew better than to defy Darry when he was like this. He reluctantly let go of Curly who straightened his clothes out.

Calmly, the eldest Curtis brother walked over to a nurse and asked her on the status of his youngest brother.

"Oh, so you are Ponyboy's brothers," The nurse nodded checking her charts. Then she started to walk off, "I'll go get the doctor, I will just be second."

"Thank you," Darry said gesturing for Sodapop and the rest of the gang to take a seat. In comfort, Steve put a hand on Sodapop's shoulder which was received gratefully.

True to the nurse's word, the doctor only kept the gang waiting for about five minutes before he arrived. Darry, Sodapop, and Curly stood up immediately for the news.

"You must be the Curtis', I'm doctor Bhand," The doctor gave them all a comforting smile and shook their hands.

"Is he alive?" Sodapop couldn't stop himself from asking first.

"Oh yes, your little brother is indeed alive," Dr. Bhand reassured him.

Curly let out a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding in. He could feel his heart rate going back to a semi normal pace now, it had been moving at the pace of a jack hammer ever since he stepped into the waiting room.

"Ponyboy is a very lucky young man," Dr. Bhand told them looking down at his charts, "despite his throat being slit and a couple of minor injuries on his body he will be just fine."

"Whoa, whoa," Two-Bit held up his hands for the doctor to stop, "slit throat. The kid survived getting his throat slit?"

"Yes he did," Dr. Bhand acknowledged, "apparently while the knifer did target Ponyboy's neck, hit didn't slice deep enough to hit his jugular vein. If that major artery had been attacked Ponyboy would be dead right now."

That's my babe, Curly thought to himself proudly. Only he could not only live through a knifing, but a slit throat to.

"Can we see him?" Darry questioned.

"He's asleep right now," Dr. Bhand answered, "but he is fully patched up so you could visit for a moment."

Darry and Sodapop nodded ready to go in to see him right now.

"What about Justin?" Curly couldn't help himself but ask. He was more concerned about the kid than he thought.

Dr. Bhand sighed turning the page on his chart.

"That poor young man got hit pretty hard as well," Dr. Bhand said downheartedly, "his arm was broken and he has several bruises on his body. However, he should be able to recover pretty well. He actually is awake if you want to see him."

"I will," Curly volunteered himself knowing that Darry and Sodapop were going to be in Ponyboy's room gushing over him. Not that he was going to be any better, but he preferred his gushing to be private.

"Alright," Dr. Bhand pointed to down the hall, "both of them are on the first couple of doors to the left."

"And the puppy, Tosh?" Curly felt like he was being a pain asking all these questions but he couldn't help himself. Who could forget about Tosh?

Dr. Bhand just smiled at him looking like he understood where he was coming from.

"Tosh, as you call him, is at the Animal Hospital down the street," Dr. Bhand informed them, "I was told that it was rib injury for him but nothing too lastingly severe. But they do need someone to go over and sign some paper work for him."

"I'll do it," Two-Bit shrugged standing up, "it's going to be nothing but a family love fest in Ponyboy's room anyway."

"Thank you Two-Bit," Sodapop said gratefully before running off to Ponyboy's room, with Darry and Steve behind.

Curly looked over at Dally and gave him a look.

"Aren't you going to check up on somebody?" Curly asked.

Dally just shrugged. "I'm just here to sit and look badass."

Curly just rolled his eyes and walked to Justin's room.

That guy couldn't be more annoying if he tried, Curly thought to himself.

…

"Ponyboy," Sodapop shouted running into his brother's room. Steve had stayed outside the room, knowing this was a Curtis moment.

"Sodapop, don't shout this is a hospital," Darry berated his brother walking up behind him calmly.

Both Curtis' saw their little baby brother on his hospital bed looking bruised and beat up terribly. His face looked to be a couple different shades of black and blue, along with the small, but still visible scratches on him. There were several patches on his body but the biggest thing they saw was the cast on his neck, it seemed to have the task of keeping Ponyboy's head in place and protecting it at the same time.

"Why? Why?" Sodapop kept repeated broken heartedly. Almost as if he had no control over legs, he fell down on the chair next to his little brother.

It psychically hurt Sodapop to see Ponyboy like this, his stomach was tying itself in knots, and his heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest. The only thing that seemed to stop him from breaking down right now was the sound of his brother breathing through his nose, signifying to him that he would be alright, they he would be able to get through all of this, somehow.

Darry was faring no better but he was naturally more reserved, it was just how Darry was. Standing in front of the bed with his arms crossed he looked over every single injury his brother had, wanting to know just what hell Ponyboy was put through so he can put the guy who did this to him through the same hell. Darry had never thought of killing someone before, but it was the first thing on his mind now.

"Did the doctor say when he was going to wake up?" Sodapop asked not taking his eyes of his little brothers face.

"No," Darry answered silently. Now that the he thought about it he really should have asked him about that.

"I'll go check and see," Darry said turning for the door having more on his mind than seeing the doctor at the moment.

"Darry," The elder Curtis brother froze as he heard the seriousness in Sodapop's voice, "when you go for the guy that did this, you better come get me."

Darry smirked opening the door. "I wouldn't dare leave you out Soda."

…

"What's happening pain in the ass?" Curly asked opening the door to find Justin lying on his bed, not looking particularly in pain, but certainly tired. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Curly strolled toward him.

"Curly?" Justin asked as if he was unsure who he was.

"I'm not your grandpa, midget," Curly smirked leaning on the on wall in front of the Justin.

"What happened?" Justin asked looking a bit dazed before it seemed everything came back to him, "Are Ponyboy and Tosh okay?"

Normally Curly would take this time to taunt and berate the kid for his worries, but given the circumstances he decided to have mercy on the defenseless child, this time.

"Babe got a little roughed up," Curly didn't really think Justin could bear to hear the rough details, "but he's fine and in the other room. You know Tosh is a trooper, he's okay."

Justin seemed relieved now, but he still looked concerned about something.

"He was after Ponyboy," Justin said softly, "I tried my best to help but I was too weak to do anything."

"He?" Curly stood up from the wall to attention. He had been so concerned about everyone that he didn't even think about the attacker. Now that that man was brought to his attention though, thoughts of revenge were running through his head.

Justin nodded his eyes brewing with tears. "It was the same guy from your house, the one that tried to attack Ponyboy last time."

Curly could feel his blood run cold. His hands clenched in his pockets as he bit his lip in order not to shout out in rage.

It was that asshole? It was that Wild Dog guy, or whatever the hell he called himself? Tim's friend? 

No words could describe the amount of anger the curly haired hood felt at the moment. He couldn't believe that…that…freak of a man showed up again!

"He'll pay," Curly swore his fingers clenching so hard that they were breaking the skin of his hand.

"I'm sorry Curly," Justin sniffled flinched as he tried to move his broken arm to his face, he just settled from one to cry into.

"You're sorry?" Curly raised an eyebrow at him briefly storing away his anger for a much better time, "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't help at all," Justin proclaimed tearfully, "I couldn't do anything to help Ponyboy, all that guy did is throw me off him. I couldn't protect my friend."

Curly sighed to himself looking around awkwardly. He was hoping that one of the Curtis brothers would show up and give one of their famous inspirational speeches, but he knew that they were busy at the moment. Let's just hope Curly learned something from them.

"Look kid," Curly tried to think carefully about what to say, for once. "none of this shit was your fault alright."

"B-But…But-" 

"Shut up," Curly snapped cutting off Justin's incessant rambling. He mumbled to himself, "Interrupt my damn inspirational speech."

Justin looked at him teary eyed with a combination of confusion and shock.

"The guy was twice your age, twice you size, and had a fucking knife," Curly reminded him bluntly, "there was no way you were going to do anything to him, there was just no way it would happen."

"You think so?" Justin asked meekly whipping his tears on his sleeve.

"It's a fact brat," Curly told him with a smirk, "and anyway it took some serious balls to even go anywhere near that guy anyway, most greasers would have ran."

"Most greasers?" Justin's eye lit up as he thought of himself being on par with a greaser in terms of bravery.

"Sure," Curly nodded teasingly before walking over to the kid and clasping a hand on his shoulder, "so congrats on finally growing some balls kid! I knew you had it in you. Let's hope you can keep it up."

Justin huffed shrugging off hoods hand, Curly was snickering at him.

The hood was walking to the door, he didn't feel any need to be here anymore and he had some other business to attend to.

"Curly," Justin called out before he made it all the way out the room.

Curly turned back to him, his eyes blank.

"Thanks," Justin blushed as he tried to find the right words to say, "for cheering me up, you've never been that nice to me before."

"Hm, don't get us to it," was all Curly said before left the room closing the door shut.

Curly walked back into the hallway to immediately see, Dallas and Darry having some kind of low voiced discussion/argument. He decided to stay put and listen from where he was, he didn't want to miss out on any information.

"Look Winston, I know you know who did it," Darry folded his arms with a firm gaze, "and I want payback."

"What makes you think I know?" Dally questioned not looking intimidated in the slightest.

Darry grabbed Dally by the collar of his shirt bringing them face to face.

"Don't play stupid with me Winston," Darry warned him looking enraged, "You think I'm dumb enough to believe that you just happened to show up Ponyboy was getting attacked?"

"I was hoping you would to save me the drama," Dally chuckled ripping Darry's arms off him and straightening out his shirt.

"If you got Ponyboy into anymore shit-"

"It wasn't any new shit, it was the same shit," Dally shrugged his eyes portraying nothing, "Asshole wanted payback for his drugs and went to get it the hard way."

Darry cast a wary look at Dallas.

"So you came here to-"

"Stop him," Dally finished for him sitting back in his chair, "but I couldn't find him until…he was at the alley."

Darry sighed running a hand through his own hair. For once in his life he didn't know what to do at the moment. He desperately wanted payback, preferably through Dally, but unfortunately the blond hood isn't directly the blame for all of this, not to mention he save Ponyboy's life.

"Did you leave him alive?" Darry asked not knowing whether he wanted the answer to positive or negative.

Dally shrugged leaving Darry and Curly to give him confused looks. How do you not know you killed somebody?

"I was pulled off him while I was in the middle of kicking his ass," Dally argued for himself, "and the police took him away before I could check him out."

"Why didn't the cops take you to jail?" Darry asked curiously. In any other situation a greaser was put to jail with little to no questions asked.

"I don't know," Dally admitted, "they asked a group of people what happened before they went to me, I guess some people covered for me because they saw me go into the alleyway after hearing Ponyboy yelling."

Curly winced from his position in the hallway. The reminder of Ponyboy being in pain caused his previously repressed anger to surface once again.

Just now feeling eyes on him, Dally silently turned and saw Curly standing in the middle of the hallway. While the blond hood seemed interested in the enraged look on his face, he didn't care enough to check on him.

"Alright," Darry sighed not knowing what else to say sitting down on hospital's couch next to Dally.

Darry ran a hand through his hair, frustrated that he couldn't do anything at the moment and when he couldn't do anything his mind immediately went to bills. He hated thinking about this when he just came from seeing his brother but he couldn't help it, he was the one that had to think about these kinds of things. Darry definitely knows that he can pay for Ponyboy's bill, he's smart, he's always keeps some money stash away for just such an occasion. The problem arises with Tosh because he doesn't know if he can afford whatever they need to help that dog out. Darry knows how much Ponyboy loves that puppy and realizes how much he means to him, but they might not be able to afford him. Let's not just the gun here though, they haven't got the bill so they don't know what the price is for Tosh. Hope isn't lost yet.

Walking past Darry and Dally, and not saying a word to them, Curly left the hospital. There was nothing else for him to do for Ponyboy right now and there was something he wanted to check on, something he had to know.

…

Angela jumped as she heard the front door was slammed closed, the sound echoed across her room.

"That must be Curly," Angela huffed leaving her room to go see him.

"Curly you-"

The curly haired hood didn't pay his sister any mind as he walked through the hallway.

"Not now Angela," was all he said.

"But you-"

"Not now!" Curly shouted getting irritated, "I need to see-"

"What's all the yelling about now?"

Curly turned in the direction of the stoic voice to see his brother staring at the both of them coolly.

"I need to talk to you," Curly ordered.

"About?" Tim asked not looking interested in what he had to say.

Tim's blasé attitude was enraging Curly even more, he never wanted more in his life to punch his brother in the face than he did now.

"Did you know about Wild Dog going after Ponyboy?" Curly demanded.

…...


	26. Family Talks

Hello again everyone it's JessieMundaiFan with another Outsider chapter.

School snuck up on me this year guys, but just to let you all know that I am now back at school once again. Honestly, this winter break just came and went but I did thoroughly enjoy it. Hopefully summer break will feel longer than winter break (ignoring the fact that summer break is longer).

Of course since I'm back at school there might be a week or two when I can't update due to studying. However, I'm assuming that break time is only going to be around midterms and finals but it's too early to be making these kinds of plans yet. I will always let you know a week beforehand if I have to skip an update, don't you guys worry.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, crazed-slash-fan, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

_(Brief Recap)_

"_I need to talk to you," Curly ordered._

"_About?" Tim asked not looking interested in what he had to say._

_Tim's blasé attitude was enraging Curly even more, he never wanted more in his life to punch his brother in the face than he did now._

"_Did you know about Wild Dog going after Ponyboy?" Curly demanded._

_(End Recap)_

(General POV)

To say Tim was shocked would be putting it mildly. Oh, he expected to be approached about Wild Dog sometime in the future, but he didn't expect it to be his own brother to raise the question (he was expecting one of the Curtis').

"What do you know about Wild Dog kid?" Tim asked wondering just how much his little brother actually knew.

"Don't play games with me," Curly snarled his fist clenched at his sides, "I know he's your friend."

Tim just sent his brother a dry look raising an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I mean," Curly accused angrily, "Did you know what he was going to do to Ponyboy or not?"

"What happened to Ponyboy?" Angela asked gently not knowing quite what was going but if Curly was making this big of a show about it something must have happened.

Curly turned his head to his sister. "Ponyboy was jumped by Wild Dog he's in the hospital with a slit throat."

"Oh my god," Angela gasped in shock, "he isn't…"

"He's lived through it," Curly replied with a sigh still finding pleasure in those words, "something about not hitting some kind of vein."

Angela smiled putting a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. Curly stared at the hand briefly but didn't make a move to take it off like he usually would.

"You didn't answer my question?" Curly said turning back to his brother sternly.

Tim was and always has been a very honest man, he was never one to lie just for the sake of lying. If someone asks him a question his policy was to always be blunt and tell the hard truth, a tradition which he passed to his siblings. This moment was no exception (although Tim wished it was an exception).

"Yeah I knew he was after the kid-"

Tim wasn't given a chance to finish as Curly reached up and punched his older brother clear across the face. The effect of the blow caused Tim to collide with the wall behind him. By pure instinct, Tim rose up his fist to punch back.

"Stop," Angela cried jumping in front of the two of them, "you idiots can't do this here, this house is messed up enough."

Neither looked to particularly ready to back down but they didn't make a move forward, despite the fact that it would be all too easy to move Angela out of the way.

Curly felt like his whole world was falling apart. First he had to deal with Ponyboy being hospitalized and now he has to deal with Tim's betrayal. He didn't understand how Tim could do this to him. Curly had always looked up to his brother, it was a bit like hero-worship, and now for him to just stab Curly in the back like this hurt him like a deep wound.

The curly haired hood had always been deeply loyal to his older brother. Whatever he did, and despite what people may have said about him, Curly stood up for Tim's decisions but he couldn't do it this time. This time Tim had crossed the line.

"Did you do this to fuck with me?" Curly demanded quietly his voice dripping in anger, "Did you think I wouldn't care?"

Tim didn't respond back he just stared daggers into his brother's eyes, a looked which was returned back to him.

"Or were you just trying to take away the only bit of happiness I have from me?" Curly questioned."

"Quit being an overdramatic little bitch," Tim sneered speaking up finally, "not everything is about you."

"I'm dating Ponyboy so yes it is about me," Curly snapped, "that fucking psycho was after him and you should have given me the chance to-"

"To what?" Tim interrupted with a snort folding his arms in between his chest, "What exactly where you going to do to him? You can barely take me on and you think that you could handle a hood like Wild Dog."

Curly shoved Angela out of his way and moved so he was face to face with his brother. Both of them stood tall, staring at each other down relentlessly.

"So that's why you didn't tell me?" Curly nodded looking sarcastically understanding, "because you didn't think I was strong enough to handle myself!"

"It's not just about you!" Tim yelled having had just about enough of this. He might now have been proud of what he did but Tim would be damned if he was going to be shamed for his actions.

"Then who is it about?" Curly said yelling just as loudly as his brother.

"It's about our family!" Tim shouted.

Thoroughly silenced due to shock, Curly's eyebrows rose wondering what his brother was talking about. Angela was also shooting Tim was curious look.

"If I had said anything or tried to say something against him he would have been on all of our backs," Tim confessed having had enough of all this and was now just confessing everything, "and not just yours and mine Curly, but Angela and moms and even dads. That hood is a fucking psycho."

Curly and Angela were immensely surprised to see Tim's walls slowly falling down as he told him his reasons for doing what he did. Normally you could barely see any trace of emotion on his face (except for anger of course), but now you could clearly see the sadness resonating both in his words and on his face.

"I don't hate the Curtis'," Tim told them his voice sounding defeated, "hell, the Curtis' are probably the only family I respect in this dead beat town but I couldn't put them before us. They have more back up than we do, they have friends, I don't know many hoods that would want to fuck with a guy like Wild Dog."

Angela slowly went to approach her melancholy brother but was stopped by Curly putting a hand on her shoulder urging her to let him finish.

"I was only trying to look after us," Tim said tiredly, "because I am the only one that will."

Curly's eyes fell down to the floor. While his anger was still present it didn't feel as violent as it did before. The curly haired hood couldn't think of anything to say, his mind was still reeling from his brothers words.

Without another word, Curly walked away from his siblings and out of the house.

Angela turned to her now stoic brother who was leaning on the wall he was previous hit into previously.

"It's not easy being the big brother is it?" Angela asked softly.

"…You have no idea," was all Tim said before going back into his room.

…

"Could you give me about four days?" Darry questioned into the phone receiver.

The eldest Curtis brother was currently on the phone with his boss trying to see how much time off he could get. He doesn't get paid when he's not at work so this could hurt more than help him but he didn't care.

"I can only give you two days Curtis," Darry's boss told him, "I can't afford to not have you on the job."

Darry sighed but ultimately agree, not that he had much of a choice.

"Two days will be fine," Darry said.

"Alright Curtis, take care," His boss told him.

"Okay," Darry said hanging up the phone. With a tired sigh he laid back down on the couch he was previously sitting on.

The doors of the waiting room suddenly flew open revealing a familiar face.

"Danny," Darry breathed standing up to greet his lover.

Danny practically flew into his arms hugging him fiercely, he knew this might not be the particular way Darry expresses his feelings but he felt this might be the kind of comfort Darry might need right now.

"I came as soon as I could get off from work," Danny said quietly into his shoulder, "thank you for calling me."

"Why would you thank me for calling you?" Darry couldn't help but asked looking quiet amused.

Danny shrugged pulling back to be face to face with Darry.

"I don't know, it's just that this is a very personal matter and I didn't really think at first that you would want me here," Danny admitted feeling embarrassed at what he was saying because it might make him seem a little selfish to try and make this about him.

The eldest Curtis brother just simply smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Of course I want you here," Darry reassured him gently feeling a lot kinder than normal at the moment, "I need some kind of comfort being here."

Danny smiled and kissed Darry briefly on the lips, he didn't think it was proper hospital etiquette to start making out in the middle of the waiting room.

"Comfort is my middle name," Danny declared reaching into his bag he pulled out a couple mystery novels from it.

"Got them all out of a bargain bin for twenty bucks," Danny explained with a grin.

"Great," Darry replied happy to have anything to distract him at the moment.

The both of them sat down on the couch and picked out the best novel to start reading. Before they began though, Danny had to ask the repeatedly asked question.

"How's Ponyboy doing?" Danny asked sounding a bit hesitant to know. Sure he may not have known the kid long but he knew that Ponyboy was innocence at its finest and did nothing to deserve what happened to him.

"The doctor said he was going to be fine," Darry told him going quiet urging his anger not to resurface again, "he'll have to spend a couple days in the hospital but then he should be able to recover on his own."

"That's good," Danny nodded, "it could have been a lot worse."

Darry couldn't argue with that logic.

…...

"Thanks ma," Two-Bit cried out biting down on his sandwich.

"No problem Keith," Miss. Matthews stated watching in amusement as her son furiously ate his food.

Both Two-Bit and his mother were standing outside the animal hospital on a bench. Two-Bit had gotten hungry waiting all this time for Tosh so he had decided to call his mom to give him some food.

For a split second Two-Bit looked mildly annoyed at the usage of his really name but ignored it. His mother was probably the only person he would allow to call him that.

"How is it that you're so hungry?" Miss. Matthews asked shaking her head, "I gave you money for food when you left."

"I had to give it up for gas," Two-Bit muffled through his bits, "Steve never puts gas in his damn car."

"Language," Miss. Matthews berated almost automatically.

Two-Bit just rolled his eyes in response.

"How are the poor dears?" Miss. Matthews asked softly.

"Which one?" Two-Bit questioned quietly as he stopped eating turning to give his mother a seriously look.

"All of them," Miss. Matthews asked her eyes tearing up due to her nervousness.

Luckily, Two-Bit had called the hospital and got Darry to tell him what was happening over there so he could up be to date with everyone else.

"Ponyboy is fine, a little roughed up but fine," Two-Bit knew that his mother would not appreciate the rough details so he's wisely skipping over them.

"Other kid Justin is doing pretty good to, he got off a lot better than Ponyboy," Two-Bit told her remembering all the time he spent making that little kid laugh at no matter what he did or said, he fondly reminded him of Ponyboy that way.

"The pet doctor told me that Tosh is going to be fine but he might need something called a brace on his body," Two-Bit explained not looking quite sure as to what exactly a brace is.

"Oh my," Miss. Matthew gasped, "did something happen to the poor things ribs."

"Yeah, the doctor said they got mangled pretty badly," Two-Bit blurted out.

Two-Bit could smack himself as he saw the terrified look on his mother's face, so much for keeping out the rough details.

"They said it wasn't messy with the pups lungs or anything so he's going to be fine," Two-Bit reassured her, "there all going to be fine."

"That's great," Miss. Matthews commented her eyes downtrodden.

Two-Bit couldn't help but sigh as he noticed his mother looking upset about something. Tge jokester greaser pouted, he was never going to finish his sandwich.

"What's wrong ma?" Two-Bit asked expectantly.

"Oh nothing son I just-"

"Ma," Two-Bit said sternly.

"Nothing I-"

"Ma," Two-Bit repeated louder.

"Okay, okay," Miss. Matthews finally gave up and admitted defeat, "and wipe that smirk off your face."

Two-Bit just grinned back at her in response.

"I just feel kind of guilty that's all," Miss. Matthew admitted much to Two-Bit amazement, "I have always said that I would look after Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy when they're parents passed away, they were such good friends of mine how could I not, and now it just feels like I failed them."

"Oh ma," Two-Bit sighed wrapping an arm around his mother shoulder so she could lay her head on his shoulder, "none of this is your fault. What happened was just some psycho going nuts on those kids. There was literally nothing you could have done."

"I know but I just can't help myself but feel guilty," Miss. Matthews sighed.

"Just remember ma that the worst part is over and that's all we can ask for," Two-Bit gripped his mother's shoulder tighter, "remember how you always use to tell me that."

Miss. Matthews gasped in shock mockingly looking up at her son.

"So you do pay attention to me," Miss. Matthews whipped a fake tear from her eyes, "and to think I thought you only listened to me when I was talking about food."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes at her affectionately.

"Whatever you say Miss. Two-Bit."

…

The uncomfortable feeling Curly had when he walks into the hospital never left him, regardless of how many steps he's stepped into those doors. It was just the air of the place that rubbed him the wrong way.

Curly walked into the building just in time to see Sodapop and Steve running out of the hospital, they looked as if they were late for something.

"Where are you two losers going?" Curly asked more out of curiosity rather than care.

Sodapop shot him an annoyed looked while Steve actually answered him.

"To work," Steve told him, "were already late enough as it is. Didn't you notice that it's morning?"

Furrowing his brow Curly looked up and saw that the sun was indeed hanging high in the sky. Last time he checked it was the middle of the night, time really flies when you're busy worrying about someone.

"Oh what?" Sodapop said sarcastically taking Curly's silence for confusion, "you don't know what a job is?"

Curly snorted leaning on one of the hospitals doors.

"No, I'm too busy having a life," Curly smirked waving at the two of them, "have fun wasting your lives away. I'll be sure to tell Ponyboy when he wakes up, to me, that you were too busy to visit."

Sodapop snarled but was pulled by Steve much to the amusement of Curly.

"I needed that," Curly said to himself blissfully.

Walking into the waiting room, Curly was stumped to see Darry outside Ponyboy's room with his little boytoy. They looked quite cozy sitting on a love chair together reading a book Curly didn't care to read the title of.

"Are they operating on him or something?" Curly asked his voice casual but he was inwardly panicking because he didn't see any other reason why Darry wouldn't be in Ponyboy's room right now unless something happened to him.

"What? Oh no, Ponyboy is fine," Darry reassured the curly haired hood.

"We're just out here because we didn't want to disturb Ponyboy with our rambling about this story," Danny cleared up for him. They had been checking up on Ponyboy every thirty minutes to see if he was up yet.

Curly inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. This whole worrying shtick was getting to be too much for him.

"Whatever," Curly breathed moving toward Ponyboy's room.

Gently, the hood opened and closed the door to his room. This was the first time Curly had scene Ponyboy in his bandaged state and it hurt him straight to his core. The sight of Ponyboy laying their looking dead, regardless of the fact that he knew he wasn't, scared him more than anything has in his entire life.

"Oh babe," Curly whispered sitting on the seat next to Ponyboy gripping the young greaser hand tightly.

"I'm sorry about this," Curly said staring into Ponyboy's closed eyes, "I never thought something like this could happen."

He gazed at Ponyboy's face as if waiting for him to respond, to quickly come to his defense like he always does, to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

"When they say that theirs a thin line between love and hate or something like that," Curly chuckled humorlessly his voice becoming rough, "I know what they mean, because I feel that way about you right now."

"I hate this," Curly stated fighting off the sniffle that almost came out of him, "I hate that you can scare me like you did. When I thought your life was over I thought mine was, as stupid and sappy as that sounds. And you know, I hate that from now on I'm probably going to be watching you even more than I do now thanks to all this."

"But you know what Ponyboy," Curly breathed his eyes watering at its sides, "I don't even care, I don't care because…I love you."

Moving his head down, Curly was shocked to see Ponyboy's hand clenching his back. How did he not notice this?

Craning his head back up, Curly was surprised to see Ponyboy staring at him, his eyes glistening with happiness.

"Babe," Curly said in shock.

"I love you to Curly."

…

I'm so sad. This story is close to coming to an end you guys. I would say we have about five or six more chapters to go and it's over.

I'm going to miss writing for this story because it has truly been a lot of fun.


	27. Confessions of the Heart

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

I don't know what's wrong with me but this past week I've been feeling kind of down. I really haven't a clue what my problem is, nothing that bad has happened to me lately. Well, actually I did get some really irritating news that really set me off but I refuse to admit to myself that's my problem because once I actually thought about it wasn't that big of a deal. Anyway, I hope all of you are doing great and enjoying yourselves.

In other news my dad's birthday is coming up soon. I honestly never know what to get that man, he never asks for anything! It's so frustrating for someone like me who loves to shop for other people.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, bella526, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, ponyboy07, PonyboyandDallyLover7, **and** cassy1994**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

_(Brief Recap)_

_Craning his head back up, Curly was surprised to see Ponyboy staring at him, his eyes glistening with happiness._

"_Babe," Curly said in shock._

"_I love you to Curly."_

_(End Recap)_

(General POV)

As if burned, Curly stood up from his chair detaching his hand from Ponyboy's.

"Curly," Ponyboy said quietly.

"Did you just wake up?" The curly haired hood asked panic seeping out of his voice. To be honest the curly haired hood didn't really know how to act right now, he was torn between feelings of relief and embarrassment.

"I was half asleep when you came in," Ponyboy confessed blushing slightly, "I didn't know if what you were saying was a dream or not."

"So you heard all of that," Curly groaned.

Curly never wanted more in his life to kick himself in the face. He hated being thought of as sweet and nice, that's why he's such an asshole all the time.

"Aw fuck," Curly mumbled leaning on the wall beside Ponyboy's bed.

"I thought it was sweet Curly," Ponyboy told him gently.

"I'm not supposed to be sweet, I'm a hood," Curly snapped.

The shock of seeing Ponyboy up right now was messing with Curly's emotions in a way that was causing him to lash out. The curly haired teen didn't have any control of himself or his mouth at the moment.

"Then don't be a hood right now," Ponyboy snapped right back, "just be Curly Shepard, my Curly Shepard." 

Curly, seeing how upset he was making Ponyboy, and feeling how upset he was making himself calmed himself with Ponyboy's words gaining more control over himself.

"Sorry," Curly mumbled looking anywhere but Ponyboy's eyes.

Despite how tired he felt and all the things going in his mind, Ponyboy focused entirely on Curly. He could see the inner struggle he was going through with his emotions, there was just too many of them surging through him at one moment.

"Sit down," Ponyboy gestured to the seat beside him pleadingly, his eyes speaking in more volumes than his words.

Silently Curly did what he was told sitting back in the seat he was previously in. He eyed Ponyboy's hand that was still in the same position he left it in. Cautiously he moved his hand onto Ponyboy's, their fingers intertwining slightly.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy said in a small voice.

Curly turned his head to him in shock.

"I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you," Ponyboy proclaimed sadly, "I probably couldn't imagine how much I hurt everyone."

"How much you hurt everyone?" Curly repeated. Was Ponyboy serious? He was blaming himself for this?

The curly haired teen couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing. Ponyboy shot him a concerned looked wondering what was so funny.

"Uh Curly…" 

"Thank babe, I needed that," Curly said with a grin snapping out of his laughter.

"You needed my apology?" Ponyboy asked helplessly not having a clue what was going on right now.

"No your drama queeness," Curly smirked as he saw Ponyboy pout as his words, it felt like old times.

"Only you would think to apologize after you just got…jumped," Curly had to struggle to say that last word, "by an asshole."

"Because it was my fault," Ponyboy cried out pitifully, "all of this was, if it hadn't been for me we wouldn't have had that fight and I wouldn't have been pulled into the alley, and Justin and Tosh wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Ponyboy gasped in horror, suddenly starting to shoot out questions to Curly before he could get a word in.

"Are Justin and Tosh okay?" Ponyboy was starting to get a little frantic now, "How badly did Wild Dog hurt them? How much-"

The young greaser was silenced as Curly clasped his mouth shut by holding his lips together. Ponyboy blinked over in Curly's direction and saw he was being eyed in amusement.

"You talk too much when you're stressed out babe," Curly told him simply, "and I don't think that's good for being in a hospital."

Slowly Curly let go of Ponyboy's lips. Seeing that the young greaser was going to keep his mouth shut Curly answered all his questions.

"Justin and Tosh are fine," Curly told him, "a little roughed up but fine. They'll be up and annoying us in no time."

Ponyboy breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn't be happier at the moment. He would hate himself if anything happened to them.

"And it takes two to brawl Ponyboy," Curly proclaimed with a shrug, "yeah you have a habit of clamming up all the time but it's not like I'm Mr. You-Can-To-Talk-Me-About-Anything, I'm more of an action guy."

"Shit happens," Curly declared giving the young greaser a pointed look, "and that Wild Dog thing was not your fault. You are not to blame for all the psycho fuckers out there, especially that one."

Unconsciously, Curly twisted his hand and gripped the whole of Ponyboy's hand with his own. At the risk of sounding to mushy he loved this feeling, the feel of the young greaser's smaller hand in his own bigger one.

"You were the victim," Curly told him slowly, "say it."

Ponyboy looked a little lost at the moment until Curly poked his side causing Ponyboy to snicker. The curly haired hood was thankful that part of him was okay.

"Say it," Curly prodded poking him on his side again.

"Stop doing that Curly," Ponyboy whined through his laughter trying to fight Curly's hands off of him.

"Say it," Curly ordered being more playfully stern.

"I'm a victim," Ponyboy said lowly.

"Louder," Curly commanded with a grin.

"I am a victim," Ponyboy practically shouted hurting his neck a little but he wasn't about to tell Curly that.

"Good boy," Curly patted Ponyboy's head like he was a dog.

Ponyboy pouted once again though this time it was with a smile. He should have known that Curly wasn't going to let him blame himself for this, he was far overprotective to let him feel guilty about anything.

"I love you Curly," Ponyboy said fondly.

In an instant Curly's smile dropped from his face and his eyes fell to the floor once again. This left Ponyboy feeling sadden.

"You don't have to say it back," Ponyboy quickly chimed, "I'm just happy that you said it before."

Curly turned to eye Ponyboy blankly.

"It's the same as before Curly, nothing's changed," Ponyboy informed him gently, "I'm not expecting you to say it all the time, actually I don't expect you to say it again. I don't need you to tell me how you feel all the time, I already know."

"I'm not going to say it all the time," Curly admitted shamelessly as he wasn't that type of guy, "but I will say it when it counts."

Leaning himself over Curly kissed at Ponyboy's lips.

"I love you," the hood whispered.

Ponyboy didn't think it was possible for the smile on his face to get any larger than it already was. If he hadn't of heard Curly say it while he was half asleep he probably would have started to cry in utter joy.

"But if you start bragging about this to people I'll kill you," Curly swore to him with a playful grin.

"Yes sir Mr. Shepard," Ponyboy saluted to him dutifully before he winced and grabbed onto his own throat.

"What's wrong?" Curly asked in alarm.

"My throat is feeling kind of weird," Ponyboy stated finding it hard to get out words, "it feels like I'm choking on nothing."

Before Curly could commit on those disturbing words the Dr. Bhand just then walked into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Curtis you're awake," Dr. Bhand commented with a pleased nod, "it's good to see you're up earlier than we expected."

"He feels like he's choking right now," Curly blurted out giving up at this point in maintaining his tough look.

The boys were relieved to see Dr. Bhand not seeming too surprised at this revelation meaning that this wasn't something to major.

"Nothing to worry about boys," Dr. Bhand reassured them, "it's just a side effect from the assault on Mr. Curtis' throat. All he needs to do is lay off talking for a couple hours and he should be fine."

Dr. Bhand took Ponyboy's board from the bottom of his bed and inspected it.

"Until then I have to run a couple of standard tests just to see if everything is running a little more smoothly for Mr. Curtis," Dr. Bhand announced politely giving Curly a look.

"I know when to take a hint," Curly held up his hands and stood up from his chair.

Ponyboy made a small sound of protest as he saw Curly getting ready to leave, he didn't want him to leave yet.

Luckily, Curly heard the whimper and turned back to his lover to console him. He laid a hand on his forehead staring down at him.

"I'm not going to be gone long babe," Curly told him, "but we have to get through all this really boring hospital stuff in order to get together. The sooner you let the doc check you out the sooner you can leave."

Reluctantly, Ponyboy gave his boyfriend a nod of agreement which the curly haired hood dutifully returned.

Letting go of the young greaser, Curly started for the door.

"Alright doc you be good to him, if you're not I'll kick your ass," Curly said casually ignoring the sound of Ponyboy smacking his own head, "that clear Dr. Bondo."

"Dr. Bhand," The brown haired doctor reminded him.

"Whatever," was all Curly said before he slammed the door behind him.

With a raised eyebrow, Dr. Bhand turned to Ponyboy who had the grace to look embarrassed for his lover.

"You two are dating?" Dr. Bhand asked him curiously.

Ponyboy nodded sheepishly.

With a sigh Dr. Bhand started his work.

"You kids today," Dr. Bhand mumbled to himself in amusement.

…...

To say that Ponyboy was tired would be an understatement. The young greaser felt so tired, not just physically but mentally as well. He felt like he just ran an eight mile race right after running a three mile race. His strength was all but gone except in his mouth movements and even that's shot now.

I don't think it needs to be said how he is faring mentally. Just ask yourself how you would feel if you got assaulted by a madman and managed to survive. Multiply that feeling times one hundred and you get Ponyboy's feelings on the situation.

However, just to be truthful Ponyboy was kind of numb at the moment. Maybe it's just the fatigue or the denial but as he sat on his hospital bed he couldn't think about anything but easing his own mind, as crazy as that might sound.

Ponyboy was brought out of his very confusing thoughts as Dr. Bhand poked his head in his room.

"Mr. Curtis you have a guest," Dr. Bhand told him with a smile.

The young greaser assumed it was his brothers and prepared himself for their overprotective natures, but was surprised to see his favorite thirteen year old.

"Justin," Ponyboy said lowly. Since he had gotten a good number of hours of sleep Dr. Bhand had told him that he was good to talk again but he couldn't to any yelling or screaming, not that he was going to anyway.

Despite his noticeably arm cast, Justin ran over to the young greaser and hugged him fiercely.

Dr. Bhand respectively let the boys have their privacy.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ponyboy sighed wrapping an arm around Justin as well.

"Ponyboy," Justin sniffled looking up at the older teen before he burst into tears gripping onto the young greaser for dear life.

"I-I w-was a-and y-you," Justin spluttered incoherently into Ponyboy's chest.

"Shh, shh," Ponyboy said lowly rubbing Justin's back comfortingly, "it's okay now, everything is okay."

The boys stayed like that for a good ten minutes with Ponyboy doing everything he can to make Justin feel better.

"You feel better?" Ponyboy asked gently using a small tone he always heard Sodapop use with him.

Sniveling, Justin nodded whipping his tears on his sleeve.

"I'm very proud of you Justin," Ponyboy told him.

The young teen gave him a confused look.

"What for?" Justin said in a voice that made him sound a couple years younger, "I didn't do anything."

"You stood up for me," Ponyboy remind him rubbing the boys' hair, "you helped me when somebody else wouldn't."

"That's what Curly said," Justin replied.

I have to remember to thank him, Ponyboy thought to himself happily. He knew that Curly wasn't one comforting others and it was good to see him being nice to the boy who he had come to see as a younger brother.

"And he was right," Ponyboy nodded ruffling Justin's hair, "you are possibly one of the bravest kids I know."

Justin gave Ponyboy familiar happy smile that the young greaser loved seeing on him. This must similar to the way his brothers feel whenever he smiles at them.

Speaking of older brothers…

"Ponyboy!"

Suddenly the door slammed open with Sodapop running into the room, Darry and Danny walked in calmly behind him.

Justin was luckily smart enough to jump out of Sodapop's way as he practically tackled hugged Ponyboy.

"Don't scare me like that again," Sodapop whispered into his shoulder holding his young brother tightly.

"Sorry Soda," Ponyboy said quietly.

Sodapop brought his head back so he and Ponyboy were forehead to forehead. Both were smiling at each other, having a kind of unspoken conversation. It was just something they did sometimes for each other to ease each other's pain.

Darry observed both of his brothers with a silent but prominent gaze of approval. He was happy to see that despite the situation both of them were able to enjoy the fact that they still have each other, they all have each other.

In the corner of his eye Ponyboy spotted his older brother standing in the distance and knew he had to console him as well.

"Darry," Ponyboy called out to him separating himself from Sodapop.

Flinching in shock, Darry didn't really know what he should do. Hug him? Ponyboy and him rarely do that sort of thing, actually that's more Darry than Ponyboy, the last time he hugged his youngest brother was at their parents funeral.

With an encouraging push from Danny, Darry awkwardly approached his little brother's hospital bed. Sodapop and Justin courteously stepped out of the way, but not before Sodapop shot Darry a knowing look.

Ponyboy stared up at his older brother apprehensively, as he didn't know where he stood with him at the moment. Did he blame him for what happened? Did he blame himself? Was he angry at him for what happened?

With so many questions running through the young greaser's mind he was lost as to how he could approached his usually stern brother.

"I'm sorry Darry," Ponyboy apologized looking quiet sheepish, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, it's all my fault."

Justin, who looked insulted that Ponyboy would even think to blame himself for all of his, went to talk to him but was stopped by Sodapop. A silent look from him was all it to hold Justin off, for now.

Darry slowly made his way closer to him. Ponyboy winced thinking he was going to get hit until he was enveloped in a hug.

"The only one that's sorry is the guy that did this to you," Darry told him, "none of this is your fault Ponyboy."

"You think so?" Ponyboy asked in a small voice.

Darry leaned back and shot his brother a smile.

"I know so," Darry told him as Ponyboy smiled back at him.

Sodapop grinned as he saw his brothers really making aconnection. He always loved when they did as they always were never quite good at it.

Two-Bit and Steve, who have been god knows where, walked into the room at that moment with drinks and snacks.

"Hospital party!" Two-Bit proclaimed quite loudly making Steve wince from beside him.

"Keep your voice down," Steve hissed, "there are people dying in this place."

"Well, let's liven them up," Two-Bit said taking a sip of his Pepsi taking a seat across from Ponyboy's bed.

Sodapop ran over to get a Pepsi can as he hadn't had one all day, followed by Justin who was equally as thirsty.

"Did the doctors tell you have you can eat?" Darry asked his young brother as they separated.

"Only easy to swallow stuff," Ponyboy answered.

"I'll go see if Two-Bit brought anything like that," Darry said, "if not I'll just go to the store."

Ponyboy nodded and watched as Darry approached the bag Two-Bit had brought.

He looked on happily as his pseudo family played with each other, making small talk and joking around. It made him feel at peace for a little while.

Everything was going to be alright.

…

Only three more chapters left.

I hope you guys are ready for the end because I'm probably not.

Anyway, I love you all! See you next chapter


	28. Goodbyes and Tears

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

For some reason I've been on a gaming high lately. I've been playing Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword nonstop for the past week. I was kind of wary of this game seeing as I've never played a Zelda game before and only have watched Let's Plays of them on youtube from guys like Chuggaconroy and NintendoCapriSun ( yes I watch and LP's and yes I realize that I am a total nerd for doing it). However, I was pleasantly surprised to find out how much I am enjoying playing it. Despite what some people may say about the Wii's motion controls they are actually pretty good for this game and it's really fun to use them (except when you play that damn harp and its terrible minigame).

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, **PonyboyandDallyLover7,** Chick1966, ponyboy07, elex88, **and** cassy1994**. It always makes me happy to see your reviews and new people subscribing to my story.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

"You got any fives?" Ponyboy asked holding up his cards protectively.

Justin shook his head from across Ponyboy's bed.

"Go fish," Justin told him.

"Wait, I'm not done," Ponyboy protested, "you have any threes."

"No, go fish," Justin said more slowly.

"…Are you sure?"'

Rolling his eyes Justin threw up his cards in exasperation.

"Yay, you threw away your cards I win," Ponyboy threw up his hands in jubilation putting all the cards in a stack.

"Honestly, who taught you how to pay this game?" Justin felt he had to ask, "every single time you're losing you just try to irritate me into giving up."

"Soda taught me how to play," Ponyboy argued looking slightly insulted. He had always thought that Sodapop was a great card player (or at least that was what his brother always told him anyway).

Justin nodded in understanding. He had heard about Ponyboy's brother's tactics and "skills" he used when playing cards.

"Best two out of three?" Ponyboy asked waving the cards around encouragingly.

"You won the last two rounds," Justin shook his head at him.

"But that doesn't mean you can't win the last one," Ponyboy told him in a sing-song voice wiggling his eyebrows.

The boys were interrupted by a soft knock at the door and a nurse peeking her head through the door.

"Yes," Ponyboy said politely.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this boys but Justin's father is here to see him," The nurse announced in a gentle voice.

Ponyboy's eyebrow rose slightly. He had never met Justin's father before, as a matter a fact, Justin doesn't even talk about him. He briefly told them that his mother was dead but that was about all they got out of Justin's home life. Ponyboy was excited to meet him though, he really wanted to see what exactly Justin was hiding from him ( Ponyboy always loved a good mystery).

From the look on his face it wasn't something good, Ponyboy thought to himself clearly seeing the hesitation and dread on the Justin's face.

Before Ponyboy could continue on with his musing the door opened more to apparently reveal Justin's father. He was tall in stature and had a normal build, this was truly Justin's father because he looked like an older version of his son.

"Thank you nurse," Justin's father said giving her nod before he closed the door to give all of them some privacy.

This situation was very awkward for Ponyboy, neither Justin nor his father seemed to notice that he was in the room. Justin was so busy in every way except in his father general direction and said father was looking at his son sternly.

The tension was staggering and something had to be done to break the ice.

"Hello Mr. Browyn," Ponyboy greeted politely holding out his hand, "I'm Ponyboy Curtis, Justin's friend."

Snapping back to reality, Justin's father smiled down at Ponyboy and moved to shake the teen's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you Ponyboy and please call me John," Mr. Browyn told him.

"Well John, it's nice to meet you," Ponyboy nodded shooting Justin a look, "this guy over here doesn't talk about you much."

The young greaser was surprised to see Justin give him a heated glare.

"Yes well, that's not surprising," John said pointedly ignoring his son.

Ponyboy looked between John and Justin hesitantly as he could feel the tension between the two of them rising.

"You must have been really worried about your son when you first heard the news of what happened," Ponyboy said giving the older man a concerned look wondering how he felt about all of this.

"Of course I was," John grunted giving Justin another pointedly look, "I'm Justin's father, it's my job to be concerned."

"So concerned that you didn't even visit," Justin murmured to himself even though everyone could hear him perfectly.

John sighed running a hand through his face.

"We went over this Justin," John told him tiredly, "I had to work."

"Yeah, that's what you always say," Justin said folding his arms and still looking directly at his father.

"Because it's true," John responded sternly, "somebody has to pay bills in our house, and it has to be me. I don't understand why you can't grasp that."

"I understand you need to work," Justin turned to his father angrily, "but I what don't understand is why you're just never around."

Ponyboy was surprised to see John actually roll his eyes at his son. This must be a conversation they must have a lot.

"In order to get money I have to spend time at my job," John explained slowly, "normal hours aren't enough to pay the bills so I work extra hours."

"I know that," Justin snapped before his face grew sad, "it's just that you spend more time at your job than at home."

"Sacrifices have to be made in order to live son," John shrugged his eyes blank.

"But you hate working at your job and you hate the hours," Justin stopped his father before he could interrupt, "and don't say you don't because I know you do."

Sighing, John walked back to the door much to his son obvious sadness.

"I'm not talking to you about this," John declared stopping halfway out the door, "you're obviously too young to understand what I have to do in order to keep us alive. This conversation is over."

"But dad-"

"It's over Justin!" John shouted glaring at his helpless looking son before slamming the door behind him.

Justin was sniffling clenching the side of his hospital gown tightly with his non-bandaged arm.

"Come here," Ponyboy told him quietly outstretching his arms to him.

Immediately Justin went into Ponyboy arms crying softly into his chest.

"Why does he have to be like that?" Justin asked tearfully.

"Some adults just don't know how to talk to their kids sometimes," Ponyboy said trying to reason with him.

"It's not just some of the time it's all of the time," Justin argued, "He's always putting his job before me."

"He's just trying to give you a good life Justin," Ponyboy reassured him, "it means that he really loves you."

Justin looked up at Ponyboy with a combination of angry and sorror, something Ponyboy had yet to see on his face.

"Then why doesn't he ever spend time with me," Justin responded, "I'm not asking for him to hang out with me every day but I at least want him to say something to me every once and a while. He doesn't even spend holidays with me, that's how much he works."

"Oh Justin-"

"I hate him," Justin mumbled as he went back into Ponyboy's chest, "I hate him so much."

…

"What's up bitches?" Curly declared kicking the door open to Ponyboy's room.

The curly haired teen was greeted with a very melancholy setting. Ponyboy had his arm wrapped around Justin who seemed to be fighting sleep and said young greaser was just staring off into space.

It felt like an uncomfortable silence took over the room, something Curly was not going to sit through (especially in a hospital).

"Alright," Curly sighed pulling up a chair and sitting on it sideways, "what's wrong with the little kiddies now?"

Ponyboy, who just now realized that Curly was in the room, gave his lover a small hesitant smile.

"Hi Curly," Ponyboy poked Justin trying to get his attention, "Justin looked who showed up to visit."

"I know who it is," Justin replied with his eyes closed shut, "I could smell Curly when he walked in the building."

"Screw you kid," Curly said back to him automatically before turning back to Ponyboy, "now what's wrong?"

Ponyboy didn't see any sense in trying to lie to Curly about this, mostly because he was too tired to, but then again this wasn't exactly his business.

"We've just been having some…family problems," Ponyboy told his lover looking down at Justin who had opened his eyes to shoot him a dry look.

"Yeah we did," Justin agreed stoically looking over at Curly, "so that means we aren't accepting any visitors."

Curly gasped and held a hand to his heart. Justin rolled his eyes at how stupid Curly could be sometimes.

"No visitors," Curly breathed quietly his eyes widening in pain, "that means that you don't want me here."

"That's right," Justin nodded snuggling up to Ponyboy more.

Curly sniffled slowly standing up from his chair. Ponyboy couldn't help but crack a genuine smile and wonder what the curly haired hood was up to.

"Then I'll just leave then," Curly replied with a sniffle walking toward the door.

Before actually leaving he opened the door wide enough for everyone to see them in the hall.

"Nurse, don't send him in," Curly shouted into the hallway, "looks like they don't want any visitors."

*Bark Bark*

Justin gasped and Ponyboy almost squealed in delight at the familiar sound. They knew that bark anywhere.

"Just take him back-"

"No!" Both Ponyboy and Justin protested.

"No?" Curly's eyebrows rose but you could clearly see a smirk on his face, "but I thought you said you didn't want any visitors."

"We changed our minds," Justin protested sitting up from his place on Ponyboy.

"That's nice," Curly nodded.

They waited for Curly to do something but he just stood there, staring at the two of them with his arms folded.

"Well," Justin snapped impatiently.

"Well what?" Curly shrugged his shoulder feigning a lost look.

"Bring him in," Justin demanded with a growl.

"Oh," Curly grinned at the smaller teen, "you have to beg."

"Curly," Ponyboy gave his lover his best puppy dog look as he didn't want this to go on any further, "can we please see him."

Curly grunted and internally growled at the smug look Justin had on his face.

"Why do you always have to take his side babe?" Curly huffed but did what he was asked to do anyway.

"Come in here you little bastard," Curly called out into the hall, "come cheer this depressed little kids up."

*Bark Bark*

The pitter-patter of little feet echoed through the hall and into the room getting louder with each second as they steadily approached them.

A then, with his tongue hanging out, a familiar Dalmatian puppy appeared at the door.

"Tosh," Justin shouted happily.

"Careful," Curly warned the pup as he looked ready to run up to them. The curly haired teen opted to just carry the puppy to them.

Upon further study, you could clearly see a brace wrapped around Tosh's lower body. Ponyboy knew that most dogs wear them due to an injury sustained to their lower area and they are not supposed to do any extraneous activities.

"Here ya go," Curly put Tosh in between Ponyboy and Justin who were more than grateful to have him there.

"I'm so glad you're okay Tosh," Justin told him petting said puppy gently as Tosh licked around his arm.

"Tosh," Ponyboy gently called out to him which immediately made him turn to his original owner.

Bringing him in his arms, Ponyboy hugged his puppy into his shoulder.

"I missed you," Ponyboy sniffled.

Tosh whimpered into his shoulder licking around it.

Justin nodded adamantly in agreement while Curly let out a genuinely nice smile with no hint of malice in it.

Their family was together again.

…

"So what happened with Justin's old man?" Curly asked settling comfortably beside Ponyboy on his bed.

Justin had gone to give Tosh a little tour of the hospital and to let the puppy stretch his legs a little bit.

"It's a little complicated," Ponyboy sighed, "it just has to do with Justin's dad working all the time and never spending time at home."

"I've heard that story before," Curly replied rolling his eyes.

"You should go talk to him," Ponyboy pushed Curly by the shoulder gesturing to the door, "you might make him feel better."

Curly shrugged off Ponyboy's hand leaning back and taking a sip of his drink.

"I did enough inspirational speeches and pep talks for one lifetime," Curly said lazily, "besides I'm sure the kid will be fine once he learns how to stand up to his old man."

"Stand up to him? You mean like fight him?" Ponyboy asked in alarm as he couldn't fathom anyone seriously fighting a family member.

Curly turned to the young greaser and gave him a dry look.

"Sometimes a couple fists have to fly in order to make progress happen," Curly said to him seriously.

"But Curly-"

"And don't you tell him not to fight either," Curly ordered.

"I'm not going to tell Justin to fight his dad," Ponyboy argued adamantly, "they can solve their problems in another way."

"You can-"

"Hey love birds."

Both teens turned to see none other than Dallas Winston standing at the door. This was quite a surprise for both of them seeing as the blond hood had yet to make an appearance in this room since Ponyboy was taken to the hospital.

Ponyboy was extremely pleased to see Dally here, because he hadn't come to see him yet the young greaser wondered if he had left before he could talk to him. Curly on the other hand was feeling a different kind of surprise. While he was grateful for Dallas coming in a saving Ponyboy's life, he was still a little wary of him being around Ponyboy (it was just a overprotective boyfriend thing).

"Hi Dally," Ponyboy greeted enthusiastically with a smile.

"What's up kid?" Dally nod his head at him leaning on the side of the door. As always he pointedly ignored Curly.

"What brings you here?" Ponyboy asked eagerly while kicking his feet in an unconsciously manner under the covers.

"Came to talk to you real quick before I head out," Dally answered unsubtly looking in Curly's direction now.

Even though he got the meaning of the look Curly stood stiffly still being as stubborn as he could get.

"Curly please," Ponyboy sighed, "it's just a talk."

Curly grunted in annoyance but stood up anyway making his way to the door.

"Fine," He grumbled bumping shoulder with Dally on the way out, "but there better not be any funny business."

Ponyboy shook his head fondly at his lover. Curly was really too much some times.

"Have a seat," Ponyboy gestured to the seat beside him.

Surprisingly obedient, Dally sat next to Ponyboy's bed.

"How long you got in here?" Dally asked first.

"I got about a day left," Ponyboy answered, "they said they really only kept me here this long because they wanted to make sure that my other injuries won't be a problem for me."

Dally nodded in understanding casually leaning back in his chair a little bit, his eyes not betraying any emotion. Ponyboy stared at him admiringly, he really did love this man. Most of the time he saw him just like Sodapop in everything but facial expressions and words.

"Dally, I want to-"

"Don't bother," Was all Dally said.

"But-"

A glare from the blond hood was all it took to thoroughly silence the young greaser.

"I didn't do what I did for thanks," Dally told him, "I did it because of how much I hate that guy."

"Regardless of why you did it, I'm grateful to you," Ponyboy argued softly, "I honestly don't know what I'd do without sometimes Dally."

"Quit getting all mushy on me kid," Dally said rolling his eyes.

"I love you Dally," Ponyboy confessed honestly, "your one of the best men I've ever met in my life."

Dally froze going into a small coughing fit.

"Yeah, well you've grown on me to kid," Dally admitted fighting to keep his stoic look up.

Ponyboy smiled gleefully, knowing that that was probably the closest thing to an 'I love you' he'll ever get from him.

"I'm going back home," Dally told him, "figured I'd tell you I'm leaving."

Ponyboy nodded but couldn't keep the sadness off of his face. He was going to miss his blond friend.

Bringing Ponyboy's chin back up, Dally brought them eye to eye again.

"Don't get sad on me," Dally ordered, "just start mailing me like you always did and if I feel like it I'll mail you back."

Sniffling, Ponyboy smiled and opened his arms for a hug.

Groaning to himself, Dally swallowed his pride and humored the young greaser.

"And don't worry about Wild Dog," Dally reassured him, "he's not going to bother anybody anymore."

"What did you do to him?" Ponyboy asked almost regretting he asked.

Dally just smirked at him darkly before walking out of the room.

"Dally, you didn't answer my question! Dally!" Ponyboy called out to him as he left but he was still ignored.

"That jerk," Ponyboy huffed but still unable to keep a smile on his face.

"I'm going to miss him."

…

We have only two more chapters to go people.

I love you all, stay safe, and I will see you all next time.


	29. It's Gonna Be Alright

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with yet another chapter.

How is everybody doing this fine week? I hope all of you are doing great. When you first get to college you really don't realize how many fields there are unless you really put yourself out there. There is a class for everything. This semester I'm taking a Geography course just for an extra credit and I was astounded. I did not realize there was a class for Geography.

The class itself is pretty nice though. I honestly didn't know how much thought an effort went into the subject. I've actually never been into Geography so this course is so foreign to me but as I said it's not that bad. If you're just going to college don't be afraid to sign up for new or foreign subjects because you never know what you might get, just ask around about the professor first and see how they are. You can get some really lousy professors if you don't check up on them (one of the many reasons you need friends at college as well).

Enough all of this, let's get on with the chapter.

Before we start the chapter I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's for this week. As all always, I would like to thank **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, PonyboyandDallyLover7, and cassy1994** for reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing.

Hope you guys like what you read and I'll see you at the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Ponyboy sighed lying down on his bed comfortably. He couldn't tell you how nice it was to be back in his own bed.

With his cast off, Ponyboy had finally been given the okay to go home. Ponyboy was more than overjoyed because he was getting tired to sitting in bed and doing nothing, he had been even starting to miss school.

He had been warned to take it easy and not to engage in any acts that might put pressure onto his neck at any cost (he wasn't going to do anything like that anyway).

Ponyboy rolled around on his bed enjoying the feel of it. Sure, the beds at the hospital were nice but they didn't compare to his own bed.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door and his elder brother peeked his head through the door eyeing him.

"You ready to go?" Darry asked him.

Darry had called in to work claiming that he was going to be late in order to drive his brother to his first day back to school. Neither of Ponyboy's brothers wanted him to be walking alone anywhere, they still are a little sensitive about danger. Actually, neither of them wanted Ponyboy to go to school right now anyway, however after some convincing from Ponyboy, he was able to get them come to his side.

"Yeah," Ponyboy nodded getting up from his bed grabbing his book bag and heading out the door behind his brother.

"Remember Ponyboy if you feel any pain, any at all, you go straight to the nurse," Darry ordered as he started the car and pulled out of their drive way, "I already called earlier and told her about your condition." 

Condition? Ponyboy mentally rolled his eyes at his brother. He's making him sound like he's dying.

"Sodapop will pick up you up and take you home when you call," Darry advised as he drove them through the busy streets of Tulsa.

"If I call," Ponyboy corrected scratching at his neck, "which I probably won't seeing as I'm feeling pretty fine right now."

Darry briefly looked over at his brother. "Ponyboy don't scratch your stitches, you know that's not good for them."

Sometimes Ponyboy forgets that he has these stitches as there so well place in him. The stitches replaced his cast giving him more freedom than without it, however he has less movability in the neck area.

"But's itchy," Ponyboy complained scratching it even more.

Darry rolled his eyes but didn't comment any further. They made it exactly on time for school to start.

As Ponyboy went to get out of the car his hand was grabbed in a firm grip. He turned to see his older brother's stern gaze.

"I was serious about the pain thing Ponyboy, if I find out that you were hurting at any point in school I'm grounding you to the house," Darry swore looking as serious as he could possibly be. There was no doubt he would make good on his promise.

Ponyboy blinked up at his brother before giving him a comforting smile. He patted him on the shoulder gently removing his hand from him.

"Don't worry Darry, despite what you may think I don't enjoy pain," Ponyboy reassured him as he got out of the car, "I promise what if I feel any pain or my stitches start losing up I'll go to the nurse."

"Make sure you do," Darry told him only this time looking slightly more relaxed as he closed Ponyboy's car door, "and don't you worry about what people are going to be saying alright?"

Stiffly Ponyboy watched as his brother drove out of the parking thinking about what he just brought up.

The young greaser didn't think about what other people might think of him the way he is now. He's pretty sure everyone knows what happened seeing as stories spread pretty fast around town and especially at school. Ponyboy was never one to care what others thought of him but this was making him a little wary of the day ahead of him.

"Maybe I should have stayed home after all," Ponyboy mumbled to himself as he slowly walked up to the school.

"Oh my god…"

"Is that the boy?"

"The one who-"

Not even before he could take a step into the school Ponyboy could hear people talking around him.

Picking up his feet, the young greaser tore into the school ignoring everyone he came across on his way to locker.

Hesitantly he looked around to see people constantly avoiding his gaze as his eyes came their way. This was already starting to make him uncomfortable, Ponyboy did not like having this much attention on him.

"Boo!"

Ponyboy jumped in shock giving Curly the laugh he was looking for. Once his heart rate went down Ponyboy hit his lover with his notebook angrily.

"You jerk," Ponyboy scowled continuously hitting him, "you just live to annoy people don't you?"

"Maybe," Curly said with a grin as he was still snickering a little bit, "So what's up with you babe?"

Ponyboy briefly looked behind his back to find that the people that were previously staring at him were averting their gazes now that he was around Curly. Apparently they didn't want to mess with a hood from the Shepard gang.

"Nothing," Ponyboy replied shortly closing his locker. He was somewhat surprised to see Curly walking beside him.

"What are you doing?" Ponyboy asked him in amusement.

Curly snorted folding his arms in front of his chest. "I'm walking Ponyboy, did you forget what that was called?"

If Ponyboy heard what he said then he ignored him as he was too busy laughing at something to himself.

"How sweet you're walking me to class," Ponyboy said sweetly batting his eyelashes, "thank you Curly Wurly."

"Shut up."

Ponyboy yelped as he was smacked on the behind as Curly walked ahead of him presumably to his class.

"That was mean Curly," Ponyboy called out to with a pout as he walked to his first class of the day.

The students as a whole went silent when Ponyboy entered the room. As he slowly walked to one of the seats in the back, Ponyboy was stared at is if he was the classes new science project.

Once Ponyboy found a seat he tried to do everything he could to distract himself from the people around him (as some were still staring at him).

"Psst, greaser."

Ponyboy hesitantly looked over to his left to see a Soc leaning over to his desk pointedly staring at his stitches.

"Yes?" Ponyboy asked quietly.

"Is it true?" He asked.

Ponyboy just blinked at him in question. Something tells him he's not going to like what's coming next, if the Socs friends snickering beside him were anything to go by.

"Is it true you really got your neck cut?" The Socs asked in disgust probably thinking about the actual act.

Ponyboy nodded silently.

"Well, I guess it was only a matter of time before you got roughed up somehow," The Soc claimed causing his friends to dissolve into sniggers.

"Piss off," Ponyboy scowled at the boy beside him. He was not about to take any verbal lashing lying down. "Your face looked more roughed up naturally while mine is because I was jumped."

The Socs instantly stopped laughing as they glared over at Ponyboy who was ignoring the three of them.

Just then Mrs. Turntree stumbling into the door clumsily. Very slowly she got her bearings and walked to her desk.

"Sorry for being late class," Mrs. Turntree said sighing tiredly throwing her bags onto her chair, "but I had a horrible night last night and I don't want to talk about."

The whole class just stared at her blinking every few seconds.

"Okay fine, since y'all won't stop asking I'll tell you," Mrs. Turntree snapped walked over to the front of her desk and sitting on it.

"Well it started out like every other night for me. I was drinking at a bar and starting fights with the first couple people I saw. Everything was so right and magically until this midget showed up. I don't mean one of those sexy ones that you can shank for their pot gold, no it was one of those hiding under the bridge and scare you type of midgets."

The class looked at her with various degrees of shock, fear, and unease. This woman was truly something else.

"I know he scared the hell out of me to," Mrs. Turntree nodded, "so anyway, back to the story. The midget-"

Ponyboy had to hold back a snarl as he was hit in the side of the head with a paper. He turned to see the same Socs that were messing with him before.

"To bad you got so uglied up kid," The Soc beside him shook his head mockingly, "now you'll never fit in with normal people again."

Ponyboy brow furrowed worriedly. He didn't look ugly did he? And if he did so what, it's not like it matters.

"You might as well get comfortable in Tulsa because there's no way anybody will hire a rough looking hood like you," Another Soc commented snidely.

"Shut up," Ponyboy hissed at them with a glare, "just because someone doesn't look like an idiot Soc doesn't mean they can't get anywhere."

The Socs looked at him in disbelief.

"You think anyone will hire someone with an ugly scar like that on your neck," The Soc beside him said in disbelief, "and just forget about college. There is no way they would you anywhere near their dorms."

Ponyboy was trying to shake off their words, he had been doing it for years so he should be used to it, but sadly the seed of doubt had already been planted. Would this scar hurt him that much in the long run? Would it hurt his future, are people truly that fickle and vain that they would turn away from him just because of a scar.

"And you can forget about your boyfriend," The second Soc sneered, "he's going to leave your scarred up ass in no time."

"Shut up!" Ponyboy yelled shocking everyone in the room as they all turned to him, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Hey!" Mrs. Turntree yelled craning her head to see what was happening, "stop yelling and screaming in this damn room."

All four of the boys held their heads down keeping silent.

"And you Socks better leave Coltboy alone," Mrs. Turntree warned them, "that boy has been through enough without you leeches messing with him. Don't make me come back there. I will twist your heads off with my thighs."

"Yes Mrs. Turntree," The boys echoed obediently.

"Good," Mrs. Turntree nodded in satisfaction, "now back to my story. So after I fought off that midget-"

For this class, the bell could not ring early enough. The students ran out of the class eager to get away from Mrs. Turntree and her disturbing story.

"That was good class everybody," Mrs. Turntree claimed, "your homework to write up how many mailboxes you think I hit on the way here. I'll give you a hint, eleven."

"How is this woman a teacher?" One kid mumbled shaking his head.

While everyone in the class was walking pretty fast, none of them were going as fast as Ponyboy. He wanted to get out of this class and get away from the taunts those Socs made at him, unfortunately they still lingered in his head.

He found himself unable to shake off their inappropriate and rude words. What if people started turning away from him because of his scar. What if Curly turned away from him? The mere thought sounded completely unbelievable but it frightened Ponyboy to his core. He just couldn't believe it.

The voices around him weren't making things any better.

"That scars is so hideous."

"You can't stop looking at it."

"How sad, he used to be so good looking."

Try as he might, Ponyboy could feel the tears coming up from his eyes. Today was really not going his way (it didn't make matters better that this was only the first hour of classes). Maybe he should go to the nurse and have his brother pick him up.

As a hand grabbed his shoulder, Ponyboy violently turned around to find Curly and his group of friends behind him.

"Whoa, what's up their hot stuff?" Terry held up his hands in defeat, "you look like you were getting ready to punch me."

Ponyboy sighed, calmed himself down as he opened his locker and got out the necessary books he needed.

"Sorry, I'm a little on edge," Ponyboy apologized hiding his face that was full of worry in his locker in order to avoid Curly's gaze.

"Why do you say that?" Curly asked leaning on the locker beside him.

"Well, uh, I," Ponyboy sputtered. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Curly that people were messing with him. He imagined that the result would be just about the same if he told his brothers.

"It's probably because all the people around here," David said from beside Curly deciding to answer for Ponyboy.

"What?" Rob said raising an eyebrow.

David shrugged. "I heard some Socs talking about 'that greasers ugly scar' so it must be about Ponyboy."

"What?" Curly demanded clenching, "people have been talking shit about by babe."

"Curly," Ponyboy groaned not wanting a fight to breaking out. He shot David a glare which he dutifully ignored.

"It's not that big of a deal," Ponyboy tried to reassure his lover holding his shoulder comfortingly, "I can handle it."

"That's not the point," Curly shook his head at him glaring at all the passerby's that were looking there way.

"Stupid ass stuck up Socs," Curly grumbled folding standing in front of Ponyboy like a bodyguard, "Talking shit about him."

"I know," Rob nodded in agreement eyeing Ponyboy's scar at the center of his neck, "that doesn't look bad."

"I-It doesn't," Ponyboy stuttered in shock. That was the last thing he thought anyone would say about his scar.

"Sure," Terry agreed with a grin we walked closer to the young greaser to inspect it, "looks pretty bad ass to me." 

"Scars are proof of strength," David pipped in stoically with a shrug, "at least that's what my old man always said."

"Hey, hey," Terry was calling over an older hood to their side. He pointed to Ponyboy scar. "What do you think?"

The older hood nodded looking impressed. "Looks pretty good, what did you get that in a rumbled kid."

"Naw," Terry replied for Ponyboy, "but he get his neck sliced. He almost died."

The older hood whistled looking more impressed than before. Meanwhile, Ponyboy was blushing at the attention he was getting. He's never been admired by his fellow greasers before (well, at least not in this way).

"Yeah, yeah," Curly wrapped an arm around Ponyboy making the young greaser guess that Curly was getting a little jealous.

The older hood left leaving the boys by themselves again.

"See?" Rob turned to the young greaser and grinned at him, "the people that matter think that your scars is bad ass while the losers are acting stuck up."

"That's right," Curly said rocking Ponyboy in his arm, "and don't you pay attention to those assholes either."

"Yes Curly," Ponyboy chuckled feeling slightly better.

Curly's friends went on ahead to their next classes while Curly and Ponyboy stayed by the lockers and talked some more. 

"So Curly," Ponyboy said trying to word his sentence properly. "You never thought that my scar made me look ugly or anything."

Curly shot Ponyboy a surprised look as if he couldn't believe that he would even think that lowly of him.

"That was a stupid question wasn't it?" Ponyboy asked awkwardly clenching his books in his hands.

"Yeah it was," Curly nodded before bringing his lips onto Ponyboy's making him whimper in shock.

Breaking the both of them apart, Curly stared deep into Ponyboy's eyes causing the young greaser to squirm under his hot gaze.

"I'm going to show you how not ugly you are later," Curly promised with his signature smirk.

"H-How?" Ponyboy stuttered.

Again Curly just smirked at him bringing an arm around his waist and walking him to class.

A few moments of confusion came over Ponyboy before he finally surrendered and snuggled into Curly's side.

It turns out that he didn't have to worry about the people at school at all. Sure some people still looked at him weird, comes with the territory of have foreign marks on your body I guess, but he still had his crowd of people that supported him.

And that's all that mattered.

…

One more chapter to go everyone.

I love you all. Stay safe and I will see you all next week for the final chapter of Life Choices 2.


	30. My Time Has Come

Hello everyone it's JessieMundaiFan with the final chapter of Life Choices 2.

Let's start like usual with me asking you how you guys are doing this week? I hope everyone is alright and feeling great. I'm doing okay but I'm getting nervous because I already have some tests coming up. I think I talked about this already but I am terrible with tests. Although I'm not terrible at taking tests (I think I can say I do fairly well on them) but it's the thought of taking a test that gets me every time. I especially hate it when a professor is really vague on what to study on and I'm left contemplating what to study and what not to study. I really really hate it when I study things that aren't going to be on the test.

So yeah, I'm doing pretty well but I can't say the same about my brother. He's just messing up, again. He had to borrow a thousand dollars from our mother the other day so he wouldn't get evicted from his apartment. He claimed that he had no idea that this would happen to them and didn't check to see if his bills were okay. I have to ask, how do you not know if you are on the up and up with your own bills? (Sigh) Luckily he's going to be okay though.

Enough with all this though, let's get on with this.

So we've reached the final chapter. This story has just come and gone so fast. I will be giving my final thoughts on the story at the bottom of the chapter. If you read them I will be thankful, if you don't I would like to say thank you so much for reading.

Before we begin I, of course, would like to start off with my thanks you's. I'd like to thank **Iliketoripthroats, ILovePepsi2,****Chick1966,****elex88, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, PonyboyandDallyLover7, and cassy1994** for reviewing the last chapter and telling me what you had to say about the chapter. I really appreciate the support and hope you continue to do it.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S.E. Hinton I own nothing.

…

(General POV)

Ponyboy was so irritated that he felt like melting the ceiling he was staring at with his mind. What was causing this irritation? Curly of course.

"_I'm going to show you how not ugly you are later," Curly promised with his signature smirk._

Those words were echoing through his mind over and over again and it was killing him not knowing what he was up to. Curly wasn't one to go back on his word so Ponyboy knew he was going to do it, but he didn't know when this thing was coming.

"Stupid Curly," Ponyboy grumbled.

The young greaser was pulled out of his thoughts by Tosh running up bedside him on his bed eagerly.

"What is it boy?" Ponyboy asked grabbing Tosh around his waist which was looking much better than it did before.

Eyeing the puppy's collar, Ponyboy immediately spotted a small note attached to it. Taking the note off the collar, opened it up, and read it to himself.

_Dear Ponyboy_

_I request your presence at my _

_abode as soon as possible._

_Sighed C.S_

_P.S You didn't think I knew fancy ass _

_words did you? Ha_

Ponyboy chuckled shaking his head at his lover's antics. Rubbing Tosh's head affectionately he stood up and walked out of his room.

"Can I go to hang out with Curly?" Ponyboy asked as he spotted his eldest brother in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

The young greaser smartly left out that he was going over to Curly's house because he knew Darry would have a fit. In fact, the eldest Curtis brother already looked like he wanted to say no and was giving him a wary look.

"Oh please Darry please," Ponyboy begged walking over to him, "it won't be for that long I promise."

"You know I want you to be safe Ponyboy," Darry reminded him going back to fixing up his sandwich.

"I'll be with Curly," Ponyboy replied.

"Exactly," Darry retorted shooting him a dry look.

Ponyboy pouted really not knowing how to fight that logic seeing as it wasn't necessarily wrong. A light bulb went off in his head as he heard his puppy by his feet.

"Please Darry, do it for Tosh," Ponyboy gently picked up the Dalmatian puppy and gave him the same sad look Tosh was showing him.

Darry groaned to himself internally before finally giving up.

"Fine you can go," Darry huffed, "but I don't want you getting into trouble you here? And take care of those stitches."

"Thank you," Ponyboy whopped setting Tosh down and walking out of the house, followed of course by his faithful puppy.

They both walked the streets of Tulsa in peaceful serenity. For the first time in about two months Ponyboy felt he could feel at ease.

Time truly is a wondrous thing, it's hard to think that just a couple days ago Ponyboy was scared of what Wild Dog was going to do to him and if he was going to survive. It's even harder to think that that moment has come and gone, but the damages are already being repaired as he thought about it.

Life seems so much easier once you've gone through some hardships, they make you appreciate all the good things in life. Ponyboy was overjoyed when Tosh stopped the two of them so he could chase around a squirrel or some butterflies, it just made him smile while witnessing this peaceful event.

Nothing could ruin a moment like this.

"Ponyboy!"

The young greaser jumped as he suddenly heard someone scream his name loudly in his ear. Looking over he saw it was Justin smiling at him brightly. He still had a cast on his arm but this was much better suit for travel that its predecessor.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked eagerly, "I was just coming over to your place to talk to you about something."

Ponyboy just shrugged looking back at Tosh who was still at play in a yard. It took Justin a couple seconds but he finally understood what was happening. He grinned as he saw Tosh jumping around for that squirrel that kept hiding from him.

"Kind of weird isn't it?" Ponyboy questioned turning to Justin, "just how fast time went I mean?"

"Yeah, seems like yesterday I just met you, Tosh, and Curly," Justin admitted softly more to himself than Ponyboy.

Justin was more than glad for the friends that he made. He was never a kid that made friends well due to his sort of annoying nature but he was still able to find a friend in Ponyboy and the gang, and he was forever grateful to them.

"And we're glad we did," Ponyboy said hugging Justin to his side.

Tosh as if just realizing Justin was there, stopped what he was doing and ran over to the two of them.

"Hey buddy," Justin chuckled hysterically holding onto the puppy as he licked all around his face.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ponyboy questioned remembering what Justin said earlier.

"Hm," Justin looked up, "oh, everyone at school was acting really weird."

"What did they do?" Ponyboy asked with a wince thinking that it wasn't going to be anything good.

"The guys ignored me for once," Justin said excitedly, "usually their always messing with me but they were really nice this time. The girls were nice to me to, they were all asking me how I was doing and stuff."

"Looks like you're popular with the ladies," Ponyboy teased.

Justin blushed holding his head down while Ponyboy laughed.

Ponyboy looked between both Tosh and Justin as a thought ran through his mind. Curly probably wanted him to come alone, maybe he should send these two off.

"Why don't you take Tosh and go to my house," Ponyboy offered Justin, "I still have to meet Curly for something."

"Meet him for what?" Justin asked blinking up at him curiously not having a single idea what was going on.

"Don't know," Ponyboy answered with a shrug, "but he just wants me to come alone. That okay with you?"

Dutifully, Justin nodded and gestured for Tosh to follow him down the road which the puppy did do obediently.

Sighing to himself, Ponyboy continued to trek to Curly's place, which wasn't that far of a walk from his house.

Seeing the door was already slightly open, Ponyboy carefully walked into the room his eyes searching the place.

"Hello, it anyone here?" Ponyboy shouted trying to get someone's attention.

"Hold up," You could hear Curly say from upstairs.

Ponyboy waited patiently until he heard the very loud footsteps of Curly. Without any word or explanation he grabbed Ponyboy and ran upstairs with him.

"Curly slow down," Ponyboy said with chuckle as he was pushed into his lovers room right in the middle of said room.

The young greaser expected to see a huge pigsty but was shocked to find the room to be quiet tame. All the clothes were neatly put into their respective drawers in the dresser, coats and jackets were hung up in the closet, the books were tidily stacked on the desk which was also looked spotless and washed, and the bed was newly made and clean.

"Wow Curly," Ponyboy whistled looking impressed, "you really went all out didn't you? What's the occasion?"

Ponyboy yipped as he heard the door lock. Slowly he turned as saw Curly leaning on the door with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"C-Curly."

"You knew this was coming," Curly told him shaking his head at his lover while slowly approaching him.

In response to his movements, Ponyboy started to slowly back up holding up his hands in defense (Ponyboy would have been the first to say that he might have been overreacting a bit but he didn't care).

"Curly, can't we just talk for a bit?" Ponyboy nervously asked.

"The time for talk is over," Curly denied his staring back at him heatedly, "it's time for some action."

"But…but"

Ponyboy was silence as he bumped into the bed causing him to lose his balance and fall right on top of it. The young greaser was even given no time to react as Curly crawled on top of him standing above.

Since when did he get so fast, Ponyboy grumbled to himself but didn't have to wonder to much as Curly ground their crotches together.

"Curly," Ponyboy groaned his hands gripping the curly haired hoods shoulders, "We can't do this."

Curly just ignored him by initiating a fierce kiss. Ponyboy's whimpered from his plump lips as he was kissed hungrily. It didn't take long for Ponyboy get into the kiss and their lips moved together in an endless battle of control.

"Let me show you how perfect you are," Curly pleaded through their kiss just before he used his tongue to bring Ponyboy to a whimpering mess.

Curly simply couldn't believe that Ponyboy was feeling insecure about his looks just because of a stupid scar. Actually, looking back, Curly could say that he believed it. Ever since they first met Ponyboy had always been insecure about something or another, Curly at first thought he was abused with how much he beat himself up but that turned out to be false.

As much as he hated Ponyboy's shyness, he loved it all the same. Ponyboy's shyness was one of the things that attracted Curly to the young greaser, he was just so different from all the other hoods and thugs he had met previously. Ponyboy was that breath of fresh air that Curly desperately needed in his life, if it wasn't for him coming into Curly's life he might have been doing some really insane and deadly things, like a majority of his friends.

Without saying a word Ponyboy slide up the bed, their lips still linked, and laid his head down on the pillows.

Curly broke the kiss to smirk down at Ponyboy, very happy about the answer he got.

"What time do you have to be home?" Curly asked not really caring but asking out of sheer curiosity. He held Ponyboy face his hand flicking his thumb over his cheek and the side of his lip, which Ponyboy was tempted to lick.

"I told Darry a couple hours," Ponyboy answered softly, his arms gripping onto Curly's biceps which he always loved to fondle just to feel the roughness of his lover's skin and trail the scars he's obtained.

Curly snorted and licked at Ponyboy's neck carefully tracing around his scar with his tongue, an act that was able to capture the young greaser breathe easily.

"Curly," Ponyboy breathed as he could feel him unzipping his jacket and moving a hand up his shirt. The act of Curly's cold hands coming into contact with his warms body made Ponyboy gasp in shock.

Curly was ecstatic to feel Ponyboy's erection grinding against his. He knew it was time to get to the serious stuff.

"Where is your family?" Ponyboy couldn't help but ask as Curly took off his shirt. He didn't want them barging in on the two of them together. That would be the most embarrassing moment of Ponyboy's life.

"I don't," Curly shrugged uncaringly slipping off his own shirt, "there not here. And even if they were it wouldn't matter."

Ponyboy gulped as he was faced with Curly chest. He shamelessly ogled every section of his lovers fit body causing him to flush.

"Don't be embarrassed babe," Curly said with a smug grin, "you can stare all you like. I'm all for you."

If possible, Ponyboy blushing got even worse. Huffing, Ponyboy took Curly head and pulled him back down on his lips.

Curly was caught by surprise as Ponyboy flipped the two of them so he was laying on top kiss him passionately. It didn't take long for the curly haired hood to respond though as he growled and gripped Ponyboy's ass, kneading it through his rough fingers.

"Oh fuck babe," Curly groaned feeling Ponyboy's ass grinding on top of his very hard erection, "you are so going to get it."

"I want it Curly," Ponyboy moaned into the kiss, "I want it so bad."

Curly hands slid from Ponyboy to his own jeans and started fumbling with them, pulling down the zipper and sliding them off with a little help from Ponyboy. As he made to get rid of his boxers he was stopped however.

"I'll do it," Ponyboy said with a smirk Curly was extremely proud of. He'd corrupt the young greaser yet.

Gently kissing Curly's abs, Ponyboy gently moved his head down to his boxers slipping them off inch by inch. As his lover's erection appeared before him, Ponyboy started to kiss and lick around it taking his sweet time.

"Damn it Ponyboy," Curly groaned his eyes sealed shut.

"We have time right?" Ponyboy said in a teasing voice licking up the head again before trailing back down.

As soon as the boxers were fully off his erection, Curly kicked them off and flipped them both over so Curly was on top yet again.

"You like playing games don't you?" Curly asked huskily continuously pecking at Ponyboy's lips.

Ponyboy just laughed into the kiss moaning slightly as Curly's hands were at his jeans slipping them off.

"You not going to be laughing in a minute," Curly swore moving down so he was eye with Ponyboy's waist.

With a moment's notice, Curly took of Ponyboy's boxers leaving them both bare for the two of them to see.

As Curly leaned downward to Ponyboy's ass, the young greaser thought he was going to finger him. His eyes widened as he felt a soft tongue licking the skin of Ponyboy's ass parting his thighs slightly.

"Curly, what?" Ponyboy blinked down at his lover as Curly stared back at him with half lidded eyes.

"Just trust me babe," Was all Curly said before he parted Ponyboy's cheeks and dived in head first into him.

Ponyboy threw his head back in ecstasy as Curly's tongue was inserted into his entrance. It felt admittedly weird but got highly enjoyable over time.

The young greaser was biting his tongue trying to hold back his moans which were sure to come out very loud.

Ponyboy yelped as he felt Curly smack his bottom.

"Don't hold back those moans from me babe," Curly ordered lapping his tongue in and out of him, "I live for them."

As Curly really started dipping his tongue deep within him, Ponyboy felt himself unable to deny Curly what he wanted. His moans were bouncing off the walls, he lifted his hips up higher just go get more of what Curly was giving him.

"You almost ready for me babe?" Curly asked him now starting to slowly stroke Ponyboy's cock.

"I want you Curly," Ponyboy moaned pushing his hips further toward his lover, "Hurry up and take me."

"Yes sir," Curly replied with a grin before getting in position. Getting above Ponyboy, he placed his erection at his entrance getting ready for the insertion.

Both boys gasped in shock Curly slowly started putting himself inside Ponyboy.

Even though it stung slightly, Ponyboy thought he could never tire of this moment. The feel of every inch of Curly's erection while it was slowly being placed inside him, the vibration of his inner walls as it moved in accordance to fit him, and the way he just felt so…complete with Curly inside him. It made him feel whole likes this.

"I love you Curly," Ponyboy breathed bringing his arms around Curly's neck.

Curly gave one of his rare genuine smiles and leaned down to give him an eager kiss that made Ponyboy's hair stand on end.

"Love you to," Curly replied quietly as they separated.

Then there was nothing but their love making. Ponyboy mewled as Curly started thrusting himself roughly into him, his balls slapping against his ass. Curly panted breathes were synchronized perfectly with the sounds Ponyboy's was making.

Ponyboy wrapped his legs around Curly's waist as their hips were continuously snapped together. Ponyboy bucked up eagerly for more as urged Curly down for a kiss.

They attacked each other's lips hungrily, crashing their tongues together. Ponyboy's moaned into the kiss as Curly's rhythm increased with every plunge within him.

"Fuck, Curly," Ponyboy gasped as he could feel his waist unconsciously moving in time with Curly's thrusts.

The bed was rocking back and forth making all types of books and items fall from the drawer beside them but neither teen cared. Ponyboy whimpered as he could feel Curly losing control of himself, and just thrusting wildly within him.

"Oh God," Ponyboy panted as complete control over his own body was taken away from him as Curly took over all parts of his body with his frantic rhythm.

Ponyboy couldn't contain his screams as he felt his orgasm come to him and he came all over his and Curly's stomachs.

As Curly felt Ponyboy tighten around him in ecstasy it made him want to come as well, and in a few more thrust he did. Curly buried himself into him as he came.

Curly's body went lax as he fell onto Ponyboy who whimpered in protest, but enjoyed his presence regardless.

"Curly, get up your heavy," Ponyboy told him lightly.

"Do you feel good about yourself now?" Curly murmured into his neck ignoring what was just requested of him.

Ponyboy smiled and kissed Curly on the cheek running a hand through his wild curly hair gently.

"I feel more than good about myself," Ponyboy reassured him.

"You better," Curly said looking up at him sternly, "or else I'd have to teach you that lesson again."

Ponyboy put on a mischievous smile and flipped the two of them over. He situated them so his bare ass was up against Curly's erection.

"Well, I may still be feeling a little insecure," Ponyboy said in a small voice.

Curly growled and gripped Ponyboy's backside with his nails.

"I'll just have to fix that then," Curly smirked and proceeded to do just that.

(Back To The Present)

"Curly…Curly…Curly!"

"Huh, what?" Curly jumped in shock, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Ponyboy was sitting right beside him in the passenger seat eyeing him curiously.

"We're at the hotel," Ponyboy told him gesturing to the Inn that Curly had drove him to.

"Oh, I must have doze off," Curly said shaking his head to get his baring's together.

"Only someone as dumb as you could doze off while driving and still get us where we need to go," Justin rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the car with Tosh by his side.

"That's it, you're dead kid," Curly growled stepping out of the car and chasing after Justin.

Ponyboy sighed internally watching as Curly chased Justin around the parking lot of the hotel with Tosh running around with them.

This was it, this was his crazy little family, a dangerous hood, a hyperactive young teen, and a Dalmatian.

Ponyboy wouldn't trade them for the world.

…

Final Thoughts:

Wow.

I honestly don't know what to say right now. Writing this story has been an unbelievable amount of fun for me. I just truly enjoy writing for all the fun and interesting characters in the Outsider series and kind of just making them my own. I also liked creating my own characters like Wild Dog and Justin and making them come to life in my own imagination. I absolutely loved the plot because I didn't think I could come up with something like this and I can say that I'm happy the way it turned out. Sure, I could have done something's different, expanded more on things but overall I wouldn't change this story.

Most importantly, I want to say how amazed I am at all of you. Just the devotion you guys had with just reviewing this story every week and giving me feedback. It warmed my heart to see such support from you all.

**ILovePepsi2: **I like to think of you as one of my classic reviewers because of how long you've been looking at my stories. Your reviewers for every chapter have always been so detailed and funny and I just loved reading every single one of them. You have been supporting me since the first couple chapters of Life Choices 1 and I love you for it.

**cassy1994: **Another one of my classic reviewers. I love your review style, short and to the point. In your reviews you were never one to beat around the bush and just told me how you felt and I appreciate that wholeheartedly.

**SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence: **One of my newest, yet very consistent, reviewers. I loved your feedback and your views on the story. While I do agree with what you said that more can be written in this series, I truthfully want to wait until I do a Life Choices 3. You see, while I didn't actually plan to do a Life Choices 3 I will admit the idea is tempting. However, it really can't be anytime in the near future due to how busy I've become recently with work and school. I need some time to breathe before I start coming up with the whole plot (that what I always do before I start a story). I'm sorry but I'm still on the fence about a Life Choices 3.

**PonyboyandDallyLover7: **Yet another one of my classic reviewers. I believe that you have also been with me since the first couple chapters of Life Choices 1. In any case, thank you for being so consistent in your reviews and I hope you continue to stay with me and my stories.

**ponyboy07**: Wow, another classic reviewer for my stories. I am so happy to have so many of you here. Another reviewer that's always been short and to the point, I love your review style and hope you never change.

**Iliketoripthroats: **Ah, my anonymous reviewer. You my illustrious friend have been quiet supportive of me and I would like to thank you so much for reviewing as much as you did. I appreciate you so much.

To everyone else who's been reviewing consistently as well I'm sorry but I've run out of things to say. However I want to thank **Rinswan, elex88, Chick1966, bella526, crazed-slash-fan, Kylelover101, Derpface, Must Write Tart, SparkSparkyBoomaroo, Lostboysfan123, Anna, minato4ever, Remse, deldara, **and** writerchick0214 **for all your support and feedback.

I love you all and take care!


End file.
